Better the Enemy You do Know, Than
by JerichoGirl
Summary: A suicidal Zero is attacked by an unknown enemy in the North and saved and healed by a girl named Umi.Is she more than she seems?Who is this new enemy?Why does even Kaname see them as a threat?And what secret will threaten to destroy Aidou? KxY,
1. Broken

**DISCLAIMER: VK is the property of Matsuo Hino.**

**Broken**

Zero trailed Kaname into his chambers, tugging at his necktie uneasily. The denizens of the night decided to have a soiree on the coast and the students of the Moon Dormitory had been invited. Unfortunately, Kaname insisted that Zero tag along, much to his dismay. The party had been the worst. The entire time the nobles either treated him as if he were Kaname's new pet, disregarded him altogether, or gazed at him with lustful eyes, both female _and_ male. He was happy to be home, but found himself in a place filled with unpleasant memories, Kaname's room.

The tall thin pureblood undid his necktie, his crimson eyes boring into Zero's. "You, behaved quite well tonight Zero." He spoke, flinging his suit jacket on his lavish bed.

He glared daggers at the older man's back. He hated the way Kaname spoke to him, as if he were a dog. "I'm not your dog."

Kaname stopped undressing and threw an unreadable smile over his shoulder. He sat on his desk and regarded the silver-haired ex-hunter standing in the middle of his room. Such insolence Zero possessed. "Aren't you?"

Zero felt the anger rising into him and did his best to keep from transferring to his voice. "No," he growled.

Kaname slipped a hand through his dark hair that fell messily into his stunningly handsome face. "Really? You are lesser than I am." He held up a slender finger for emphasis. "You are still in existence because I lowered myself and allowed you to drink my blood, which makes you my property. Which makes me your master. Thus I shall speak to you anyway I please."

Anger fueled by sheer loathing crested inside of him. He was a child of the Kiryuu clan, the strongest of the vampire hunter families. Lesser vampire or not, no one demeaned him so blatantly. Not even a pureblood. Automatically his right hand rose to the breast of his jacket.

Kaname's eyes flickered slightly.

He hesitated, his hand in midair. His eyes darted to the fresh roses on the endtable. They turned gray and withered until they were nothing more than brittle stems, the life drained from them by the damned bloodsucking monster in front of him.

He stood elegantly. Why did this peasant continuously challenge his authority? "Draw the Bloody Rose if you must." He spoke cooly.

Again, Zero hesitated. He had come to understand the pureblood's emotions much more than he liked to admit. Like right now, Kaname's words sounded as if he were giving him permission to actually draw his weapon. Zero, however, knew better. Kaname was giving him, not permission as it would seem, but a choice to act wisely or as expected. Memories of the punishment inflicted upon him by his "master" two weeks ago flooded his mind. His own screams filled his ears. He dropped his hand an inch.

Kaname kept his eyes on Zero. He could feel the young man's anger, see the unquelled hatred in those silver eyes. Perhaps his punishment two weeks ago would come to mind and discourage him from his actions.

There the two stood, a pureblood and an exhuman, staring each other down. Tension settled between them, slowly pervading the air around them until it loomed like a dense fog.

Zero dropped his hand to his side like a dead weight. Bile rose into his throat. His own fear sickened him, but not as much as the satisfaction in Kaname's cold eyes. No. No friggin' way. He was not going to be obedient like some trained monkey conditioned to perfrom to his master's liking. He had his own mind, his own thoughts, his own feelings and would not be treated like a wild beast. His hand shot to his inner breast jacket and grasped the handle of his gun. But that was as far as he got.

Kaname enclosed Zero's neck with a hand, his claws extending to knick the soft flesh of the young man's throat.

Zero's eyes rounded in surprise, his fingers still wound around the gun's handle. Then he smelled his own blood and felt it trickle down his neck from the shallow cuts Kaname's claws created. He would not let him win, he would not back down.

"You are the only one on this campus that so openly defies me at every turn. Why?" He inquired stolidly, his voice struggling to maintain its coldness.

Zero merely shrugged. "I guess it's an issue of power." An insolent smile spread over his lips.

Kaname laughed derisively. "I see." He slammed Zero's back into the wall, causing the paneling to crack from the force.

The wind rushed from Zero's lungs, but he still managed to bare his fangs threateningly at his captor.

"You think that you are the more powerful out of the two of us."

Zero didn't answer, but kept his hand on his gun's trigger. He knew and understood quite well who was the stronger one, but he simply never tired of challenging Kaname.

Kaname inched closer so that he was looking down upon Zero. "Then I will clear the illusions from your vision. The only reason you were allowed to kill Rido-Sama was because I was unable, not because I lacked the power. You would do well to remember that."

Despite the fear roiling within him, he kept his fangs bared irreverently. "I'm sure I'll forget sooner or later." His fingers uncoiled from around his gun when he saw the darkness looming within the pureblood's deathly eyes.

He leaned closer until his lips were mere inches from Zero's pierced ear. "Make no mistake Kiryuu. The _only_ reason you still draw breath is because of Yuuki's love for you. Otherwise I would've snuffed out your worthless existence the night you so impudently drank her blood."

A guttural growl rumbled from within his body. One that he would later wish had never escaped him.

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to punish you for your impertinence, then." He snapped his plaything's head back, exposing his throat and the blood leaking down it. "You have to be taught how to conduct yourself properly around vampires of higher rank and as your master it is my responsibility. It's such a pity though…" Softly he licked a rivulet of blood from Zero's throat. "…you did so well tonight." He retracted his claws.

Zero relaxed his shoulders, but every part of him was bracing for whatever havocs Kaname decided to wreak upon him, however far out they were drawn. He flinched as Kaname lapped up the blood staining his throat, swallowing his disgust.

He finished and smiled at him, allowing his annoyance to show in his eyes. "Well, let's get on with it then."

* * *

Thick, gloomy clouds settled over the city, adding to the gothic atmosphere of Cross Academy. Twilight fastly approached. Soon, the members of the Night Class would parade to their classes while the lovestruck teenage boys and girls of the Day Class cried their professions of adoration.

Zero lay in his bed, which was loads more comfortable than the bed he had when he lived in the Sun Dormitory. His mind played the "punishment" he'd received from Kaname like a broken record. His lips were still swollen from the blood he'd bitten from them in an effort to hold back his cries of pain. He hated Kaname. He wanted to kill him and then rip out his guts. An evil smile played upon his lips at the thought of ending Kaname's life, but then it faltered. Yuuki loved the pureblood bastard wholeheartedly, and what would she think of him if he killed her lover. He didn't think he could live with seeing the betrayal in those big innocent eyes every time she looked at him. Not only that, Kaname was real chummy with the Headmaster and was just about the only vampire that shared his ideals of pacifism between the two species.

Zero sighed. In the past five years of his life, he had come to truly hate his existence. When he was a little boy his future had been so bright, even if it was set in stone. He was the stronger of the Kiryuu twins and was to grow up to become a hunter, preferably one equal to or greater than his parents. It was nothing more he wanted in the world than to become a hunter that would make his parents proud and protect Ichiru. Those things were a distant memory now. Voices outside of his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Kaname-kun!" Came Yuuki's voice.

"Hello Yuuki-chan." Kaname said, the fondness in his voice even apparent to Zero.

Zero shuddered when he heard the sound of their lips made when they shared a quick peck.

"Zero-kun?" She knocked on his door. "Are you coming today?"

Zero sat up, grimacing in pain. His body had not healed completely from last night. "No,um…I don't feel so well."

"Really?" She asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever or anything?… Kaname-kun, can vampires get fever?"

"Only if they drink contaminated blood."

"Did you drink contaminated blood?"

"No."

"Zero-kun…"

"I said I'm fine." He snarled.

"Zero-kun please."

"Come along Yuuki-chan. Let Zero be by himself."

He could just imagine the amusement glittering in those crimson eyes.

"Bye Zero-kun."

He didn't reply, instead he turned over on his side. The day Shizuko Hiou attacked his family was the day that everything changed. Slowly his life began to decay. His parents were dead, his brother had served the woman that turned him into a monster with unfailing loyalty until his death, the girl closer to him than a sister loved a pureblood, and he had become an abomination. He hated them all their entire species and now he was one of them. A vampire. A bloodsucking, life draining fiend. A murderous beast in human skin.

What was worse, he was considered the property of one. Kaname Kuran. The man that sought to shape him into a creature of his liking, a creature that performed properly and did his bidding without question, like the rest of his brethren. That was something that he would never do, be servile. If he could never be servile then he would always undergo whatever tortures Kaname could think up. An involuntary shudder rippled through his entire body, ending up in the pit of his stomach. So many times he wanted to tell Yuuki, but he couldn't bring himself to crush her. And truthfully, Kaname would never do anything to hurt Yuuki, ever.

Everything that he ever loved had been lost to the creatures he hated more than anything in the world. His parents, his brother, Yuuki, his humanity, his freedom. They were all gone, slipped through his fingers like grains of sand, blowing upon the updrafts of the vampires' charm. Away from him. He had nothing, no one. He was alone.

His silver eyes swam with unshed tears. He had no reason to live anymore. The mattress groaned as he sat up, the sheets rustling quietly. His gaze fell upon the gun laying on his nightstand and picked it up, running a skilled hand over the cool metal. The Bloody Rose promised him a sweet and swift death with no suffering, just utter release. He pulled back the hammer smiling at the familiarly audible click that reverberated through the quiet room.

The gun felt heavy in his palm, but still he gripped its handle and brought the muzzle to his temple. Right now, in this single moment, he could end it all, his misery, his self-loathing, his slavery. All it would take was one simple motion. His death meant nothing, after all since he drank Kaname's blood he had been merely existing, simply going the motions of life, but not really living. _Just end it all Kiryuu. _He was about to pull the trigger when Yuuki's laughing face entered his mind.

He dropped his hand. No. He could not kill himself. Not here. Not where she could come in and find him dead with his own bullet lodged in his skull, his bloody brain matter soaking the walls. No, he did not want to scar her, so he would leave. He would leave and go far away, where she would think that he just ran away and never returned when in reality he would be dead.

He stood and began packing his black duffel full of clothes and personal things. Hours later, night had fallen, blanketing Cross Academy in darkness.

Zero jumped the high wall without effort and landed lithely on the ground. He took one last look at Cross Academy and strode his way towards the dock in the distance.

* * *

**A.N.:This is my first VK fic so please let me know how I'M doing, if they are in character or not. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Oh and somebody please tell me if the vamps can eat food, because at first I didn't think they did but then I went back and read chap. 14 pg.13 and they were eating what looked like Pocky sticks. Please somebody help I'm confused. Oh and another thing Yuuki may or may not be a vampire in this because I like human Yuuki better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Read and review please. Arigatou.**

**Love ya**


	2. Missing

**DISCLAIMER: VK belongs to Mistress Matsuo Hino**.

**Missing**

It had been days since anyone at Cross Academy had seen or heard from Zero. The Headmaster was considerably worried and Yuuki was almost in a panicked state.

Kaname sat at his desk writing a letter to an unknown recipient when Yuuki burst into his room. He raised his eyes, not startled in the least, and stood gracefully. "What's the matter Yuuki-chan?" He strode to her, encircling her small frame in his arms.

"It's Zero," she said between sobs. "He hasn't returned yet. What if he's dead Kaname?" She raised her eyes to his.

"He's not dead," he said, rubbing her hair soothingly. "He's strong Yuuki-chan. He can take care of himself." His voice came out soft, comforting. Why did Zero insist on throwing such a tantrum? Now, Yuuki was upset.

"Kaname-kun. You will find him won't you?" Her gaze stayed upon him, unwavering and filled with hope. "You can do anything."

He drew her closer as he gazed within the depths of her incredible eyes. Yuuki's unfailing faith in him both warmed his heart and frightened him. What would ever happen if somehow he failed to live up to her expectations? He smiled gently down at her. "I will see what I can do. Is Yuuki-chan happy now?"

She smiled up at him, as if simply by his agreement, Zero had already been found. "Yes." Her smiled widened and her cheeks tinted red when he leaned closer. "Kaname-kun." She whispered before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

Aidou strode into his and Kain's room quietly and made his way to his nightstand. He took a glimpse over his shoulder and pressed a button on it. Once a week he came to his room while everyone was away to look at it, the one thing that reminded him of what he could never possess. The upper side of the nightstand opened, revealing a hidden drawer. He looked within it and his jaw dropped.

It was gone. His ice blue eyes widened considerably. Did someone find it? No, the hiding place was too good. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. No, he remembered putting it back in the drawer, which meant he didn't misplace it. A tremor ran through him. Had Kaname-sama found it? "Ohnonono." He mumbled to himself.

For some odd reason he felt an overwhelming need to find it, not to keep it from Kaname-sama, but because he wanted it back in his possession. He swept his eyes over the room. _Well, it's got to be here somewhere. I've got to find it before anyone else._

Akatsuki Kain opened the door to he and his cousin's room and his brow knitted. The room was a mess, clothes were everywhere, each and every drawer of their dressers were either pulled open or lay upside down on the floor, and the sheets were just about ripped apart. In the middle of it all was a very nervous Aidou. "Looking for something Aidou?"

Aidou smiled nervously. "Um…no, why would you say that?" He stood, still raking the room with his eyes.

Kain raised an eyebrow. "The room is a mess. Kaname-sama will not be happy if he sees how you keep house." He folded his arms, still puzzled at his kin's agitated disposition. He'd seen Aidou nervous before but never as jittery as at present. "Is something wrong?"

Aidou barely acknowledged his cousin's words. "I-no. No."

"I'm not cleaning this mess up." He stated.

"Yeah--okay." He turned and waved him away, returning to his task.

"Okaaaay." He cast another glance at his cousin and closed their door, just in case Kaname-sama passed by.

* * *

Somewhere up North:

Strong gusts of wintry wind blustered throughout the mountain range and pass the bare snow covered branches of the trees, chilling any soul out walking to the bone. Zero exited the bar, the cold stabbing into him mercilessly, and popped the collar of his heavy trench coat. He stepped off the porch of the bar and began walking away from the village, leaving behind the mirth and merrymaking.

His hardy boots crunched through the thick snow with each step he took. The whistling wind whipped tears from his eyes and ate at his bare hands, but still he continued his trek upwards. He was going as far up as possible so he could die in peace at the rooftop of the world, where the tranquility was all-consuming. The further he ascended, the louder the wind howled, but on he trekked, seeking the serenity that lay at the top.

Faint sounds reached his keen ears. _What are those sounds? _They sounded like---His eyes widened and he turned aside, just in time to avoid a kunai. He dodged two more that were hurled at him effortlessly. Who the hell was attacking him? He hadn't pissed anybody off lately. He drew Bloody Rose and picked off the five of the six kunai that hurtled towards him, knocking them off their trajectory. The sixth of the small daggers dug into his leg, sending sharp pain knifing through him. He looked down at it and yanked it out, barely uttering a yelp. It would heal soon.

Dozens of arrows flew in an arch straight towards him. He flashed and reappeared further up the path. He set his teeth in mock aggravation. Here he was trying to kill himself and someone was trying to do it for him. He would die at no one's hands but his own. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if you want to fight me, fight me face-to-face not like cowards!" He yelled into the wind. Quiet ensued, even the wind died down, as if it were also holding its breath. He waited patiently for his enemy to show, gun pointed straight ahead. Then he realized something. The wound in his leg was still bleeding.

_What?_ The kunai had not pierced his artery, and anyway if it had, he would have healed already. So why in the frigging hell was he still bleeding like nobody's business? _What the fu---?_ He raised his eyes when he heard the sound of feet moving through the snow. His eyes widened. He had not even smelled them coming. _Shit._ Who were these guys?

The three men stopped a few yards away. Each of them were dressed all in black from head to toe with only their eyes and hair uncovered. Each looked identical to the next in appearance and each were substantially armed. Neither of the three of them spoke, they just stared at him with abysmal eyes.

Zero kept his hand on the trigger. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled demandingly, ignoring the burning in his leg.

Their eyes narrowed. "We are They," the trio answered in unison. "And you Kiryuu Zero are to be executed."

"Like hell I am." He pulled the trigger. _Pow! _Bloody Rose replied, sending a bullet straight towards the one on the left. The bullet would have went straight through his heart had he not dodged it. He fired five more shots, but each were dodged with little effort. Shit. These guys smelled human, but they didn't move like them. He flipped out of the way, avoiding the downward slash of one of their swords, and holstered his gun. Now, both his hands were free to do the damage he needed. He bared his fangs menacingly and leapt at them.

* * *

Elsewhere:

The massive heavily furred wolf-dog whined softly, warning its master.

The cloaked figure straightened, holding an armful of firewood in her arms. "What is it Ryo?"

The wolf barked and then growled threateningly, as if trying to tell her about the fight ensuing upon the mountain top.

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, listening. At first, she heard nothing but the howling wind. Then she heard it, struggling, the sound of blades cutting the air. Battle. She dropped the armful of logs and bolted towards the battle, leaving the dog to guard her cottage.

* * *

Blood sprayed forth and stained the snow as the tip of One's sword cut a swath in Zero's side. He stumbled back to gather his senses. Shit. Another wound. He could only bleed so much before he fell dead. The wound in his leg was already affecting him. He was weaker, his vision was hazing over, and his leg was barely usable. No, he was not going to die. Not here, not like this. He wanted to die in peace, upon the serene mountain top, not slaughtered like an animal. He hugged his side protectively with an arm, warm blood trickling over his forearm.

Pants escaped him. Something was wrong. No way in heck two minor wounds should weaken him like this, not with his power, but, yet, his strength waned. It couldn't be the altitude that made his head swim, or the injuries he'd sustained that made his vision haze. His lungs felt constricted, like there was not enough oxygen to fill them, his body ached, and his mouth felt like cotton.

They laughed. "What is the matter Kiryuu? Don't feel so good?" One spoke, giving another sadistic chuckle.

"You're looking quite pale. You should feed more." Two stated, chuckling evilly.

He felt as weak as a kitten. There was nothing left in him, not even enough to bare his fangs. Panic took hold. What was wrong with him? God what was wrong? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he barely breathe? He heard laughter, but could no longer see them because of the dots dancing in front his eyes. This was it, this was how he was going to die, butchered like a common beast.

"I think we should decapitate him." Three suggested, eager to spill blood.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"May I do the honors?"

They nodded again, eyes gleaming malevolently.

He drew his sword and took one step towards his prey but stopped when a blue cloak appeared in front of them, blurring their vision.

The cloak fluttered as if own its own accord and then disappeared taking Zero along with it.

Their eyes narrowed into mere slits. Someone had stolen their prey and that someone would pay with their life.

* * *

The blue cloaked figure appeared in the small bedroom of her cottage arduously carrying an unconscious Zero. Shit, what the hell had she just done? She dragged him to the metal framed bed beneath the window and hefted him onto the mattress.

He moaned in his sleep when his body made contact with the mattress.

She took off her cloak, revealing raven hair and a beautiful face, and hanged it up on the coat rack. She disregarded the blood that stained her dress and went to work on the young man laying in her bed, bleeding horribly. Without a single ounce of hesitation she stripped him down until he wore nothing but his underwear.

The wooden floors of her house thumped as she ran across them to the storage room. Quickly she scooped up an armful of the tools she would need: gauzes, stitches, herbs to stop the bleeding and help clean his wound, a needle and syringe, and lastly, a small knitting hook. She walked, arms filled into the bedroom where her patient lay, panting and pouring with sweat, blood seeping from his wounds unremittingly. "My goodness."

She poured the clear herbal formula into the syringe, spouted a little of it from the end, and straddled him, uncaring of the crimson liquid hemorrhaging from his side. A sigh escaped her and she drove the long needle into his stomach.

His eyes flew open for a split second, but then lidded once more.

"Phew." She injected the formula directly into him, withdrawing the needle when the syringe was empty, and used a hand each to apply pressure to both wounds until the medicine took affect. So, while she waited she looked him over. He was no more than her age, maybe a year younger, really cute, leanly muscled. But what she couldn't understand was this weird feeling she felt, like an energy surrounding him.

The absence of the warmth of his blood oozing under her palm alerted her to the medicine's effectiveness. She smiled and withdrew her hands. Ignoring her present curiosity, she began to clean his wounds, tenderly cleaning away the caked over blood while making sure to be especially careful around the swelling. Once she cleared away the caked blood she could see the wound properly. Her heart sank to her toes. Black speckles no bigger than grains of salt lined the inner walls of the opening. Blackshade poisoning. "Bastards."

Why in the hell would They use Blackshade poisoning against a teenager? Her eyes widened. Unless…he's a vampire. But he was so young, why were they after him? She lifted his hand and turned his palm over, searching for the "deathline". A single black strip stretched down his middle finger. A sigh of relief escaped her. There was still time, but if that line reached his wrist, vampire or not, he would die in agony.

She knew the best bet was to clean out the wounds so the rest would not have the opportunity to take root. So, she cleaned his wounds swiftly and then stitched them up masterfully. She sped into her rustic themed kitchen, rummaged around under the cabinet until she found a pot, and filled it with water from the faucet, steadily cursing her luck. Why did she always get stuck with the abnormal patients? The heat on the stove's eye flared up when she turned the knob. She placed the pot over the flame and began pouring ingredients in it, red clover, Indian sage, and so on, for the antidote.

An impatient bark outside her door caught her attention.

"Oh shoot." She ran to the door and opened it, letting in her massive wolf-dog, Ryo.

Ryo shook, dispensing the snowflakes from his thick fur, and trotted into the sitting room to lay in front of the hearth where the fire roared powerfully.

"Sorry."

While his tea boiled, she decided to avail herself to examining his personal belongings. She found Bloody Rose laying innocently concealed within his coat pocket. Her golden eyes narrowed. What a peculiar gun. Cool metal kissed her fingers as she ran them over its length. It was a hunter's gun, because no other guns were crafted so carefully. No doubt silver bullets lay within its chamber, ready to fatally wound any vampire at the pull of a trigger. She lay it on the bed next to her and sank to the floorboards, picking up his torn pants. She retrieved his identification card from his back pocket and, after feelings of intrusiveness passed, decided to read it. The first two words at the top stopped her eyes cold. KIRYUU, ZERO.

"Oh my god." She had the property of Kaname Kuran in her house, lying in her bed, dying from poisoning. What should she do? She knew Zero was an ex-hunter, so no way he would be in the mountains in search of a Level E. Maybe he'd run away. But why? Then she nodded. Kaname was a pureblood and Zero was a Level D, the lowest on the food chain. Although, Kaname was not as heartless and cruel as most of his kind, he was a vampire nonetheless and Zero was bonded to him by blood. She didn't want to displease Kaname-sama. A heavy sigh fled her mouth. "Fuck me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later she stood over Zero's trembling form. "Okay here we go." She looked back at her dog. "Stay."

The beast gazed at her and then lay on its belly obediently.

She squeezed his nose shut and covered his mouth, cutting both his passages of breathing.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then his eyes snapped open. He struggled against her feebly, stopping only when she let go, allowing him to gasp greedily for precious air. He fell back onto the comfortable mattress and regarded her through groggy eyes. "Wh-who are you?"

"Oh good you're awake." She picked up the teacup and shoved it at him. "Drink this."

"Why?" He asked distrustfully, still wondering if the croaking sound was his voice.

She picked up his hand and turned it over so he could see the "deathline", which had progressed to his palm. "Because if you don't this line will reach your wrist and you will die an agonizing death."

He clamped his mouth shut. No way he was trusting the girl that just tried to suffocate him. And he wanted to die anyway right?

"Drink it." She commanded.

He glared at her scathingly, setting his jaw resolutely.

She grasped his nose again, cutting off his oxygen. The desired result was produced when his mouth flew open reflexively. She poured the chilled tea into his mouth and wrenched his head back before he could spit it out.

He clawed at her hands, creating superficial wounds, the smell of blood exciting him. Was there some sinister force bent on seeing him tortured before he could die in peace? His body acted accordingly and he swallowed the vile liquid. Disgusted anger filled him. How had he been overpowered so easily? And by a girl no less.

"Good boy." She patted his head.

An inhuman growl rumbled from his lungs. "Your dog is sitting on the floor." He managed to croak out before his eyes began to droop; his body tired from the ordeal.

She didn't reply, but began picking up his blood soaked clothing. "Watch him." She spoke to Ryo before she exited the room.

Ryo jumped to all four feet with ears erect waiting for a reason to attack the man in the bed.

Zero bared his fangs at the wolf-dog and stared into its red eyes. What he saw surprised him: the absence of fear. The animal did not fear him, did not see him as a threat, a snack should he see fit. He smiled slightly. His limbs began to burn white-hot as if someone had pitched him into a furnace, and his stomach turned. He sat up and the entire room lurched, forcing him to return to his former state. He lay there for a few more moments, actually enjoying the quiet, the peace. Vomit rose into his throat, but he swallowed, nauseating himself even worse. His stomach roiled a warning. He turned to his side, ignoring the pain, and vomited onto the floor.

He stopped and gave one sigh before it all began again. The muscles in his neck constricted and he heaved out his stomach's contents. When he finished, he turned over on his back and fell into rest, exhausted.

She strode into the room with mop in hand. Her eyes fell upon the pool of black syrupy liquid next to the bed. A relieved smile danced across her strawberry lips. He would live after all. She cleaned up the mess and walked to his side of the bed. Gently, she erased the dried dark stream from his chin and pulled the bedcovers over him, thankful that his wounds had not reopened. She cut the light off. "Come on Ryo."

The dog followed behind its human obediently, pressing its large muzzle into her hand as request for attention.

* * *

Aidou sat in the middle of his bed, legs folded, a contemplative expression on his face. Still he had not discovered the culprit that had take it and it was driving him mad. Secretly, he hoped the perpetrator was a human so he could rip them limb from limb. He raised his eyes when the ornate door opened. "Hello Kain."

"Aidou." He threw a red box onto the bed. "Open it." His ginger eyes scrutinized his cousin, ready to gage his reaction.

"You got me a gift, Kain?" Okay, this was strange. He undid the wrapping and gaped at the revealed object, music box with a porcelain ballerina doll in the _fouette _position mounted on its top. He resisted the urge to glide a hand over the intricate designs of the music box and the red tutu the doll wore. "So you took it."

Kain shrugged his larger shoulders. "I found it and decided it needed polishing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, struggling to keep aggravation from strangling his voice.

He shrugged again. "I didn't think you'd care so much."

"I don't." Gently he sat it in his palm.

Kain merely sat on the canopy bed and crossed his legs. "Are you sure it's not important to you?"

"Yes." He avoided his cousin's penetrating gaze while also abstaining from winding the box.

"Then why would you hide it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but could find no suitable lie that would suffice in duping his cousin. "Kain." He said softly.

"What is it? Who gave it to you?"

Aidou's eyes inevitably fell upon it. Memories flooded his mind. Memories of his First, of the night that Kaname took something from him. A night he regretted, because of his foolishness. That night, he realized that he and Kaname were truly friends, because he protected him. "No one." Just the thought of his First fired pleasure throughout his body, filling him with vampiric urges. He growled softly.

Kain closed the gap between them and exposed his throat to his shorter cousin. He understood what Aidou wanted, what he needed. "Aidou."

Aidou smelled the cradle of Kain's neck then traveled upward to the preferred spot. Tenderly he licked the soft, vulnerable flesh exposed to him and sank his fangs into the skin, sending beads of blood forth. He drank slowly, a hand on his the curve of his cousin's shoulder.

Kain put an arm around the smaller vampire's shoulders, enjoying the pleasure as well. Moments ticked by before Aidou finally let go, panting softly. "Feel better?"

He wiped the blood away, uttering no reply.

He leaned close again until his mouth touched his cousin's ear. "If you want to keep secrets from me, fine. We are only cousins after all not mates. But, be careful about keeping them from Kaname-sama. It could prove to undo you."

Aidou nodded understandingly. "I know, but let me have this for now."

Kain nodded and stood. "It's almost time for school Aidou."

"I know."

"Don't be too long, I don't think your fans would be able to bear it."

He smiled. "I'll be along."

Kain shrugged on his uniform jacket, picked up his textbooks and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Aidou looked out of the bay windows until he saw his classmates file out of the dormitory, the crowd of adoring teenage girls waiting to catch glimpses of them. He waited until they were all well within the gauntlet before he sat down on the bed, settling into his pillows and gathering his knees to his chest. He winded the switch until it stopped and then let it play. The porcelain ballerina twirled smoothly atop the golden ornate top of the music box as the cheerful melody lilted from it, bringing back memories days long passed.

* * *

**Yay! My second chapter. I hope you all liked the first chapter and will like this one as well. R&R please. Xiexie. Oh and about the contaminated blood. I figure it's just like when we eat bad food we get food poisoning, so I figure why not apply the same principle to the vampires. **

**Love ya!**


	3. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I wish VK was mine, but, because wishing stars don't seem to work, it still belongs to Matsuo Hino and her crew.**

**Secrets**

Zero stirred in his sleep and began to awaken. Hands were touching him. Skilled, masterful hands trailed delicately over the wound on his side and down to his leg. He opened his eyes and turned them upon the culprit. It was her, the girl that had obviously saved his life and then forced him to swallow that repugnant tea.

She raised her striking, topaz eyes to his and smiled warmly. "Welcome back."

He didn't smile, but kept a wary gaze upon her. "What are you doing?"

She lifted his leg carefully, trying her best to keep him from pain. "Changing your bandages." Gently, she unwound the bandage coiled around his lower thigh and scrutinized the injury carefully. It was still swollen, bruised, but the stitches were still holding up. "Damn."

"What?"

"You're not healing." She redressed the wound and sat next to him.

He scooted away, still not entirely trustworthy of her. "What do you mean 'not healing'?"

She touched his forehead. No fever. "I mean it like it sounds. You're not healing."

An eyebrow raised then both when she traced the gash in his side, lightly. "Don't touch me." He commanded. An unreadable emotion passed over her face but then vanished before it could register with him.

"Sit up." She ordered.

For some reason, he was actually compelled to do as told. After staving off feelings of vertigo, he was finally able to sit upright.

"Thank you." She leaned over and put the bulbs of her stethoscope in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to listen to your lungs."

"Why?"

She took out the bulbs and glanced at him. "You had blackshade poisoning."

His brow knitted curiously. "Blackshade poisoning? But…"

"It's extremely rare, but very effective against vampires. It attacks your respiratory system first, constricts your breathing passages, slows down your lungs. So with the oxygen flow to your body decreased you eventually experience lightheadedness, blurred vision, weakness, the beginnings of asphyxia and thus become easy prey." She explained matter-of-factly and reinserted the earbulb.

He flinched from the coldness of the stethoscope against the bare skin of his back. "Are you a doctor?"

"Make that observation all by yourself did you? Deep breath."

He breathed deeply, keeping his eyes on her. She looked no more than his age, maybe a year or so older, but still too young to be a doctor. _She must be a genius._

She tilted her head to the side as she listened carefully to his lungs, hoping that he had no aftereffects to the poison. "Not really, I was just apprentice to a really great doctor."

His eyes widened in surprise. Did she just hear his thoughts?

She chuckled. "No I can't read minds, that's just the first thing people say when they see me coming."

He relaxed and let his eyes wander. The bedroom was not as big as the rooms he was accustomed to and the décor bordered on pastoral, but overall it was very…cozy. His attention however was pulled away from the room when she moved the painfully cold stethoscope further to the left. She was so close he could smell the faint hint of cherry blossom hanging in her hair, feel the tickle of her breath kissing his shoulder, and hear the rush of blood coursing through her veins. Blood. When was the last time he'd fed?

Thirsty. Desperately he tried to wet his parched tongue, but it was to no avail. The vampire in him craved blood. Her blood. His eyes fell hungrily to her neck and the single strand of hair clinging to it, teasing him. He knew that, although he could not see it, his eyes were glowing crimson by now. His fangs extended as he stared at her delicate neck, the prime place from which to feed. Kami he was so hungry, so thirsty. He leaned over slightly, but then halted. The part of him that hated what he'd become fought valiantly, but it was to no avail. Because the need was too great and Zero too enervated.

She stopped when he began to tremble. She snuck a quick peek at his face. He was staring down at her neck with captivated eyes. She spotted the unmistakable red tint burning within those solemn depths. Then, she realized it. He was staring down at her, not with innocent captivation, but hunger. She inhaled deeply and stood, walking to the table, back turned. "You're lucky."

He turned his head to keep from looking at her, hoping that not being able so see her would slow the rapid rate of his heartbeat. It didn't.

"You have no aftereffects from the poison." The metal end of the stethoscope clanged when she dropped it onto the tray on the sturdy oak dresser. "Although, for a vampire, you are a bit on the malnourished side."

His eyes perceived the movement of her lips, but her words were drowned by the steady drum of his heart in his ears. Thirsty. Hungry. _NO! _

"When was the last time you fed or at least took a blood tablet?" She picked up the scalpel on the tray, strode to the bed, and sat down, facing him.

He shook his head. "Don't."

"Your vampire blood already worked overtime trying to stave off the poisoning. You need to feed in order to give it a boost. Get yourself back onto the road of recovery." She brandished the scalpel menacingly. "And since I don't have any blood tablets for you at the moment, my own blood will have to suffice." In one quick swipe, she cut the side of her hand and held it inches away from his lips.

Blood. Glorious, sweet blood, dribbled from the cut on her hand and down to her wrist, flowing freely. It was maddening. He needed it so badly, wanted it, and she was offering it to him generously. A soft growl escaped his lips and as if of its own accord his tongue flicked from his mouth, licking up one of the crimson droplets leaking down her hand. That single taste was all he needed for his will to crumble.

He slipped his tongue down her wrist, capturing each of the droplets, before he drank from thin tear in her hand, which was still bleeding. How deep had she cut herself so he could drink? He didn't care, he just wanted to satisfy this need, this utterly repulsive vampiric desire. Barely had he begun to feed, when the blood flow ended. He regarded her hand for a split second and then directed his gaze to her neck. The blood from that spot would be enough to satisfy him. "I…" He trailed off. He didn't want to bite her, but he needed it so bad. He remembered someone at Cross Academy saying that vampires calmed their urges by drinking each other's blood. But he didn't have another vampire around, or blood tablets. All he had was the girl in front of him.

"It's okay if you need more." After all, it's not like she hadn't been bitten before.

He wagged his head. Yes, god yes, he needed more, but he couldn't do it. This girl saved his life at the risk of her own out of the kindness of her heart, and now he was feeding off of her like a parasite. This reminded him of the situation between him and Yuuki. She'd given him so much over the years, warmth, love, sanctuary and how had he repaid her? By drinking from her so he wouldn't drop to Level E. In the end he'd only harmed her, more so emotionally than physically. This time, he wasn't feeding to stay alive, he was feeding because the monster inside of him thirsted. "No…I don't want anymore," he managed to whisper, voice hoarse from longing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He snarled.

"Okay." She got to her feet and crossed to the dresser, returning the scalpel to the tray with the rest of her medical utensils. She picked up the tray. "If you need anything just call."

He nodded, keeping his composure until she exited the room. His eyes fell upon Bloody Rose, his trusted companion, his release. He picked up the gun, gripping the handle. Hell, this was probably the closest to the mountaintop as he would get, let alone see. He held the muzzle up to his temple and let his thoughts drift. Memories of all the people that impacted his life-good and bad- sped through his mind. Mom. Dad. Ichiru. Chairman Cross. Shizuka Hiou. Sensei. Kaname. Yuuki. Her image appeared in his mind encompassing all others, smiling at him with such kindness, something monsters like him did not deserve. He would no longer unjustly partake of anyone else's kindness again; no longer have this inhuman urge to drink the lifeblood of others.

She rounded the corner of the hall and stopped cold in the doorway from the sight that met her. Zero sat upright in the bed with Bloody Rose's muzzle pressed against his temple, ready to pull the trigger and end his life.

Before he could pull the trigger, she was upon him, yanking the gun away from the danger zone. He resisted her, ignoring the ache in his side and thigh. She was not going to take this from him. "What are you doing?" He ground out as they tussled upon the bed, pulling and pushing, growling and snarling, both resisting the other.

"Not letting you kill yourself." She strained out. Jeez, even in a weakened state he was strong, very strong. She yanked the gun upward, in her direction.

"Why?!" He cried desperately, feeling his strength start to dwindle and his own blood ooze down his side. "Just let me kill myself!"

"No!" She yanked it from his hand, holding it above her head out of his reach.

Desperation, anger, helplessness fueled him, and with the last bit of energy, he lunged at her. They both toppled over the bed and onto the hard wooden floor with a loud _Thunk! _He bared his fangs at her threateningly, eyes blazing. "Give it here!" He commanded.

She clung to it protectively. "No!"

He reached for the weapon, but halted when she pressed its tip against her temple. A triumphant grin rolled over his lips. "You're not a vampire."

"That may be so, but the momentum alone, at this range, should do the job right?"

He thought about it for a moment and then realized that it was a possibility she was right. "You wouldn't."

She tightened her grip. "I'm not afraid to die."

He locked his eyes with hers and in those amber depths he saw that she spoke the truth. All ill feelings forgotten, his countenance transformed to that of dejection. "Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you just let me die?" He covered his face with a hand to hide his glossy eyes. "Why do you even care?"

She slid the gun across the floor and put her arms around him when he collapsed. "Because I'm your doctor Zero, and you are my patient. I took an oath to preserve my patients' lives. If you still want to end your life when you've healed and left here, that's your choice. But, I will not allow it here."

He closed his eyes. Okay, he'd allow her to nurse him back to health, but then he was going to the mountain top to end it. He nodded agreeably, trying his best to hold himself up with an arm.

An exhalation of relief fled her. "Okay."

Her embrace reminded him of Yuuki, except Yukki didn't have amber colored eyes and she was back home at Cross Academy. This was not Yuuki that lay beneath him. Again, his line of vision traveled to her neck, want coiled around him.

"You can get off me…" she trailed off when his eyes started to gleam crimson.

"I need…" He couldn't say it, it was way too wrong.

"I know, but--" Her words faltered when she felt his tongue against her neck.

He scraped his fangs across her skin. Her skin was delicate, yielding, like satin. He stopped at the perfect spot and sunk his teeth in. The ambrosial liquid that he sought from her filled his mouth, barely quenching a portion of his thirst. Greedily, he drank from her, pacing himself so he didn't drink more than intended, but he was so thirsty. The scent of blood surrounded them, permeating the room, its taste pleasant, even though he knew it was wrong to enjoy.

She felt herself begin to weaken, her body grew cold. He was drinking too much. She dug her nails into his scalp. "Zero," she whispered out.

He felt her tremble beneath him. Controlling himself, he withdrew, panting softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she touched the puncture marks on her neck, skin noticeably pale. "Enough?"

He gave a small nod and wiped the blood from his mouth and chin. His limbs felt enlivened, like he'd drank an entire box of ginseng tea. Reluctantly, he got off her and rose to his feet. Vertigo, slammed into him furiously, but not as hard as before. He flopped down on the bed, his intense eyes watching her every movement as she stood.

"I'll go get some towels to clean you up and some stitches for your wounds." She made her way to the door. "Oh and in case you're wondering, my name is Umeko. Umi for short."

"Thank you Umi." He said gratefully.

"No problem." When she was in the hallway, she lightly touched the unblemished skin where Zero's bite marks had once resided. She would need to put a bandage there just for good measure.

* * *

Cross Academy:

Aidou sat in his chair appearing to listen as the professor below lectured them on vampire history. Truthfully, his mind was miles away. He looked down a row at Kaname and swallowed. All week long he'd been trying to seem nonchalant about having a secret from his lord, but was failing miserably. Guilt gnawed at him cruelly. It was okay when only he knew about the music box, but now that Kain was aware of it, everything was terrible. None of his own justifications for keeping the secret worked any longer. He could barely stand Kain's discreet, yet disapproving glances. It was all he could do to seem composed when in his vampire lord's presence.

The music box had been sort of a guilty pleasure for him all these years, but now, it was a source of anxiety. But he just couldn't bring himself to let it go. He'd tried burning it, but that only resulted in him dousing the fire as soon as it hit the flames. He'd tried burying it, but had unearthed it after a single day. It was like a friggin' security blanket. His eyes fell upon Kaname's back again. A security blanket that would get him punished should his pureblood ever find out. Then again Kaname always seemed to know everything about everyone.

"Hanabusa-san!" The teacher barked.

He jerked slightly. "Yes Teacher?"

"Are you taking notes?"

He looked down at his blank notebook page. "Yes." He answered, punctuating it with a smile.

The teacher grunted his approval then returned his attention to the chalkboard.

He let out a sigh, but then inhaled sharply when he looked at the lower row.

Kaname stared at him with penetrating eyes, as if questioning him without words.

Aidou's heart leapt into his throat, choking him. He swallowed nervously but resisted the urge to tug at his collar, which felt like it was strangling him. Unable to take it anymore he jumped to his feet. "Teacher!"

The elderly man turned around. "What is it Hanabusa-san?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said.

The professor sighed. "Go ahead."

Aidou strode quickly down the stairs, trying to avoid the questioning gazes of his classmates, especially a certain pureblood. Once outside he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to take a breath. Twinkling stars met his gaze when he looked heavenward. Gradually his thoughts started to drift, but the sound of footsteps hindered them. He whirled around. "Kaname-sama." He bowed deeply.

"Is something wrong, Aidou?" He asked coolly.

Aidou didn't look Kaname directly in the eye, even if Kaname allowed it, for fear he would see the untruth in their depths. "I…" He couldn't stand it. He couldn't take that gaze, that penetrating stare that seemed as if he were reading his soul. "Kaname-sama---"

He tilted his head to the side. "Are you hiding something from me?"

He looked away, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kaname smiled sadly. Aidou had never hidden anything from him in the past. "An hour after classes I want you to come to my room."

Aidou raised his eyes to his superior. He knew what Kaname was implying. "Yes Kaname-sama."

* * *

Later in Kaname's room:

Kaname sat at his desk writing a letter when Takuma Ichijo, entered the room.

Ichijo smiled lightly. "Hello Kaname-sama." He strode to the window to stargaze. "Who are you writing?"

"No one," he answered, without looking up.

He studied his vampire prince briefly, attempting to understand the small nuances in his manner. He didn't seem to be annoyed, instead he seemed a tad concerned, which was visible only in the corner of his crimson eyes. Eventually he turned away when the pureblood shifted.

"What do you think would make Aidou keep a secret from me?"

Ichijo chuckled. "Aidou wouldn't keep a secret from you Kaname-sama." Then, his features grew curious. "Would he?"

Kaname bristled in his silken red shirt, but then regained his composure. "We'll see."

There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Enter." Kaname commanded.

Aidou entered the room, hands clasped around the music box behind his back. Kaname would not be happy to find out that he'd kept it after all these years. "Ichijo."

Ichijo nodded respectably.

"Leave us."

Ichijo exited the room, leaving the two vampires.

Aidou raised an eyebrow when Kaname covered the letter on his desk, abruptly.

Kaname stood and held his hand out.

Aidou gripped the music box, then willed himself to drop it in his outstretched hand. Once there he felt naked, as if someone had torn off one of his fangs. He restrained the urge to cringe when Kaname gazed at him with those eyes, that emotionless face. "Kaname-sama I--"

He turned the object in his hand, slightly frowning when he saw the name inscribed on the back of the hand. "Aidou has kept a secret from me for many years."

Aidou swallowed. "I know Kaname-sama, but, I couldn't let it go."

Kaname walked to the shorter vampire, holding the music box disdainfully. "Why?"

He kept his eyes cast downward. "Sentimental reasons I suppose. There are many memories that come with it. Memories of my First."

"Ah. I remember that night. The mistake you made, the mistake I covered. But still, why keep something that only reminds you of what you can never have?"

Aidou's throat constricted nervously and he dug his fingers into his palms. "But why can't I ever possess it? How is it wrong?" He'd never been denied anything growing up as a vampire noble, why start now?

"You are a noble Aidou, that makes it wrong." He winded the bottom of the music box. "And death makes it impossible for you both."

Kaname's words glued him to the spot. Death. "Kaname-sama…"

He tilted the fair-haired vampire's chin up with a finger, smiling fondly. "There are few people in this world that I will call my true friends, and Aidou is one of them. Those that I deem worthy of my friendship, I protect, from themselves if need be."

"I understand Kaname-sama. Forgive me for being secretive."

"You are forgiven, but everyone is entitled to their secrets. Even you." He burrowed his fingers through the much shorter vampire's golden curls.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." He smiled warmly at the stronger vampire, to whom he was devoted.

Kaname dropped his hand and regarded the music box. "Although secrets such as these, will produce cravings, that could destroy you."

What? How could the music box produce cravings that could destroy him if 'death made it impossible'? He wanted to speak, but thought it better to still his waggling tongue for once in his life. "Yes Kaname-sama."

"Good." He sat the music box on his desk and turned his back. "Take Kain and go wake Yuuki. I miss her."

Aidou bowed low. "At once Kaname-sama." He closed the door softly behind himself.

Kaname let a growl rumble from within his chest. This would not shape up to be good. Aidou was one of the least controlled vampires in the Night Class, being found trying to suck blood from one of the female students of the Day Class more than once. If Kitogirii came here, it would be a most tedious hassle to rein in the irrepressible vampire. "Dammit."

* * *

Mountain village:

Zero stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He stared at himself in the mirror. It had been two days and already his wounds were healed as if they'd never been there. Although, he still felt quite feeble. He'd put on weight, due to Umi's cooking, which he wished was better. His cheeks even had their color back. He looked over his leanly muscled torso and got dressed.

Umi entered the house closing out the howling wind. She undid her scarf, shrugged off her coat, putting them on the coat rack next to the door. She stepped out of her thick black boots and strode to sitting area, where she flopped down in front of the fireplace. A pleasurable groan left her when the heat warmed her icy cold hands. She finished warming herself and rose to her feet, walked down the hall, to her patient's room.

Zero lounged on the bed, one hand holding up a book and the other tangled in the fur of Ryo's massive head. He turned his eyes to her, curious of the surprised expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I can't believe Ryo's letting you pet him." She entered the room further, patting her wolf-dog fondly.

"Why is that surprising?" He lay the book face-down in his lap.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I thought he might eat you."

Zero almost smiled. "Well I guess predators stick together." He joked, the bitterness in his tone indicative of his true feelings.

She nodded, then produced a medicine bottle from her skirt pocket. "Here you go."

He snatched the pill bottle out of midair and popped the top. "Blood tablets?"

"Yeah." The old springs of the mattress squeaked when she sat on the other side of him. "I got them from one of the local pharmacists."

He sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like blood?" Had she hurt herself?

She ran a hand nervously through her thick raven-colored hair. "I'm a doctor remember." Vainly, she tried to block out the pharmacist's screams, the horrified expression plastered on his face before… He'd tried to blackmail her into sleeping with him so he wouldn't tell They about Zero. _I was justified right? But maybe… _Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she found him studying her with those gravely penetrating silver orbs. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

She looked down at Ryo, who rested his head upon Zero's lap, then back at the young man staring at her. "I'm supposed to ask you that question."

Zero silently cursed himself for missing her scent when she stood and peeped out the curtain of the bay window. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him, a darkened expression upon her usually placid face. "The men that attacked you have been going from door to door asking the townspeople have they seen you. Obviously they want to finish the job."

He put his feet on the floor and rose. "I should leave." No way he was putting her in more danger than she already risked by saving his life.

"No."

He slipped his feet into his boots. "It's okay. If I get out now, they won't suspect you. You'll be safe."

Her rosy lips pulled into a warm smile. "It's nice of you to care, but…you are my patient. I am your doctor." She took her place in front of him, gazing up at him determinedly. "You don't leave here until I give you a clean bill of health."

Her determination reminded him of Yuuki, except she wasn't his guardian's adopted daughter. "But, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Zero, I'm much stronger than I look."

His cheeks tinted pink. Dammit. "Yeah."

The pink tint lingering on his cheeks made her blush as well. "Hey, how about something to eat?"

He gave a less than happy groan.

"Sorry, I'm not the best cook, but hey I'm a doctor not a chef." She left the room, clicking her tongue at Ryo, who followed happily behind her.

Zero flopped back on the bed, thoughts racing. Should he leave? Heck, could he leave? He shouldn't stay here, it was too dangerous.

* * *

Umi stood over the stove, stirring the tonjiru soup while keeping an eye on the ginger tea boiling on the stove. She seasoned the soup to her satisfaction and took a happy whiff of the spicy odor wafting from the pot. "Mmm."

Someone knocked forcefully on the wooden door.

She put the wooden spoon on the counter, strode to the door, and peeked out of the peephole. Three darkly clad figures stood outside of the door waiting patiently. Gathering her composure, she opened the door. A chill ran from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet when they regarded her, their eyes cold, empty. "How may I help you?" She hugged her sweater closer, gazing at them indifferently.

One, obvious the leader, stepped forth. "We need your help in a matter, young one." He rasped.

"Of course." She shivered, but not from the cold.

"We tracked a Level D vampire here, nearly a week ago. We nearly executed him, but someone saved his life and disappeared with him. We need to know if he is here."

She shifted her weight in the door, trembling when a crisp breeze gusted by. "A vampire you say? Vampires haven't been spotted around here in three years."

Three gripped the hilt of a sword, as if bracing himself.

"He's a few inches shorter than me, white hair, silver eyes. He is quite dangerous child. If you know of his location it would be best if you told us right now." He commanded.

Even though her hackles rose, she held his gaze, fighting back the urge to look away. "I wish I could be of some help to you, _gentlemen_ but as I have said before, a vampire has not been seen around here in three years. I have seen no one suspicious around here but you three."

Three growled, revealing a wicked looking kunai.

One held his hand up, silencing the bloodthirsty portion of their team. "Are you sure you have not seen him?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Her gaze remained wary of Three, obviously the more murderous of the trio.

One narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then may I entreat you milady?" He bowed to her respectfully. "My men and I are tired, cold, and hungry. Perhaps you may show us a measure of hospitality and allow us to bunk here for the night?"

_Sonofabitch._ She would give it to him, One was clever. If she declined, she would arouse suspicion, if she agreed she would risk them finding Zero, thus resulting in a physical confrontation. "You will understand if I decline the request to stay the night. After all I am a teenaged girl and you are three men, three dangerous men from the looks of it. However, I will allow you to fill your bellies and get warm."

One gazed at her malevolently, attempting to control the homicidal ideas rampaging through his brain. "That is understandable milady."

Zero stood pressed against the wall, listening intently to the conversation. His eyes rounded and his stomach flopped when she agreed to let them in. _Damn. _And he didn't even have Bloody Rose to defend himself. This was bad. This was very bad. He crept towards the far wall, careful not to make a sound and to avoid the creaky spots in the floorboards, and pushed an ear to it.

They swaggered into the house. Two and Three prowled to the fireplace while One joined her in the kitchen.

Ryo lay upon the thick rug lazily basking in the warmth the roaring fire emitted. He looked up at the two men with little regard as they strode towards him. As long as they did not touch him or Umi he would give them peace.

The two shot the dog a wicked glare, but instead of whimpering and slinking away the wolf-dog merely tilted his head to the side and blinked once. Two's facial expression, the eyes at least, mirrored that of surprise. All animals feared them. "Your dog does not appear to fear us." One spoke emotionlessly.

Umi ambled around the kitchen, attempting to ignore the uncomfortable feel of One's eyes boring into her back. "There is not much in this world that Ryo fears. If you do not damage his space, he will not damage yours." The soup bubbled forth, letting her know it was time to cut the heat. She turned off the stove and got down four bowls and four teacups. "You will forgive the meager rations for dinner, but I was cooking only for myself."

Zero eavesdropped carefully to the goings-on in the front parts of the house. He heard eating utensils scraping against bowls, slurping of soup, the pouring of tea, and forced conversation. Even though he was nowhere near the dining room, he could feel the darkness glooming, the chill surrounding the air. If they hurt her, they would so pay.

She crossed her legs, trying to seem at ease with the frigid glances the trio cast in her direction. Kami they were so creepy, their mere presence evoking feelings of disquietude. She especially did not like the way the other two did not speak, they just looked upon her with emotionless eyes. "So who is this vampire that you seek?"

One swallowed a sliver of tender pork. "Kiryuu, Zero." He answered, observing the expression on her face when the name was spoken.

"The vampire that killed Rido-sama? The property of Kaname Kuran?"

Two's eye twitched.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the matter for a doctor living upon a mountain top miles from anywhere." He spoke, in a low menacing voice.

She sipped her ginger tea. "I live in a village atop a mountain not under a rock."

Three drove the tip of a dagger into the wooden table.

Ryo snarled savagely, spittle flying from his mouth as he bared his knife-edged teeth. He was ready to taste blood.

One held his hand up, calming the youngest of the trio. "Calm yourself Three." He returned his interest back to her. "Yes the very same one."

She sipped her spicy ginger tea. "You are either very brave or very unwise to attack the property of a pureblood such as Kaname Kuran."

One glowered at her. "We do not fear him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmph." She stuffed her mouth with rice, she did not want to seem partial in anyway, so she figured it best to keep eating.

Zero continued to eavesdrop. How did she know so much about Kaname? How did she know so much about his relation to the pureblood? Word of mouth didn't travel that far that fast right? He breathed in deeply when he heard the doors sliding back against the floor. The three of them were leaving. Good. Their feet tramped against the floor and the door opened, then slammed shut.

Umi let the tremor residing at the base of her spine run its course then she swallowed. "Close one, huh Ryo."

Ryo lapped up the rest of the food in the bowls and took his place in front of the fireplace.

Zero emerged from his room. He did not like hiding in the room like a coward. "They gone?"

She nodded and began to clean up the kitchen. "Yeah." The dishes clattered into the deep sink when she dropped them in. "Well, they ate all of dinner. Bakas. How does yakisoba sound?"

He sat down on the couch. "Sounds good. Try not to drown it with sauce this time."

She shot a glare at him. "I'm a doctor remember." She moved aside the dirty dishes and pulled out the wok, the various ingredients for the noodles, steamed rice, and manju(steamed cakes filled with anko, sweet azuki bean paste).

* * *

Later she and Zero sat at the table eating dinner, while Ryo ate from his large food bowl.

Zero observed her as she consumed her dinner daintily. His eyes fell upon the pink tongue that glided over those strawberry lips. Kami her lips looked so soft, and sweet. He wondered what…Oh crap he couldn't get a crush on his doctor, it just wasn't right. But she was so pretty and well-endowed.

"How's the food?"

He used his chopsticks to guide some of the fried noodles into his mouth. "Pretty good."

She blew the steam from her tea and drank a little. "Yeah, I guess I should listen to you more often."

"You should." He smiled.

In that single breath, out of almost a week, she actually saw the gloom and doom persona melt from his silvery eyes. "Do you have a girlfriend Zero?" She asked indifferently.

He looked down at his yakisoba and poked at the noodles. "No."

"You should smile more. I bet the girls would be all over you if you did." She pushed back the chair and stood. Her slippers shuffled against the wooden floor as she walked to the kitchen and came back carrying two plates with a powdered manju on each one. "Here you go. Manju, my best dish."

"Smells good."

She devoured the round dessert in no time at all and then stared at him curiously. "Tell me something, Zero."

Zero, who was still finishing his yakisoba slurped up his noodles. "What?"

"Why do you want to die?"

He gulped down the mouthful of noodles. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"I just don't." He snapped defensively.

Her eyes shimmered sympathetically. "Because you're drowning and no matter how hard you try, you can't keep your head above water. There's no one to help you, only to torture you, remind you that your body is a prison that craves the blood of others. You are alone, and the only peace you can possibly hope to attain would be ending your life." Her voice came out soft, soothing, understanding, while her eyes displayed an insight beyond her years.

He simply gazed at her, mouth open. Her words pierced him to his core. There was nothing he could say in return, so he simply averted his eyes.

She leaned back in her chair. "You shouldn't be so selfish."

He raised his eyes to her at such a plain accusation. "I'm not being selfish."

"People like you are always selfish. You don't think about the loved ones that will grieve over you once you're dead. You only think about your own release."

"That's not true." He protested.

"You're so involved with your own agony, your own pain, that you don't notice those that seek to help you. And you don't realize that if you would stop focusing on the horrid things that happen to you, you would notice the shafts of light that every now and then pierce the darkness." She propped her elbows up on the table. "But don't-don't listen to that. I'm up here alone on a mountaintop, I have a lot of time to think."

Zero breathed in and out deeply. Now, he was conflicted, fighting within himself, no longer sure if death was the answer. He couldn't respond, his mouth could find no words for what he wanted to say. Not even his anger, which usually served him so well, sufficed. Thoughts sped through his mind at breakneck speed, all of them a blur of his childhood, his pain his agony. He didn't look up until he heard the door shut.

Umi stood in the freezing night, allowing the wind to whip her long hair around her face. She put a hand over her heart and wiped away a stray tear. Maybe one day, she would no longer be banished to this place. Maybe one day she could find the person that owned her heart and become whole again.

Zero curled up in a corner and gathered his knees to his chest. He wanted to die. Kami, he wanted to end his suffering, to succumb to the peace that came with death. But what about Yuuki? Or the Headmaster? Or even Sensei? How would they feel? They would hurt and they would grieve, but they couldn't understand. They could never understand his agony. Had he ever allowed them to understand? Had he ever just took hold of the hand that they so lovingly offered? He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

They trudged through the snow towards the city below. Each were very angry. Their prey had managed to elude them, yet again. The Masters would not be happy.

"I still think the raven-haired whore was lying." Three growled out.

"Yes, but I cannot attack a doctor, not in this place." One said calmly, wiping a hand through his blonde tresses in frustration.

"Why not? We're much stronger. It would've taken no effort to kill her and that mongrel." Two replied pointedly.

Three whipped out a tanto. "Maybe we could've had a little fun with her as a bonus. Maybe we should go to Cross Academy. Start killing off the students to draw him out."

"No!" One barked, quieting the other two. "Kiryuu is the threat. He is the one that we are after. The students are innocent, there is no need for senseless bloodshed. We operate in the shadows remember."

Three let out a huff. "What about the damned vampires that attend the school? Don't tell me you fear Kuran as well."

One gripped his sword handle. "I fear no one." In one single movement he unsheathed his sword and decapitated Three. He watched blood geyser forth from the stump where their teammates head once sat, staining the pure white snow with crimson, then raised his eyes to Two. "You would do well to remember that."

Two maintained his composure. "Of course."

"Come we must beseech the Masters for a third member." He commanded and trekked down the mountain path with Two close behind.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Another chapter! This one is longer than the other two. So I hope you enjoy. R&R Please. Remember everytime you don't review someone in the VK story loses a fang. So review please. Danken.**

**Love Ya**


	4. Chapter 4

VK is the property of Matsuo Hino.

**Chapter Four**

Aidou lay awake in his comfortable bed. He was angry. It had been three days now and he had barely slept a wink. And Aidou liked to sleep. He could hardly fathom how not having that confounded music box in his possession affected him. It was absurd, he was a vampire of nobility, second only to purebloods, no friggin' way he should be so attached to a keepsake.

The covers rustled as he rolled around beneath the sheets. Kami he was so sleepy but every time his eyes closed his dreams were of that night. That fateful night where one act of impulse changed his life. The night he gained a secret he had not even disclosed to Kain. He rolled again, enjoying the caress of the sumptuous covers against his bare skin. He cuddled a pillow under his head and folded his body, his back curving in an arch.

He'd read that the fetal position both soothed and comforted the body and mind when under stress. It had something to do with the mind being reminded of being cocooned within the protectiveness of the mother's womb. Right now, if it would help him sleep, he would try anything, because he didn't think his astrophysics teacher would allow him to sleep through another session, even if he was the star pupil. Softly he started to hum, not the lilting tune from his music box, but a slower more haunting tune of a person pining for what would always be out of reach.

Gradually, his eyelids grew heavy and started to sag, indicating that what he sought was near. He had just started to doze when the bedroom door opened and Kain entered, closing the entrance rather noisily behind himself. Aidou wakened. Kain's scent wafted to his nostrils. His cousin smelled like blood, sex, and Ruka. He shifted under the covers and pulled them over his head, hoping that would block out the scent. Kami he hated Ruka.

Kain stopped and stared at the lump nestled beneath the covers. Aidou had not been sleeping well. And sleep was something Aidou enjoyed thoroughly. An idea came to mind.

Aidou squirmed when he felt the covers move and the bed sink from Kain's weight. "What are you doing Kain?" He asked, quite alarmed at the unexpected action. They hadn't shared a bed in ages.

Kain scooted closer. "What does it look like?"

The smaller vampire wriggled a little when his cousin's male body touched his own. What the hell was Kain doing? "I don't wanna spoon with you."

Kain glowered and pulled the cover back, fixing his face back into the expressionless mask to which everyone was accustomed before Aidou could see the concern etched on his handsome features. "I'm not trying to spoon with you." He replied. "Do you remember the time that really bad storm hit? The time we huddled under the covers together? How safe you said you felt?" He leaned over his cousin in a nonthreatening manner, his voice softer than usual.

Aidou sat up, suddenly feeling more and more vulnerable. "Well, I'm not a little kid anymore. Now get out of my bed, you're dirty." He demanded, folding his arms.

Kain did not move. Instead, he remained on his side, gazing at his cousin with steadfast eyes. Aidou tended to seem like he was always so happy-go-lucky, but Kain knew the truth. He understood Aidou's moods, his mannerisms, everything. They were 'cousins closer than brothers' to put it in his uncle's words. "If that's what you want."

No, that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Kain to stay, because he needed him and no matter how he tried, he could never shake that need. They didn't have the same mother, but they were brothers. He knew Kain would never admit it, but he would do anything to help his cousin. Aidou gave an angry sigh and turned, flopping down on the bed. He turned until he and the more athletically built vampire were face to face.

Kain moved closer so that their foreheads could rest against one another. He stared into his cousin's eyes perceiving the anguish within the cerulean. "Tell me what's wrong, Aidou," he requested, fingers combing through his kin's disheveled blond locks.

To Aidou's surprise he actually felt solace. It was something about the presence of the vampire looking back at him that soothed his presently distressed psyche. Then again, maybe it was the physical contact. He peered at his cousin sleepily. "I hate you for doing this Kain." He said and then yawned, revealing his fangs.

"I know."

Aidou nestled his head into his pillow, gave a drowsy smile, and fell into a much deserved rest.

* * *

Kaien Cross sat in his comfortable leather chair behind his large oak desk. His fingers were steepled, his brow knitted, his lips pulled into a thin line. Two weeks, since Zero disappeared, and they had heard nothing from him. He was starting to fear the worst. Frightening images of Zero's bloody corpse inundated his thoughts at almost every turn. If Zero was dead, he would consider it his own fault for not being there to shield the young ex-human from the ghosts that had haunted him all these years.

Toga Yagari, the Chairman's old friend and top vampire hunter, sauntered into the room, not even bothering to knock. "You look terrible," he spoke bluntly, availing himself of a seat in one of the cushioned chairs.

Kaien rested his hands against his desk, eyeing the dark-haired man with slight venom. "It's been two weeks since I last saw Zero. He could be dead."

Toga folded his arms. "Then if he is dead, it is by his own hand." Toga put on an indifferent façade but truthfully, he was just as concerned as the Chairman, if not more about his former pupil's absence.

"How can you say that!" Kaien jumped to his feet, obviously perturbed by his friend's concern, or lack thereof, for his adopted son's welfare. "Don't you even care that he may have killed himself?"

Toga brushed a hand through his thick raven colored hair. Of course he cared, but what could he possibly do? He didn't know where Zero was, and even if he did, could he dissuade him from suicide? "It is Zero's choice to end his own life or not, not mine. Maybe death is the only way for him to find peace. If that is the case, then who are we to hold him in a world that torments him, just to spare ourselves grief?" He raised his eyes to the eccentrically dressed man standing with hands braced on his desk.

Kaien turned away and crossed to the window, looking out at the dwindling sunlight. "I hold him here not for myself, but for Yuuki. It would shatter her if Zero died."

Toga observed the usually lively man carefully. "Our hands are tied Kaien. The world is a big place, and after almost two weeks he could be anywhere. There's nothing we can do to stop him," he said grimly, bitterness flashing across his face for but a second.

Silence hung in the air, gloom growing thicker and thicker with each passing second, until it nearly choked out the usual lighthearted atmosphere of the Chairman's Office. The Chairman gazed out of the window at the orangish-pink hue of the sky as dusk approached while Toga let memories flow uninterrupted.

A soft knock at the door broke the silence.

Kaien's eyes widened. Today was his weekly meeting with Kaname, and he hadn't even bothered to fix mochi! " Come in."

Kaname entered the room. "Chairman."

"Kaname-sama." He bowed respectfully. "Have a seat please."

Kaname strode to the seat, glancing Toga's way only once before sitting down gracefully. "Yagari Toga." He greeted the hunter coldly.

"Kuran," Toga replied just as coolly.

"I apologize for not having any mochi ready Kaname-sama."

"It's quite alright Chairman." He spoke graciously.

"Would you like some green tea?" He offered.

Kaname politely declined. "I know where Zero is." He stated simply, in that aloof tone of his.

Kaien smiled widely. "You do?" He began spinning around in his swivel chair, looking much like a child just told that candy was now considered one of the four food groups. "Oh thank you so much, Kaname!"

Toga's eye twitched at the former hunter's frivolous display of happiness. Sometimes he wondered how Kaien became a hunter at all.

"But…" Kaname started, interrupting Kaien's celebration.

Kaien stopped in mid-hooray and stared at the vampire with an apprehensive countenance. "Is he alive?"

Kaname settled into the cushions of the armchair, resting both limbs its sides. "He was attacked."

"By who?" Kaien asked worriedly.

"I cannot say just yet. But he is alive, and being nursed back to health by a very capable doctor."

Toga slouched a little in the chair. "So where is he?" His eyes stayed on the pureblood, observing his impeccable poise and perfect posture. Damned vampire didn't trust him, that's why he was spoon-feeding them with information, but not really specifying anything they could truly use. What was the vampire's angle?

"Somewhere in the mountains," he answered vaguely.

Toga worked his jaw. "What's the matter vampire? Don't trust me?"

Kaname's expression remained the same, giving nothing away about his inner emotions. He simply gave a slight smile and directed his attention to the Chairman. "Now Chairman, about the school dance coming up…"

Kaname and Kaien discussed all the issues involved with the Cross Academy. Soon, Toga grew restless and decided to take his leave, promising to return when the conversation was less boring.

Kaien, peered unwaveringly at the pureblood. "Where is Zero-kun?"

"As I said before Chairman, he is in the mountains. Don't worry he's safe." _For how long I do not know. _

Chairman Cross settled back into his chair, nodding in acceptance at the fact that the answer, albeit vague, was the best he would get out of Kaname. "Then who would be so bold as to attack him?"

The aura around the pureblood seemed to grow darker, ominous even. "Enemies."

Kaien, noting the darkness of the young vampire's mood, grew serious. "A single attack should not have put Zero-kun down for so long. After all he has your blood flowing through him."

Kaname shifted in his seat. "These are not enemies encountered before. Their weapons are very…effective." His voice nor his expression showed an ounce of fear, but remained stoic as if he were merely stating a simple truth.

"An unknown enemy?" He asked, more to himself rather than the young man opposite him.

"For now, yes."

"Whose side are they on?" He did not want to deal with another all out attack on the Academy, especially by an unfamiliar foe.

Kaname merely smiled gently at the man that had done so much for him. "For now it would seem that they are only after Kiryuu." He stood elegantly, swiping a hand through his dark brown hair. "You needn't worry Chairman if they become anything more than nuisance I will report to you at once."

"How do you know all these things Kaname-kun?" He questioned.

Kaname did not answer, instead he smiled ever so faintly before giving a courteous nod and exiting the room.

Kaien slumped in his chair. "Great." He got out of his seat and ran off towards his daughter's room calling 'Yuuki, your dear daddy needs a shoulder rub!'

Kaname strolled in the direction of the Moon Dormitory, his thoughts upon the new enemy. He turned his gaze heavenward towards the darkening sky and stopped in his tracks. "What do you want hunter?" He requested, his voice like that of frost.

Toga stepped out of the shadow of a tree and faced the creature in front of him fearlessly. "Tell me vampire, who is this enemy strong enough to attack someone like my pupil and put him down for nearly two weeks?"

Kaname reined in his anger. "That is none of your business hunter," he replied in a polite as ever tone.

Toga smiled triumphantly. So that was it, the pureblood truly could not say who was this new enemy that attacked his former pupil. "You don't know do you?"

He held onto his composure with all his might. There was no way he would soil the Chairman's peace treaty because an insignificant hunter annoyed him.

"That's it. You couldn't say because you have no knowledge of this enemy's identity." Toga chuckled. "Well this is rich." Though he knew Kaname wouldn't try to kill him in the open, he maintained his hold on his weapon and a safe distance.

The tiny muscles around the pureblood's eyes vaguely twitched. The leaves on the tree branches began to wither into black nothings and flitter to the ground.

Toga noted this behavior, but sustained his fearless demeanor. "Are they to be feared? Even by you?"

Kaname chuckled to keep from ripping out the hunter's throat where he stood. To think this foolish human had the gall to think that there was an enemy on this earth that he actually feared. It was absurd. "Maybe to you hunter." His features darkened ominously. "But to me they are merely…a concern."

Toga saw it for the first time, the pureblood's annoyance dancing ever so subtly in his crimson eyes, and it was darker and colder than anything he had perceived in all his years. The grip he had on his hunter's weapon tightened considerably.

Kaname smiled, hiding his anger behind his politeness. "Do be careful on your way back to the Cross-san's office, Toga-san."

Toga sneered and turned away, taking the young man's invitation.

Kaname watched Toga as he walked away. Damned hunter. He resumed his trip back to the Moon Dormitory, contemplating what present to buy Yuuki for all her hard work as the school's only acting prefect.

* * *

A storm raged atop the mountain. Sleet beat down upon the rooftop of the cottage sounding much like angry bees. Wind roared outside of the windows, blowing the frozen rain in all directions. The mountain side was deserted. No one, human, animal, or otherwise stirred, for all knew to travel in such weather would spell death.

Zero filled the tea kettle up with tap water and placed it on the stove. He was just about to turn on the left eye when the lights flickered and died. Swear words issued from his mouth. No tea tonight. He heaved a sigh and crossed over to the fireplace, where the dog lay sleeping soundly. He leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. The sound of the storm raging outside flooded his ears, reminding him of the turmoil surging within. He imagined himself as the storm, untouchable, uncontrollable, property only to the gods themselves, raining down chaos upon the land but in the end returning serenity, peace, balance back to Mother Earth.

The storm lulled as did the emotions of the young man on the floor, but then continued its assault on the mountain.

His sensitive ears picked up screaming. At first he thought he was dreaming, until he felt Ryo move. His eyes snapped open and in no less than two seconds he was in her room. Umi tossed and turned violently beneath the covers, her face a mirror of terror. He quickly made it to her side and grasped her shoulders. "Umi. Wake up!"

Still dreaming, she fought him back, with amazing strength.

He restrained her and gave her a hard shake. "Wake up!"

Her eyes popped open and she sat bolt upright in the bed, panting heavily. Without hesitation, she folded into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, weeping silently.

Zero, startled at first, eventually put his arms around her trembling form. He burrowed his fingers gently, through her jet-black hair in an effort to soothe her. Okay, so he wasn't used to this, being the one giving the comfort instead of the one receiving it. In four years he'd gotten unaccustomed to this act, providing someone with sanctuary. Yet, right now, this was what he was presently doing.

The salt in her tears, the hint of cherry blossoms still clinging to her hair, the jerk of her body as she sobbed, all of it attacked his senses. Lust set its cruel sights upon him, but he resisted. "Would you like some warm milk? Well, milk, since the lights went out and the stove isn't working."

She looked up at him, unshed tears causing her amber eyes to waver. "Okay."

"You mind letting me go?"

"Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly and uncoiled her grip around him.

He left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. He found a drinking glass, opened the fridge, picked up a carton of milk, and poured the white liquid into the clear glass. He sat the carton back in the fridge and shut it. When he reentered the room, he found her sitting on the bed, legs drawn up to her chest, face concealed behind her knees. It was then that Zero realized how short her nightgown was. The nightgown, red by the way, was slid back, revealing her bare shapely legs, her toned thighs, giving him just a peek of her--- He stood there, ogling her, until he regained his senses. "I-I got your milk," he spoke quickly.

She raised her head and smiled. "Thanks."

He stepped over Ryo and sat next to her, proffering the glass of milk.

She took it and unfurled her legs, taking a sip.

His eyes fell downward, but he swiftly lifted them to her face to discern her mood. Her features were back to their normal level, but her eyes remained haunted.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"You didn't wake me."

"Oh."

He fidgeted a little. He didn't want to pry but… "Do you have nightmares a lot?"

"More often than I care to. This one was really bad though," she replied softly, turning her eyes towards the curtained window to avoid his searching gaze.

They sat in the dark room, silently, Zero wondering what could have happened to give her such terrifying dreams. "Did something bad happen to you?"

She clenched the glass tight in her hand. "Yeah." More sadness began to weigh upon her shoulders, so in an attempt to keep it at bay she stood and walked to her window. She pulled back the curtains, letting what little light was outside filter into the room. Once the curtains were back, she didn't move, she just stood there, eyes transfixed on the sheet of sleet falling outside. Her mind shifted to that person. That night. _Why did you do this to me? _

"Umi?"

His voice wakened her from her thoughts. She returned to the bed and sat on its edge, sighing deeply. What happened to her composure?

He regarded her while she sat on the bed, head bowed in anguish. For the first time he realized that he wasn't the only one in the world with problems. That everyone dealt with their own tribulations, including people that lived in a village seemingly secluded from the world, like Umi. Yet, she was dealing with it. No, her pain could not rival that of his own, she had her job to help her run away from her problem. But, his own body was a prison. Still, though, his heart went out to her. So he felt empathic towards her, but what was he supposed to say? He couldn't be terse and commanding to her like he was towards Yuuki.

"Sometimes I wish I could leave this place," she spoke wistfully, "go see the world, watch Keiko Tanaka dance the _Swan's Kiss _balletin the Soleil Dancehall. Or listen to Eiji Morimoto play his masterpiece _Lover's Moon_ on his grand piano in Tenshi Music hall."

"Then why don't you?" His sharp eyes saw her shoulders sag.

"I can't leave."

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure the villagers could find a replacement for you."

She grew silent, but finally spoke, "that's not it."

He scooted across the bed and sat next to her. "Then what is?"

She wagged her head. "You have your own problems." She moved closer to him, until their legs touched. "I shouldn't weigh you down with mine." Innocently, she snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

Automatically his arm coiled around her slender shoulders, pulling her to his side. He found that he liked this feeling, holding her close, even if it was just to comfort her. This girl was definitely not Yuuki. Yuuki didn't have amber eyes, black hair, nor was she cuddled next to him in a short nightgown that did everything to flatter her figure. He imagined what she would look like without the gown. His heart rate climbed, but he lusted not for blood, but something more carnal. He ran his tongue over his fangs cursing the fact that not only did they lengthen when he wanted to feed but also when his…well you get the picture.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?" He responded, thankful that the lights were out so she couldn't see the red tint on his face or the longing in his amethyst eyes.

"Thanks for being here."

"Um, you're welcome." Her hand somehow or another found his cheek and gently began to caress it. _Don't Zero. Don't do it. Think about something else think about-- Wow her lips look sweet. What the hell? _

She lay her head on his shoulder again.

"Umi?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah Zero?"

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her lips were just as he imagined, warm, soft, tantalizingly delicious. He pressed a little more insistently when he felt her reciprocate, nibbling gently on her bottom lip. His hands crept up her back and looped around her, embracing her completely. Desire, passion snaked through him going straight to the pit of his belly were it promptly traveled to his loins. Her hand brushed across the side of his neck, one of the most erogenous spots for a vampire. Whether that small act was on purpose or not he did not know, but he knew what he wanted right now: her.

She put her hands to his chest, pushing him back.

He stopped immediately and stared at her, nostrils flaring, breath coming in deep gasps, one specific organ still calling attention to itself. "Um…" _Okay, too fast. Get a hold of yourself. _"I'm sorry, it's just that…" He trailed off when he couldn't think of the right thing to say.

She backed away, not out of fear. "It's okay, I didn't hate it," she stated hoarsely, running a nervous hand through her shoulder length hair. Secretly she wished could see him clearly in the dark room.

His expression lifted.

"But don't do it again."

"Why?" His brow knitted.

"Because you don't need to develop an attachment to me. Attachments only bring pain when what you want is out of your grasp." She answered stolidly and stood, exiting the room and a very wound up Zero.

He cursed himself. All that time he fought his vampire side and in under a week he couldn't fight the need to jump his doctor's bones just because of a short little nightgown. He groaned when the lights popped back on. Great. Friggin' great. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just avoid her, the cabin had only two bedrooms for crying out loud. He sighed and flopped back on her bed.

Her sweet-smelling scent still lingering in her bedcovers flooded his nostrils, not helping with his attempts to squash his arousal. What the hell had brought this on? It's not like he had been noticing the way her dark bangs fell rather sexily into her amber eyes, the way she chewed her pouty lips when puzzled, or the way her hips swayed with erotic feline grace when she walked.

He cursed. No way, he should get a crush on his doctor, it was wrong and plus he was going to kill himself later. It was expected right? After all he was a teenaged boy and she was an attractive girl, not to mention his goddamned vampire senses were so sharp he could smell the faint scent of her perfume through the walls. Sure, hormones were bound to start running wild. It was only natural. Another, more fleshly thought entered his thoughts, and had Yuuki been there she would have surely called him a pervert. For you see Zero Kiryuu was still a virgin and a question that he had never bothered to ask, crossed his mind: Did he really want to die a virgin? He shook his head. Virgin or not, he was going to end it. Life, his life was too glutted with torment.

Moments ticked by and still he pondered over his situation, his thoughts rambling onward relentlessly. They stopped in their tracks when his ears picked up music drifting through the thick wooden walls. He got to his feet and followed the tune, peeking around the corner to peer into the living room. To his utter surprise, Umi was dancing.

She leapt and twirled to the music. Her arms moved in graceful arcs while her legs guided her into effortlessly performed _fouette turns_. Left and right she traveled across the uncluttered living room floor, extending naturally into each elegant movement as water along the curves of a riverbank. Each graceful turn, each perfected spin, each lissome jump was filled with sadness, longing, like if she danced hard enough the desire pinned in her bones would wither.

Zero watched her, completely enthralled. She was beautiful, her motions in perfect harmony with the sad poignant music permeating the room. He could not help but observe her as she danced, her body seemingly converted into a luminous fluidity that threatened to both overjoy and undo him. So exquisite, so unearthly, so effortlessly smooth were her motions that they seemed to become synonymous with, no not poetry, but the music, as if every movement of her body translated each note of the melody.

Her emotions washed over him, enwrapping him in an invisible cocoon. Never had he seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He wanted to dance with her, to touch her, to hold her until they both seemed at peace.

She propelled herself into a superb _grand jete, _landed on one foot, and fell smoothly into a _penche. _She straightened and stood there, breathing heavily, thoughts circulating around the vampire that had held her captive.

Zero stood there as if frozen, mouth agape, eyes wide, until she turned and rested her gaze upon him. He returned the gaze, studying her to see if she was all perturbed by his presence. She wasn't. "Th-that was beautiful."

She didn't speak, instead she accepted the compliment with a grateful smile. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do with herself, if she should sit or stand.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" He ventured further into the room, but keeping a wide girth of her, lest his own lust and desire crest again.

She sat down on the couch. "My mother taught me. By the time I was six I was doing pirouttes and arabasques, and fouettes without breaking a sweat. My mom used to tell me that I had a talent she had never seen in her life."

He lifted his eyes to the portrait of the lovely blonde headed woman above the mantle place. He'd figured the woman was her mother but had decided not to pry. "What happened to your mom?"

Agony and dejection passed over her face. "She's…gone," she choked out, holding herself as in an attempt to soothe her pain.

"Oh," he acknowledged, wishing now that he had never said anything about it. "What about your dad?"

"He left before I was born."

He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry." He knew full well what it felt like not to have parents.

She gave a half shrug. "Don't be, to tell the truth I don't even miss him." She picked up the radio next to her feet and stood. "Well, um, good night." She made to walk past him, but stopped when he grasped her wrist.

Why did he grab her like that? He didn't even know what to say. "Um…"

Her amber eyes bored into his momentarily but then fell away. "Don't kiss me again Zero. Because that would only lead to sex. And sex with me would not be good."

His ears and cheeks burned like wildfire. Did she just say she wanted to have sex with him? "Why not?" He saw her eyes twinkle at the confused tone in his voice.

"Are you a virgin Zero?" She queried candidly. No way a cutie pie like him still had his purity.

Zero could swear by now that his entire face was glowing red. "Erm…well…" he mumbled incoherently. Kami, was it that friggin obvious?

"Oh." She touched his hand. "Well like I said, sex with me would not be good for you. I mean that not in the way of pleasure, that part _would_ be good, but in the fact that it would be special for you because it would be your first time and all. But for me…well let's just say my heart has been toughened up by the scars I've gotten along the way. So, you should find somebody that would feel something more than appreciation afterwards." She wriggled her wrist free and disappeared in the hall.

Zero stood there, confused. He was supposed to be finding peace so he could end his life, but here he was in a house with a girl that seemed to have more scars than himself. _Way to be selfish Kiryuu._

* * *

Yagari Toga walked into the Historic Library his eyes roving over the myriads of shelves lining the huge room and the gothic décor of the area. He was on a mission to find out about the identity of the new enemy that not even that loathsome pureblood knew about.

"May I help you?" The lovely librarian asked him from behind her sizeable oak desk.

He was about to tell her, but instead refused. The less people that knew, the better. "No, I'm fine." He made his way pass the tapestries that hung upon the walls and to the Factions and Syndicates section. The first book that caught his eyes was large and covered with a silken shell. He picked it from the shelf and took it to a table in the far corner that was bathed in sunlight and sat down.

Hours past, morning turned to afternoon, then to dusk and finally night. He didn't notice the passing of the time, the moonlight shining through the window, or the lights illuminating the room. There was only the pile of books that he skimmed through, hoping to find some shred of knowledge that would suit him

Two days later, Ayame, decided it was time she helped her ever-present visitor out. "E-excuse me," she said rather timidly, aware that the man was indeed a vampire hunter.

He slightly started, a little surprised at the sudden interruption. "What?"

Shyly, she combed her fingers through her silky hair and over her red off-the-shoulder dress. "You have been here for two days and--"

"What!" He figured he'd been in the library maybe all day, but two days! "And you didn't tell me?" he snarled.

She squeaked. "Oh, um, well I thought you may need some help, since it would seem important to you."

He noticed the nervous and very intimidated tremor in her voice and dialed down his agitation. "Apparently I could. Do you have a book about a faction that targets vampires?"

Her hair fell over her shoulder when she tilted her head to the side. "Like hunters?"

He wagged his head, allowing his presence to loom over her aura. "No, another faction altogether."

Her brow knitted. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a faction that even pureblood vampires would fear." His discerning gaze picked up on the subtle realization in her lovely blue eyes.

"Come with me." They walked out of the main room, through a door, and down a spiral staircase. "This is where we keep our most _problematic_ books."

"Problematic?" He shifted his gaze around the small barely adequately lit room, taking in the smell of dust and stale air.

"Yes." She shut the door. "This library is open to civilians as well. Could you imagine what would happed should they get a hold to a book that speaks about the hunter-vampire war that rages in the shadows?" She disappeared down an aisle and came back carrying a book with a black cover.

He took the book when she handed it to him, gliding an index finger over the seal before opening it. A cloud of dust rose from the pages when he blew them. He skimmed through the pages, noting that the writing was in some ancient language he was not familiar with. "I cannot read the language."

"I know."

Something pricked his neck. His eyes widened and he grasped the weapon under his coat before all went black.

Ayame stared down at the slumped figure impassively. This could complicate things. She opened the door where a woman in black stood. "Take him to the catacombs and bind him. I will tell them." She bypassed the other woman then walked up the dark staircase with an evil smile plastered on her face. Kiryuu would fall and with him all of Cross Academy would suffer. She chastised herself. _Be patient, things will go according to plan. _

* * *

The afternoon sun shined brightly in a cloudless sky, despite this however, it was very chilly. Snowbirds flittered here and there diminishing to dots as they ascended above the mountaintops.

Zero stood atop the mountain's peak, his black attire contrasting against its snowcapped cliffs. He had been right, the peak was calm, serene, peaceful. A brisk wind blew by tossing his silver hair and bangs in his face. He breathed in the wind's scent, pure nature, not contaminated by vampire nor man. He closed his eyes letting the tranquility surround him until it caught hold of his very soul. Soon, very soon, it would be over.

He would miss those that he cared about him Chairman Cross, Sensei, and Yuuki most of all. He would even miss Umi. She'd given him a clean bill of health just a few hours ago. Truthfully, he had not wanted to leave, but she told him that was the agreement and "you're better now, there's no other reason for you to be here." So, he'd trekked up the mountain with ease, barely breaking a sweat as the elements pounded against him. Now he was at the top, ready to face death. He grasped Bloody Rose.

The sound of boots crunching through the thick snow reached his keen ears. He turned and waited for whoever it was, of course from the cherry blossom scent he knew it was Umi. He refrained from smiling when she appeared over the hill. "Umi?"

She gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the spirits. I thought you were dead already."

His gaze fell to the folded paper in her left hand. "Something wrong?"

She swallowed nervously and took a few hesitant footsteps forward. "You should read this."

He took the paper from her hands and opened it. Instantly, he recognized the handwriting: Yuuki's. How the hell did Umi get this? "How the hell did you get this?" he growled.

"Would you just read it?"

He switched his lavender eyes to the paper and began to read. His eyes widened first in shock, then in anger. "Where'd you get this?" he demanded snappishly.

She swallowed, trying to wet her parched throat. "F-from Kaname-sama."

His face contorted in anger. "So, you've been corresponding with him through letters this entire time?"

"Yes. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"Don't take it the wrong way? You were writing letters to the goddamned bastard that tortures me whenever he finds it suitable. How the hell am I supposed to fucking take it!" He roared, seething anger welling up into him.

"Zero, you don't understand--" she tried to explain.

"No! Don't talk to me about what I don't understand. I understand perfectly! You betrayed me!"

Vainly, she tried to get through to him. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I trusted you, I let you in, I cared about you and it was all a joke! You don't give a rat's ass about me. You-you're just like them. Like those bloodsucking pieces of shit. Well guess what, I'm not a dog, I'm not a piece of property, I'm not a toy!" In his anger, he drew Bloody Rose, aiming it straight at her head.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over, whatever attachment she felt, dying. "You make me sick," she uttered acidly.

The words struck him, momentarily causing him to slacken his hold on his gun.

"You think the world revolves around you Zero. That you're the only one in this world that's been scarred for life. Well just to open your eyes let me give you the lowdown on my life. My dad left my mom before I was born. My mom abandoned me. So I lived on the streets, for five years." A bitter chuckle fled her. " And you do not want to know what types of filth, both human and vampire, a little girl has to deal with on the streets. My idea of a friend was the vampire boy that fed me scraps like a dog. Then because of one honest and innocent mistake I was banished here, to live with a doctor that beat me whenever he got the chance because of what I was."

Zero felt his anger began to simmer down when he saw the tears swimming in those eyes.

"So if you want to shoot me..." She took his hand, manipulating it so his gun pointed directly at her chest. "Shoot me in the heart, so that way I won't feel it."

The vampiric side of him felt like shooting her because of her betrayal. He clenched the gun's handle, his trigger finger at the ready. He couldn't kill her, not this girl that suffered like him, this girl that allowed him to drink from her, this girl that he wanted to kiss so deeply.

"Go home to those that love you Zero. To Yuuki." Her voice came out trembling, barely above a whisper.

Zero lowered his gun, his lilac eyes burning into hers. He turned his back on her. "I don't ever want to see you again." He warned and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Yuuki wrapped her arms around her 'brother', not minding in the least about being squished by her father. "Oh Zero-kun! I'm so happy to see you!" She cried happily, snuggling her face into his side.

"Yeah," he muttered stoically, quickly getting tired of the display of affection.

Kaien smiled gaily, squeezing the younger man. "Yes Zero-kun, we were all so worried about you!" He let go. "Come, this calls for a celebration! Let's go to a nice restaurant this weekend! Treats on me."

Zero mildly agreed, not even bothering to scowl. He was home now, for Yuuki's sake. "Yeah."

Kaien skipped away towards his office.

He averted his eyes when she stared up at him with that sincerely concerned gaze. "Stop looking at me like that," he commanded venomously. "I didn't come back to have you look at me like that." For some unexplained reason his eyes stayed upon her hair which, albeit lighter, reminded him of Umi. Damn. Had he been too harsh?

"Are you okay Zero-kun?" she asked earnestly.

He flinched away when she started to rub his shoulders. "I'm here ain't I?" He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around in he direction of her dorm room. "Now go get ready. It's almost time."

Half an hour later Zero stood on his side of the crowd of swooning girls flanking the Moon Dormitory's entry gate. The gate opened and out stepped the much adored members of the Night Class with Kuran at the head.

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

The love struck, teenaged girls screamed, pushing against the line.

Zero rolled his eyes in obvious aggravation. "Get back!" He growled and flashed his trademark glare, quieting those on his side, while Yuuki was less than successful with her side. He watched through tightened eyes as the aristocrats strode by, Aidou smiling and waving at his admirers like an A-list celebrity strutting the Red Carpet. Then came the object of his aversion. Kaname Kuran. Zero hated the way the pureblood swaggered down the line like he was the damned President of the friggin world. Pompous asshole.

Kaname's gaze flicked to Zero. What a lovely surprise. Zero was back.

Zero's eyes met Kaname's in an instant. He wondered what sadistic punishments the pureblood was thinking up in that twisted mind of his. He was sure he was going to find out soon. His eyes fell upon Aidou who was getting too physical with a pretty girl. "Aidou!" He growled and marched towards the blonde vampire. "Keep moving!"

After all the Night Class students were successfully escorted and the squealing girls dispersed, Zero and Yuuki stood in the schoolyard. "Feels good getting back into the swing of things, huh?"

Zero shrugged. "Let's do our rounds."

"Okay." She chirped happily.

* * *

Zero surveyed the farthest side of the school, searching for any Day Class students dumb enough to break curfew. His thoughts kept drifting to the girl he left on the mountain top and the kiss they shared, the way she danced. All she'd ever done was be nice to him and how had he repaid her? By pointing his gun at her head. The ache residing in those topaz eyes when he'd drawn Bloody Rose and pointed it at her head stayed with him. But he had been blind to that look in his ire.

He sensed, way before he heard Kaname's presence. "What do you want?"

Kaname simply leaned against the side of the building. "Well now, is that any way to talk to your Master?"

Zero gave an inhuman growl. Five hours in and Kaname was already gunning for him. "You're not my master Kuran." He narrowed his eyes contemptuously at the brunette.

Kaname took a step forward, then another, until he was mere inches from the younger vampire. "Haven't we been through this before, Kiryuu?" He teased, purposely smiling.

He bared his fangs at the pureblood. "And as long as I live, we'll keep going through it. Until you get it through that thick head of yours that I am no one's property!"

He tipped his head to the side, his crimson eyes staying upon the lesser vampire. "We shall see." He raised his hand.

Zero expected a firm strike across the cheek or worse when Kaname raised his hand, but what he got surprised him. Kaname slowly, caressively combed his slender fingers through his silver hair. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy to see you home safely Zero. I was worried."

Zero snorted, derisively. "Yeah right." He tried not to squirm as the pureblood continued to comb his fingers through his hair, while boring his eyes into his.

"I was quite surprised to hear that you'd been attacked, thinking who would have the audacity to attack something that belongs to me." He whispered softly to Zero, his fingers trailing from the silver-haired teenager's luxuriant tresses to the shell of his ear, over his earrings, and to his neck.

Okay, this was getting uncomfortable. Zero managed to put some space between them. "Why don't you go back to class with the rest of your bloodsucking kind?" He snarled, glowering at the brunette.

Kaname didn't move, instead he snipped Zero's soft neck with a claw, smiling when a trickle of blood dribbled down the younger vampire's neck. He leaned forward, holding Zero fast, and licked up the trickle, sighing contentedly. "However, when I learned who had found you I gained some relief knowing that you were in capable hands."

Repulsed by his actions, he pushed Kaname away, with a lot more than a little strain. He'd come to learn that Kaname only wounded him to drink his blood and he only drank his blood because Zero hated it so much.

The pureblood gave a faint smile. "She's quite lovely, even by a vampire's standards, isn't she. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to partake of nothing more than her blood while you were there."

Zero growled angrily, resisting the urge to slap Kaname.

"Must have been very tempting, especially since you haven't lain with a woman."

"It was until I found out you had your hooks in her." He shot back. Stupid pureblood, took everything he cared about and twisted it beyond recognition. "You twisted her just like you twist everything! She betrayed me because of you!" His words died in his throat when he saw the spark of realization the brunette's eyes. Damn.

"I expected a small crush, but my, my, my Zero." He burrowed a hand through his dark hair. "Well, I suppose I should let you know something then. Vampires can be very territorial."

Zero chuckled, not caring to catch the meaning of Kaname's words.

"But of course you know that by now." He stated stolidly.

He turned, getting ready to continue his rounds, and flipped the pureblood off. Slender, yet strong arms wrapped around him and hot breath touched his neck.

"I suppose I could punish you right now, since it would seem you want it so badly."

Zero went pale when he felt Kaname bury his nose in his hair.

* * *

Umi sprinted through the snow as fast as her legs could take her. Her hand held the gaping wound in her side, keeping back the blood. It had been an ambush. She'd been lulled into a false sense of security for three days and had been off her guard. But one day she'd come home and found them there, next thing she knew she was bleeding from her side and trying to keep her eyes open. Cold gripped her and she shivered uncontrollably. They were behind her, she could hear the crunch of their boots.

The end of the cliff was coming, what should she do? She grit her teeth and jumped off the edge, holding her arms at her side so she dropped like a streamlined missile. Wind rushed pass her, tossing her hair and beating tears from her eyes. What the heck was wrong with her? Why in God's name had she jumped from a five-hundred foot tall cliff when she could barely keep her eyes from crossing?

The top of a roof caught her eye. She flipped in midair and landed with a crash on the roof. In a flurry of ruined shingles she rolled off and stood, rolling her neck and shoulders. "Okay, let's not do that again."

* * *

Four days later, Kaien looked over the file in his hand then at the young girl sitting behind his desk. "Well, it would seem that you have all the necessary recommendations, including a very special one from one of our own students here." He peered over his spectacles at the teenager. She was no vampire, that he could sense for sure, but there was something about her that was indeed special. "Day or Night Class?"

"Day Chairman-san." She said respectfully, smoothing down her red shirt and dark jeans.

He examined her closely knowing when not to show his surprise. "Yes, of course. Well, you're in luck, one of our students was permanently expelled for fighting and he didn't have a roommate, so you get your own room!" He sang, smiling cheerfully at her.

She smiled weakly, unsure of how to take the eccentric man sitting behind the desk.

He handed her all the necessary articles she would need, her uniform, schedule, etc. "Welcome to Cross Academy Umeko Kitogirii!"

She smiled uneasily and then gave a bow. "Thank you Chairman-san."

"My daughter, Yuuki will meet you outside."

Zero opened his eyes just as his last class ended and marched out of his class with Yuuki in tow. He looked at her questionably when she stopped outside of the door. "What the hell? Are you scared or something? Come on."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm waiting on our new student." She turned towards the doors, gazing up the steps for a glimpse of her new buddy.

"New student?" He leaned against the cement banister nonchalantly, waiting on Yuuki. Why was he even sticking around while she waited on this stupid new student? He had things to do. This was none of his concern.

"Yeah. You'll like her Zero-kun. She's really pretty. Maybe she can be your girlfriend if you'd at least smile." She caught a glimpse of the new girl. "Oh there she is!"

Zero's heart stopped in his chest when Yuuki grasped the new girl's shoulder. He knew those eyes, that hair. Umi. His lilac eyes dug into hers as she walked towards him, as if desperately seeking a glimpse of anger so he could be mad too, but he found nothing.

"Umi, this is my brother Zero-kun. Zero-kun this is Umi-chan." She said cheerfully.

Umi smiled at him and held out a hand, as if meeting him for the first time. "Nice to meet you.'

Zero took her small hand, enjoying its warmth and shook it. "You as well." He jerked his hand away. "Now come on, Yuuki." He grasped her shoulder. "We've got a job to do." He dragged his sister towards the mass of chattering girls with Umi close behind. So this is why that damned pureblood had been so amused lately. Oh this was friggin great, something else to complicate his life. Kaname had said something of interest a few days ago. What was it? Something about vampire's being territorial. Well, obviously he had not meant Zero, then who? He peeked a look back a Umi.

Her eyes were straight ahead(not upon him), fingernails digging into her textbooks nervously.

Aidou yawned sleepily and held his textbooks close as he waited for the gate to open. He wondered how many girls he could make swoon before Kiryuu caught him today.

Kain glanced at his cousin. "Still sleepy Aidou?"

He didn't answer, instead he just ran a hand through his fair locks and stepped forward. A smile from ear-to-ear spread across his face when he saw the mass of girls and heard his name being screamed. Ah this was the life, being adored by many. Of course he saw these human girls as nothing but a means to suit his own needs, but hey, he liked hearing his name chanted. He strutted down the middle with the others smiling charmingly and winking as much as he possibly could.

Ruka shook her head. "Does he ever get enough?"

Kain shrugged. "Nope."

Aidou kept hamming it up enjoying the attention when he saw a girl he'd never seen before. She stood behind Kiryuu and didn't seem to be interested in them at all. He blinked in disbelief. Well, this would not do, all girls were interested in him(well those that weren't interested in Kaname). He would have scoffed at his own arrogance had he not been so busy flirting with his fans. So, he decided to just sneak one of his best winks past Kiryuu to the new girl, figuring she would swoon like the rest. First though eye contact was needed. Intentionally he slowed his pace, so her eyes could meet his.

She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Aidou stopped in his tracks, nearly causing those at his rear to collide with him. He knew those eyes, that hair. He begged his eyes not to be playing tricks with him. Memories flooded him all at once and Aidou found himself gliding towards her. He just wanted to touch her after all these years. Just to---A strong hand grasped him.

"Keep walking Aidou!" Zero barked a warning.

Kiryuu's movement blocked his sight of her. How dare he stand in his way. A growl rumbled from within his chest. It was a warning. He was having a hard time keeping his temper while remembering his location at present. His nostrils flared, soaking the scent she possessed. Cherry blossom. He growled at the prefect again. If he disemboweled him he would have to move.

Zero stared down at the blonde aristocrat. Since when did he get so worked up? "I said keep walking!" He glared at him, but Aidou stood his ground. Why did he keep looking over his shoulder? Who the hell was behind him that was so fascinating in first place? He couldn't draw Bloody Rose on him right here in front of all these witnesses. He felt, more than saw the lust rolling off the shorter vampire. Inwardly he braced himself, just in case the irrepressible vampire decided to go through him to get to the girl behind him.

Aidou felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back. Kaname-sama.

"Come along Aidou." He ordered stolidly.

Obediently the aristocrat submitted and followed his superior. He didn't bother to smile and wave at the rest of the girls, instead he kept glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her.

* * *

**Whoohoo! I finished chapter 4. It was not easy (I only have two days on the computer). Anyway, I hope you like it. Please read and review I feed off of them. Arigatou.**

**Love ya**

**PS: Big thanks to all those that have reviewed. You make me smile :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Because there seems to be no genie in my new lamp, VK still belongs to Matsuo Hino and crew.**

**Chapter Five**

Zero heaved a sigh when the crowd of girls disbanded after the Night Class students disappeared into the school buildings for their lessons. He hated to admit it, but it actually felt good getting back into the swing of things. Keeping the swooning mass of girls in order, despite its tendency to seem monotonous, gave him a sense of control over his own tumultuous life.

"Is it like this everyday?" Umi asked, her gaze still lingering in the direction of the Night Class's path.

Yuuki nodded. "Yep." She noticed the expression on her brother's face, the look of guilt laden in the discreet glances he gave Umi out of the corner of his eye.

"C'mon Yuuki, we have rounds to do." He commanded, eager to be out of Umi's presence.

Umi turned on her heel. "I'll go then."

Yuuki, thinking fast, objected. "But you can't go by yourself."

Umi looked over her shoulder. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she assured the brunette with a small smile.

"But you don't know the campus just yet, you could get lost." Yuuki said worriedly. "Zero, will walk you to your dormitory."

Zero twitched. Since when did Yuuki volunteer him for anything? "Yuuki…" His voice faltered when her eyes met his. For a brief moment, amber fell into lavender. The two stared at each other, neither not sure of how to answer, but both wanting to avoid the other's company.

"Well?" Yuuki interjected, breaking the silence. "Staring at her won't get her to her dorm by curfew."

He scowled at his 'sister' stonily. "If it'll shut you up. I'll go."

Umi inwardly cringed. "Fine."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow as she watched them disappear in the direction of the Day Class girl's dormitory. Zero seemed to know Umi from somewhere. But how?

They walked in an uncomfortable silence across the school grounds. Neither spoke to nor looked at the other, they simply maintained their forward gaze.

The silence was deafening to Zero, the tense cloud looming over them suffocating. _Just say something Zero. Anything. Break the ice, again. _He opened his mouth to speak, like the first five times, but nothing came forth. His eyes fell upon her face. It was blank, expressionless, devoid of emotion. Her eyes looked straight ahead, and they too were vacant.

She pinched her lips.

He returned his gaze straight ahead and let an audible sigh escape him when they stopped at the steps of the girl's dormitory.

"Thank you…Kiryuu-san," she spoke impassively, giving a curt bow.

"You're welcome." He replied, wanting to say more.

She didn't smile, instead she gave a nod and started up the stairs preceding the double French doors.

_Say something you idiot_. "Umi…" She turned and regarded him. The coldness in those eyes was not what rippled through him, it was the sorrow masked within them.

"I don't hate you Zero," she said and attempted to add something to her comment, but couldn't find the strength. She turned away and disappeared in the building without looking back.

Zero cursed himself. He had to do something to fix this, something to make it better. Well, she did say she didn't hate him. So that made it better, right? He shrugged and strode away to do his rounds.

* * *

Aidou sat in his seat observing the teacher in the moonlit room inattentively. Apparently the astrophysics instructor was explaining the subject of primordial fluctuations from what Aidou could tell. However, the fair-haired vampire's mind was light years away. That hair, those eyes that pierced him like an anti-vampire blade had been haunting him the entire night. Her face continued in his mind's eye, her scent lingering in his nostrils no matter how he tried to forget. No, he hadn't forgotten her all these years, he was not about to forget now, not when she was so close.

He remembered how it felt when he first drank from her, exhilarating, blissful, entirely new. His tongue slid over his fangs slowly. He imagined how it would feel to drink from her now, to run his tongue over her soft skin, to feel her shudder as he bit into her creamy neck. Gradually his eyes lidded in pleasure. He imagined the taste of her sweet blood upon his tongue, the way he would mewl as pleasure consumed him, the feel of her slender form encircled in his arms, the way his hands would-.

"Aidou-san!" The teacher boomed.

His eyes flew open and he gawked up at the teacher looming over him with a disapproving expression.

"Fantasize on your own time," he said sternly.

Aidou swallowed, still trying to regulate his heart rate, grateful that his desk hid his arousal. "Yes teacher." His cheeks burned fire red. He slumped down in his seat, when he saw that the entire class stared at him, some curiously and others trying to stifle laughs. In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, he concealed his face behind a book.

The instructor, who had returned to the front of the classroom, resumed his lecture as if nothing had happened.

Kain bumped his cousin with an elbow. "What's the matter with you?" he whispered.

"Nothing," he whispered back, still hiding his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing fantasizing in the middle of class?"

"Leave me alone." He griped. Stupid teacher, embarrassing him in front of the whole class. He couldn't wait to get to calculus, at least the instructor was more lenient, well maybe because his sight wasn't as good, so he usually paid no mind to his devilment. His eyes fell upon the wall clock. Again, his thoughts drifted to Umi. _Dammit! _He raised his hand and waved it eagerly.

The instructor groaned. "What is it Aidou-san?"

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom!" He squeezed his legs together to seem more convincing.

He nodded. "Come on."

Aidou grinned widely and quickly descended the stairs, grasping the hall pass the teacher handed him on the way out. Once in the hall he decided he was not going to go to the bathroom, he was going to find their new student's room and pay her a visit. Strangely, he felt the need to relieve himself, when a moment ago he didn't have the urge. "Shit." He groaned angrily and sprinted to the bathroom, making it there in a matter of seconds.

He opened the door and walked to one of the porcelain urinals, pulling down his snow white uniform pants. The pressure in his bladder subsided as he relieved himself. He finished, zipped his pants, and flushed the urinal. His keen nose picked up a very familiar scent. Kaname. His eyes rounded and he walked to the sink on stiff legs. Nervousness found its way into his body as he finished washing his hands.

Why the hell was he so nervous? He hadn't done anything wrong. Of course he had been thinking of doing something wrong. Wait that didn't count, did it? Damn. He stopped and stayed there, as if glued to the spot.

Kaname sighed and opened the door. He eyed a very guilty looking Aidou. "You look like the cat that ate the goldfish," he stated stolidly, strutting into the luxurious lavatory elegantly.

Aidou composed himself. "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname leaned against the muted red wall and studied Aidou suspiciously. "Was Aidou planning on cutting class for a secret rendezvous?" Of course, he knew the answer to that question.

Aidou's heart fell into the pit of his belly. "I-um…"

The taller teenager stared blankly at the muttering blonde. "Yes, well obviously now you know Umi is not dead."

Aidou knew the girl was Umi, but hearing it from his lord's lips only made him thirst even worse. " But…" He cut his thought in half, not wanting to seem as if he were questioning his superior's decision.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why the deception?" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he reached out a hand to touch Aidou's shoulder. "I have arranged a conference with her tomorrow night to discuss the current situation and I want you there."

He would have smiled from joy had he not perceived the stern glint in his lord's crimson eyes. Kaname wanted him to accompany him as a test to see if he could control his urges. "Yes Kaname-sama."

"Good." He nodded graciously when Aidou held the door open for him. "Come along Aidou."

Aidou followed Kaname out of the bathroom, but lagged behind once they were in the unlit hallway. Doubts about whether he could control himself entered his mind at first, but diminished. Of course he could control his desires, as long as he was in Kaname's presence. It was a different story altogether when he was alone. He cast a glance at the entrance to the building. He was barely twenty feet away from the exit, all he had to do was sprint out that door, then he could have what he wanted.

Kaname threw him a warning glance.

Aidou promptly trailed his leader into the classroom.

* * *

The next night, Zero stood atop one of the roofs of Cross Academy's buildings. A crisp breeze blew by, tousling his silver hair, cooling his skin. He often did this, looked down upon school campus from his vantage point, surveying the area for stragglers. When he was atop this roof, he felt like his problems couldn't reach him, as if he had left them below. This was his own world where he found solace in his solitude. Inadvertently, his gaze shifted from the school grounds to the girls' dormitory.

Lights shone through only five rooms, out of the three-story building. He wondered which window was to Umi's room. Dammit. He had a job to do and yet, he kept staring as if he would suddenly obtain x-ray vision if he looked long enough. Kami, why couldn't he get that sad look she had given him out of his head? The night he kissed her played over in his head. He growled and drew Bloody Rose.

Aidou rolled his eyes when Zero aimed that confounded gun at his head. "Don't you ever get tired of flinging that cursed thing around?" He did not like Zero, well he liked him more than he had previously, and he especially did not like that damned hunter's weapon.

Zero did not lower his weapon. "What do you want Aidou?"

The blonde vampire bit back the urge to slap the Level D and spoke calmly, "I don't want anything. Kaname-sama wants you to perform a task. If it's not too hard for you that is."

He glowered at the noble. "Tell him I'm busy and to get one of you nobles to do his dirty work," he snipped, not turning away.

Aidou took in an impatient breath. "He wants you to escort Umi-san from the dormitory to the big oak tree." He pointed to the far side of the campus, in the direction of the leisure area.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

He drew himself to his full height. "Yes, but you will do it anyway. Kaname-sama has ways to make you do things."

He let out a humph, folding his arms stubbornly.

"She is in room number twenty-five." With those words, the smaller vampire jumped from the roof.

Zero grumbled peevishly under his breath. Of course he was more anxious about showing up at Umi's door than anything else. He propelled himself from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. Minutes later, he was at room twenty-five. After making sure he wore his moody persona sufficiently, he knocked on the door. He heard the lock unlatch and then it opened.

Her eyes slightly widened in surprise.

In a single sweep of his eyes he took in her appearance, casual clothes that didn't fail to compliment her shape. "Kuran sent me to escort you," he stated indifferently.

"Oh." She stepped out of the room and, using her key, locked the door.

Zero could barely stand the quiet as they walked, it was the same as yesterday, deafening. He looked over his shoulder at her, she didn't even seem wound up to be coming face-to-face with a pureblood. Inwardly, he smiled. She had guts, he liked that.

Aidou stood next to the luxurious chair in which his superior lounged. A familiar aroma titillated his sensitive nostrils. Cherry blossom. _Umi. _Merciless hunger ascended into him. Kami he wanted to, needed to drink her blood. He clenched his teeth and shifted uneasily.

Kaname, noticing Aidou's agitation, simply crossed his legs and regarded him briefly.

_Control yourself Aidou. You can do it. Just-- _His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when she entered the area. Their eyes met and held, hers golden and amiable, his red and filled with hunger. He balled his fists so tight that his claws cut his palms.

Kaname noted Aidou's reaction then spoke. "Hello Umi-san," he greeted politely.

"Kaname-sama," she answered with a bow. She felt Aidou's eyes upon her, watching her every movement, ogling her neck.

Zero studied Aidou inquisitively. At first he simply figured the vampire was reacting to a human in his midst, but upon a closer examination of his eyes he discerned that this hunger was way too intense for something he'd never had before. His eyes shifted to Umi. Aidou had drank from her before. But when?

"You remember Aidou-san."

She bowed to Aidou, forcing her eyes not to raise to his. "Aidou-san."

He swallowed, wetting his throat. "Umi-ch-san," he greeted hoarsely. She wasn't the same little girl he remembered, but her eyes were unchanged, mystifying. "Do you--" A warning glimpse from Kaname quieted him.

Zero glared at Kaname. "Can I go now?"

Kaname clasped his hands over his knee. "You will escort Umi back to the dormitory. For now, she and I will speak in private."

Aidou restrained himself and strode quickly to the entrance of the leisure area before he lost control. He rested his back against the solid wall, thankful for the support. Now, if only he could get his heart rate to regulate. He let out three relaxing breaths, ignoring Zero's presence altogether.

Zero watched the blonde vampire's behavior. "When the hell did you feed from Umi?" he asked bluntly. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he felt a tad bit more hostile towards Aidou than usual.

Aidou straightened and regarded him with a look of vexation. "That's none of your business." What right did Kiryuu have asking about Umi? He would never disclose something like that to the Level D. His shrewd mind began to work and finally realized why Zero seemed more hostile than usual. Anger, held back only by the fact that Kaname was barely forty yards away, peaked inside his wiry frame. The freaking peasant had drank from _his _Umi!

The air around Zero dropped and the ground froze solid beneath his feet. He cast a glance out the corner of his eye at the aristocrat.

Aidou gazed at Zero with murderous eyes, his aura seeming to darken so that it seemed to blend with the shadows around him. How dare he? How dare he drink from what was his! An inhuman growl ripped from his throat.

Zero left off from leaning against the wall and regarded Aidou in a blatant challenge. If Aidou wanted to fight him, then whatever. He drew Bloody Rose just as Aidou sprung at him. The muzzle of his gun pressed against Aidou's forehead, threateningly.

Aidou stopped, claws inches from Zero's throat. He stared up at the ex-human with wrathful eyes, wanting nothing more than to rip out his esophagus and beat him with it. "When did you drink from Umi, Kiryuu?" He demanded, his claws lengthening. No way he was going to stand for Umi's blood being drank by a worthless Level D, especially one like Kiryuu.

Zero's eyes glittered hellishly. "None of your business." He almost laughed when he felt the ice creep up his ankles. He knew he was the stronger of the two and could diffuse the ice should he choose.

"She's mine." He snarled, his voice dropping into a guttural growl.

He kept his gun pointed to the vampire's forehead calmly. "That's the problem with you vampires, especially you frickin' aristocrats and purebloods. One bite and you think you own a person."

Aidou's eyes narrowed until they seemed as mere slits. "Spare me your insignificant reasonings Kiryuu," he stated venomously, "and do not touch her again."

Zero didn't flinch, instead he kept his gaze upon the smaller vampire. "You're pathetic, craving for a human girl's blood."

Aidou had to use every ounce of control in his body to keep from freezing the insolent dog solid, but then he smiled cruelly. "It is my nature, I was born that way. What's your excuse?"

His eyes rounded in indignation and his finger curled around the trigger. He had to draw upon all his determination to keep from blowing the vampire noble's brains out the back of his head. "At least I have the decency to control myself. You vampires are just like animals, getting drunk off the smell of blood like a common beast wandering the forest." He rumbled, his voice laced with venom.

Umi bowed her head to the regal teenager. "Will you raise your sentence if I perform these tasks Kaname-sama?"

He rested his hands on his thighs. "If your performance is to my liking, yes I will release you."

She composed her feelings of joy. "I will not fail you Kaname-sama."

"We shall see." He gazed at her. She was favoring her left side. "Are you still wounded?"

"I am healing, although slower than expected."

"Then do whatever you can to speed up the process. A tool is useless if it is damaged." He stated aloofly, his face an expressionless mask.

"I know, Kaname-sama," she replied softly. She was used to this type of talk, her mentor used to demean her at every opportunity. "I will serve you without question."

He stood, towering over her. "I know you will." He placed a hand on one of her thin shoulders. "You are very special Umi-san. Never forget who your life belongs to."

Her spine tingled from his hard gaze and the beginnings of fear crept into her. "Never Kaname-sama."

He gave a satisfied smile. "Good, because I would hate to apply the nil law to you." A sense of contentment inhabited him when he saw her gulp apprehensively. "Having said that, do try and resist Aidou this time. Neither of you are children anymore, it will not be innocent. It would destroy him."

"I will." She didn't know how true those words would prove to be, but she'd try to resist as much as possible.

He gave a nod. "Aidou."

Aidou stepped away from Zero, the ice compacting the ground disappearing at his whim. "Don't touch her." He warned.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Whatever." The gaze that passed between Umi and Aidou as they passed each other got under his skin. "Let's go." Stupid Aidou. He'd been surprised with the usually happy-go-lucky vampire's open display of hostility. Aidou had never came at him so ferociously, not even backing down when the Bloody Rose pressed against his forehead. What happened between he and Umi that made him so possessive? Why the heck did he even care? These musings and more passed through the silver-haired teenager's mind as he escorted her towards the Day Class dormitory.

* * *

Toga sat on the stone floor pondering his situation. His hair was matted, his clothes dirty and unkempt, his lips concealed beneath a scraggly beard. Three weeks. Three damn weeks he had been locked in this dungeon beneath the ground, enduring bad food, the occasional torture, and his own stench, among other complaints. Of course, it wasn't like he hadn't endured worse things, being a hunter and all.

However it was not the dimly lit room, the bloody rings around the skin of his wrists from the shackles, or the hard floor that troubled him, but the fact that he didn't see this coming. He should have known if he went snooping around he was bound to get caught. It also bothered him that for all his trouble he still had learned zip, nada, nothing. What kind of language had that been in that book anyway? He considered himself a bit of a linguist, being well-versed in multiple languages. But that language was utterly unfamiliar, he hadn't been able to even come close to deciphering the symbols before he was attacked.

What would happen to his pupil now? His eye narrowed when his keen ears picked up footsteps. Dinner. To his surprise it was not the usual woman, but the librarian carrying his food and a lantern. "What, making sure I'm still here?"

She slid the earthenware bowl of gruel through the slot on the floor. "You cannot escape here Toga-san."

He picked up the bowl and looked at the food in disgust. When he got out, he would make sure to order a heaping pot of oden from a restaurant. "So you say." The chain clinked as he folded his arms coolly.

She threw him a nasty smile. "Delusional aren't we."

He chuckled. "Not really." He lay the bowl on next to his leg. "Tell me something, librarian. Why are you after Kiryuu?"

She folded her arms and grinned evilly. "Kuran is the center of the purebloods, the vampire lord. Your student has his blood flowing through his veins."

"What does that have to do with anything? He's just a Level D vampire, his life should not concern you."

"But it does. His existence concerns us so much that our faction came out of its state of dormancy to exterminate him," she answered unintentionally feeding the hunter knowledge that he sought.

"Why?"

She did not speak, instead she simply gazed at him, the light from the lantern dancing in her evil eyes. Her lips pulled into a malevolent smirk .

Realization plowed into him like a freight train. Now he knew why they risked the wrath of Kuran in their pursuit of his former pupil. He masked the trepidation creeping onto his face with a sneer, but inside he was very alarmed. This was worse than bad this was downright serious and if Zero was killed, it would become dire.

"What's the matter hunter, are you afraid?" She teased.

He glared contemptuously up at her, thinking of several ways to wipe that smile off her face. "Then tell me librarian, what is the name of your faction?"

She chuckled, covering her mouth with the flowing sleeve of her white kimono. "When the last Kuran falls, you will know." She turned and disappeared down one of the many tunnels, her tinkering laughter following her.

Toga sighed and strained against his bonds. He needed desperately to get out of this prison to let everyone know what was being planned in the shadows. Sure, he liked Kuran about as much as the next hunter, but he was a realist. He knew that Kaname might be a bastard, but he seemed to actually share Kaien's idea that vampires and humans can coexist peacefully. And he definitely refused stand by and let them kill Zero. How could he get out of here? He had to be at least twenty feet below ground and it didn't help that the catacombs were like a maze. No one could hear him scream, not this far down. Hold the friggin' phone. Since when did he need anyone to help him get out of situations? No way he was sitting idly by while these whack jobs carried out their plans. He tugged at his shackles, grunting when the hard metal bit into his wrist.

Ayame settled into her lavish bathtub, soaking up the warmth and soothing bubble bath. Things so far were going according to plan, except for that little mishap in the mountains. The Masters would not be happy be with this development. Then there was the complication of the hunter. She didn't know what to do with him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked a blonde headed woman with gray eyes.

"Ah, Mio."

Mio bowed humbly. "Mistress."

"What troubles you?" She blew a handful of suds into the air.

"Mistress, what do you want to do with the hunter?" She kept her eyes on the rug, paying her mistress the respect she was due. "It has been three weeks since we captured him. Eventually someone will come in search of him."

The water sloshed as she slumped down in the bathtub. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we kill him. I would gladly separate his head from his shoulders, or flay him alive." Her eyes lit with pleasure as ways to kill Toga raced through her demented little noggin.

"Yes, but if his death is discovered we could risk the wrath of the entire Hunter's Association. That we do not need. The Masters' plans would be brought to ashes if that happens." Her eyes closed when the rejuvenating oil soaked into her silky skin. "It is too risky."

"But if we leave him alive, we risk the possibility of his escape and him informing Kaname Kuran of what is going on."

"It is already too late for that Mio. The hunter is a friend of Kaien Cross."

"The delusional pacifist?"

Ayame nodded. "And if the hunter knows, then that means Kaien knows and Kuran is aware as well. No, the mission is already upon a slippery slope, we must be careful if we wish to succeed with phase one." She stated sensibly.

"Then what do we do?" Mio asked, inwardly frowning upon her mistress's words.

"Keep him alive and when all this is over--"

"We kill him." The young woman interrupted eagerly.

"No, _you_ kill him. In whatever demented and torturous way you wish." She promised with an affectionate smile at the bloodthirsty young woman standing in the middle of the bathroom.

Mio licked her lips excitedly. "I anticipate that day."

"I know you do. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Then go, I wish to enjoy my bath now." She gestured towards the door, dismissing Mio.

"Yes Mistress." She turned on her heel and departed the room. Once she was outside of the room she shot a glare at the door. She did not like her mistress's choice to let the hunter live, but for now she would go along with it.

* * *

Aidou stared at the wineglass watching the blood tablet dissolve into the water, staining it red. He sighed heavily and picked up the glass. "This sucks."

Kain, who lounged on sofa with Ruka, merely glanced up at his cousin. Lately, he been noticing how differently Aidou had been behaving. "We know you don't like the blood tablets Aidou, but just take it."

He shot his cousin vexed glare, and drank the liquid begrudgingly. It had been a little under a week and a half since Umi started attending the school, since Kaname-sama had warned him not to go near her, and already he was failing. Everyday he thought of her, those bewitching eyes, her scent. He even dreamed about biting into that velvety neck, the sensation of her warm blood filling his mouth and pleasing his taste buds. Blood tablets only helped to partially quench his thirst, the rest of the time he had to find some student of the Night Class that was all too willing to let him drink from them.

He sat the wineglass down, nearly cracking the stem, and stood, picking up his textbooks. "I'm going to bed," he grumbled.

Kain arched an eyebrow and glanced at Ruka. He watched in concern at the smaller vampire climbing the stairs. What the hell was wrong with Aidou? He was worse than usual. He pushed Ruka's legs out of his lap and crossed to the bottom of the staircase. "Hanabusa."

Aidou turned and regarded his cousin, squashing the melancholy expression etched in his face. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked as indifferent as possible, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Aidou mustered his brightest smile. "I'm great Akatsuki."

"Okay." He figured his cousin was lying, but thought it better not to put him on the spot.

Aidou shut the door and plopped down on his bed, growling in pent up frustration. Why couldn't he just have Umi? What was so wrong with it? Neither of his parents had ever denied him anything that he desired, sparing no expense for his First party. They had always showered him with presents and toys, whatever he wanted whether they were vessels of pleasure, the latest gadgets and toys, brand name clothes. They denied him nothing. He'd become good at getting what he wanted, being very persuasive and seductive if the need arose. Which was why he could not understand now, why he was disallowed Umi?

He couldn't take this, it was not fair. Every waking moment and every dream centered around her. Her bewitching eyes, her fragrant smell, tasting her delicious blood, it all haunted him. Fate it would seem was crueler than expected, because though what he ached for most was just across campus she was still leagues away. In a spat of anger and exasperation, he hurled his textbooks across the room where they collided with an antique vase, shattering it into thousands of pieces. He didn't acknowledge the broken vessel, instead he curled up in his bed.

* * *

Three days later, the blonde vampire sat in his calculus class inattentive. He rested an elbow on the desk as he drew Umi's face in his notebook, ignoring the instructor altogether. His eyes flicked to the wall clock and fell back to his notebook. He had come up with a plan. Everyday he went to the restroom halfway through calculus and then spent the rest of the class loitering around in the hall, so no one, no even Kaname-sama, questioned his whereabouts when he went to the bathroom. Today, however, was going to be different. Today, he was going to get what he desired.

The clock's minute hand moved. 12:15 am.

He held back a smile. Bathroom time! He stood and sauntered down the aisle way and past the instructor's desk. The teacher had long left off trying to keep the unmanageable vampire from his routine self-proclaimed class breaks. He shut the door and instead of bolting like he wanted he strutted down the hall, fighting his own impatience. As soon as he was near the bathroom, he dashed down the gloomy hallways and out the back door.

Mere seconds passed before he made it to the dormitory of the Day Class's female population. He stood there, gazing up at the window to her dorm. The pit of his belly quivered. This was a big risk, what if Kaname-sama caught him? He would surely punish him severely. But this was worth it. After managing to get through the window, he stood in her room.

His eyes fell upon the person laying in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Thirst seized him mercilessly chipping away the little bit of restraint he had left. He prowled to the bedside and watched her sleep, not wanting to rush it. His eyes soaked in everything about her from the relaxed rise and fall of her chest, the wisps of raven hair clinging to her rosy lips and silken neck, to the rapid movement of her eyes beneath their lids. Leaning over timidly, he held a hand inches above the sheets and traced it over the curve of her body.

She stirred but fell back in deep slumber.

Moving quietly, he dropped to a knee and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Kami he wanted to just sink his teeth into her neck and drink until his heart's content, but figuring it would be less than noble of him to cause her to awaken in such a dreadful way, he willed himself to just breathe in her scent. He burrowed his nose against her neck, relishing the softness and the tempting sound of her pulse.

Umi's eyes opened gradually and fell upon the unmistakable blonde hair of Hanabusa Aidou. Surprisingly, she didn't move. "Come to throw me scraps like when we were kids Aidou?"

Gently, he glided his fingers over her lips. "Hello Umi-chan," he stated, controlling his desire to bite her. "It's been a while since we were so close. Well three years, four months, and fifteen days to be exact."

"Aidou-san," she stated, eyeing him warily when she saw the familiar red tint in his eyes.

He sat up and positioned his chin on her pillow so his face was half an inch from hers. "Why does Umi-chan look at me like that? Don't you trust me?"

Her eyes fell upon his. _Damn._ "Should I?"

"Yes," he answered, then beamed at her, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. Why did she act like this? She could trust him, well for the most part anyway. Mmm. She smelled so wonderful, so tempting.

"Why are you here Aidou-san?" She asked, even though the answer was obvious. He wanted her blood, and, although, Kaname had ordered her to resist, there was still this urge to give him his way.

His lips curled into a slightly evil smile. "You know why I'm here Umi-chan." He rubbed his nose against hers. "May I drink your blood?" He peered into her eyes, drawing her in.

She could feel herself falling into those mesmerizing eyes and her mind starting to melt. Before she gave in, she sat up. "You're not supposed to be here. If you're caught you could get in serious trouble Aidou-san."

He sat up with her, keeping his grip on her. "Umi-chan." He sang seductively. "Let me drink." She could not deny him or at least resist him for long. Eventually he knew she would submit to his wishes.

She leaned towards the charming vampire, her will nearly crushed. If she were to resist she would have to get out of the room, where they could not be so close. "I need to go to the bathroom."

His grip tightened.

She winced.

He relinquished his hold, studying her as she all but jumped out the bed and scurried towards the door. "Umi-chan," he sang her name in the same enticing tone, beckoning her. A smile spread over his mouth and a sense of triumph filled him when she stopped in mid-stride.

"Aidou, please." She said, barely audible.

He circled an arm around her tiny waist and placed the other over her throat. "Do you remember the first night you danced for me?"

"Yes," she breathed, enjoying the feel of his breath forming a crown in her hair. Memories flooded her mind.

"I could have sworn you were some type of tenshi sent to tease a devil. After that all others, even Sakura Harada herself, were as amateurs. It's the same now Umi-chan," his voice dropped into a hypnotic tone, " only your blood can satisfy me."

A tremor ran through her when his hot breath tickled her cheek. "We have no bond Aidou-san."

"Yes, but, still only your blood can quench my thirst." The smoothness of her delicate neck tantalized him as he nuzzled her softly. "Give me your blood Umi-chan." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, surrendering to him.

He shuddered when he saw that delicate neck offered up to him like a sacrifice to the gods. Despite himself, he mewled in anticipation, lowering his lips to the perfect spot. Her neck was so dainty, that he held back scraping his fangs across the skin, fearing he might hurt her. Instead he tongued the prime spot, tasting her. He shuddered again and skillfully bit down, puncturing the supple skin.

She gasped at the fleeting sense of pain, but relaxed when he tightened his hold.

Pleasure fired through Aidou rapidly, making his head spin. He gulped down her blood enthusiastically, reveling in the sweet richness of the liquid as it filled his mouth and slid down his throat. His vision hazed, clouding out all else except the girl in his arms that gave him her blood so willingly. He lost himself in her blood, it's fragrant scent, it's ambrosial taste, the erotic sound of his own lapping.

Reluctantly, he withdrew his fangs, panting heavily. He rested his nose in her raven-colored hair, kissing softly. "Umi-chan," he sighed her name.

"Aidou."

The sound of his name upon her lips caused a soft purr to issue from him. This was so much more than he imagined. "So sweet."

Her shoulders sagged. "We've condemned ourselves," she stated grimly.

He wrapped both arms around her and smiled to himself. "We have not."

Her brow knitted. "Your arousal clouds your thinking Aidou-san."

He grinned, but opted to move his hips away only a little. "Umi-chan's tongue is as sharp as ever towards Aidou-san."

She could barely grasp how he could switch from seductive predator to his light-hearted imp persona in a second flat. "This can't happen again."

He continued with both arms around her snuggling contentedly. "Now whose thinking is clouded?" He placed a teasing peck on her cheek.

"Would you let me go?"

He complied. "Why so tense Umi-chan?"

She turned and scowled at him. "Stop calling me that."

He gave her that carefree smile and leaned forward just a little. "You shouldn't be so serious all the time Umi-chan."

Her cheeks reddened. "Could you at least try to be serious?"

"No." He crossed to her bed and laid down. "It's too hard being serious."

"What if Kaname-sama finds out? What then?"

That brought him back to his senses. What if Kaname-sama found out? They could both face expulsion…or worse. "I don't understand why it's so wrong," he whined.

She sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. "You're an aristocrat Aidou-san and I-I am what I am. It's impossible for us and you know it."

He sat up. "But you're not even--" He stopped when someone banged on the door. A growl rumbled in his chest. Kiryuu. He could smell the Level D's stench through the door.

"Who is it?" She answered.

"Zero," came his muffled reply.

Her eyes rounded. "You have to go now," she mouthed.

He got to his feet and stood, all the while shooting dagger-like glares at the door. "You're mine, Umi-chan." He mouthed and took his place on the window sill.

"Open up!" He commanded irritably.

She waited until she was sure Aidou was out of range before she walked to the door and opened it. "W-"

He pushed past her and entered the room. "Who's in here?"

"Right now, you and me," she replied.

He inhaled. The stench of blood hung in the air. Her blood. He'd smelled spilled blood all the way from the far side and rushed over, hoping to catch a vampire in the middle of feeding. "It smells like blood in here." He turned on her, examining her suspiciously.

She kept his gaze, giving nothing away.

He strode to her and sniffed, hoping to get a whiff of blood. "Who was just in here?" His eyes fell to her lips on their own accord, but he averted his eyes when she tensed shyly.

"Didn't know being a prefect consisted of barging into a girl's room after midnight."

Why was she being so cold? Finally, after figuring she was not going to tell him about who was just in her room, he calmed himself. "Your window is open." He walked to the open window, gazing out of it in hopes to see the perpetrator, and shut it. "Having your window open at night is against school regulations. It helps keep the bloodsuckers out."

She nodded. _Not really. _

He fastened the lock on the window, noticing the obvious evidence of tampering. "You should know that." Someone had been in here, and he had a good idea who. His lavender eyes tightened and he turned on her, controlling his tone when he spoke, "was Aidou in here?"

She pinched her lips and avoided his piercing stare.

A restrained sigh escaped him as he controlled his outburst. How in the hell could she allow Aidou to drink her blood? Why? "I should inform the Chairman about this."

Her shoulders drooped. "I understand."

"But I won't."

She raised her eyes to his, shooting him a grateful smile.

He kicked himself mentally, again and again. Where's your fire Zero? She broke school regulations willingly! He grit his teeth and took a few steps until they were facing each other. "Don't let it happen again," he rumbled harshly.

She dropped her head, nodding like a child being scolded.

"Look at me."

She looked up at him.

"Don't let it happen again."

"It won't." She averted her eyes when they began to sting.

His face softened when he smelled the salt in her tears and saw her swallow hard. Why was she about to cry? Was he being too harsh? "Umi…" Wait, what the hell? He glared at and yelled at squealing girls on a daily basis without thinking twice. So why in Kami's name when Umi's eyes got watery did he want to hold her close and kiss each teardrop away before it fell? "I- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She downcast her eyes, letting her tears wet her lashes. "That's not it Zero."

He reached out tentatively and captured the tear threatening to brim her eye with the tip of his thumb. "Then what is?" This girl had allowed herself to be bitten by a vampire, so why instead of being disgusted did he feel sympathy?

"Kaname-sama will not be pleased that I allowed Aidou drink my blood."

"Then why the hell did you let him drink?" Feelings of both anger and jealousy stabbed into his core. God he hated that unruly, arrogant jerk-off. "You had a choice."

She placed her hand on his when it began caressing her cheek. "Aidou can be very persuasive, and plus…he was the first person that ever kept me around after finding out what I was."

Dark silk rose to caress his fingers as he burrowed them through her hair. "What does that mean 'finding out what you were'?" He wanted to know everything about her, deep dark secrets and all.

"Kaname-sama could apply the Nil Law to me if he wishes, no one would contest his decision." She shivered and let her eyes meet his.

"Forget about him. I won't tell." He put his other hand on her shoulder, rubbing in soothing circles. "I won't let him hurt you." He promised.

Shock hit her. How could he say that? She grasped the hand playing in her hair and placed hers in it, gently bringing it down to her mouth to kiss the knuckles. "Please don't Zero-san."

He ignored the fire in his cheeks and fixed his eyes upon the lips that blessed each of his knuckles. "Don't what?"

"Touch me like you mean it." She pressed his hand to her nose, before dropping it to her side and letting go.

He yearned for the sweet caress of her lips once they were gone. "But Umi."

"You should go Zero-san, we both have school in the morning." She stated, desperately controlling the urge to embrace him.

He nodded. "Yeah." Of course his grades would still be A's whether he slept all night on not. "Good night Umi."

"Good night, Zero-san." She followed him to the door.

He stood in the doorway. "And Umi."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what happened on the mountaintop. I-I was just angry."

She smiled sadly. "We're okay."

"Okay isn't good enough for me." He clenched his fists, wanting desperately to touch her again.

Her eyes shimmered with tears and she dropped her gaze. "It's all I can give you." She closed the door.

Zero clenched his teeth as he stalked out of the dormitory and towards the Moon Dorm. How dare Aidou touch Umi? Disgusting aristocrat. He only sucked her blood because he saw her as some type of personal walking blood bank. He vaulted over the gate and entered the Moon Dormitory, dashing to his room, which unfortunately was next to Kaname's. He undressed and availed himself of the shower. His eyes closed as the hot water beat down upon his body, relaxing his nerves and muscles.

Umi's sorrowful gaze kept running through his mind. Why was she so sad? Was it because Aidou fed from her? Alarm crossed over his face. Had the filthy vampire forcefully fed upon her? _Sonofabitch. _If he found out the jerk-off fed upon her without permission, he was going to personally see to it that he and Bloody Rose had a long conversation.

He chuckled at the new complexities of his life. Some unknown enemy sought to kill him, Kaname punished him at least twice a week, he had to deal with his own self-hatred, and now a girl needed his help. He wanted to protect her, to shield her from the woes that apparently burdened her down. She'd helped him see that sun did sometimes shine through the pouring rain, and now, he would help her.

* * *

Three figures stood on the branches of one of the trees outside of Cross Academy's stone walls watching the campus silently. One gazed down from his vantage point at the denizens of the Night Class as they filed out of the school building. He glared angrily. This was just friggin' great. Their target had managed to make it back to safe ground. Now, they would have to discontinue the hunt until the Masters were informed and give them a new course of action.

Kaname regarded the three men with little concern. As long as they stayed in the trees and did not act, they would keep their lives.

Takuma eyed the men warily. "Kaname-sama, do you wish to send Aidou and Kain after them?"

Kaname did not break stride. "No."

Takuma looked over his shoulder. "I hope Seiren succeeds." He didn't care if they were human, they still gave him the creeps.

"She has never failed before. She will not start now."

"What about the girl, Umi?"

"She will decipher the information."

He strode beside his lord quietly. What about the hunter Toga, that Kaien informed them had been missing for nearly a month? Was it wise for Kaname to send three of the more subordinate Night Class students after the ingrate? "Yes Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked back at the men expressionlessly taking in the weapons concealed beneath their clothes. They were not that foolish. He smirked. Once he knew everything about them, they would be annihilated.

* * *

Seiren sat in the darkest corner of the Historic Library skimming through a large book. She was safely covered up in a white hoodie, denim jeans, a baseball hat, and fingerless gloves. So far, she'd found nothing out about the unknown enemy that they faced. God she'd rather they be up against the hunters, at least they were familiar with their m.o. But these new foes, they were different, a mystery. "Better the enemy you know, than the one you don't." She muttered to herself, continuously flipping through the thick pages.

Mio walked down the stairs carrying a silver teaset. She walked to the round table across the room and sat it down, indicating to her Mistress that it was tea time.

Ayame crossed to the table and sat down elegantly. "Such a slow day today, Mio." She stated wearisomely.

Mio poured a cup of tea for Ayame then for herself. "Yes Mistress. Even the hunter, seems docile today. He didn't spit at me when I brought his breakfast."

Ayame looked across the room at the girl in the corner. She didn't seem to have any visible reaction to Mio. Thank goodness. They were out of earshot. "Really? You should see if he has something up his sleeve."

"Yes Mistress."

"What about the book, he sought? Should we burn it?" Mio sipped her tea.

Ayame settled into the chair. "No, it is needed."

"But--" She did not agree with this choice to keep the book around when they were surrounded by enemies, whether they thought it myth or not.

"Mio." She cautioned, while holding her ornate cup to her painted lips.

She bowed her head. "Yes Mistress."

Seiren closed the book. This was the good thing about being a spy, it was always easy to blend into the background. Kaname needed to know about this pronto, more so about the book, the hunter was unimportant. She rose gracefully and strode to the shelf, placing it back in its designated spot.

"Did you find everything you needed to?" She chirped sweetly.

"Yes." She answered with faux kindness, and walked pass the woman. Her eyes fell upon the blonde woman glowering at her as she strutted towards the door. Something was not right, who were these women? She opened the door, casting one more glance back at the librarian, and walked into the blinding light. Kami she hated the daytime, she never understood why humans held it so sacred. She placed her sunglasses on her eyes, a pair of brand name ones she stole from Rima, and got in the car waiting for her. A sigh escaped her when she settled into the leather seats. "Back to Cross Academy. Quickly."

The driver cranked the car and accelerated down the paved street.

She speed-dialed Kaname's personal number on her cell phone and waited on it to ring, glancing out at the rustic houses and the trees speeding by.

"Hello?" Came Kaname's sleepy voice.

"Kaname-sama it's me, Seiren."

The driver sped up when they were out of town.

"Ah, Seiren, what have you to report?"

She shifted in her seat, gazing out the window at the towering trees flanking the road and blocking out the sunlight. She buckled her seatbelt when they went into a deep curve at ninety-five mph. " While I was at the Historic Library in Fuji I overheard the librarian and her assistant talking about--" Her keen ears picked up the sound of something cutting through the air, but it was too late.

The bullet ripped through the back window, shattering it into thousands of pieces, and hit its target, the driver. Blood and brain matter sprayed forth staining the windows and seats as the bullet plowed through his skull, leaving a crater in its wake. His body slumped over and at the speeds he'd been driving, the vehicle instantly went into a series of jarring flips down the gorge. It landed at the bottom, a mass of mangled metal, shattered windows, and spinning wheels.

Seiren kicked the door off its hinges effortlessly and crawled out. Before she could manage to gain her bearings something hot slammed into her right shoulder, causing her to jerk backward. She grasped her wounded limb, smelling her own blood as it bubbled from the hole in her arm. Her eyes raised to the top of the rocky gorge then the surrounding trees when she saw no one. Who had the friggin audacity to shoot her? She was going to disembowel them when--Her thoughts came to a halt when sudden agonizing, pain stabbed into her shoulder.

Her eyes widened. What was this pain? Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. It hurt. Kami it hurt so bad. It burned, like her arm had been placed in an incinerator turned up to seven times its normal temperature. Tears swam in her eyes. "Kaname-sama," she whispered.

She looked up when a shadow loomed over her.

A rough hand grasped her hair and wrenched her head back. "Did you honestly think you could get away so easy vampire bitch?"

Her tears fell unchecked, blurring the person's face. The suffering was too great. She'd never felt anything like this in her life, and she usually considered herself considerably tougher than many of her vampire peers. But now, she wanted this misery to be over.

The stranger pressed the muzzle of his rifle to Seiren's forehead.

* * *

Zero walked into the library for his study period, seeking a spot alone. Dammit why did Yuuki have to drop her study period? He was content with shushing her every time she spoke too loud or overreacted to his callous comments about the world of vampires. Now, he was alone. Kami. Out of the current stew of odors in the library, stale books, b.o., one in particular teased his senses: cherry blossom. Umi.

He found her sitting at the end of a table hard at work on her homework. With a few well maneuvered steps around the students he soon stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. She was doing advanced chemistry. "That formula is wrong."

"No it's not." She contested.

He leaned over and, picking her pencil from her hand, erased the numbers and letters of the various elements, then redid the problem. "There," he said when finished.

"How do you know it's right?" She asked the boy flopping down across the table.

"Had the same kind on the test today. I was the only one in the class that got it right."

"Oh." She examined the rest of the problems on the paper then at Zero, and handed the notebook to him.

He hid the '_Book of Various Laws' _given him by Kaien and took it. "Wrong, wrong, wrong." He stated nonchalantly. "Well, I won't do your homework for you, but I will tell you that you suck at advanced chemistry."

"I know!" she stated exasperatedly, promptly receiving a bunch of shhh's. "Sorry." She lay her head on the table. "I know I suck. It's something about math and science mixed together that fries my brain."

He propped his head up with a hand, regarding the frustrated expression on her face. "I could tutor you."

"We can't be alone together." She stood abruptly, gathered up her textbooks, and made to leave.

He stood with her and, drawing upon a smidgen of his vampire side, barred her way. "I can tutor you at dinner today."

"Dinner? That's not a good idea."

"It's just dinner with the Chairman and Yuuki." When she still didn't seem convinced he folded his arms. "I'm not moving until you agree."

She threw glances at the students watching them. "Fine. If you'll move."

He faded to the side. "Seven sharp."

"Yeah." She left the library and into the drizzling rain. She chewed her lip. Kami she was so confused.

* * *

Zero skidded in front of the door of the Chairman's dormitory. He was five minutes late. If it hadn't been for those two Day Class girls he found snooping on the East Side he would have been on time. He smirked. Two weeks detention should be enough to dissuade them the next time they decide to 'take a stroll.' He fumbled in his pants pocket for his key, silently cursing his luck. Abandoning the search for his key he knocked and waited impatiently.

Kaien opened the door. "Zero-kun! You made it."

"Don't hug me." He growled and entered.

Kaien shut the door. "We have a guest. A very pretty guest." He winked at Zero suggestively.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like that."

"Of course not." He grinned largely and skipped into the kitchen, dragging Zero with him.

Yuuki and Umi stood in the kitchen, conversing about girl stuff. Yuuki checked the fried rice while Umi finished mixing the lemonade. "Oh hi Zero-kun."

He ignored the big grin on her face. "Yuuki-chan. Umi-san." He said, fixing his eyes above her neckline lest they wander and Kaien and Yuuki had something to gush about.

"You're late," Yuuki stated obviously.

"I know."

"And no flowers for our guest?"

_Oh shit. Please don't turn red. Please. _

"Are you blushing Zero-kun?" Yuuki cooed, while stirring the miso soup.

_Shit._ "Shut up." He moved to the refrigerator, not really wanting anything from it just wanting to be near Umi.

"I think Zero-kun has a crush." Yuuki teased. "How sweet."

He stilled his temper and opened the refrigerator, taking out a bag of ginger-coated candy. "Are you sure you cooked the rice right this time? Umi's first memory of dinner with us shouldn't be getting her stomach pumped."

Yuuki scrunched her face up in anger and pointed her wooden spoon at him. "You and Chairman eat my food all the time and you're both still alive. So stop exaggerating."

Dinner went well despite Yuuki's and Zero's bickering. Zero took Umi into the living room to tutor her, but ended up running his sister out when she pointed out how close they were sitting. Finally when they finished, Zero walked her to the girls' dormitory and returned to the Chairman's dormitory at his request.

He walked pass the kitchen where Umi was washing dishes and into the study. "What did you want?"

Kaien looked up from his telescope. "Did you read the book I gave you yet?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really have time today."

"You should hurry and read it, before…" He trailed off.

Zero stared at the golden haired man curiously, shifting his weight to his right leg. "Before what?"

Kaien grinned cheerfully at the silver-haired teen, making sure to avoid the gaze of his lilac eyes. "Nothing. Just read it."

"I will." He reassured his guardian.

"Ignorance is not bliss Zero-kun." He preached. "Of course, you're not ignorant at all. Your IQ may not be with Aidou-san's, he's such a genius, but it's pretty far up. You should have no problems understanding it."

His eyebrow twitched. Why did the Chairman always praise those bastards in his presence? "I'll read it." He repeated.

Kaien observed the teen as he exited the room. He didn't want to press the boy, but he didn't want him hurt.

Zero hugged Yuuki and departed the house, his feet clicking against the paved ground. Why was the Chairman so hard-set on him reading that book? It's not like he hadn't tried, it was just so damn boring. He smiled inwardly when he thought about the night. Umi actually seemed happy spending time with him and his crazy family. He know he enjoyed her company, when Yuuki and Chairman weren't gushing about romance or his embarrassing moments.

A smile spread across his lips. Umi was right. Shafts of light did pierce the darkness every once in a while. Nothing could ruin his mood tonight. After doing his rounds he finally lay his tired body down in his bed and drifted into slumber.

His eyes flew open. Someone was in his room. Kuran. He reached for his gun.

Kaname grasped the smaller vampire's neck. "Don't bother" he whispered.

"What do you want, Kuran?" He snarled, feeling his good mood crash and burn.

"You've been keeping a secret concerning Aidou and Umi from me." He stated, his voice rife with controlled anger. He scraped a fang over the teen's chin.

"So?" The bottom of his belly trembled. Kaname was going to punish him, badly this time.

"You've been a bad dog." He picked him up and hurled him to the floor.

Sometime later, Zero lay on the floor in his own blood. He didn't know how long the punishment had lasted this time, between the blinding pain and near loss of consciousness he had lost track of time. Claw-marks and teeth marks riddled his pale flesh, bleeding in endless rivulets.

"Do not enable them again." He licked the blood from each of his claws and exited the room.

Zero, blocking out the scent of his own blood climbed into bed, attempting to curl into a tight ball but finding his injuries would not allow it. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the mattress.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Chapter Five is done. I hope you guys enjoy it. To all those who do review: Thank you. How do you all think this is going so far? Hopefully, everyone's in character. Read and Review please. Arigatou.**

**Love Ya 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with Matsuo Hino's awesome creation, VK. All other characters are of my imagination.**

**Chapter Six**

Zero moaned when sunlight filtered through his window and hit him in the face, waking him from slumber. Raw pain speared him as soon he could focus. Again he moaned and turned over, inhaling a sharp breath when the slashes and bruises mottling his flesh protested mightily. He looked at the digital clock on the stand next to his bedside. 9:00am.

He shifted his gaze upward. No school today, his injuries had not completely healed yet and he was way too tired to deal today. The unmistakable gleam of pleasure in Kaname's eyes as he snarled in agony rose into his memory. He was surprised he hadn't murdered him. Of course he knew the only two reasons he even managed to survive the sessions were his vampiric resilience and Kaname's affection for Yuuki.

He chuckled softly, grimacing when his side ached. Yuuki still unwittingly held his life in her hands, just like when he was in danger of falling to Level E. It seemed like the powers that be were hell-bent on his life not being his own. It was ironic really. He often emphasized to the pureblood that he belonged to no one, when the truth of the matter was that he belonged to several people.

Sometimes he felt like Ichiru had gotten the better end of the stick, by dying. Well being eaten. At least he no longer suffered. But Zero, was tortured at every turn. He covered his eyes with a forearm, hiding his tears. Why him? Why did he have to endure such cruel torment? Why did he suffer? What had he done wrong? His body trembled with controlled sobs. He would never be free.

He had actually been remotely happy after dinner was over, but that all faded when Kaname awakened him. How could he ever truly find peace, when chaos reigned over his life? He sniffled. She had been wrong. Umi had been so wrong. One single shaft of light was nothing when darkness enveloped all. Her beautiful eyes materialized vividly in his mind. "Umi." Then his eyes widened.

_Umi! _Had Kuran punished her as well? Was she okay? He ignored his body's objection as he rose quickly from the bed, and picked up his uniform on the way out the door towards the shower.

Aidou stood in the window, peeking jealously out of the window as Kiryuu vaulted over the gate out of sight. He let out a breath. It was so unfair. Here he was confined to his room, not even able to go to the school dance next week, forbidden from even going towards Umi-chan under penalty of extreme punishment, but Kiryuu, a lowly Level D by the way, could see her whenever he desired.

Confinement only worried him so much before he immersed himself in poring over the life's works of many of the world's greatest ingenious and philosophical minds. Then, he would apply his own brilliant intellect to devising some innovative device or discovering some scientific milestone. No the confinement was not the true punishment. The true punishment was not being able to see Umi, to feel her, smell her, lose himself in her delicious lifeblood. Separation. He whined softly and closed the curtain.

It was so unfair. He was a noble dammit. He should have whatever he desired. And Umi was what he wanted. He hung his head in defeat and dragged to his bed, flopping down hard. Kaname was only trying to protect him, because he knew Umi was out of his reach, but he didn't care. He was utterly content with possessing her now and paying the consequences with his family later. But he didn't want to disobey Kaname-sama, at least not again this week.

He curled up in his bed and fell asleep. His dreams were of Umi and their erotic late-night escapades. He awakened with a big smile, that promptly faded when he realized he'd been dreaming. Hunger, thirst, need coiled around him, mercilessly gnawing at his resistance. Blood. Her blood. Kami he needed it so badly. He sucked his fangs, trying to subdue his own mounting thirst. His eyes drifted to Kain, who lay sprawled on his back sleeping serenely, zeroing in on his exposed neck.

Paying no heed to the nagging disapproval in the back of his mind, he rose and crept to his kinsman's bed. He climbed on the bed softly and straddled the muscular teenager, making sure to distribute his weight correctly so Kain remained asleep. _This is wrong Aidou. You can't drink his blood without asking. _His conscience, the withered stump it was, rebuked him. He disregarded it and leaned down, sure that by now his warmth was apparent to the athletically built teen beneath him.

He braced his arms on either side of his cousin and bent his head. This time, he didn't bother to prime the spot for his bite, instead he sank in his fangs.

Kain awakened when he felt someone's fangs pierce his neck. He looked down at the disheveled blonde hair positioned over his neck. Aidou. Had it not been for the disbelief that hit him, he would have allowed his eyes to lid in pleasure. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, deep voice rumbling from his throat. How could Aidou bite him without asking? He'd never done it before, unless Kain offered, but never without asking first. Aidou was always so adamant about asking, yet here he was partaking of his blood without permission. He expected this of Shiki, Rima, hell even Ruka, but never of his cousin. Never of the one he held so dearly.

Immediately, he stopped and withdrew his fangs, looking up at the more strapping vampire contritely. "I…" His voice faded when he perceived the accusing look in those topaz eyes. Gently, he kissed the wounds in his cousin's soft neck until they disappeared as if trying to make up for his wrongdoing. Kain's displeasure was one of the things that he never wanted to incur, not because he feared him, but because he both loved and treasured his cousin's companionship, perhaps more than even Kaname-sama's.

"Get off." He commanded.

Aidou obeyed, barely able to look at the taller vampire.

Kain sat up and crawled out of bed, not bothering to put on his pants. "I'm not your bitch Hanabusa. You can't drink my blood without permission." He strode to the door, grasped the cool knob, opened it, and shut it behind himself.

Aidou bit his lip, causing a trickle of blood. How could he allow this? How could he allow himself to bite Kain without permission? He sighed and flopped back on the bed. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Zero gazed down at Umi's empty seat worriedly. He hadn't seen her all morning and apprehension had long ago presented itself within him. What if she were in her room dying? What if Kuran had applied the Nil Law? Unable to take it anymore, he gathered up his books and rose abruptly, much to his teacher's surprise.

"Kiryuu-san? You have something to say?" He asked.

Zero ignored the teacher's words and his classmate's surprised glances as he walked down the aisle and out of the classroom. Later, he leaned on the large oak tree. He'd looked everywhere, in her room, the library, the cafeteria, behind the Moon Dormitory, but his search turned up nothing. Then it him, he hadn't looked everywhere.

In a matter of seconds he was at the stables. He crept around the building failing to pay attention to the nervous whinnies of the horses. He looked around the corner.

Umi squatted on the ground, twig in her hand, drawing in the dirt.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Umi," he called softly.

She didn't move, or indicate that she was aware of his presence. Instead, she continued to draw in sweeping circles then quick strokes.

He raised an eyebrow and walked to her, looming over her bent form. "Umi?" Still she did not acknowledge his presence, but continued at her task. He crouched alongside her and put a hand on the crown of her head. "Umi."

She continued to sketch in the dirt, but her hands began to shake. "Did he punish Aidou-san?"

A pang of jealousy pricked him that Aidou was the first person whose welfare she inquired of, instead of himself. "Yeah, but I doubt it was that bad." He stated indifferently, attempting to mask his envy.

"And Zero-san?" She asked softly.

"I'll live." He rose, wincing, and crouched in front of her so he could see her face. Her features were pained, hopeless, troubled.

She shifted uneasily under his gaze and stood up. "I'm sorry," she said, voice choked with tears. How could he still seek her out, when she was the cause for his suffering?

He stood, looking down at her. "For what?"

She kept her gaze downward. "You tried to help me by not telling, and ended up being punished for my mistake. I'm sorry for that, Zero-san."

Her voice sounded so small, so wounded that he could swear that he felt his heart break a little. "Did he hurt you Umi?"

She shook her head. "No."

He tilted her chin up with his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You don't have to lie for him."

"I'm not." She let her eyes falter when he kept his intense gaze upon her. Why did he always look at her like that? "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he whispered, allowing his lips to hover over hers. Warmth rippled from her to him and he found himself wanting nothing more than to soak it all in.

"Like you care about me."

"I do." His stare lifted from her strawberry lips to her golden eyes when she chuckled. There was so much sadness in those eyes, so much raw sorrow entrenched within her topaz depths.

"No one cares about me." She said quietly, despondency obvious in her tone. It was true that no one cared about her, no one had, not even her own mother. "No one ever has."

His brow creased at those words. "How can you think that?"

"Because everyone that ever said they cared about me bled me dry until I was empty and then threw me away like I was nothing."

He enclosed her in his arms, squeezing her thin figure to him. Maybe if he held her so close he could shield her from the woes that reached, seeking to grab hold of her and drag her further down the hole. "I'm sorry that all those people hurt you Umi." He shuddered when she nuzzled her nose in his chest. "But I'll never do that to you." She stopped nuzzling and her aura turned cold.

She looked him dead in the eye and spoke, "all the others said the same thing before they got what they wanted out of me."

He kept her condemning gaze. "But I'm not like them."

She laughed derisively. "Everyone wants something Zero-san." She escaped his grasp and tried to walk past him, but he locked his hand around her wrist.

"I don't." He answered resolutely. When her eyes, widened he pulled her closer inch-by-inch until she was in his embrace again. To his infinite surprise, she put a hand on the nape of his neck and pressed her lips to his. Electricity fired from his brain down his spine, and back up again. Fervently he pressed, giving his tongue free range to explore her mouth when she parted her lips. He growled softly when she moved closer until the only thing separating their bodies was the fabric of their clothing. Kami he ached for her, to feel her supple body beneath his, to drink in her scent, to kiss her until numb with pleasure, to revel in his name upon her lips as they…

She broke the kiss, gazing up at him with hardened eyes. "You see, everyone wants something." She turned when his arms fell at his sides limply and strode away.

He watched her leave, his legs ignoring his brain's command to go after her. A sigh fled his chest. He had not even known that she was damaged. Anything and anyone in her life had always claimed to love her, but the end they only threw her aside. Now the girl had the insane idea that people only pretended to care for ulterior motives. How could he help her? He was damaged too. Should he even try? He walked into the stables to speak to the one creature that never interrupted when he poured out his heart.

* * *

The night sky lightened, the horizon coloring orangish-pink as dawn approached. A lone figure stumbled up to Cross Academy's foreboding walls. Seiren. Dried blood that at one time oozed from the countless lacerations in her pale skin stained her torn clothing crimson, testifying to a hard fought battle. The agonizing pain, loss of blood, and long trip back, had taken its toll upon her. She was fatigued, barely able to stand upright. Part of her wanted to just sit down and die, but the other half knew that her vampire lord needed this information.

She gazed up at the wall, which at the moment might as well had been a mountain to her, and gathering what ounce of energy remained in her, leapt into the air. Instead of clearing the gate and landing on the other side gracefully, she made it only as far as the top. She grasped the stone wall, holding on for all she was worth with the uninjured hand, and laboriously began to heave herself over. Excruciating pain snaked through each and every fiber of her being at the sudden physical exertion and it took all her might to let out strangled groans instead of ear piercing shrieks. Finally, after much toil and suffering, she hauled herself over the top of the wall. She sat on the edge, momentarily taking a breather. Biting back her discomfort, she looked below and propelled herself to the ground, falling in an unconscious heap.

* * *

Aidou stood in the bathroom mirror brushing his teeth, giving special attention to his snow-white fangs. He threw a glance out of the corner of his eyes at the taller vampire quietly performing the same hygienic routine. Kain had barely spoken three words to him since this morning. He hadn't even warmed up when Aidou made the face that always seemed to make everything alright. This, among other things, was something he could not endure. He'd rather endure torture than his cousin's silence. "Akatsuki-kun."

Kain continued without glancing his way.

This was heartrending. They were two sides of the same coin, both just about exact opposites of each other, but still one. He understood that he had the dominant personality of the duo, opting to be lively and animated while his cousin preferred to be mellow and hang in the shadows. He knew he could get Kain to yield to just about any of his harebrained ideas and that the taller vampire would go the extra mile and then some to get him what he wanted. But he also knew that he needed Kain's companionship because, unlike his parents, he was the one person that was more than a possession, more than something to give him the pleasure he craved.

He spat the frothy substance in the porcelain hand basin, then rinsed his mouth out. His eyes stayed on his kinsman, observing him so as to ascertain his mood. "I'm so sorry Akatstuki. I shouldn't have done that, I knew it was wrong. It's just…"

He finished brushing and rinsed out his mouth, then leaned a hand on the double-sink counter, using the mirror to regard the repentant blonde. "Yeah, I know. It's just that you've always asked."

"I know…I…" He stopped before he started to justify his actions. "What can I do to make Akatsuki-kun happy?"

He turned to him. "Don't do that again. Ever."

Aidou nodded enthusiastically. "I promise never to bite Akatsuki-kun again without permission." He was practically chomping at the bits to hug his cousin. "Does this mean that Akatsuki-kun forgives me?"

Kain nodded slowly. "Yeah." It wasn't like he wouldn't forgive the impish vampire. That's how it worked, Aidou would do or say something that would get on his nerves and he would leave and avoid him until he cooled off, then he'd forgive the little scamp.

Aidou beamed at his cousin and jumped on him, squeezing tightly despite the fact that both were bare-chested. "Thank you Akatsuki-kun!"

Kain dropped the wiry vampire on the floor when he nuzzled his chest. "Does Hanabusa-kun want to know what else would make me happy?" He asked with a clever look in his ginger eyes.

"I'll do it!" He declared, ready to do whatever it took to seal his cousin's favor at the moment. "Wait, what is it?" Aidou looked up at the golden-haired vampire in bewilderment.

Kain grinned lopsidedly, avoiding the last few words. "Will you?"

"Yes." Aidou said, a little more unsure than at first.

"Tell me what's been making you so crazy lately."

Aidou's shoulders slumped. "I-I can't." He shook his head and walked past his cousin.

"But you've never held a secret from me before." He said, following the shorter teen into their bedroom.

"I know, but not this one Kain. Ask me for any other secret than this one." He drew back the covers and climbed into bed, growling when Kain got in with him. "Kain." He complained, leaning against the headboard with an unhappy expression.

"Tell me." Their eyes met and held, Kain's face expressionless but his ginger depths pleading.

Aidou sighed. "Fine." He proceeded to recant to Kain everything about Umi, what happened on his First Day, why he hid the music box, everything.

Kain listened attentively, asking questions here and there, but not entirely interrupting the flow of the tale.

"That's everything." He finished, feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You mean to tell me that the new girl is a ---"

Aidou covered Kain's mouth. "Shhh, Kaname-sama is breaking this law for sake of the school. If someone else hears about this, Umi-chan's life will be in jeopardy. You must promise to keep this between just me and you. No one else must know," he spoke seriously.

He bobbed his head in agreement.

He lifted his hand, his fingers dropping to caress Kain's velvety neck. Never would he pierce that spot again without asking. Because simply put, he had nothing without his cousin. Not even all his lovers would be enough to salve him should he incur his cousin's hatred. The familiar crimson hue gleaming in the other male's eyes sparked excitement. "May I?"

Kain smirked and turned away, exposing his vulnerable neck.

Aidou smiled and moved closer, causing the covers to rustle. Sensually he slid his tongue over the soft flesh, wishing to Kami that this was Umi, preparing for the bite. Then gently he skimmed his fangs over the skin then pierced his neck. Blood, sweet blood, streamed into his mouth pleasing his palate with the coppery tang he desired.

Kain played affectionately in his cousin's hair, enjoying the euphoria coursing through his veins. Then he heard Aidou purr. What the h--Oh whatever, as long as he didn't get an erection.

Aidou let go, lovingly running his tongue over the wounds until they closed before drawing away. He flopped back on his comfortable pillows. "Sorry." He knew Kain heard him purr and more than likely deduced that he'd been thinking about Umi at that point. So he figured it was best to apologize beforehand.

"As long as you don't get a stiff one." He said indifferently.

Someone knocked on the door.

Kain got out of bed and strolled to the door lazily, still slightly intoxicated. He pulled the door open.

Aidou rolled his eyes when he heard the voice. It was female and unmistakable. Ruka. He eavesdropped on them. Ruka wanted Kain to spend the day with her and was not discreet in the reason she wanted his company. A low growl escaped him. Kain was going to leave him, right when he felt most vulnerable to chase after Ruka, of all girls.

Kain threw a glance over his shoulder.

Aidou turned over, like he wouldn't miss him when he was gone.

The door closed.

He gazed up at the vampire climbing into bed with him incredulously. "You didn't go?"

Kain shrugged. "I can have sex with her whenever I want." He pulled the sumptuous covers over him and lay on his side facing the blonde. "You need me."

Aidou scoffed, but couldn't keep back the playful glint in his ice blue eyes. "If my lover would have offered that to me I would've left you to fend for yourself."

"I know." His eyes roved over his cousin's features, which were playful at the moment. He gently grasped the other's hand and snuggled his head in the pillow.

"Then why stay with me?"

Kain shrugged his larger shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I'm not self-centered like you." He stated aloofly.

Aidou scowled. "If I didn't have such affection for you, I would so freeze you right now." Gently he squeezed his kin's larger hand, taking in his scent. Sandalwood.

"You'd try." The covers moved as he drew a little closer. "What will you do about this situation?"

Aidou shrugged. "I don't know. I want to drink her blood more than I want to breathe, but if I do she will suffer endlessly for my mistake. I don't want that, but I don't know how long I can hold out."

Kain felt his cousin's hopeless uncertainty about the solution of the situation and it ate at him. "I'll help you," he replied determinedly.

Aidou nodded and snuggled closer, giving a large yawn. "Thank you Akatsuki-kun." He rested his head against his cousin's sternum, releasing his hand. "Good day."

"Good day." He watched amusedly as Aidou fell asleep in less than a minute flat and was soon breathing merrily. _Cousins closer than brothers, you bet._ He burrowed his fingers in his kin's hair and gradually fell into slumber.

* * *

Aidou and Kain awakened at the same time, both contentedly breathing in the scent of spilt blood. Aidou was out of the bed first, floating to the door obviously intoxicated by the stimulating odor. "What is that?" He breathed in deeply, stopping at the door. "It smells delicious."

Kain who was right behind him pulled the door open and stood in the hallway along with many other vampires. "What's going on?" Even as he spoke he followed the scent, eyes slightly tinted red.

Aidou, driven by his natural instincts stepped over the threshold of the door and trailed the others down the corridor. "It smells like an awful lot of blood," he purred softly, fangs lengthening despite having fed not thirty minutes beforehand.

The group stopped when they caught sight of their vice-president standing at the end of the hallway, his usual upbeat expression somber and commanding. "Kain. Aidou. Come with me. The rest of you, back to your rooms."

The others hesitated momentarily but decided to scurry away obediently when he shot them scathing glares.

"What's going on?" Aidou asked, following behind the plainly perturbed vampire.

He stopped. "Could you two at least have put on a shirt?"

"You told us to come with you." He stated pointedly.

Takuma heaved a sigh and stopped at his suite and produced proper covering for the two cousins then led them down to the infirmary. He opened the heavy wooden door and entered, nodding to his aristocratic peers. "This is what's going on." He answered seriously, gesturing to the bed that the others hung around.

Aidou gaped at the hospital bed in which a whimpering Seiren lay trembling. "Seiren! What happened." His eyes fell upon Kaname, who stood at the head of the bed, gaze focused upon the dying girl. "Why aren't the doctors here? Why aren't they doing anything?"

"They can't touch her." Takuma answered somberly, pinching his lips after uttering those words.

"Why?" Kain asked curiously, taking his place next to Ruka.

All eyes fell upon their leader. "Blackshade poisoning," he answered stoically, prompting growls from Takuma and Ruka.

Aidou's ice blue eyes widened and he gasped. "A vampire's bane."

Shiki popped his bubblegum. "What?"

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Honestly Shiki you should pay more attention in Myths and Legends Class." She moved closer to Kain, discreetly touching his wrist.

"It is no myth nor legend," Kaname rumbled, "it is fact. Old lore says that the gods themselves grew jealous of the purebloods' powers and out of spite and malice created the Nightflower. The flower itself is harmless and quite beautiful, but the nectar when boiled down is more potent than snakes' venom to vampires once it takes root in our systems." The expression in his eyes grew distant as he spoke, as if he had actually been alive when the events transpired. "Legend says that after the poison was harnessed and used to kill many of his brethren, one of the olden vampire lords traveled the world destroying each and every one of the flowers until they were extinct."

"I guess he missed a few." Shiki blurted coolly.

Every other soul in the room tensed, waiting to see if the apathetic vampire would fall dead.

"I guess so," he agreed, giving a sad smile. "Where's Kiryuu?"

"I think he spent a night at the Chairman's milord." Takuma answered, his eyes still transfixed upon Seiren, who was apparently in agony.

"Shiki."

He stood straight. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

"Fetch Umeko from the girls' dormitory."

The usually aloof vampire's expression changed from indifferent to surprised. It was day time for crying out loud! He wanted to contest it but the glare his lord gave him shut his flippant mouth. "Y-yes Kaname-sama."

Takuma bit his bottom lip out of concern. Shiki out in the daytime was bad, but Shiki out in the daytime in the girls' dormitory(a veritable buffet line) was worse. "Kaname-sama?"

"Shiki will be fine. He'll cover up, and control himself." Kaname answered, signifying his decision was final. His scarlet eyes stayed upon the other brunette, wordlessly warning him that he was in no mood for any of his bullshit.

"Better than Aidou that's for damn sure." He muttered before leaving out.

Aidou snarled a warning, wanting to drive a stake through the younger vampire's neck. Who the hell did he think he was poking fun at him? Runt. Oh Kami, why couldn't he be the one to go get Umi? He'd behave, for about a minute. Stupid Shiki. He scowled, but quickly erased it before Kaname's gaze fell upon him.

"You all can go back upstairs now. Takuma and I will wait for Umi-san." Kaname ordered evenly.

Aidou unwillingly left the room, attempting to loiter around outside to wait for Umi, but was tugged along by Kain. "Kain," he whined childishly.

"You don't need to get in trouble again."

Takuma waited until the others were out of earshot before turning to his leader. "If she has been poisoned with blackshade Kaname-sama, how is she still living?" He eased down into the cushiony chair in the corner. During the time they had all been in the room he'd felt that his dear friend was holding back information from them, but had not asked in front of his contemporaries.

Kaname sat in the red cushioned chair on the opposite side. "Because the dose was diluted."

"Why would they do that?"

"To strike fear into our hearts." He answered stolidly, his legs crossed and aura darkening by the second.

"Fear makes people act foolishly." He curled up in the large chair, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, but I am afraid that they have us at a disadvantage. They have the book, something that we sorely need." His foot tapped lazily, the only indication that he was hatching a plan.

"Kaname-sama, may I ask why we even need that book so badly?"

The pureblood cut his eyes to the yellow-haired teen. "We do not know what we are up against Takuma. Fighting blindly is folly and inevitably results in a massacre. No, once we have the knowledge needed, we will annihilate them." The vase across the room exploded violently.

Takuma nodded in silent acceptance and rested his head against the back of the chair. Kami he was so sleepy, usually by now he would be asleep in his lavish bed, curled under his sumptuous sheets. He blinked rapidly, trying to delay sleep. So sleepy.

The door swung open and Shiki entered with Umi close behind.

"Kaname-sama. Ichijo-san." She bowed politely, respecting their rank. Without further ado, she crossed to the bed and lay her leather bag on stand next to the bed, and went to work, pulling back the blankets and cutting the clothes off the girl to asses the damage. "Fuck me." She swore.

Thin cuts with ghastly black veins running upwards where the poison had taken root speckled her arms and legs while bruises peppered her sides.

Takuma who appeared next to her let an audible gasp flee his mouth. "Will she live?"

Umi turned Seiren's palms upward and exhaled in relief. No deathlines. "She just may, but the thing with these diluted doses is that, whereas the normal dose kills any above Level C quickly, the agony is excruciating and can be prolonged for days until the victim's body shuts down." She tugged on a pair of latex gloves, produced an antiseptic, a surgical knife and began her task.

Kaname rose elegantly, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair when no one was looking. "Come along you two, let Umi-san do her job," he said before leaving the room with Shiki and Takuma filing in behind him.

She let out a breath, happy they were gone. "Poor thing." She said softly to Seiren. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

* * *

Zero lounged in the tall grass far from the others, leaned against the fence, listlessly watching his classmates ride their horses. Why did he take this class again? He snorted. No Umi again today. He'd actually wanted to talk to her about yesterday but had found something to occupy his time instead. Now, he was starting to wish he'd listened to his first mind.

"Zero-kun!" Yuuki called, running towards him with a mirthful expression on her face.

"What?" He pulled a few handfuls of grass and threw them in the air, not caring if they fell in his hair.

Yuuki brushed the blades of grass from his hair. "Have you seen Umi-chan today? Yori's back and I want them to meet."

Zero shrugged casually. "No."

She folded her arms. "You'd think you would keep better track of your crush," she teased, grinning puckishly.

He glowered at her, turning his head when his cheeks reddened. "I don't have a crush on her!"

"Then how come you do this…" She propped her chin up with a hand and gave him a doe-eyed gaze. "…at her during English Lit.?"

He jumped to his feet, aggravated already. "I do not!"

"Oh yes you do." She countered, smiling triumphantly.

"So what if I do?" He snarled. "It doesn't matter." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Why?" She inquired curiously, following him closely. "Zero-kun, you're really hot, she'd be crazy not to like you."

"Thanks Yuuki-chan." His anger simmered back to a calm. "But that doesn't matter. She thinks I---" A snarl flew from his mouth and his hands tightened into clenched fists. "But she lets that-that arrogant jerk-off…!" He dropped into a crouch, fingers flexing against his temples. "I just want to help her."

Yuuki crouched and placed a comforting hand on her 'brother's' back. "Are you sure?"

As usual, Yuuki's calm voice and warm touch soothed him, helping him to keep afloat. He raised his eyes to hers, but remained silent.

"Zero-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Umi-chan damaged?"

He bobbled his head once.

"Then maybe Zero-kun could be the glue to hold her together so she doesn't fall apart." She stated insightfully.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, surprised at first, but that surprise soon melted into quiet realization.

"Maybe if someone stuck with her no matter what, she wouldn't think people didn't care about her." She said seriously, her scarlet eyes boring into his, voicelessly handing him the task.

"How do you know these things?" He asked, standing when he felt their classmates' eyes upon them.

Yuuki's strawberry lips pulled into a victorious smile. "I'm not stupid, Zero-kun."

He placed his hand on her head, patting it affectionately. "But I'm supposed to be _your _shield."

Yuuki hugged him tightly. "I know, but maybe it would be good for you Zero-kun."

He lovingly ran his hand over her chestnut hair. "Thank you Yuuki-chan."

She looked up at him with a wide grin. "You're welcome." Then she grinned devilishly. "Who knows, maybe you two will become lovers and Zero-kun can finally lose his virginity."

He pushed her away. "Thanks for ruining it."

* * *

Aidou descended the stairs and sat down on the couch in the foyer. He looked the same as usual, uniform pressed to perfection, shoes impeccably shined, hair giving him that dashing playboy feel, except under his usual cheery eyes were bags. The entire day he didn't sleep a wink. Umi's presence had prevented it. The fact that she was just downstairs was enough to keep him up for an hour, but her scent and those confounded 'dreams' were enough for him to remain awake all day.

"You look like shit," Shiki observed.

Kain quickly put his glass of dissolved blood tablet to his lips. He knew that when Aidou missed a day of sleep, his degree of grouchiness was downright criminal, not to mention the object of his desire was barely ten feet out of his reach.

"May be. But sleep will cure that." He leaned forward in his seat. "But tell me Shiki, what's the cure for an asshole?"

"Hanabusa-san!" Takuma scolded.

Aidou rolled his eyes and regarded Shiki, who merely clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Not bad."

Kaname strode out of the room, his presence engulfing the lesser vampires. "All the blackshade roots have been cleaned out of Seiren," he announced, before opening the door for Yuuki, who hadn't even knocked yet. "Good evening Yuuki-chan." He smiled fondly at her, almost blushing himself when the apples of her cheeks tinted pink.

Zero rolled his eyes and conspicuously sneered. "Let's go already."

"Kaname-kun," she cooed lovingly and entered the dormitory, "have you seen Umi-chan?"

Kaname cursed inwardly when she gazed up at him with those big, innocent eyes. Kami he was helpless under that gaze. "Why does Yuuki-chan ask such a question?" He drew her close.

Zero felt his stomach turn at the display of affection. Ugh. Stupid pureblood.

"She's in the infirmary tending to Seiren." He rested his cheek against hers. "Perhaps while we are in class Kiryuu could keep her company."

Aidou nearly ripped his textbooks in half. Just the thought of Kiryuu spending time alone with his Umi-chan was enough to put him in a murderous mood. To think that Kaname-sama gave the Level D permission to be near her but confined him to his room.

Zero fought the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and shot the pureblood a hostile glare behind Yuuki's back instead. "I said let's go," he snapped.

Kaname kissed Yuuki's lips softly and heaved a sigh, his ruby eyes burrowing into amethyst. "Come along you all."

Zero stepped aside, allowing the nocturnal students to depart. He was staring at the infirmary door which he could see through the entrance when he was shouldered out of the way rather hard.

Aidou glared at him as if to say "stay away from her".

Zero returned the glare as if countering with a big "yeah right" and stopped at the rear of the line.

"I'm warning you Kiryuu." Aidou, who continued at the back of the line to have a few discreet words with him, said menacingly. "Stay away."

Zero placed a hand in his pocket, waiting patiently for the gate to open. "Please, you don't even love her. She's just a possession to help you blow your wad while sucking her blood."

"I'm a vampire it's my nature to gain pleasure from sucking her blood. Besides you don't love her either."

He grew abruptly silent.

Aidou's eyes rounded. He loved her! The little shit was in love with Umi-chan. _His _Umi-chan. "If you even think about touching what's mine… I'll kill you." He promised, his pale blue eyes adopting a sinister expression that would have sent shivers up any lesser man's spine.

He leaned over so the shorter vampire could hear him. "Fuck you Aidou."

Aidou's cheeks and eyes burned scarlet. He composed himself, taking heaving breaths to control his homicidal ideas. Kami he hated Kiryuu. He just wanted to rip out his spine and jump rope with it, but the last thing they needed were the Day Class students to see the insolent little snot on the ground in a pool of blood. So, he bit back his temper.

Zero disregarded the fair-haired vampire and continued to the front of the line. Like he was afraid of that idiot.

* * *

Umi leaned over Seiren's body sewing up yet another wound. She brushed a forearm over her tired eyes. All friggin' day she'd been cleaning out blackshade roots and sanitizing the girl's wounds nonstop. Her eyes had long ago dried out, not to mention her stomach felt like it was touching her ribs, and could barely keep her hand steady enough to finish the last laceration.

Zero strolled down the hallway somewhat nervously. In his hands he held a tray with a bowl of fried noodles, rice, mochi on the side, and a bottle of soda. Okay, maybe if he just kept his hands to himself everything would turn out fine this time. She wouldn't avoid him all day, well not that she'd been doing that anyway. He opened the door, without knocking, just as she finished. When she just stared at him with that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, he decided to speak first. "Hi, um…"

She composed herself and started cleaning up her mess, throwing the cupful of roots in the trashcan with 'biohazard' stamped across the front. "Hi."

He stared at her as she moved around the room, cleaning furiously. _Say something you idiot_. "Um..," _Way to go_. Then he remembered why he came in the first place. "This is for you."

She finished washing her hands, in steaming hot water, and faced him. "Oh. Thanks." She took the proffered tray and exited the room, leaving the door open just in case her patient needed her.

Zero sat across from her, watching her eat. "So how's Seiren?"

She slurped up the noodles. "Do you even care?"

"Not really. I'm trying to make conversation."

"Then make conversation about something that concerns you." She wolfed down the noodles then started in on the rice.

"Why are you hell-bent on hurting me?"

She paused and stared at him, mouth packed full of rice. She swallowed hard. "I'm not."

He eased back in the couch and put a foot on the coffee table. "Aren't you? Every time I show you my heart you condemn me for it. And another thing, the last time we talked you were totally unfair."

She positioned the tray next to her on the loveseat, crossed her legs, and folded her arms. "How so?"

That challenging look on her pretty little face just got under his skin even more, spurring him onward. He put his feet on the finely marbled floor and sat forward, gazing meaningfully into her luminous eyes. "Of course I want to have sex with you. What guy wouldn't? You're beautiful. So that doesn't just apply to me but to the majority of Cross Academy's male population."

"So what's the difference between you and them?"

"I want your heart too," he whispered, keeping his eyes downward shyly.

She blinked back her tears. "I told you Zero-san, I don't have a heart."

He stood on stiff legs, his heart stinging from evident rejection. "I care about you Umi. And I'll keep you safe, but do me a favor and stop blowing hot-and-cold whenever you're alone with me. Because I can do without it." Bloody Rose's chain tinkered softly when he toyed with the end. "I got rounds to do. I'm sure you can find the trashcan when you're done eating."

She waited until the door slammed to weep silently.

Zero glanced at the clock when he entered the dormitory. 2:30 am. He swept his eyes over the room, but Umi was gone. A regretful sigh escaped him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so straightforward. Dammit. He yawned drowsily and ran up to his room. Before he opened the door he felt the presence behind the door. He grasped the handle of Bloody Rose, but let go when the cherry blossom scent tickled his nostrils. What the hell?

He pushed the door open and stopped in the threshold. Umi lay sprawled on his bed sleeping soundly. A smile crossed his lips. She looked so peaceful, so carefree, angelic. He crossed to his bed, took of his jacket and lay it over her, not surprised that it almost fell to her knees.

She turned over and snuggled her nose into the collar, sighing happily.

A shudder ran through him at the thought that she actually enjoyed his scent. _No, that doesn't excite you Zero that's just the bloodsucker in you. _Still though, his fangs lengthened. He took off his shoes, then his socks, and sat on the bed to do his homework.

Feeling the presence of warmth in the bed, she cuddled close to him and continued to sleep with abandon.

He clutched his pencil, willing himself to do his homework. However, his eyes continued to betray him by sliding down to her serene face. She was so beautiful. Maybe it was better if he just closed his heart off again, then he couldn't get hurt again by a girl that loved another. In spite of everything, he still wanted to help bear her burden.

"Zero-kun…" she sighed in her sleep, cuddling her nose into the collar of his jacket.

He would swear that he felt his heart skip a beat or three. She was dreaming about him, not only that she called him kun. He wanted to snuggle with her, but was sure she would try to murder him if he acted upon his urge. Gently, he brushed the tips of his fingers her raven colored hair, wanting to feel each and every silken inch of her body against his.

His eyes drifted downward to her delicate neck. Thirst slammed into him, coiling up around his back and digging into his chest. He felt the odd sensation of his fangs elongating. Where the hell did this come from? Why was it so intense? There was no danger of him falling to Level E. He looked down at her neck again, snarling when he imagined Aidou's teeth lodged in that dainty spot, drinking greedily. Was that it? _Vampires are very territorial,_ Kaname's words played in his mind. So was that why he'd wanted to fire a bullet into the blonde's heart when he discovered he drank Umi's blood? He chuckled. Out of all the things in the world, this was the one thing that human and vampire men had in common. Okay, so fighting for the honor of one's mate was the one noble trait that vampires possessed. He looked down at his book and resumed his homework.

* * *

A week later, Umi stood in the window of the hotel gazing at the Historic Library. "This has got trap written all over it." She said.

Kain looked out at the dwindling light. "Don't question Kaname-sama."

"I'm not." She closed the curtain. "I'm just saying this has trap written all over it."

He folded his arms. "You speak to me as if you have no fear." Truthfully, he couldn't see why his cousin was so enamored with her. She was attractive, yeah, but still she spoke to him as he were human. Sure, she'd use the proper titles, but her tone indicated otherwise.

"The only vampire I fear is Kaname-sama. You," she tilted her head to the side, "not so much."

He gave a throaty growl, but quickly composed himself. "Do you remember the plan?"

"For the tenth time, yes Kain-san." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and smoothed down her dark shirt and pants.

"I ask, because you humans' memory spans aren't longer than a gnat's." He strutted from her tiny room to his adjoining suite and sat down on his king-sized bed, putting on his shoes.

She glowered at him. "Your arrogance is staggering Kain-san." Her small bed creaked when she sat down. Kain got the entire suite and king-sized bed for himself, and forced her to sleep on the small bed in the servant's side room.

"So is your insolence." He shot back from across the area. "But my cousin chases after you like you're the best thing since pocky sticks. Beats the hell out of me why."

She got to her feet, entering his room fearlessly. "It's not like I'm forcing him! It's just…I can't, he's so persuasive. I try to tell him it's impossible for us, but he doesn't listen."

"I know, he can be stubborn sometimes."

"I don't know what to do." She slumped against the walls of the opulent suite.

He stood and walked to her and put a hand on either side of her head, trapping her. "Look, I'm going to be honest here. I love my cousin, more than any one person drawing breath upon this earth, and I will do anything to keep him safe. So you need to find a solution to this problem between you two," he commanded harshly, his tall stature and cutting gaze making him seem even more intimidating.

She held his steely gaze unwaveringly. "I just said I didn't know what to do. You got any suggestions?" The smell of melting paint and wallpaper filled her nostrils, confirming his displeasure.

"I don't know, fuck Kiryuu or something."

"That would only hurt Aidou, and I won't use Zero like that."

"Why not?" He asked, training his perceptive powers on her eyes.

"Because I don't eat people's hearts for breakfast like you."

"Ouch." He said with the same straight face. "You'll do it eventually." The wall stopped hissing and his aura lightened once again when he pulled away from her. "Come on, let's go." She was lucky he'd didn't rip her throat out for that comment.

* * *

Umi crept across the library floor uneasily. The entire time the hairs on her neck had been on edge as if waiting for trouble. She slinked out of the main room and came to a small side door. Against her better judgment, she opened the door and descended down the torch-lit spiral staircase and opened the first door in sight. Upon entering the room, her brain threw up red flags. Shit. A sigh escaped her and begrudgingly she flipped the light. Okay, bring it on. She walked to the shelves and began fingering through the books urgently. "C'mon, c'mon, where are you?"

"May I help you with something, sweetie?"

Shit. She stepped out of the aisle.

A beautiful woman wearing a pink kimono with intricate designs stood in the doorway. She smiled saccharinely. "Hello my little one. It is quite late for young children like you to be out this time of night. Especially looking through our problematic books."

Umi's eyes dropped to the book she held cuddled to her chest. Something told her that was the book Seiren spoke of, and it was going to be hell getting it out of the woman's hands.

"Is this what you seek, child?" She asked softly. "Come here and take it. I won't harm you." Kindly she proffered the book, waving it to and fro enticingly.

The woman's voice was so soothing, like the lilting notes of a lullaby, reminding her of her mother. Timidly, she took a step forward.

"Come precious, I won't harm you," she waggled the book, beckoning her with one hand while concealing her tiny weapon between her finger. _Just a little closer child._

Kain stopped in front of the cell where Toga sat shackled to the wall. "Wake up hunter."

Toga looked up. "What do you want vampire?"

"I've come to rescue you"

"Why?"

"Kaname-sama's orders." He gripped the bars and started to part them for the haggard hunter, but stopped. In a single fluid movement he turned and sent a blaze of fire at his opponent.

Mio leapt through the fire. "Wow! What a destructive element." She swayed towards him. "I would so hump you if I didn't have to kill you." Her sheathe whispered as she drew her weapon and brandished it expertly.

Kain growled. Friggin great. An anti-vampire weapon.

Ayame pricked Umi as soon as she was near and proceeded to watch the results. The drug would soon reach her brain, and she would be susceptible to any commands. "How do you feel, small one?"

A white noise began to fill her head, subtly at first, but then increased second by second. Thin arms encircled her before she fell to the floor. "What…?"

Ayame pulled Umi's head back, sliding a hand through her hair. "You are quite beautiful princess." Tenderly she traced the delicate features of the girl's face. "Such pain in such young eyes."

She shook her head. "No." She tried to scream but it came out as a mere whimper. Panic coursed through her as she felt her brain sink further and further into the white noise.

"How about, when you finish doing my will, I keep you and don't let anyone hurt you again?" Her lips hovered over the girl's. She looked so delicious. "Such vibrant eyes, I can fix that. I'll have to break your will first, then we'll work on conditioning your body to my wants." Lovingly, she nuzzled Umi's nose, chortling gleefully when she feebly pushed away. "Now, I want you to go into the catacombs and kill the vampire with you."

"No." She shook her head.

"Do it!"

"No!" Feeling her limbs enlivening, she pushed away from the woman, gasping for air and blinking the haze from her eyes. "No, I won't." Throbbing pain equivalent to a Mac truck running over her head plowed into her skull.

Ayame's eyes contracted to nothing. "Well, it looks like you and I are one and the same." She clapped excitedly, licking her lips. "Tell me, mother or father?"

"None of your damn business."

Ayame gasped. "Such a dirty mouth for a lady. Well, when I've broken you, that'll be fixed."

"Shut up and give me the book." She squinted against the light, eyes sensitive because of the increasing twinge in her cranium.

"You'll have to fight me for it. Maybe we could wrestle on my bed." Her pink tongue slid over her pink lips hungrily and she shuddered.

"Not interested."

"Too bad."

Before Umi, whose reflexes were already slowed, could react Ayame was upon her. Sudden ungodly pain stabbed into her side and warmth dribbled down her side. She stared up at the bloody dagger Ayame held above her like a trophy.

Ayame cradled her with an arm, stabbing her again, this time in the chest, missing the lungs by centimeters. She ripped Umi's shirt, licking the blood up merrily. "Come on precious, show me your other side," she said huskily, letting a purr vibrate from her when Umi struggled.

Umi grasped her shoulder, wrenching it backwards.

Kain avoided the tip of the blade effortlessly. At first he'd been playing with the young girl, but now, he tired of it. "I tire of this."

"I couldn't agree more." She leapt into the air and came down hard, seeking to severe his arms.

He eluded her swipes agilely, ending up behind her. In one swift movement he'd slid a razor-sharp digit from one of her ears to the other. Her head lolled back, resembling very much the lid on a can of tuna, while crimson gore jetted forth staining the floor and cell bars. Kain eased the body to the ground and proceeded to drink the spoils from his kill.

Toga turned his head in disgust.

Umi stood over Ayame's mutilated body, book in hand, hand over ripped shirt, face a picture of regret. "Damn. So much for stealth." She cut the light off and departed the room for their rendezvous spot.

* * *

Kaname leaned against the headboard gazing down at Yuuki as she slept calmly next to him. She was so beautiful, so innocent, the one thing in his life that mattered. Tenderly he ran the back of his head down her cheek.

Someone banged on the door.

Yuuki stirred.

Kaname growled in vexation. Kiryuu. He threw the covers back, stood, put on his housecoat, and walked to the door. Composing himself, he flung the door open. Sure enough, it was Kiryuu. "What do you want?"

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Shhh! You'll wake Yuuki-chan."

Zero grew quiet and followed the pureblood to the nook at the hall's end. "Who the hell do you think you are!" He snarled, lavender eyes blazing contemptuously.

"What are you going on about?" He leaned against the window, enjoying the moonlight bathing his skin.

"You sent Umi to Fuji."

"So?" he inquired apathetically.

"So, she could get hurt, maybe even die. Not to mention you sent her with Kain. Kain of all people."

"Would you have preferred I sent her with Shiki?"

He clamped his mouth shut. Shit. Damned pureblood had a point. Kain would only lose control if blood was spilled, Shiki was more likely to spill it so he could he could drink. "But still, you could have sent me instead."

"Why? So they could get what they wanted?"

"Why not send Ruka or Rima even? Why Umi?" He kept picturing Umi's dead body over and over, her lifeless eyes staring up at him.

Kaname sighed. "I don't have patience for you tonight Kiryuu. If you want to know why I sent Umi, why don't you learn about the Nil Law or ask her yourself, so you can stop being an idiot." He straightened. "Now be a good dog and go do your rounds." He waved him away and strode back to his room. Kiryuu was lucky he was in a good mood, or else he would've made him pay for that tone.

Zero felt like choking Kuran to death, then that would solve everything. He grumbled peevishly and was still muttering to himself when he walked out of the Moon Dormitory. Stupid bloodsucker. "Thinks he knows every damn thing." He leapt on top of a building and lithely jumped from rooftop to rooftop, surveying the entire campus, since Yuuki was obviously preoccupied.

He stopped when he came upon none other than Aidou, sitting on the edge gazing out at the road longingly. "What the hell are you doing out here? Aren't you confined or something?"

"Not anymore, prefect," he spat the last word.

Zero looked in the same direction as Aidou. "Think she s'okay?"

Aidou closed his eyes as a crisp wind blew by tousling their hair and rustling the leaves. "Yeah." He stood elegantly, brushing off his pants. "They're bringing back your precious sensei as well."

Zero eyed the vampire warily just in case he decided to fulfill his promise. "Yeah I know."

"I wonder what secrets that book holds."

Zero shrugged. "Hey, what is Umi?"

Aidou smiled much like the cat-that-ate-the-canary. "She's the same as you and me." His countenance grew serious. "What's that sound?"

Zero caught the arrow deftly, its sharp tip inches from his left eye.

"Look!" Aidou pointed.

Zero followed the vampire's finger.

A man stood on one of the trees bordering the school, the tails of his leather jacket billowing in the wind.

Aidou unclipped the letter attached to the projectile's shaft and unrolled it eagerly. Hell if they did away with Zero, he would have less headaches to worry about. "Zero Kiryuu." He grinned, sticking his tongue out. "Hanabusa Aidou." He sighed heavily. "I am a single representative of They. My Masters wish to warn you that the circle is in motion, there is nothing that can stop it. You will meet your doom. And when all is over there will be nothing left but ashes. See you soon. P.S. Give my regards to Kuran." He looked at the paper like it was a rattlesnake poised to strike.

The two vampires looked at the man.

He gave a salute and disappeared into the shadows.

They looked at each other both officially spooked by the letter.

Aidou, who usually was very articulate, uttered one word. "Shit." He gripped the letter and sprinted towards the Moon Dormitory to give the letter to his vampire lord.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A big thank you to all my reviewers, you make me smile :). Anyway, R&R please. Oh and one question, what the heck is Takuma's power? Please tell me it's driving me mad, mad I tell you. I hope everyone's still in character. Enjoy. Arigatou.**

**Love ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**A.N. To Cindy, I love reading your reviews! Especially because they're actually more than two lines long. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Chapter Seven**

Kain eyed Umi warily as they strode into the train station. She didn't look exactly in the pink. Hell she looked like she was in pain. Leaving Toga behind, he walked to her side. "What the hell is wrong with you? All your wobbling is drawing attention to us."

She negotiated past an elderly couple. "Well forgive me, but a wound in the side and to the chest will do that to you." She retorted, upset that she had allowed herself to be wounded so gravely with such ease.

He glanced over his shoulder, keeping an eye on Toga. "Well, suck it up."

After getting three first class tickets they boarded the train, quickly making their way to their room.

Umi sat down in the chair facing the right, breathing heavily.

Toga took his seat in the lush chairs and buckled down.

Kain sat across from them, his eyes still upon Umi. "You stink." He said to the unkempt hunter.

Toga glowered at the aristocrat. "So would you if you were held captive in a festering rat hole twenty feet beneath the ground for over a month," he muttered trenchantly. He turned his eyes upon Umi. Why had Kuran sent a human to do a vampire's job?

He folded his arms and rolled his ginger eyes. "Spare me your excuses. If you're supposed to be so great a hunter how did you manage to get caught and held captive for so long?"

Toga pinched his lips. "I have my weapon with me vampire. I suggest you remember that you are not Kuran." He replied, voice low and dangerous.

Kain kept his straight face but turned his gaze upon the girl huddling in her seat quietly. He felt a little shade of sympathy. Dammit.

The train lurched forward and soon was hurtling down the track towards home.

Toga settled into his seat and was soon snoring lightly.

Kain stared at Umi whose brow was soaked by beads of perspiration. "Is that your blood?"

She shook her head, ignoring the stabbing pain in both her side and chest.

"If you are what Aidou says, how come you're not healed yet?" He asked, tilting his head to the side when she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The wound was visible from where he sat and it did not fail to tempt with the fact that if he pressed it hard enough blood would bubble forth again.

She shrugged, wincing at the action. "Maybe the blade was tainted. I don't know."

Toga Yagari, was not asleep but wide awake. He'd thought about getting up and going to the bathroom, but when they began to converse his natural urges were pushed to the backburner. He waited and listened to them, inwardly scoffing at the young aristocrat's condescending words. Then, he learned the scandalous secret being kept and it took all of his training to keep his eyes from flying open. _Holy crap!_

* * *

Aidou stood outside of the room, waiting impatiently for Kaname to allow them an audience. "This is all your fault Kiryuu."

Zero, who leaned against the wall indifferently, switched his eyes to the blonde. "How the hell is it my fault?"

"Well why else would they put me on the same list as you? I've done nothing wrong."

"Neither have I."

Aidou tilted his head up snootily. "Puhlease. You being in existence is reason enough for them to come after you, while I am an aristocrat."

Zero glowered wickedly at the shorter vampire. Arrogant little, jerk-off. "Yeah well, apparently that's not enough for a Free Pass," he snapped back. He was angry. He was angry that he had to stand outside with one of his least favorite bloodsuckers while Kuran screwed his sister. It was almost too much. How the hell could Yuuki let that sadistic bastard make love to her? A chill ran up his back at the thought of them together. Yuck.

Aidou tapped a foot restlessly. "How come you want to know what Umi-chan is?"

Zero returned his attention to the aristocrat. "You seem to know."

Aidou chuckled. "Yes, but I know lots of things you don't know."

He bit back his aggravation. "Then why not tell me?"

"Because it is Umi-chan's place to tell you, and not mine."

"Stop calling her that," he commanded icily.

Aidou's smiling face instantly contorted to one of indignity. "Umi_-chan_ is mine. I call her whatever I want."

"She's not your possession Aidou."

"Really?" He held up a hand. "She was my First. I fed and clothed her when we were kids, she danced for me upon my command, and she gives me her blood willingly." He bent down a finger with each point, his eyes boring triumphantly into Zero's. "What would that make her?"

Before Zero could choke the insufferable vampire, the door opened and Kaname stood there in all his pureblood pomp.

"Kiryuu. Aidou." He acknowledged them.

"Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed respectfully.

"Kuran." Zero snapped, wrinkling his nose. Damned pureblood wreaked of sex and Yuuki's unmistakable scent.

Kaname turned and swaggered down the hall towards the sitting room, taking a seat in the lush sofa when they entered. "Tell me, what is so urgent that you seek my audience during my time with Yuuki-chan?"

Aidou handed the letter to Kaname, bowing humbly. "This was sent to us via arrow Kaname-sama."

Kaname read the letter, then looked up at them, his face stoic as usual. "Who was it?"

"A man in black on the large oak outside of school borders." He answered informatively.

"And neither of you thought to go after him?"

Aidou turned red in the face and shrugged sheepishly while Zero shifted his weight to his left leg.

Kaname read the letter again, anger building when he read the last line of it. These people had a lot of audacity to send him their regards. "It's just as well, it may have been a trap."

Aidou clenched his hands into fists. "Why am I on the list now? I haven't done anything wrong," he stated trying to maintain his composure in front of his lord. "Why do they put me on the same list as Kiryuu?"

Kaname gave a slow shrug. "Perhaps they wish to terminate all those that are on my side. If that is so then…." He crossed his legs. "….Aidou, go meet Takuma at the train station."

"You know it's against school regulations for you vampires to go outside the walls." Zero pointed out, sparing no harshness in his tone.

Kaname barely acknowledged Zero's words. "I will inform the Chairman while I am in his office." He stated, giving a permissive nod to Aidou.

The blonde vampire disappeared before their next breath.

Zero let out a growl. This was unbearable. He could just imagine Aidou all over Umi in the car, breathing on her, touching her.

"Kiryuu, come with me."

Zero sighed heavily. "Why should I?"

"It's about Umi."

Zero cursed inwardly. Kaname had found another of his weaknesses to exploit. "Fine." He followed Kaname up the stairs and into his lavish suite. His stomach turned when he saw Yuuki wrapped tightly in the bed sheets sleeping contentedly. Ugh. He trailed the pureblood into his huge walk-in closet. "What is it?"

Kaname began to dress, unperturbed by Zero's presence. "Do you love Umi-san?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" He whispered harshly, frowning when he heard the hangers sliding across the clothes rack as the pureblood searched for suitable attire. "And would you not take off your clothes in front of me?"

Kaname who only wore a pair of pants, ran a finger up Zero's back. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

A tremor ran up his spine, but he kept his back turned. "Stop it."

He chuckled teasingly. " So it does. I imagine you'd feel the same way if Umi-san undressed in front of you."

"I would-…Look tell me what the hell you brought me here for?" he demanded crossly, keeping his eyes on the wallpaper.

Kaname shrugged into a dark shirt tailored specifically for him and buttoned it up. "Despite what you think, Aidou does care for Umi. Which is why she is so dangerous to his well-being, and why I endeavor to keep them apart. He may seem self-centered and spoiled but he would never do anything to intentionally harm her."

Zero snorted disdainfully. "And I should give a damn because…" A thin, powerful arm encircled his shoulders and soft lips touched his cheek.

"Because, Kiryuu, you claim to love her, but you're going to be the one that wounds her deeper than all others. You're going to reject her Kiryuu, like all the rest."

"No I won't."

Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck. "You say that now. But you will." He let the younger vampire go and opened the closet doors. "Now, come. I must talk with the Chairman."

Kaien stood on the veranda of his home, gazing up at the stars speckling the night sky. His hair was down, his eyes pensive. First Zero was attacked, Toga was held captive, and Seiren nearly killed. This was all becoming very serious very fast. So far, though, Kaname-sama had not came to him expressing concerns. He turned when he heard the door to his home open and strode to the front.

Zero entered, followed by Kaname. "Chairman."

"Zero-kun. Kaname-kun." The aura around the pureblood seemed darker than usual. "What is it Kaname?"

"We need to talk." He spoke authoritatively.

"Follow me." Kain led them into the family room, maintaining his composure. He had a sinking feeling this was all about to go from nuisance to definite concern with a quickness.

* * *

Takuma sat on the bench in the near empty station, manga in hand, waiting patiently for the arrival of his comrades. He swept his eyes over the station suspiciously. Ever since he'd entered the area he'd felt someone's eyes on him, observing his every move, but had not located the perpetrator at present. He returned his attention to the manga in his hands. Again, the hairs on his neck prickled.

He glanced up sweeping his emerald eyes over the train station. Including him there were only five people in the entire building. A perfect number for an ambush. He kept his legs crossed and his head in his book, but maintained his guard. His eyes fell upon the clock then to the burly man on bench in the far corner to the sizable glass double-doors preceding the loading platform.

The darkly clad man studied the blonde vampire sitting three benches ahead of him. He was alone, waiting for someone it would seem. He knew who the vampire was: Takuma Ichijo, a powerful aristocratic vampire who was merely a breadth off the level of pureblood. Even alone the young vampire was way past a worthy opponent, which was why an ambush was his best option. All he needed was to get close enough and Takuma would suffer. A perfect message to send to Kuran.

He stood, ready to follow through with his plan. A shorter young man, with blonde hair a shade off Ichijo's walked past and sat down. Damn. He returned to his seat. Two vampires were not good odds, especially two aristocrats. So, he observed them. They seemed to be quite chummy both smiling amiably at one another as they chatted.

Beaming light shone through the windows as the train neared the station, its horn blaring thunderously. It came to a halt, the clickety-clack dying downs as it did so.

The two vampires stood.

Soon the doors opened and three people entered the area. A tallish vampire with auburn hair, a haggard man carrying a hunter's weapon, and a wounded young lady. His eyes slightly broadened. The human was the hunter Ayame had captured over a month ago! If they had him, then that meant that both Ayame and Mio were dead, and the book was in their possession. They had murdered his Ayame! He controlled the rage building within his chest. Murderous thoughts flooded his mind, but he knew better than to react. Three Level B vampires would rip him to shreds. On numb legs, he stood and departed the area. The Masters would need to know about this sudden turn of events.

* * *

Kaien clenched his teacup. "What will we do Kaname-kun?"

Kaname sipped his tea, enjoying the smoky flavor. "We decipher the book, and annihilate them."

"What if they strike before the book is deciphered?"

He placed the teacup down and ran a slender finger over its rim. "Then we will strike them back. However, I don't think they will."

"Why is that?" Kaien glanced over at Zero who stood gazing out of the window distantly.

"Their first objective is to assassinate Kiryuu, but they won't do that here, there are too many humans around. My guess is that they will attack when all the Day Students have taken leave, and only we remain." His voice sustained it usual neutral tone as he replied.

Kaien gasped. "The Moon Festival! All the Day Students will be gone that night."

Kaname nodded. "Yes."

"But that's barely a month away."

Kaname smiled assuredly at the Chairman. "Yes, but that is more than ample time for the book to be deciphered."

"Are you sure?"

A fleeting glimmer of offense streaked through the pureblood's crimson eyes, quickly disappearing when he smiled warmly. "I am sure Chairman. Do not worry I will keep the others on alert. Cross Academy and its Day Students will be protected, I assure you of that." He placed the teacup and saucer on the coffee table and stood gracefully. "This problem will be dealt with swiftly when the time comes."

Kaien stood as well, giving a humble bow to the youth. "Thank you for keeping me up to speed Kaname-kun."

"You are welcome." He dipped his head respectfully. "Good night Chairman."

"Good night Kaname-kun." He waited until he heard the door shut and could see Kaname swaggering towards the Moon Dormitory before he focused his attention on Zero. "Have you read it yet?"

"Read what?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the window.

Kaien sighed heavily. "The Law book, did you read it or not?"

"I left it on the kitchen table after breakfast this morning." He replied casually.

Kaien pinched his lips. "You should read it."

Zero huffed exasperatedly. Why was the Chairman so fixed on him reading that boring book? "I'll read it okay, just stop bugging me." His keen vampire ears picked up the definite roar of a car's engine. "Later." He left the room in a hurry.

Kaien shook his head. He wished Zero would listen to him sometimes.

* * *

Aidou helped Umi out of the car. "Are you in pain?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes from falling to her supple neck. Of course, the titillating scent of dried blood and her open wound were not helpful to his cause.

She shrugged. "Not as much as I was." Her eyes trailed to Zero as soon as he was in sight. She tried not to look at the way his school uniform fit his magnificent form or how the moonlight bathed his silver hair and danced in those solemn amethyst eyes.

"Sensei," Zero bowed to Toga humbly. "Are you alright?" He switched his attention to Umi. She wasn't okay, just as he'd feared.

Toga chuckled. "It takes more than being captured and tortured for a month to kill me." He answered, with a victorious edge to his voice.

Aidou grasped Umi's hand possessively. "Come on, we should report to Kaname-sama at once." He turned and all but dragged her along with him and the other two male teenagers.

"Walk me to Kaien's." Toga commanded his former pupil.

"Yes sensei." He complied, his eyes still following the four figures diminishing in the darkness. Damn Aidou.

Kaname lounged in his chaise with Yuuki, smiling as she hummed a song to him. "Yuuki-chan?"

She buried her face in his naked chest. "Yes?"

"Promise me that you will not leave these school grounds alone." Her velvety soft hair glanced against his slender fingers as he burrowed them through its silky abundance.

She stared up at him with those limpid scarlet eyes, inquiringly. "Why?"

He smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her. "Promise."

"Okay." She snuggled closer to him, tenderly gliding a fingertip over his lips. "Is something bad going to happen Kaname-kun?"

Sometimes her intuitiveness surprised even him. Another smile graced his strikingly handsome face and he pulled her thin form up so he could partake of her soft lips. Reluctantly he withdrew. "Let's hope not my dear."

Someone knocked on the door.

He sat up, sensing those outside the door with ease. They were back. "I will be out shortly." Planting a soft kiss on Yuuki's cheek, he buttoned his shirt and stood. "Excuse me dearest." He kissed her again and departed his bedroom.

Moments later they were in one of the private rooms in the dormitory. "Show it to me."

Umi stepped forward and produced the book.

The room grew quiet, all eyes were upon the thick black book in her hands.

Kaname stared at the book. There it was, the answer to the enigma that was their enemy. This book held all they needed to know about those that struck at them so brashly. He wanted to hold it, to run his hands through the pages of such an ancient manuscript, to decipher it himself, but he knew the consequences of touching those pages. "Open it."

She opened the book upon command and lay it on the square ornate table in the middle of the smallish room.

All eyes fell upon the foreign symbols written upon the parchment paper. "I cannot read it Kaname-sama," Aidou said honestly.

"I know. All of you are too young to know this language." He answered stoically, wanting to trace his fingers over the symbols.

"What about you?" Aidou asked, unable to hold back his curiosity. He reached out and touched the page with a finger before anyone could react. Instantly his fingertip turned black, burning pain enwrapping it. His eyes nearly bulged from their sockets from both shock and pain. "My finger!"

Kaname growled angrily and took Aidou's hand. He drew upon one of his many pureblood powers and healed the blonde's blackening digit. "Your impulsiveness is going to kill you one day Hanabusa."

Takuma and Kain backed up a couple of steps. "What just happened?"

Kaname's aura darkened worse than usual. "This book and its pages are anti-vampire. Why do you think I sent Umi-san to retrieve it and neither of you? Touching this book is death for us."

"Someone must've really wanted to keep its contents a secret," Takuma stated, attempting to see if he could decipher any of the symbols written on the pages. Unfortunately, he could not.

"And they have for many years." He stated impassively, struggling to hold on to his poise. "But this will turn the tables on them, and ensure that our victory is swift."

Aidou raised an eyebrow, gazing at the book as if it were some sort of loathed abomination. Kami he hated anti-vampire weapons. He discreetly gripped Umi's hand again. Happy just for the simple physical contact with her. She was hurt and there was nothing he could do to alleviate her pain. He felt useless. He wanted to kiss the length of both her wounds until she sighed his name. Of course, he would avail himself of a bite or two.

She kept her eyes on Kaname.

"Umi, you know your job."

"Yes Kaname-sama."

"I expect you done before the Moon Festival."

He wanted her to decipher an entire book by the Moon Festival? She knew she should have paid more attention to Tutor. "Yes Kaname-sama."

"Aidou. Kain. You are dismissed."

Kain nodded enthusiastically, eager to get to his bed before sunrise.

Aidou didn't want to go. He didn't want to release Umi's warm hand. Reluctantly, he drew away and turned towards the door, trailing closely behind his kinsman.

Takuma, noting the lack of pep in Aidou's step, peeked at Umi. What was their history?

"You are damaged."

She downcast her eyes. "Yes Kaname-sama."

He rounded the table and took his place in front of her. "You are useless damaged Umi-san."

"I know, it's just… I think that woman Ayame--" she grew quiet when he put a forefinger to his lips.

"I will heal you this time." He put a hand on both her chest and her side, and used the powers bestowed upon him by his pure blood to heal her.

She sighed in relief when the pain was finally absent. "Thank you very much Kaname-sama," she said softly, smiling graciously.

"Do this task to my liking Umi-san."

She nodded unassumingly.

"Takuma. Escort Umi-san to her class."

"Yes Kaname-sama." He said, smiling cheerily at her. "Come on Umi-san."

She bowed to him and left the room behind Takuma. The two struck up a conversation, however short it was due to the approaching dawn, and exchanged chuckles and friendly smiles between each other. Her eyes fell upon Takuma's pleasant face. "Are you sure you're a vampire?" She asked after his announcement that he was addicted to reading manga.

He chuckled and flashed a sweet smile, showing fangs. "Yes."

* * *

Toga picked up the Law book Kaien had given his former student and tossed it in the young man's lap.

Zero looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Find the Nil Law and read it." He commanded harshly. "I can't believe Kaien didn't bother to even tell you about that law. He's too lenient on you two."

Under the strict eye of his sensei, he leafed through the pages until he came to the page.

"Read it out loud."

Zero held the book up and began to read. "'_The Nil Law: One of the world's most ancient enforced laws. It states that any pureblood and aristocratic vampire can at anytime and anyplace exterminate the unnatural abominations known as human-vampire hybrids.'" _His breath hitched in his chest. No, it couldn't be, but there it was in black and white on the page. A surge of nausea washed over him and he hurled the book across the room where it collided with an antique vase. Now, he knew why she never seemed to sustain injuries, why she had no puncture wounds the night Aidou was in her room. She was one of them! He buried his face in his hands.

Umi was one of those goddamned beasts, one of those-those vicious parasites. Fate was a cruel bitch. The girl he loved was what he hated most in the world. He felt like crying, like curling up into a fetal position and weeping until it all went away.

Toga folded his arms. "Ignorance is not bliss Zero. I'm sorry." He turned and left the room.

* * *

Umi was literally biting her nails while waiting for the instructor to finish grading her papers. If she got a C she was going to flunk for the nine weeks. Kami she hoped Zero's tutoring proved to her benefit. She fidgeted in her seat when the teacher finished and stood. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched him pass out the tests to those on the row beneath her. "_Come on, please not a C, not a C, not a C."_

He placed her paper on her desk. She looked down at the paper. In the corner of the paper in big red print was a B+. Her eyes rounded and she pumped her fist. Yes!

The bell rang.

She got to her feet, gathering up her books. She couldn't wait to tell Zero. He was going to be stoked. She ran down the stairs and out the door. Once in the hall, she negotiated her way around students standing at their lockers, teenagers walking slower than her pace, and others loitering in the halls. Zero was usually at his locker getting his books for Biology by now, so if she moved fast enough she would--There he was! She gave him a playful poke when she was near enough. "Looks like your tutoring paid off."

He held his Biology book in one hand and slammed his locker door so hard it almost came off its hinges.

She arched an eyebrow. "Hey, what's wrong?" Why wouldn't he look at her?

He braced a hand on the locker, controlling his temper. How could she betray him like this? She knew how he felt about vampires, about her, but she didn't say anything? She led him on. It was a lie.

"Zero? Are you okay?" Timorously she lay a hand on his shoulder.

He turned on her, gazing at her with accusing eyes. "No, I'm not okay."

The hatred in those lavender eyes cut her, unraveling the scabs around her heart and digging directly into her core. He knew, and he was making it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her kind. "You know."

"Yeah. I do." He leaned over. "Don't come near me again."

Pulling back the utter agony roiling in her and the tears stinging her eyes, she gave an agreeable nod. "I understand." Turning curtly on deadened legs, she swiftly strode away, controlling herself until she was in the bathroom.

A twinkling of guilt passed through him. He shook his head. It was her fault, she betrayed him.

* * *

Aidou stood in the break room gazing out of the window. He fetched the box of strawberry pocky from his pocket and looked at the red ribbon bow-tied around it with a smile. Strawberry pocky was Umi's favorite. He'd ordered it all the way from home, where they made the best pocky. Only the best for his girl. Kami he wished he could be the one to give it to her and not one of the subordinate vampires.

Kaname stood beside Aidou. "Strawberry?"

He put the box back in his pocket. "Yes Kaname-sama."

"For Umi?"

His cheeks tinted pink. "Yes Kaname-sama." There was no reason to lie to his lord, because that would only make matters worse.

Kaname cast a sidelong glance at the shorter vampire, gazing longingly out of the window. He'd noticed the despondent expression on her face during their transition. If she was unhappy she wouldn't be at her best to decode the book, and that was out of the question. Aidou knew how to make her smile, and at the moment, that's what mattered. So he would indulge the impish vampire for now. "Then shouldn't you be on your way to give her your gift?"

Aidou gawked at the composed pureblood next to him. Was this some sort of test? "Kaname-sama?"

"Go ahead, but be back in time for history."

Aidou bowed quickly and all but sprinted out of the door. It didn't take long until he found her in one of the secluded places of the campus dancing. He stopped and watched the beautiful creature in front of him. It was like he had stepped back in time and was a little boy again watching her from his hiding place in the grass, wondering if she were some type of tenshi sent to tease a devil.

He didn't disturb her, instead he simply watched her dance, allowing her to retreat into her little cocoon, for now. He leaned against the tree's trunk and studied the girl dancing in the moonlight. Vampiric desires rippled through him. He tongued his lengthened fangs slowly, seeking to pacify himself if for but an instant rather than stop such beauty before its time.

She stopped and turned to him. Zero had ground her heart to dust and now the only one standing in front of her was the vampire that she'd always known. She cleared the tears leaking down her cheeks.

He tilted his head to the side. "Umi-chan?" Why was she crying? She flung her arms around him, burrowing her face in his uniform jacket. "What's wrong?" Reflexively his arms embraced her trembling form. "There. There."

She closed her eyes. Maybe she could find solace in Aidou's arms.

He looked down at her uneasily. Aidou was never one for a lot of tears, especially when they came from someone he cared for. Trying to find a way to diffuse her tears, he reached in his pocket and produced the container of pocky, making sure to put it behind his back. "I have something for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Since when did he get anybody presents besides himself?

He grinned cheerfully. "Aidou-san knows how much Umi-chan loves sweeties, so, he got her some."

"What?" She asked curiously, nearly salivating at the mention of sweets.

He beamed at her and revealed the container of sweet treats.

"Pocky!" She grasped the box and undid the ribbon. "Strawberry pocky!" She smiled largely, her topaz eyes gleaming greedily. "Thank you Aidou-san." Softly she pecked his cheek and tore into the box, taking out a strawberry frosted tipped treat.

He blushed. "You're welcome."

They sat down on the ground in front of the tree. "You didn't sneak off just to give this to me did you?"

"No." He availed himself of one of her pocky sticks, disdainfully licking the strawberry tips. Dammit he left is chocolate pockies in the break room. Shiki and Rima were probably chowing down on them by now. "Kaname-sama told me to come."

"Are you lying?" She said between chews.

He gave a mock gasp. "Stick a needle in my eye…" He trailed off. No way was he saying the rest of it.

"And?"

He sighed heavily. "And shave my head." Ugh. He shuddered at the idea of shaving his head. Sure he knew the hair would grow back, but Hanabusa Aidou without his golden locks was like a porcupine without its quills. It didn't work.

She leaned on him cuddling close when he put an arm around her shoulders.

The two sat in silence with only the occasional gust of wind rustling through the leaves and the crunching of pocky sticks as their only sound. He stared down at her sad face. Why was she so sad? How could he make her happy? How could he make whatever it was go away? "Umi-chan, what can I do to make it go away?" He asked softly, his deft fingers sliding soothingly through her dark hair.

He'd never asked her this question before. So, naturally she was taken aback by the sincerity ringing in his voice. She drew away and scooted until her face was inches from his. There was no question what he could do to make her forget her problems. It would no doubt be pleasurable to him, but for her only if she surrendered to her other side. In a bold move, she straddled him.

His eyes tinted red. Excitement coursed through him at the simple act of her straddling him. Oh Kami did she want to make love? "Umi-chan?" he inquired hoarsely, his aroused fangs lengthening along with one other member.

She smiled unsurely. "Aidou-san?"

"Yes?" Her scent inundated his nostrils, nearly undoing him. Keep it together Hanabusa.

She bowed her head so that their noses could touch. "Would Aidou-san…bite Umi-chan?"

A desire as intense as he'd ever felt before dug into him, setting his bones afire. He locked his eyes with hers. "Don't tease me Umi-chan," he griped, poking his bottom lip out.

She pushed her hair to one side, revealing her delectable neck . "I'm not."

A shudder ran through him. He couldn't think of anything more he wanted in his life, at the moment. Fighting the beast within that wanted to tear into her delicate neck, he grasped a fistful of her hair and circled an arm possessively around her back. He moved her shirt collar aside and licked that perfect spot, reveling in this simplest of touches. Sighing roughly, he sank his fangs into her neck.

She whimpered softly, allowing her vampire side to take over, and lost herself in the pleasurable sound and feel of his drinking. Soft purrs left her and she dug her fingers into his golden hair when he deepened his bite.

Aidou closed his eyes as he drank, in slow sensual slurps, not spilling a drop. It took nearly all his will not to rip at her throat and lap up the blood that bubbled forth. Kami, he wanted more, but this would suffice for now.

"Let go." Zero commanded, pointing Bloody Rose at them.

Aidou opened his presently crimson eyes and glared wickedly at the prefect.

"I said.." He pulled back the gun's hammer. "..let her go."

Aidou emitted a throaty growl. Who the hell did the Level D think he was interrupting his feeding so blatantly? Spitefully, he sank his fangs deeper, forgetting that he was not drinking from one of the subordinate Night Class students.

"Ow."

Coming back to himself, he withdrew his fangs slowly. Tenderly he licked up the blood droplets apologetically. "Sorry Umi-chan."

Zero gripped the handle of his gun, anger boiling in his veins at the sight of Aidou's wretched tongue sliding over Umi's soft skin. "Both of you are in violation of school regulations," he snarled harshly.

Aidou leaned against the tree trunk, all but ignoring the prefect's presence. "This is harassment prefect."

"Get. Up."

Obediently Umi stood, stepping aside so Aidou could get to his feet. She didn't even bother to look at Zero, because she knew there would only be hatred in those eyes. Instead she stuck close to Aidou.

"Let's go both of you."

He gripped her hand and followed the stewing Zero merrily. "What's your problem prefect? You're a bigger pain in the ass than usual."

Zero set his mouth in a thin line, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Shut up vampire."

Aidou cast a glance at Umi. "It's just a question. Jeez, did you lose a bet or something?"

She gripped his hand tightly. Why did Aidou always provoke Zero?

He whirled around, his eyes smoldering. "You wouldn't understand. Soulless beasts like you two only know how to devour the hearts of others." He faced ahead and began their long walk to the Chairman's office. Another instant of guilt flashed through him. He knew that comment hurt her, but he didn't care. She should feel some of his pain, some his feelings of betrayal for her deception.

Aidou scoffed and rolled his eyes. Wait did he say you two? He knew! And he rejected her. Worthless little puke. How could he reject her so coldly? And he called him heartless.

Later Kaien sat in his office, in his housecoat, face a mask of grogginess. "Tell me what happened, Zero-kun."

"I caught Aidou drinking her blood." He stated, jabbing an accusing finger at the blonde sitting in front of the desk. "And she was willing, even though she knows school regulations."

Kaien yawned sleepily. "I see. Do either of you have anything to say?"

"I take full responsibility Chairman-san," Umi asserted.

"Huh?" The three chorused.

"I take full responsibility. I was alone in a secluded place on campus and I asked him to bite me. What vampire can resist that?" She said quickly, despite Aidou's objections.

Zero folded his arms crossly and glared at Aidou. How could Umi take up for that jerk-off? "Chairman--"

Kaien cut him off. "May I ask why you are willing to take full responsibility for the offense?"

She swiped a hand through her raven hair. "Aidou has drank a Day Student's blood before. I don't want him deemed too dangerous to attend the school, because he likes it here."

Kaien smiled at her selflessness. "It's a week's suspension."

"I understand."

He nodded. "Alright then." He smiled cheerfully at her. "Aidou-san is off the hook. You may go."

They stood simultaneously, excused themselves, and exited the room but not before Aiodu threw the word "hypocrite" at the silver-haired ex-human.

Zero's jaw dropped. "What! But he-he drank her blood!"

Kaien stood and yawned sleepily. "Yes, but she asked him to _and_ she took full responsibility." He left his office and plodded towards his quarters.

Zero followed him. "Yes but--"

Kaien yawned again. "Why do you care that she allowed him to drink her blood?"

"I don't care if she did. I don't care about her either." He commented stubbornly.

"Really?"

"She lied to me!"

"No, actually you didn't ask, so she didn't tell. It's quite different." He unlocked the door to his abode and opened it halfway.

"I don't care about her." He repeated, aiming a glare at his guardian.

"Yes, yes, you said that already. But who are you trying to convince Zero-kun?" He stepped through the door and shut it behind himself.

Zero kicked the ground. He didn't care about Umi. She was a vampire, a bloodsucking parasite. So why did the picture of Aidou's arms wrapped around her possessively stir such aggression in him?

* * *

A little over a week had passed and Zero found that he was miserable. He missed Umi so much. The way she smiled at him, her laugh, the way the bridge of her nose wrinkled when she was puzzled, the warmth she brought him. He tugged on his jacket and stepped into his shoes. Umi probably hated him by now. After he'd been so unkind to her two days ago, how could he expect her to even look at him, let alone talk to him.

Kuran had been so right. He had wounded her, deeper than he cared to think. The day he told her to never to come near him again, she hadn't even gotten angry. She just accepted it, like she expected him to reject her sooner or later, like all the others. Yet, Aidou, still hung around her as if she were not a hybrid. He'd stumbled upon them last night while doing his rounds, their laughter drifting to him on the wind. Unable to stop himself, he stood atop the building overlooking their rendezvous point and simply observed them. Her eyes had caught his in an instant and held, then sadly she tore away her gaze and returned her attention to Aidou.

He'd pushed her right into Aidou's arms. Aidou was selfish, the only person the jerk-off didn't see as a possession was his cousin and Kuran. He would never love Umi like she deserved. He cursed himself over and over for treating her so harshly. She would probably never love him like she could have, but her forgiveness was enough. IF she forgave him.

Inhaling deeply, he placed Bloody Rose in his inner pocket and left the Moon Dormitory.

* * *

Kaname lay in his opulent canopy bed, the first thirty pages of the Book as decoded by Umi in his hand. He heaved a sigh and slid a hand through his damp coffee brown lock clinging to his head. So the legends were true. Damn.

Takuma opened the door adjoining their room and entered his superior's chambers, manga in hand. Surprise peppered his features when he saw Kaname awake. "Kaname-sama? Is something wrong?"

He didn't know how he did it, but every time he needed someone to talk to Takuma always seemed to appear. "Come. Sit, Takuma." He said, patting the bed.

Obediently he crossed to the bed and sat down.

Kaname settled into his plush velvet pillows and fixed his eyes on the blonde vampire lounging against the bedpost at the foot of his bed. "It's about the book."

His eyes lit up curiously. "What has Umi decoded so far?"

He held up the loose pages of paper. "What she has decoded thus far only confirms the legend that I once heard from the mouth of what I thought was the Last."

"What legend?" He placed his book aside and trained his emerald eyes on his dear friend.

"It is quite obscure." He gazed up at the top of the canopy. "Millenniums ago when the hunter-vampire war was still young there was another faction. This faction clung to the shadows living in anonymity, neither on the side of the hunters nor the vampires. Still, though, they sought to shape the world finding both sides' weaknesses…"

"Blackshade poisoning." Takuma blurted before he could stop himself, hoping that Kaname did not mind the interruption.

Kaname nodded. "Exactly. They found both sides' weaknesses and struck swiftly from the shadows, felling many numbers. Both sides blamed each other for the massacres and intensified their efforts in the war. Still unidentified and having started their plan, they retreated into dormancy, figuring the two races would destroy each other in a short while. The Last Master, Khaan, wrote this book to preserve the ideas and goals of his faction, binding it with anti-vampire agents, and retreated into the shadows with the rest of his kind. Or so he thought."

"But how was the book found?"

"During an excavation near his lair. Deemed undecipherable, it was taken to the Historic Library." He clenched the pages in his hand, causing them to blacken and shrivel into dusty fragments.

Takuma tilted his head to the side. "Then how does Umi know this language even when we don't?"

A smug smile passed his lips. "Her mentor was the Last. He knew the language fluently and when I sent her to his home in the mountains I made it clear that I wanted him to instruct her in the so-called dead language."

He rested his jade eyes on the pureblood momentarily, questioning if he knew this faction would show themselves again all those years ago. "So that's what was in those pages she sent?"

He nodded. "Yes, but in a much longer version." The bedcovers rustled softly when he shifted his weight. "Khaan says this book has everything. Their origin, weapons, location, how to kill them, and a Prophecy."

"Everything we need to know." Takuma commented thoughtfully, his face a mirror of solemnity.

"Yes." He returned his stolid gaze to Takuma and sat up, touching the blonde's face softly. "Tell no one this until I say so. Not even Shiki."

Takuma nodded submissively. "Yes Kaname-sama." He yawned drowsily.

"You are free to go Takuma." He flashed a small smile.

Takuma returned the smile, albeit a larger version. "See you this evening Kaname-sama." He stood, gave a respectful bow, and departed his lord's room for his own.

Kaname swiped the blackened pile of shriveled paper from his bed and turned over on his side, eventually drifting off into rest.

* * *

Zero awakened when the bell rang and stood from his desk, striding from the room. All day, he'd had the chance to go talk to Umi, but had been mentally talking himself out of it each time. This time, he was not going to do it. This time, he was going to talk to her, apologize for his numbskull actions. It was her study period, so he had an entire hour to talk to her, if she didn't completely ignore him.

He walked to the library, his gait determined. He stopped in the doorway and scoped the room out, breathing in for scent. No Umi. Dammit. He searched for her near the stables. No Umi. Stopping in his tracks near the picnic area, he sniffed in, searching for a hint of cherry blossom. The odor he sought tickled his sensitive nostrils and he followed it, rounding the corner to a shaded spot behind the building. Umi.

She sat at the table pencil in hand, hard at work deciphering the book. There she was. The object of his affection. _Okay Zero, go talk to her. _He made one step. _I can't, she looks busy. _He stopped and stood there as if glued to that spot. _She can't be that busy, go talk to her. _He chewed his bottom lip. _But she is busy. That book needs to be deciphered. It's important. _Nonchalantly he stuffed his hands in the pockets. _Just say that you're scared to talk to her. _He grit his teeth, working his jaw. _I am not! _His brow knitted. _Then stop being a pansyass about it and go talk to her! _

Taking in a deep inhalation and feeling like he should gird his loins or something, he sauntered apprehensively towards her. When he was merely a few yards away, he stopped. "Umi," he said tentatively, bracing himself for the anticipated disregard.

She continued at her task.

Sucking up the urge to leave and lick his wounds, he walked to the table and sat down across from her. "Umi."

Her brow knitted and she discontinued her chore, gazing up at him with emotionally hollow eyes. "What?"

The frigid snap in her voice and vacant expression in her eyes felt like a thousand bee stings. "We need to talk."

She picked up her pencil and resumed her assignment. "So talk." The scars he'd inflicted upon her already damaged soul shouted for his censure at her hands, but she controlled it.

He looked at her sadly, wishing she would meet his eyes. "It's about last week. Umi…"

"I understand."

"What?"

She raised her eyes. "Your parents were killed by a vampire and you were turned into what you hate most. I understand your reaction." She gathered up her books and stood to leave.

He grasped her hand, not wanting her to leave. The withering glare she gave him slackened his hold and she turned away, walking towards the building. _Don't let her go you baka! _He came here to apologize to her and dammit that's what he was going to do, even if it killed him. He rose to his feet. "I'm sorry Umi."

She stopped and faced him. "You don't have to apologize, I told you I understand."

"Why do you always do that!" He said in exasperation.

"Do what?" She asked softly, trying to uphold the shield she formed around her scarred heart.

"Why do you always say 'I understand'? Like it's okay for people to hurt you!"

"What do want me to do Zero?" She asked, struggling to maintain control. "Tell you how I feel?" She strutted to him, face contorted in anger, but topaz eyes wet with tears. "Fine! I'll tell you about how it felt like the floor fell from under me and my world shattered when you looked at me like I was the scum of the Earth. How I wanted to crawl in my bed and waste away because I couldn't be near you again, that I cried myself to sleep for three days because the one person that revived my heart broke it into a thousand pieces because of what I am!" She shouted, gesticulating in frustration while trying to quell her tears.

Zero was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare at her with guilty eyes, simply wanting to draw her into his arms and letting her cry until empty. He hadn't even taken her feelings into consideration that day, he'd only been thinking of himself.

"There it is, me exposed. Are you happy now?"

"You shouldn't be so selfish," he said quietly, holding her gaze.

The tiny muscles around her eyes contracted slightly. What the hell?

"You think you're the only one that's been exposed? Well you're not." He made a step forward when she backed away. "You're not the only one that's been laid bare, Umi. This past week has been misery without you near. I've missed your smile, your voice, your scent. Everything." He coaxed her body into his arms while holding her captive with his amethyst eyes. "My heart is yours Umi and it aches for you like no other."

He circled an arm around her slender waist and bent his head, his lips lingering centimeters from hers.

Her tears flowed freely. "What do you want from me?"

Hearing the sheer hopelessness in that single question, he raised his eyes to her topaz pits and whispered, "your heart Umi. Give it to me."

She dropped her eyes from his to the lips hanging so sinfully close to hers. What could she do? How could she deny him what she want to give away so generously? She parted her cherry lips, begging for his service.

Zero brushed his lips across hers, teasingly, then tenderly possessed her sweet mouth. They finally parted, only after their lungs burned for oxygen, both breathless. He ignored every part of his vampiric side that begged for him to bite her, and focused on the thrilling sensation he got from just encircling her in his arms. A happy sigh left him. Kami he had ached for this, to hold her like this.

"What do we do now?" She asked, nuzzling his jacket with her nose.

He contemplated her question. "We could go out tomorrow. Maybe to the theater and dinner afterwards." He glanced down at her. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." She wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

The next night, Zero lounged on the stairs of the girls' dormitory waiting for Umi. He'd had to get his allowance a day early from Chairman and that had been docked because: "You shouldn't have skipped class yesterday." Now, he only had like forty dollars and the tickets themselves were going to be ten dollars apiece. Guess they were going to have to walk instead of ride, like planned.

At least his attire was okay: navy blue buttoned up shirt, dark jeans, his favorite belt, and shoes. He breathed in deeply. Kami, what were Yuuki and Yori doing to her in that room? If they didn't hurry, they would miss the movie. Then he noticed it, he hadn't bothered to get her any flowers. Shit! He sat up, raking his eyes over the area. This was great, just friggin' great.

"Zero-kun." Yuuki said as she descended the steps, one hand behind her back.

He got to his feet. "Where's Umi?"

She smiled. "She's coming." She stopped and began fussing with his collar. "I know this is your first date, but please try to smile more tonight. And don't forget to open the door and pull out her chair for her."

"I know." He growled, pushing her hand away.

She put a hand on her hip. "And just so you know, her favorite flowers are blue roses. So when you get a chance, give her these." She produced a bouquet of blue roses.

The corners of his mouth twitched and he took them from her hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The doors opened and Umi stepped out.

Zero sighed softly. She looked gorgeous in her black off the shoulder shirt that hugged her breasts snugly, ruffled denim skirt that showcased her shapely legs, and black wedges on her feet. Maybe fate wasn't so cruel after all.

Yuuki's eyebrow twitched when he just there gawking at Umi. She nudged him hard with an elbow.

Finally finding his tongue, he spoke, "hi." He looked down at the bouquet in his hand. "Oh, um, these are for you."

She took them from his proffered hand. "Oh my favorite!" She sniffed them greedily. "Thank you."

"No problem." He ran a hand through his silver locks uneasily, trying to ignore Yuuki and Yori, who had just exited the building. "Ready to go?" He offered his arm.

She slipped her arm around his. "Okay."

Yuuki sighed as the two strode away. "I hope everything goes okay."

"I've never seen Zero blush like that."

Yuuki clasped her hands and stars shone in her eyes. "It's so romantic."

Yori shook her head at her friend's obvious obsession with romanticism. Yuuki was a handful.

When they were out of eyesight he spoke, "you look stunning."

She flushed. "Well you clean up pretty good too."

His cheeks reddened, eyes falling to her neck which was naked because of her updo. What was Yuuki trying to do? Make him go into bloodlust ten minutes into the date? Besides, he liked her hair better when it was down, spilling past her delectable neck and over her slender shoulders. So, he reached over and pulled out the Japanese hairsticks, causing her black tresses to spill forth. "Your hair is too beautiful to be pinned back."

She blushed, again, silently cursing. "Oh."

* * *

Two hours later the two exited the movie theater. Zero doing the math in his head while Umi raved about the movie. Tickets: $20. Snacks: $13.52. Total: $33:52. Leftover: $6.48. A string of curse words that would have made a sailor turn red with embarrassment ascended in his mind. This was great. Friggin' wonderful. Again, he cursed fate.

"Everything okay?" she asked when he remained silent.

He snapped back from his reverie. "Huh? Oh yeah, great." They could share a pot of oden or maybe a platter of fried noodles. Yeah, they could get a platter of noodles and two drinks at _Kieji's. _He took her hand. "C'mon, I know a great place to eat."

He led her to one of the busier streets of the city, past the upscale restaurants that were way out his budget's league, and to a quaint café. "Here we go." He opened the double doors for her.

She walked in, winking at him on her way and found a booth in the farthest corner. "This is nice." She scoped out the establishment, her gaze stopping upon the exquisite portrait of the Seven Suns Temple hanging above the small shrine against the wall.

He sat across from her, resting his elbows upon the Asian-inspired table. "The food is even better." He ordered a platter of fried noodles, a glass of tea for himself, and lemonade for Umi when the waitress approached the table.

Later, Umi slurped up a mouthful of noodles, trying to be as dainty as possible in Zero's presence. She swallowed. "Now, Zero-kun, we're going to have to do something about your virgin situation."

His cheeks blazed, but he continued eating, attempting to seem unaffected. "W-when."

She folded her arms in mock indignation. "Well not tonight if that's what you think. What kind of girl do you think I am? I don't put out on the first date."

He was about to apologize, but stopped when he saw the playful gleam in her eyes. "Really? Damn, I guess that's it then."

Her mouth fell open.

He smiled impishly.

Her eyes widened in realization. "That's smile number two from you tonight Zero. Going for a world record?"

"We'll see."

Three figures crouched on the rooftop of the building across the street, gazing silently through the window at the two teenagers dining merrily. One smiled to himself when Zero touched the girl's hand and stared deeply in her eyes. This was perfect. They wouldn't need to attack him after all. "Come, let us go."

"But he is right there." Two objected.

He stood. "Yes, but to attack him here, would draw attention. I have another way." He took his stand upon the edge of the roof.

Three followed suit, trailing his superior when he leapt onto the next rooftop and landed lithely.

Two threw one last look at the teenagers and propelled himself to the next roof.

One grinned. This was going to be so fun. Deception was always the best part of his job.

* * *

Tetsu Tanaka got out of her car, staring warily at the trees surrounding ten-bedroom home, and opened the trunk. She picked up both bags of groceries and carried them to the door, dropping them to unlatch it with her key. She opened the door and after much negotiation entered the house, shutting the door behind her. Sitting the groceries on the counter of her sizeable rustic kitchen she, went about her way putting up the food. Afterwards she walked down the exquisitely decorated hallway and into the family room.

She stopped short. A man dressed all in black sat in her living room, reading one of her magazines, the fire roaring in the hearth. "May I help you?" She asked coldly, moving towards the fireplace.

He smiled nicely. "Tetsu Tanaka I presume."

"Yes. Now may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

He tilted his head to the side, closing the magazine. "My name is not important. What is important is why I am here." He stood and closed the gap between them when his eyes fell upon the fire pokers in the near the hearth.

"Then by all means." She flipped her long wavy golden tresses. "Why are you here?"

He smiled again, showing perfect white teeth. "When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

She maintained her cool. "Ten years ago, when I pulled her cold dead body from the lake." Abandoning her path to the fireplace, she rested her hand against the black grand piano.

He feigned a sad face. "Then your daughter is dead."

She nodded curtly. If she could just reach beneath the lid she could reach her weapon. But she doubted this man would allow her such a move. No, his movements were too calculated for him to be normal. What was he? "Yes."

His expression remained sympathetic. "You have my greatest sympathies…" A shadow that caused the finest hairs on the back of her neck to stand passed over his face. "That is you would have them if a group of my associates had not discovered otherwise." He fumbled in his inner coat pocket, giving her a reassuring smile when she stepped back, and produced the picture. Again, he closed the distance between them, this time so he was relatively close to her.

She swallowed, fighting the tremor in settling at the bottom of her spine.

He held up the picture of Zero and Umi walking hand-in-hand. "This picture was taken scarcely a week ago. Now if your daughter is dead, then who is this young woman?"

Testu's heart halted and plummeted into her stomach. There she was, her little Sweet pea, she would know those amber eyes anywhere. Despite all the emotions rampaging through her soul she maintained her composure. "I don't know who this child is. My daughter is dead."

He gave an impatient chuckle. "You're lying."

"You have no proof of that." She said, growing more confident by the second. There was no way she was letting him know about her daughter. He would have to kill her first.

He smiled sadistically. "Really." He pulled out a cell phone and speed-dialed a number, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello, sir."

"Are you in place?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Is she in your sights?"

"Yes, sir."

Testu's pinched her lips. "You're bluffing."

He grinned lopsidedly. "On five, take the shot."

She heard the audible sound of a gun being cocked. Oh god! A sniper was stationed right outside of her little girl's window. He was going to have someone plant a bullet in her little girl's skull.

He simpered nastily. "One…two…three…"

"Okay! I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want me to do." She gripped the phone in his hand. "Just please don't hurt my little girl."

He chuckled evilly, satisfied to have broken her. "I thought you would see it my way." He raised the picture to eye level. "Now about that proposition."

Tetsu watched the man disappear in the shadows of the trees. She collapsed to the floor in a heap and wept.

* * *

Zero stopped at Umi's door. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll sleep in tomorrow." She opened the door, standing in the threshold, giving him a coquettish smile.

"Oh, I'll be sure to wake you before twelve." He leaned forward in the doorway, seeking those delicious lips that beckoned him.

"I doubt it." She grinned. "So." She brushed her mouth against his. "You want to come in?"

"Only for a sec." He closed the door behind himself. "But only because I haven't gotten my good night kiss yet."

She smiled lustfully. "How about I say it to you in the morning?" She put a hand on his waist pulling his hips close.

"Why not now? I'm right here." He growled when she planted soft kisses up his neck. That felt really good. His teeth extended, among other things.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Sometimes Zero, you can be so innocent." In a flurry of movement she had his pants undone and around his ankles.

His eyes broadened and his male body acted accordingly to the current situation. "Oh."

* * *

Whoohoo!! Chappie seven is up. Sorry it was late, but I had a tooth pulled. Anyhow. R&R please. Reading and not reviewing is like baking a sweet potato pie without the crust. Enjoy. Gracias.

Love ya


	8. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately this uber-cool series belongs to Mistress Mastuo Hino. All other characters and concepts are of my imagination.**

**Betrayal**

Zero buried his face in the mattress in an effort to muffle the screams that ripped from his mouth as he came to a shuddering climax, barely flinching when Umi sank her teeth into the skin of his shoulder in an effort to silence her own shouts. He lay there in a heap, gathering the pieces of himself, regulating his breathing, blinking the stars from his eyes. After a few moments he felt Umi move, her deft hands running over his back and through his hair lazily. He chortled, raising his head to gaze upon her.

"What?"

"I can't believe I wanted to kill myself before doing this." Affectionately, he nuzzled her nose, dropping a kiss on her soft pink lips, lips that had touched and pleasured him in ways he didn't think possible.

She smiled, sighing merrily. "Yeah. What a waste of talent that would've been."

The apples of his cheeks colored scarlet and he averted his eyes, silently demeaning himself for feeling like a little boy. He really hadn't done much this time, Umi had did it all, very skillfully stimulating him until he could do nothing more than let out strangled cries of pleasure. The entire time they were connected the vampire inside him urged him to bite her, to partake of her luscious blood until his vision clouded to nothing, but he resisted. Now, it was back. "Umi-chan?"

Umi inhaled a deep breath, holding back a triumphant smile when he shivered. "Yes Zero-kun?" Languidly, she tunneled her fingers through his disheveled silver hair, over his pierced ear, and the perfect features of his face. He really was quite beautiful, a flawlessly sculptured masterpiece. Her life belonged to Kaname-sama, her blood to Aidou-san, but only Zero owned two parts of her. He possessed both her heart and body, and she would let him use her body to his infinite satisfaction. She owed him that much.

He stared down at her shyly. His lavender eyes fell to her strikingly beautiful face, honing in on her hypnotic eyes. "Ummm…"

She wiggled beneath him. During their union she had only been aware of the tremendous pleasure she experienced, but now that she was lucid again she found that Zero was actually quite heavy. Of course, she didn't mind the extra weight. "Yeah?"

He rested his forehead against hers, looking meaningfully in her amber eyes. "I'm glad we did this."

She chuckled. "I realized that about five minutes ago."

His cheeks burned again and he lowered his eyes. "Not just because it felt good, but because…I'm just glad…" He bit his bottom lip. "…that my first time was with you."

A sweet smile spread over her rosy lips and she moved, reveling in the sensation of his hard muscles caressing her curves. "So am I. " Her eyes twinkled lustfully. "Of course this isn't the last time we'll do this."

He grinned wolfishly and rolled over, bracing a foot on the floor so he wouldn't fall out.

She moved to her side, making room for her lover.

He rolled to his side and drew her to him, encircling her thin frame into his arms until their limbs intertwined and their skin touched. This was their first night of passion, but already he could feel it blooming, the territorial quality characteristic of his vampiric side. He wouldn't say it but in the back of his mind one word was present: mine. But before they made love again there was something he needed to know. So, hesitantly, he put a little gap between them and directed his gaze downward.

"Will you still give Aidou your blood?" He grimaced. Just the thought of him drinking Umi's blood was enough to rouse murderous ideas.

She lowered her eyes to his lips. "Yes."

He scowled and raised up, sitting on the side of the smallish bed. How could she say that after what they just shared? Maybe he should've heeded her warnings. He hung his head, resting his forearms on his thighs. "How could you agree to give him your blood after we just made love?"

She scooted to him, resting her head on his back. "I'm sorry Zero-kun, but my blood belongs to him. Aidou was there when I had no one. I owe him." She answered honestly, kissing the nape of his neck. Her heart ached when she felt him tense.

A sigh left him. How could they even have a relationship if she was not completely his? If she gave her lifeblood to another man, how could she ever truly love him? "You don't owe him anything," he said evenly, attempting to keep his temper. How could she even say she owed that arrogant sonofa---.

"You don't understand."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "What the hell do you mean I don't understand?" The mattress whined when he shifted his position to face her. "Then by all means, enlighten me."

She felt like ducking her head beneath the sheet wrapped around her bosoms to get away from that wounding glare. Her eyes fell and she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Aidou-san and I… we made a pact when we were children. I agreed that my blood would always be his if he allowed me to stay in the forest behind his house unharmed." She said quietly.

His eyes saucered and then narrowed to nothing. "What the--!" He stood and pulled on his underwear. This was too much, he needed to think, to at least clear his mind. "How could you do something like that? Especially with that-that dickhead!" How could she have been such an idiot? Now it didn't matter how she felt about him, Aidou would always hold one part of her hostage.

She gathered her legs to her chest as he dressed. He was going to leave her, just like she feared. "I was a kid Zero-kun. I didn't know what I was doing."

He concealed Bloody Rose in his inner coat pocket, anger and frustration evident on his features. "Well now you do," he snapped, finally remembering to keep his voice down. He stalked to the door and slammed it shut behind himself, leaving her alone. He hissed angrily as he strode down the hallway towards the first flight of stairs. This was so fucked up. The girl he loved had given a vampire ownership of her blood. She would never be his. Ever. He would always be forced to share one part of her. Could he live with that?

Umi lay in her bed, back to the door, huddled under the covers. Kami she would rather the Nil Law be applied to her than feel this pain. She wanted to run, to hide, but she couldn't flee from herself, or the agony of not having him near. What seemed like hours but were in reality several moments ticked by. She sniffed the sheets, his individual scent flooding her nostrils. Would he come back, or break her heart, again? She hugged herself, trying to placate the turmoil in her soul.

The door opened. He walked in, his sight falling to the person swathed in the sheets.

She curled into a tight little ball when the bed sank from his weight.

He leaned over her, softly nuzzling her shoulder, his fangs extending at the thought that she was actually naked beneath the covers. "Umi-chan."

She turned to her back, gazing up at him with dejected eyes. "I'm sorry."

He cupped her cheek with a hand and leaned over. "As long as your heart is mine. I know I come first. And…" He nipped the soft flesh of her neck tenderly, keeping his fangs clear, although he sorely wanted to give into his desires. "…I can live with that."

They made love again and again, gorging themselves on the pleasures their bodies could give each other until the moon sank behind the horizon and the sun began to rise. An exhausted Zero cast a glance out the window at the sky, an elated smile crossing his face. He peeked down at Umi, who snuggled into his side with arms and legs draped around him sleeping peacefully. He grinned again. "Best night. Ever." Affectionately, he kissed the top of her hair, possessively putting an arm around her, and closed his eyes to get some much needed rest.

He awakened, but decided to keep his eyes closed, enjoying the sun's rays soaking into his skin and the sensations of his lover next to him.

She moved, unwinding her limbs.

He frowned but then found himself inwardly smiling when she stretched over him and began planting soft kisses on the features of his face. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes thrilling at the sight of those topaz orbs burning lovingly into his. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She cooed. "I told you, you wouldn't wake me before noon."

He raised an eyebrow then took a glimpse of the clock on the stand next to her bed. 12:05 pm. He returned his attention to her, smiling.

She gasped. "And the world record goes to Zero-kun." She clapped, her eyes twinkling playfully.

Zero would have smiled again, had his desirous eyes not been on the two lovely breasts brushing across his nipples. Hesitating a mere half-second he sat up and went straight for what he mentally coined Magic Spot Number Two, the velvety flesh in the cradle of her throat, deftly biting only with the teeth that weren't razor sharp then sucking fervently.

A surprised cry quickly trailed by a husky moan escaped her lips. "You were so shy last night. What happened?"

He gazed up at her, amethyst eyes smoldering hungrily, allowing his fangs to scrape a feathery trail. "You happened," he answered before flipping her to the mattress.

"Are you sure we should do this now? I mean it is a school day." Goose pimples blossomed over her skin when he nipped her neck, leaving tiny marks on her ivory skin.

"Which means everyone's in class." He said, his expression mischievous.

She chuckled. Inexperienced or not, Zero was damn near insatiable. "Okay. But only once, because we should at least make the last half of our classes."

He bent his head and pressed his lips hungrily to hers, allowing his hands to roam on their own adventures over her beautiful body. He broke the kiss, nibbling softly on her bottom lip. "I love you," he whispered, his lips barely centimeters above hers.

Her eyes shimmered elatedly. "I love you too."

* * *

Zero strutted into French Class, his last class of the day, making his way to the top row, and sat down. Surprisingly, his good mood was still intact, despite the scolding his History teacher had given him for being fifteen minutes late.

Yuuki, who sat a row below, smiled up at him. "Hello Zero-kun."

He opened his textbook. "Hey Yuuki-chan. Yorii-chan."

Yorii smiled sweetly.

"Where have you been all day Zero-kun?" She asked, those crimson orbs staring at him inquisitively.

He shrugged. "I have homework to do."

"How come you didn't do it last night?" He was hiding something.

"I didn't feel like it." He growled, keeping his head down to conceal his blush.

She squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. What was he hiding? He hadn't been in for lunch, he was all jittery and secretive, and Umi had missed English Literature. How did the dots connect? Wait, they both missed English Lit. and both had become really chummy lately. And Zero actually looked happy. She turned in her seat when the teacher entered the room. She gathered the evidence in her mind, their absentees from English Literature, the secretiveness, the chumminess, the pep in his step. It all added up to one thing: Zero-kun had finally lost his virginity!

Zero wrote down the answers to the questions in his textbook quickly before the instructor requested their homework. His eyes fell to Yuuki when she looked up at him with taunting eyes. Shit. She knew. This was great. Now, he would never hear the end of it.

Yuuki stood outside of the door waiting patiently on her brother. She grinned widely when he emerged from the room. "Hello Zero-kun," she cooed and fell in stride with him.

He grunted and continued looking straight ahead, negotiating his way through the sea of teenagers hurrying towards the Moon Dormitory.

She smiled slyly. "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

He glanced down at his sister, trying his darndest to fight the blush painiting his cheeks. _Please don't turn red, please, aw hell._

Yuuki laughed loudly. "Why Zero-kun you're blushing." She wrapped an arm around his happily. "I'm so happy," she wiped a faux tear, "my little brother has finally become a man."

Zero jerked away. "I'm older than you!" He growled, upset that his cheeks continued to burn red. He pushed the door open, stalking towards the Moon Dormitory.

Yuuki chuckled teasingly. "Yeah, but I'm not innocent like you." She shot back, trotting to his side. "I'm so happpy for you Zero-kun, now that you have Umi-chan, you don't have to spend your nights jerking off anymore."

Zero stopped and glared at her. Why did she always have to bring that up? "That was just one time!"

She put a hand on her hip and held his gaze. "That I caught you. But don't worry, now you have Umi-chan, so you don't have to be a degenerate anymore." She clapped happily despite the murderous glare he gave her. They walked in silence for a while until she gave a chuckle.

"What?" He growled.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how clueless you were. Poor little Zero-kun not knowing where to put it without Umi-chan's help." She taunted.

His entire face turned red. "Gah!!!" he exclaimed and stormed away. Why? Why did she have to taunt him so much? Kami, he hoped she didn't tell Kaien, because he didn't want to spend another hour sitting through the lecture about the eel and the cave. He strutted across the courtyard, pushing rudely pass the other students, and stopped in front of the gate to the Moon Dormitory.

She ran to his side. "I'm surprised at you. Not going to get your girlfriend and walk her to her dormroom. You're terrible."

He growled in annoyance. "She's got detention!" He folded his arms and shifted his weight to one leg.

She chuckled. "So when you see her again, are you going to be all lovey-dovey and hold her hand?"

The gates creaked open. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes, ignoring her. He was not going to dignify that question with an answer. Surprisingly his good mood reemerged and he felt his shoulders relax.

Again she chuckled as they walked through the gate. "Looks like somebody's pheremones are working overtime. You're still in a good mood."

He heaved a sigh. "Just don't tell Cross-san, or I'll never get any peace."

She grinned, gave a crisp salute, and pretended to zip her lips. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Tetsu looked out of the window of her car at the darkening sky. This was why she'd abandoned Umeko all those years ago, to keep her safe, but now it seemed as if it all was for nothing. She looked down at the photograph clutched in her hand. Umeko had become so lovely and appeared genuinely happy as she smiled up at the handsome young man walking with her. Kami, it would seem that the fates were against her and her little one.

Kaien stood and shook the strikingly beautiful and richly dressed woman's small hand. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Miss Tanaka." He sat down in his chair, his eyes roaming her appearance. He'd seen her somewhere, he was sure of it. "Do I know you?"

She pulled her painted lips into a sweet smile. "I was a famous ballerina seventeen years ago."

Kaien beamed mirthfully at the woman. "Testu Tanaka! I saw your version of the Swan's Kiss. It was exquisitely danced. You moved me."

She blushed, bowing her head modestly. "Well, I'm retired now."

"I see. So tell me what brings you to Cross Academy?" He leaned into his comfortable chair, trying not to gush over the ethereal woman in front of his desk.

She fidgeted nervously. "You have a new student, Umeko Kitogirii."

He nodded, his demeanor dropping just a few degrees. What did this woman want with Umi? "Yes. What do you want with her?"

Tetsu tapped her foot fretfully, keeping her eyes on the pencil sharpener on his desk. "Well Chairman, she's my daughter--"

"Wait. Back up. She's your daughter?"

"Yes Chairman-san."

Shit. He'd read Umi's file, and had been under the impression that her mother was dead after all these years. Now, here she was in his office, asking for her daughter. Who had sent her? "You must forgive my surprise Tanaka-san. I was under the impression that Umi-san was an orphan."

Tetsu swallowed. "Well, she's not."

"I can see that." He maintained his cheery smile, but let his eyes grow cold, calculating. What did she truly want? "Do you want to see her, talk to her, or something?"

"I want to take her home with me, where she belongs." She stated firmly.

"Well, Tanaka-san, it is the middle of the semester, taking her out now, would not be good for her GPA." He reasoned calmly.

She folded her arms, azure eyes burrowing into his. "She's my daughter. I want to take her home."

Kaien's eyes slightly tightened. "Well…" He stood, walking to his large file cabinets in the room's corner and opened the door. Quickly, he fingered his way through the manila folders until he came to Umi's file. He opened it and began skimming her application. "Umeko did not specify any guardian or parent on her application to this school. So you cannot just take her home on your whim."

Her eyes saddened. "Please, sir, she's my little girl. I have a right to see her. She belongs with me." She hoped he would let her see Umeko, because if not, her daughter would die.

The pain deeply rooted in her expression touched his heart and he relented. He put the folder back in his filing cabinet. "Alright, I'll have someone send for her."

Tetsu smiled gratefully. "Thank you Chairman-san." It took all her will not to burst into sobs because their reunion would be tarnished.

* * *

Zero stood in the shadow of the building with Umi, one hand braced against the wall, the other sliding up her shirt while they spiraled into a heated spell of making-out. Kami what was wrong with him? Ever since a few nights ago, he couldn't keep his hands or his mind off her. Her mere presence in the room was enough to set his lust on full-blast, not to even mention how it felt when they kissed. He needed, no ached to feel her beneath him again, their bodies moving as one until they both fell into unadulterated bliss. That's all there was to it, he needed Umi, her companionship, her love, her body, all that did not belong to someone else he would bathe in until there was nothing left.

"Zero-kun," she breathed, breaking the passionate kiss, "you have rounds to do."

He let a hand cup the curve of her ass. "It won't hurt if I'm a little late," he replied hoarsely, dropping his burning kisses to her slender neck. His heart rate skyrocketed. He could hear her blood coursing through her veins, feel the gentle throb of her pulse as he rested his lips there. How long would it be before he gave in to biting her? The cravings to drink from her had always been there, but now that they'd actually made love, they had intensified.

Yuuki cleared her throat loudly.

He distanced himself from his lover, irritated because of his sister's terrible timing. He clasped his hand over the front of his pants while Umi fixed her skirt and shirt, both trying to hide sheepish faces. "Yuuki--" He cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "Yuuki-chan, what is it?"

She stood there, hand on hip, eyes glittering knowingly. "Sorry for interrupting, but Umi-chan, Chairman wants to see you."

Zero sighed. "Now?" He wanted to make out little more, so he could get her to agree to going up to his room. But yet again, Fate denied him his desires.

Yuuki nodded. "Yes. And he wants you to go get Kaname-kun brother."

Zero exhaled a deep breath. Why did he have to always deal with that pureblood bastard? "Yeah, whatever."

Umi threw him a wink and followed the female prefect.

Kaname sat in class in front of the large cathedral windows, doodling on his notebook. He absolutely abhorred history class. The instructor had nothing to tell him that he already did not know. So, he was forced to sit through an hour of the old man's ramblings. His eyes fell to Aidou, who was also doodling, except it was Umi's name in different styles of writing. Good thing he'd cut him off from her four days ago. Because the more time they spent together, the more likely she would become less of a vessel for blood and more of a beloved.

He gave a listless sigh and rested his chin on the back of his hand. He raised his eyes when the door opened and Kiryuu entered. The prefect smelled different, like…cherry blossom. His gaze fell to Aidou, who sat bolt upright in his chair, a sheet of ice blanketing his desktop in mere seconds. Damn. He knew what it meant.

"Kuran-sama," the instructor spoke, "you are needed in the Chairman's office."

Kaname stood, striding calmly down the iced over aisle.

A murmur arose from the rest of the class when the ice crept gradually up the sidewall.

Both vampires disappeared from the room, walking silently down the corridor.

"You smell like Umi-san." Kaname said.

"So?" He snarled, keeping his eyes forward.

"So you two made up." He studied the younger vampire, seeking to interpret any subtle signs.

Zero pushed through the double door and continued walking, giving nothing away. Damned pureblood, always trying to stick his nose in his business. He wouldn't let Kaname know anything, because all he would do was twist it, like he twisted everything he loved.

"I see. Did you two make love?" His shoes made no sound against the cool pavement as he glided along in feline struts.

Zero worked his jaw, trying his damnedest to ignore the pureblood, to just keep his mouth shut. But he couldn't stay quiet. "None of your damn business vampire," he snapped acidly.

"So you did." Kaname's eyes flickered slightly. He would ignore Kiryuu's tone, for now. "My little ex-human finally lost his virginity." He patted Zero's head, much like an owner pets his dog after a well performed trick . "Good for you."

Zero swatted the brunette's hand away forcefully. "I'm NOT your dog!"

Kaname merely peered at him with that aloof expression. "Aidou sees Umi-san as his. When he finds out about you two, well, saying he's going to be angry would be an understatement."

Zero rolled his eyes, unconcerned about Aidou's wrath. "Like I give a damn."

Kaname chuckled, much to Zero's surprise.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked, aggravation evident in his tone.

The pureblood touched the ex-human's shoulder gently, stopping him in his tracks. "When it comes to power, yes, you have Aidou beat, but do not underestimate him. He is very smart Kiryuu, and there are ways to get what he wants without lifting a finger in violence." He preached, and then started the path towards the Chairman's office.

* * *

Umi gaped at the woman standing in front of her smiling widely. "_Okaasan_?"

Tetsu embraced her daughter. "Oh how big you've gotten my little sweet pea!" She drew back, gently passing a hand caressively over her cheek and through her dark hair. "And so beautiful."

Umi could barely register what was happening in front of her. Tetsu Tanaka, her mother, was back. "Why are you here?"

She smiled affectionately at her daughter. "I'm here to take you home with me."

Umi stepped away from her mother. "You should have done that ten years ago."

Tetsu blinked back her tears. "Sweet pea, you must understand. I didn't abandon you because I wanted to. It was for your own safety. I love you, you know that."

Umi sniffed back her tears, mind racing trying not to overload. After ten years her mother wanted her back, liked she'd dreamed of every night since she was a little girl. But she didn't want to leave Zero. "I'm not leaving Cross Academy."

Kaien held back a smile. Something about this did not sit right with him. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to."

Tetsu grew worried. Umi had to come with her, it meant her life. "Then just come for the weekend," she said a little too urgently, but then calmed herself. "Just come for the weekend and I promise to bring you back."

Umi's eyes darted left and right. "It is not my decision."

"I had Zero-kun escort Kaname-sama here. They should arrive shortly." He held out a hand towards the chair. "Sit Umi-san."

Umi sat in the designated chair, uneasily casting a glance at her mother. She wanted to go with her mother, to feel the maternal love that she sorely lacked, but in the back of her mind anger flared. How would Zero take this?

They sat there in silence, the tension thick as pea-soup.

Finally the door opened and in walked Zero, Kaname, and Yuuki(who'd decided to wait on her beloved vampire prince). "Ah," Kaien said, standing quickly. "Glad you could make it Kaname-sama."

"Of course Chairman-san." He turned his interest to the blonde woman standing next to Umi. What was Umi's mother doing here?

Tetsu gulped hard when Kaname rested his cold eyes upon her. He was uncannily beautiful, but his aura frightened her. She bowed humbly. "It is nice to meet you Kaname-sama."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You as well." He sat down fluidly in the seat that Umi conceded to him.

"That is Yuuki, my daughter, and Zero Kiryuu, her stepbrother." Kaien spoke politely, making sure to introduce them formally. "Children, this is Testu Tanaka, Umeko's mother."

Yuuki smiled amiably at the middle-aged woman, then gave a cordial bow.

Zero on the other hand didn't crack a smile. He glared at her, contemptuously. There was no way in hell he was going to be courteous to a woman that abandoned her daughter to a life on the streets when she was just a little girl. She couldn't just waltz back into Umi-chan's life and think that everything was going to be okay.

"Nice to meet you Cross-san." She bowed to Yuuki. "Kiryuu-san."

Zero snorted and threw her a glare.

Kaname, for once, was not in objection to the ex-human's behavior. He returned his attention to Kaien, noting the caution in the man's eyes. "What seems to be the problem?"

"There is no problem," Testsu interjected. "I just want to take my daughter home with me for the weekend."

Zero looked down at Umi, clenching her hand protectively. He wasn't going to let that woman take her, there was no telling what her ulterior motives were. Again, he studied Umi. Her lips were pinched, an unsure expression on her lovely face. Kami she smelled so good, so inviting, and she was so close. Lewd thoughts flooded his brain. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, make love to her, bite her. Shit. No, not bite her. He didn't want to experience her warm blood bubbling into his mouth or revel in the pure euphoria drinking from her included. What the hell? He snapped back to the events occurring in front of him.

Kaname settled into his chair, resting an appendage on the armrest dispassionately. "Well, I'm afraid that does pose quite a problem. You see…" He rested his eyes on hers. "Your daughter's life belongs to me, and as such she cannot go with you without my consent."

Tetsu's shoulders slumped. "Oh." A chill ran up her spine and extended to the rest of her body when he observed her, those crimson depths feeling as if they were peering into her very soul.

Having discovered the truth, he turned his gaze back to the Kaien. "I will permit Umi-san's leave for the weekend. You are her mother after all, and you two have been apart for ten years. It would be heartless of me to object to your reunion."

"What!" Zero blurted. How could the damned pureblood agree to this? He waited until now to grow a friggin' heart? Great. This was just great.

Kaien let out an exhalation. Why would Kaname agree to this? This could very well be a trap. "Very well then, you may take her if she agrees."

Umi cast her eyes downward when she felt all eyes fall upon her, one set in particular boring deeper than the rest. "Okay. I'll go."

Zero's mouth fell open. "Umi, what the hell?" He growled. Was everybody on insane-o _sake_ tonight?

"Do not worry Kiryuu-san, I will bring her back." She said, punctuating her sentence with a reassuring smile.

Yuuki had to cover his mouth to keep the foul words from spilling out. "We know."

"I'll go pack." Umi said softly, tugging her lover towards the door.

"I'll wait in the car." She bowed to the Chairman and the pureblood. "Thank you both for your time."

Kaien stayed his tongue until the woman was out of sight. "Kaname-sama, I have never questioned your decisions before, but why send her with that woman?"

Kaname simply crossed his legs, running a hand smoothly through his coffee brown locks. "She is not an imposter Chairman-san."

"What if she kills Umi-san, then who will decipher the book?" If something happened to Umi he feared what would become of Zero.

Kaname rose from the chair elegantly, passing his old friend a small smile.

Kaien's nerves calmed instantaneously at that simple look. It was Kaname's way of saying 'I've got it under control'. "Good night Kaname-kun."

Kaname gave a dip of the head. "Good night Chairman-san." He departed the building, making a swift beeline to the Moon Dormitory. The other vampires cast him curious glances when he returned and took his seat. He leaned over to Takuma, who was avidly taking notes. "Takuma."

"Yes Kaname-sama?" He whispered, writing on the lines perfectly even though his gaze was upon his vampire prince.

"I need you to follow Umi-san tonight. Take Shiki with you."

"Yes Kaname-sama." He closed his notebook and started gathering up the rest of his belongings.

"Do not let them know you are there."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." He stated obediently, rising to his feet.

The instructor gazed up at them, slightly perturbed that one of his students would leave without consulting him. "Yes Ichijo-san?"

"Excuse the disruption teacher, but I have business to tend to." He strode down the steps, ignoring the murmurs filling the room. He walked down the empty corridors until he came to room seventy-two, Latin.

He knocked on the door.

The teacher, a beautiful woman, opened the door and stepped into the hall. "Yes Ichijo-san?"

Takuma bowed courteously to the teacher. "I need Shiki Senri."

"Ah. Will you have him back before the end of period?"

Takuma gave a friendly smile, but wagged his head. "Afraid not, there are urgent matters we need to take care of."

She nodded, her clever sapphire orbs twinkling shrewdly. "I will get him for you." She reentered the room, leaving the door ajar.

Mere moments later Shiki exited the room. "Thanks, that class is such a bore."

Takuma smiled jovially at the younger vampire. "Everything bores you Shiki."

Shiki stuffed his hands in his pockets, falling in step with the blonde vampire. "So what's going on?"

"How do you know something is going on?"

Shiki squinted his silvery eyes. "You're smiling, but the light doesn't reach your eyes. So what's going on?"

Sometimes Takuma really hated that Shiki could read him so precisely. "Yes, well, Kaname-sama has ordered us to follow Umi."

Shiki pushed the glass doors open and strutted out into the night air. "Why?"

"He didn't specify. He just said follow her."

The younger vampire sniffed his disapproval. Why did Kaname always send them after someone without telling them the reason? It was like he expected blind obedience out of them. "And we're going to do it aren't we?" He said, a hint of venom in his cool tone.

"Yes. Now we must hurry and change clothes before they leave."

* * *

Zero stuffed one of Umi's suitcases into the trunk of the sleek black car. He didn't like this idea of her leaving alone with Tetsu, and he had not spared her his opinion. "Don't go Umi-chan."

She handed him another piece of luggage. "We've been over this Zero-kun."

He took the luggage, placing it in the open trunk. "But she's a stranger!"

"She's my mother."

"Who you haven't seen in ten years!" He pointed out, folding his arms crossly. "What if she tries to kill you?"

She slung her purse over her shoulder. "She won't try to kill me."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"She's my mom." She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on chest.

"I won't be there to protect you Umi-chan," he said softly, enfolding her in his strong arms selfishly.

"I can defend myself remember. Trust me, I'll be fine."

He bristled. "It's not you I have a problem trusting."

She threw a glimpse to the car, where her mother waited patiently. "I'll be fine."

They shared a long slow kiss, breaking apart reluctantly. He pressed his forehead to hers, gazing adoringly into those topaz eyes. Softly he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, his lips hovering near hers. He was afraid Umi may not return, and if she didn't he feared his own outcome. But Kami have mercy on the poor soul that took her from him, because he definitely wouldn't. "I owe you."

"How?" She murmured, lips aching for his attention.

"You saved me from myself," he answered sincerely.

Her eyes twinkled affectionately. "Then we're even."

A small smile spread across his lips and he pecked her delicious mouth. "Be careful."

She bobbed her head. "I will."

He let her go reluctantly and followed her to the back of the car, opening the door on the passenger's side so she could climb into the vehicle. "See you Sunday."

She nodded and slid gracefully into the seat. "Yeah."

Hesitantly, he shut the door and stepped backward. The car started up and accelerated, driving away smoothly. He followed the car on the rooftops, stopping only when he got to the gate. He stared after the car until it was a dot in the distance, loneliness creeping in on him. He wanted Umi back and she hadn't even been out of his presence more than ten minutes. What if she liked it there, at her mother's home? What if she liked it better than Cross Academy? Would she leave him? If Umi left him, would the small measure of peace he'd acquired disappear with her? He shuddered.

* * *

A few hours later found Takuma and Shiki sitting in the back of their sleek car stealthily tailing the target's car. Shiki ceased gazing out at the scenery, which had become nothing but trees and hills half an hour ago, and turned to the older vampire sitting near the door reading manga. "Ichi, I'm bored."

Takuma kept his eyes on the manga. "I know." He flipped a page and smiled at the plight of the main character, a haphazard teen who was trying to juggle being the object of affection to six women, all aliens.

Shiki stared at the golden-haired upperclassmen, slate eyes roaming to his exposed neck. He didn't understand how, but Takuma's neck, no matter where or when or whatever the mood, always looked wickedly appetizing. A sigh escaped him, a sigh he knew Takuma heard. With an evil smirk, he undid his seatbelt and scooted until close enough to lean over to look at the book in his hand. "What are you reading?"

Takuma concentrated on the book, miserably failing at ignoring Shiki's hot breath sweeping across his neck. "_Shoji Six_, _Volume Ten," _he answered, managing to keep the shudder from his voice.

Shiki smiled knowingly and leaned over further, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Oh."

Takuma directed his eyes to the shorter vampire's face, noting the hunger lingering in his presently pink-tinged eyes. He closed the book, fondly sliding a hand through Shiki's coppery hair. "Hungry are we?"

Shiki smiled and nuzzled his way to Takuma's delicate neck, licking the prime spot smoothly. He let out a soft breath and sank his fangs into Takuma's jugular, eyes lidding in pleasure as the rich blood flooded his waiting mouth.

Takuma put an arm around the smaller male's thinner body, reeling in the familiar pleasure. His head lolled back. The sensation was magnificent, but his body told him that Shiki was drinking more than allowed. "Senri, enough."

Senri, although reluctantly, released his hold, dotingly lapping up the droplets of blood on his fair skin until the wounds healed. "It's never enough Ichi." He wiped the remaining blood from his chin, licking stray beads from his bottom lip.

Takuma grinned merrily at the younger male, whose lust had been sated for the present. "I know." He patted his hand and cracked open his manga, continuing to read.

Shiki stared shortly at Takuma. Why? Why did Takuma allow him to drink from him, even when he was violent at times? He didn't want to hurt Takuma, yet he did, and he hated himself for it. Takuma was one of the few people that accepted him as he was, taking the whole package with no questions asked, expecting no more than he could give. He'd brutalized his neck a number of times and would guiltily avoid him for weeks afterwards, yet when he sought to appease his cravings the blonde was there to generously give him his blood with a warm smile. That tore at him. Why did Ichijo care for him? "Why Ichi?"

Takuma glanced up, eyebrow arching slightly when he perceived the anguish in Shiki's normally impassive gaze. "Why what?" He rested a hand on the younger teen's soft cheek.

"Why do you let me drink from you?"

He smiled soothingly. "I don't mind." He closed his book, figuring this was a conversation he would need to focus on fully.

"Even when I brutalize your neck?"

He shrugged his shoulders, settling into the comfortable leather seats. "Better me than one of the girls of the Day Class." Even as he said it, he knew it was a mistake. Shiki drew away, hugging himself tightly, leaning on the door. "Shiki." He unbuckled his safety belt and moved to his friend's side. "I didn't mean it like that Shiki. It just- it just came out that…way."

Shiki turned his stare out the window. Was that what everyone thought about him? That he couldn't control his desires? That he was no better than a Level E? "Ichi?"

"Yes Shiki?" He circled an arm around the beautiful teen's shoulders.

He swallowed the lump bobbing in his throat. "Do you think that I'm evil like my father?" Slowly he turned his eyes upon his friend. "Like Rido-sama?"

Takuma gasped. How could Shiki even think he resembled that cruel bastard in any shape or form? "No Shiki," he said firmly, "you are not like him."

Shiki's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "But he was not always that way. Is that my fate? Am I destined to spiral into the same abyss as my father?" He didn't want to be evil like his father. His father had hurt everyone that he loved, without a splinter of remorse, because he felt he was wronged in some way. He had allowed his grief to fester until it degenerated into unreserved hatred, seeking retribution doggedly. In the end it was his same hatred, his own villainous disposition that ended his life at the hands of Kiryuu. Was that his destiny? To become evil and live his life roiling in hatred and anger until he met his violent end?

Takuma was almost at a loss. Never had Shiki displayed such profound sentiment about his own moral fiber. He drew the teen into his arms, allowing his thin body to fold into his. "No Shiki, I don't think that is your fate at all. You are a person of much more substance than your father."

Shiki buried his face in the soft fabric of Takuma's red shirt, clinging to the older teenager as if he were his only lifeline in the choppy seas of his pent-up emotions. Without Takuma, he would lose himself.

Takuma patted Shiki's back consolingly. "Don't ever think that way Shiki. I will never let you become like him," he stated determinedly, his cheery features serious.

Shiki glanced up at him with big watery eyes and smiled gratefully. "Thank you Ichi." He coiled into Takuma's embrace, feeling utterly safe, and closed his eyes peacefully.

Takuma smiled fondly at the vampire in his arms, wiping away the tears gently. "You won't be like him, I promise." He whispered softly, kissing the top of his chestnut hair protectively.

Tetsu glanced at Umi, her sapphire eyes examining her daughter. Even now, she could hardly get over how much her little girl had grown, how beautiful she had become. She'd tried to initiate conversations many times, but Umi barely said two words. "Zhou is a six-hour drive, you cannot be quiet the entire way."

Umi huddled in the cradle of the seat, head leaned against the door, gaze fixed upon the trees that passed in a blur. _Watch me._

Tetsu folded her hands in her lap, tapping her foot agitatedly. This was impossible. She was just as stubborn as her father. "You have your father's eyes you know, and his hair." She smiled nostalgically.

Umi turned her glare on her mother, even though it was wasted in the darkness of the vehicle. "Did you abandon him too?"

The snide remark cut into her defenses. "Your father was a vampire of high rank. Had the Council found out about us, we would have both been finished. So, we went our separate ways, and a few months later I found out I was pregnant with you. I wish everyday that he could've been a part of your life, but it was impossible for us Sweet pea."

She prickled. "Don't call me that."

She swallowed her sadness. "Of course. That'll come later." Guilt weighed down upon her and she swiftly turned her gaze to the window.

Umi sulked in the corner. Why had she agreed to this? She sighed. Because she wanted to be with her mother again. She closed her eyes, the hum of the engine filling her ears, her thoughts drifting to her lover. Maybe she shouldn't have left him.

Her mind replayed the image of the silver-haired young man. "So are you and the Kiryuu boy a couple?" She asked, hoping this would open her up.

An involuntary smiled spread across her lips and she sat upright. "Actually, we're lovers."

Her eyes popped. "Then that means you two have--"

Umi nodded rebelliously. "Yep." She crossed her legs and folded her arms smugly.

"Oh." Tetsu's cheeks tinted pink, not unnoticed by Umi's keen eyes. "Well, at least we don't have to have 'The Talk'." She said, chuckling uneasily. Now she knew she'd been gone too long, her little girl was sexually active. "Do you love him?"

Her features softened. "Yes."

A sigh of relief left her. "Well at least you lost your maidenhood with someone you love." That relief, however, crashed to the ground when Umi laughed mockingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I lost that two years ago." She announced, a sense of self-satisfaction raging through her. This was too much fun.

Tetsu's maternal instinct finally kicked in. "What were you thinking, becoming sexually active so young? You should've been tending to your studies not doing… _that."_

Umi growled. "Why are you surprised _mother_? I'm half vampire and they take lovers at much younger ages." She leaned over until her face was visible from the moonlight filtering through the back window, a sneer on her cherry lips. "Besides, it's not like you were there."

That remark stuck a dagger in Tetsu's heart. "I'm sorry, child."

Umi sighed, feeling a little in the wrong for the pain etched on her mother's face. "Yeah." She shifted her weight, the leather of the seat squeaking, and turned away.

Tetsu watched Umi the rest of the trip, saying nothing, simply wishing that their life could have been as a happy family.

* * *

Zero, who had finished his rounds fifteen minutes ago, stood atop one of the roofs, gazing out at the clear night sky longingly. Why had Kaname sent Umi with Tetsu so willingly? He didn't give a flying fuck about them being reunited as one big happy family. So why? If it were a trap, Umi could possibly die, and the book would never be deciphered. They would never know its secrets, and defeat would be eminent. Why was he doing this? Why would he take such a risk?

A crisp breeze whisked past, ruffling his ashen locks and brushing against his face. His amethyst eyes expanded. Sonofabitch! Umi was bait for the enemy! He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white and his claws cut into his flesh, causing shallow wounds in his palms. Rage crowned inside him.

Yuuki instantly knew something was amiss when she saw her brother trembling, blood trickling from his hands. "Zero-k--?" Before she could finish he'd run past her. "Wait!" She bolted after him, running as fast as her legs would take her, but still not managing to catch up with him. Jeez, what the heck had gotten into him? "Zero-kun, wait!"

It was the Night Class's break, and they lounged outside, soaking in the moonlight. Kaname reclined in the large ornate chair, enjoying the sumptuous cushions. Kiryuu had no doubt figured out why he had so agreeably permitted Umi to go with her mother, despite the evident fact that there was a good possibility it was a trap. He was probably on his way now. The atmosphere in the area grew tense. He sat up gracefully.

A guttural growl rumbled in Aidou's chest, the table he sat on transforming into a block of ice. How dare he show his face here with Umi's succulent scent lingering in his clothes? Gruesome images of the Level D's demise pervaded his mind. He jumped from the table, ignoring the annoyed looks from Ruka and Rima, whose cups of tea had been frozen from his display of power. "What are you doing here _prefect_?" he sputtered scornfully.

Zero ignored the aristocrat and went straight for Kuran, stopping only when Seiren barred his way. He stared down at her with little regard, eyes smoldering furiously. He disappeared in a flash, rematerializing in front of the pureblood, Bloody Rose in hand, aimed at Kuran.

All the nocturnal students stood simultaneously, claws extended, ready to protect their lord.

Zero discounted the atmosphere's dangerous plummet. Each and every bloodsucker present wanted his head on a platter right now, but he didn't care. He had to talk to Kuran. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Kaname's eyes gleamed maliciously. Zero was going to pay for that tone. "You figured it out in record timing Kiryuu. I thought it might take a little longer." He said coolly, crossing his legs unperturbedly.

He pulled the hammer back on the gun.

Ice froze Zero's feet to the ground while a stream of fire shot forth, threatening to disfigure his face and set his clothes aflame.

Kaname held a hand up.

Obediently, Aidou and Kain withdrew their assault.

He stood, looking down at the Level D, malicious intent brewing in those crimson orbs.

Yuuki stopped at the entrance, panting heavily, bracing her hands on her knees. "What's," she said between wheezes, "going on?" She made a mental note to never pursue any level of vampire on foot. It was impossible.

Kaname's manner and mood immediately changed.

Zero almost cracked a smile. The mighty pureblood, brought low by a teenaged human girl. Wolf in sheep's clothing indeed.

"Come, we'll talk about this elsewhere." He swaggered away with Zero and Yuuki in tow. They stopped near a lovely fountain close to the border of the academy. He turned to Kiryuu.

"What's wrong Zero-kun?" Yuuki asked the fuming young man.

Zero holstered his gun. "Ask your lover." He growled flinging a finger in the brunette's direction.

Kaname remained silent, fearing that if he said anything he would choke the life from Zero, whose eyes gleamed smugly at the current situation. The damned ex-human knew he would never show his cruel side in Yuuki's presence, and he thought he had the upper hand.

Zero, unable to wait any longer, exploded. "This sick sonofabitch sent Umi-chan with her mother as bait!" The vein in his temple throbbed dangerously as he sought to rein in his anger.

"Zero-kun! Don't call him that!" She scolded, but turned to her lover. "Kaname-kun is this true?"

Kaname stared down into her eyes for a moment. "And what if I did? My priority is to protect Cross Academy and the students within its walls. If that means using Umi-san, whose life belongs to me anyway, as bait, then so be it." He answered casually, keeping his eyes on Zero making sure the temperamental teen saw the taunting gleam in them. Zero was such a hot-head, and as such predictable. Goading him was too easy.

Kaname's words merely fanned the flames of his anger. "I'll kill you!" He leapt upon the pureblood, claws digging into his neck.

Seething anger rose into the pureblood when he smelled blood. His blood. Worthless ex-human! The marble representation of King Neptune cracked down to his tailfins. Kaname's crimson eyes darkened wickedly.

Zero understood this. He knew what would happen next, but this time he didn't give a damn. Umi was in danger.

"Zero-kun, let him go!" She cried, vainly trying to break them up.

Kaname wrenched Zero's hand from his throat and viciously backhanded him.

Zero swore he felt his brain rattle around in his skull from the force of the lick. He tumbled to the hard ground, the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. For a moment he lay there, gathering his bearings.

"Zero!" She came to his aid, kneeling next to the fallen teen. "Are you okay?"

Zero sat upright, wiping the dribbling blood from the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine." He got to his feet, glaring hatefully at the pureblood.

She ran to Kaname touching his neck tentatively. "Are you okay Kaname-kun?"

He fought back the beast within that wanted to rip Zero's esophagus out with his bare teeth, and instead gazed at Yuuki. "I'm fine Yuuki-chan. They'll heal in a few moments." Gently he drew Yuuki into his arms, holding her to his torso.

She closed her eyes. "You and Zero-kun are two of the most important people in my life, I would really like it if you two tried to get along."

Zero kept his glare on the pureblood, wanting to look away when the older vampire gazed at him with the eyes of a pitiless predator. He knew the only thing that kept him from disemboweling him was Yuuki's presence, and indeed he was thankful.

"I'll try, dearest."

_Yeah right. _Zero understood that his words were hollow. Kaname would never try to get along with him. Ever. They would always hate each other. Bond or no bond.

"That's all I ask." She said softly, burrowing her face in his uniform jacket.

Zero rolled his eyes. Why did she hang on every word that bastard said? "Just because you bled a little Kuran, doesn't mean you're off the hook." Animosity as pure as the waters of Crystal Cave pervaded those scarlet depths. Zero folded his arms, as if saying _so what._

Ingrate. "Umi and her mother are traveling to Zhou. Don't do anything ignorant Kiryuu." Of course he knew the exact opposite would happen. Zero's predictability was at times stunning.

Zero's anger fizzled out. Umi was going to Zhou? That was what? Six hours? He could make it there before the end of the night. "Fuck you Kuran."

A malevolent twinkle presented itself in his crimson eyes. Sometimes he just wanted to put Kiryuu out of his misery. But a life without Yuuki was unbearable. Kaname withdrew into his aloof mask when he glanced down at his lady. "My dear, have Aidou escort you outside the gate. I will walk you back to your room."

"You two won't kill each other will you?"

Kaname smiled gently at her. "No."

She nodded and disappeared around the bend.

Zero planted his feet. "Yuuki's got your pureblood ass wrapped around her little finger."

Kaname's movements became agitated as he strode deliberately to the ex-human, much like a predator deciding if he should attack his prey. His eyes swirled with animalistic ferocity, but he controlled himself. The last thing he needed was Yuuki to find Zero dead at his hands. He would never risk doing anything to lose her. Anything. In one gliding movement he was upon Zero, one hand squeezing either side of his face the other clawing his scalp. "Do not think for a second that this changes anything."

"I didn't expect anything less." He replied venomously, resisting a wince when the pureblood squeezed his jawbone near the breaking point, his talons carving into his scalp.

Kaname brushed the tip of his nose against Zero's. Such spunk in one body. "Good, because…" He leaned over, his tongue sliding over the shell of the younger teen's ear. "You will pay for this. Dearly."

The beginnings of fear crept into him and he squirmed in the pureblood's hold.

Kaname patted Zero's cheek and withdrew his other hand from his silvery hair, the tips of his claws speckled with blood. He licked the blood from the tips of his talons and swaggered away.

Zero let out a soft huff and sprinted towards his dorm room. He didn't care what happened, he was going to save Umi.

* * *

Umi finished brushing her teeth and went to bed, snuggling into the luxurious bedcovers contentedly. She wasn't used to sleeping on such comfortable fabric, but she could get used to it. Her thoughts drifted to Zero and those solemn lavender eyes that held so much pain in them. Kami she hoped he didn't do anything stupid, like follow her here. Finally after hours of brooding, she fell into rest.

Tetsu sat next to Umi's sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry sweet pea, but one day you'll understand."

Shiki cursed. "Next time we go on an outing remind me of tonight." He said as they mucked down the dark muddy road to the Tanaka home. In keeping with stealth, they'd left the car a few miles back and decided to hoof it. "My Corsinni boots are ruined."

Takuma chuckled. "I told you not to wear them." He gripped his katana blade warily in case anyone tried to attack them.

"And once Ivers sees the bottom of my pants legs he's going to be so furious he probably won't give me anymore clothes."

"I thought you didn't care about those fashionistas."

"I don't, but I like the free clothes." He sighed when he stepped in another mud puddle. "Shit."

Takuma held back a laugh. "Well, you are one the most sought after models this side of the world. I'm sure you'll keep getting free clothes." If there was one thing in the world that the beautiful Shiki cared about, it was his clothing. They came upon the Tanaka estate, vaulted silently over the gate, and slinked through the shadows to the trees. Both took a comfortable spot in the shadow of one of the largest trees. Takuma settled onto the ground, gripping his weapon. "Get comfortable Shiki, we'll be here all night."

Shiki pursed his lips, clasping his hands behind his head and resting his back against the trunk of the towering tree. "No we're not."

"Elaborate." Takuma leaned against the trunk of the tree, his clever eyes glued to the house. He focused his senses until he was aware of everything going on in the house. So far only Tanaka was moving around within its walls.

Shiki stared up at the treetops soaring over their heads and to the night sky. "The way I figure it, Kaname-sama sent Umi here as bait. Kiryuu is going to figure it out sooner or later and, being the moron he is, will come storming here, trying to save her. And then whoever's watching us will strike."

Takuma smiled proudly at the apathetic teen. "Very insightful of you Shiki."

Shiki turned those somber slate gray eyes to the blonde vampire smiling at him. "I'm more than a pretty face you know."

Takuma chuckled and patted the younger teen's thigh. "So I see."

Time crawled by, and soon Shiki was beyond bored. He finished eating his last pocky. Damn, maybe he should have stolen more from Aidou. "Dammit." In an inconsiderate gesture from the environment he tossed the small box on the ground. He sighed heavily. "Maybe I'll take up smoking," he said indifferently, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Takuma's eyes widened at the idea of Shiki smoking. "Smoking is bad for you Shiki and besides you have enough bad habits." It was true, Shiki had quite a few bad habits, some minor, one in particular was major, but they were working together to help him discontinue it.

Shiki put a few sticks of bubblegum in his mouth. "Exactly. One more won't hurt." He popped the gum, offering Takuma a piece.

Takuma declined. "And what brought this on?"

He shrugged casually. "I need something to relax me sometimes. Besides they're not bad for me Ichi. Vampires' lung tissue would heal after every cigarette."

"Yes, but your smell would be intolerable."

"Then maybe people would leave me the hell alone." He said, thinking of his mother as he mulled the idea of the ash and smoke odor hanging in his clothes being offensive to her.

Takuma sighed and rested a hand on the young man's auburn locks. "Shiki."

"It's my body Ichi. If I want to smoke I will, besides better I get into cigarettes than something worse."

Takuma's face saddened and he tilted the troubled vampire's chin up with a finger, one hand caressing the nape of his neck. "Do you want to break my heart Shiki?"

Shiki stared up into those emerald orbs, falling into the undercurrent of Takuma's sincere gaze. No, he didn't want to break his friend's heart, or injure him in any form. He opened his mouth, but his voice died in his throat.

"Because if you start harming yourself by smoking cigarettes or any other drug, that's what'll happen."

He lowered his eyes unable to hold Takuma's loving gaze. "Okay."

Takuma flashed a merry grin. "Good." He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Just focus on your modeling, your schoolwork, and--"

"You." He interrupted, staring up at Takuma with starry eyes.

Takuma chuckled mirthfully, sliding a hand through his golden mane. "If you want." He settled his back against the tree, resting a forearm on his bent knee, considering the coppery haired vampire staring at him with admiring eyes. Shiki was truly troubled, which was why he'd taken to him so easily, because he had this uncontrollable urge to rescue tortured souls.

* * *

Zero stood in the road, eyes fixed upon the city of Zhou. He glanced at his watch. 4:00am. It'd taken him hardly two hours to arrive, well the fact that he flashed most of the way took off a lot of time. He sighed. How would he find Umi in this place? Going from house to house would take him the rest of the night. He strode down the paved road, undisturbed by the ominous trees flanking the its sides. _Wait, think Zero_.

Umi's mother retired and went into hiding. So she would stay where it was hardest to find her_. In the countryside. _Moments later he was out of the city and jogging down an unlit road, mud caking on his boots. Okay, he was in the rural area so now all he had to do was feel for Umi right? Shit, they didn't have a bond. For once he cursed his own will to not to give in to his vampiric urges. _Wait, focus. Breathe. Focus_. If he focused on trying to pick up any familiar scents, maybe he could find her.

He took in a deep breath, focusing his olfactory senses to strain out anything familiar. Pine. A distant wolf pack. Saturated earth. Mud. Takuma Ichijo. Senri Shiki. His eyes narrowed. Why were they here? He nodded in realization. Kuran had sent them. For one single moment, he didn't hate the pureblood. Without hesitation, he hastened in the odor's direction, knowing that Umi was near.

Shiki sat up and looked to Takuma, who was already staring in the direction of the gate. A shadowy figure bounded over the gate, landing lightly, his head topped by unmistakable platinum hair. "Stupid fuck." Shiki stated coldly. "Doesn't he know he's the real bait?"

Takuma shushed the younger vampire. "Quiet Shiki."

The duo watched silently as Zero skulked around the house, jumping into the air and landing noiselessly on the railing of a balcony. He deftly picked the glass sliding doors' lock and carefully drew it back, the wind blowing the translucent curtains.

Takuma grinned, even he had to admire the Level D's boldness, despite the fact he knew they were being watched. If it had not been for the vampire blood coursing through the silver-haired man's blood, he would have sworn he had taken up the art of cat burglary. While he was musing over this, Zero looked over his shoulder in their direction, eyes hardening into a steely glare. He'd felt their presence. Takuma threw him a polite smile.

Zero slipped into the room, shutting and locking the glass door behind him. His eyes fell to Umi, who lay wrapped in the bedcovers asleep. He crept to the bed and watched her sleep, her raven locks spilling over the pillow her breathing relaxed, peaceful. She was so beautiful. Carefully he sat on the bedside and touched her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, able to see her lover despite the darkness of the room. Sometimes Zero could be an idiot. She shifted to her side. "I should kill you for this."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to save you. That bastard Kuran sent you here as bait for the enemy." What was her problem?

She sat upright, glaring irritably at him. "Duh."

"You knew?" his brow sloped in bewilderment.

"I figured it out, yeah." She dropped her head into her hands. "Kami Zero-kun, you've played right into their hands by coming here. Jeez, is it too much to ask that you think with your head for once?"

His eyes narrowed. "I came to save you." He stood on his feet. "That's all I was worried about. If that's wrong then sue me."

Her heart melted and she threw back the covers, standing in her kitty pajamas. She threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "You're such a nice guy."

He blushed. "Not really. But I'll make an honest effort with you." His cheeks reddened even more when she squeezed him closer, her breasts pressing against his ribs. Kami, she smelled great, so appetizing. Inadvertently his eyes fell to the canopy bed, lewd thoughts swirling through his mind.

"How did you get in here?" Tetsu asked when she stopped in the doorway.

Zero glanced over his shoulder at Umi's mother who stood there with an annoyed expression. "I'm taking Umi-chan back to Cross Academy."

Tetsu sighed. This was the right thing to do, send them on their way before the sun came up, so the two vampires outside would not be at a disadvantage. She jogged to the closet, in which all the new clothes she'd purchased for her daughter hanged. "Then hurry." She threw an outfit on the bed. "Before they attack."

Zero turned, standing protectively in front of Umi. "What the hell do you mean…? You set this up?"

Umi's expression fell. "Mother how could you?"

Tetsu swallowed her tears. "I'm sorry child, but I was only trying to protect you."

"Hell of a job you're doing!" He so wanted to put a bullet a between Tetsu's eyes but, he wouldn't do it, for Umi's sake.

"Just get dressed! Hurry!" She urged her offspring.

Umi pulled her shorts off, revealing lacy red panties.

Zero grinned lasciviously, his fangs slightly lengthening.

Tetsu cleared her throat, nodding towards the door when Zero acknowledged her.

He rolled his eyes and exited the room, leaning against the wall. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Umi naked before. He studied Testu, glaring disdainfully at her. "You suck as a mom," he commented brusquely.

Tetsu nodded forlornly. His words were harsh, but true. "I know." Umi would probably never trust her again, let alone love her. They would always be estranged. The Fates seemed to oppose them at every turn. She sniveled, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Zero cast a sidelong glance at the woman when she sniffled, her shoulders shaking. She was crying? Hell, he didn't give a shit that Tetsu wept, for all he cared she could cry a friggin' river. He gazed at her, mauve eyes blatantly livid. "Shut up."

She stared at him with swollen eyes, surprise on her countenance. "W-what?"

He pushed away from the wall, arms folded, eyes staring straight through her. "Your tears are useless." The door opened and Umi stepped out, fully dressed.

She looked away and strode to Zero, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry my little one," she said woefully, voice strangled by tears.

"Yeah well, apologizing is not going to help us get out of here now is it?" he growled. He stalked down the hallway hauling his lover along. They descended the flight of stairs and crossed the kitchen, stopping at the backdoor.

"We're going out the back door?" She asked.

"Why not? Thanks to your mom they already know we're here, so there's no need for stealth." He opened the door, grasping her hand tightly as if telling Tetsu to 'back off' when she entered the kitchen.

"Umi, please…" she started.

Umi drew her gaze to Zero. She'd never thought her mother would betray her like this.

Zero went out first, barring any sight of Umi protectively. "I'll protect you Umi-chan."

She fell in step with him. "We'll protect each other." She grasped his warm hand and strode across the grassy yard towards the gate.

Takuma and Shiki sauntered to them. The blonde smiling warmly while the brunette merely stared at them with an apathetic expression. "Umi-san. Kiryuu-san." Takuma said politely.

Zero acknowledged the diplomatic vampire. Out of all the members of the Night Class, Takuma was the one student whose company Zero didn't mind. Shiki on the other hand… "Hey."

Six men landed on the ground, surrounding them in a flurry of movement. They gazed piercingly at the four teenagers, malicious intent apparent in their hollow eyes. "Kiryuu, Zero you, the vampires with you , and the she-Halfling are to be executed," they droned in unison.

Shiki scowled at Zero. This was all his fault. "The next time you think about riding in on your white horse trying to save your lover, remember how much you fucked up everything this time," he commented, acid lingering in his tone. He cut himself with a claw, drawing upon his bloody ability to use his own life liquid as a weapon.

Zero hissed at Shiki, wondering how come he hadn't seen Takuma unsheathe his sword.

A brisk wind breezed by, rustling the leaves, tousling their hair, and adding to the tension of the atmosphere. The ten studied each other intensely, wondering who would be so bold as to make the first move. The six men began to circle them, eyes filled with a predatory gleam.

Takuma held his stance, his grip tight on the hilt of his weapon. Maybe this battle would be worthy of him actually applying his skills. His eyes tinted red, his beast side ready to bathe his sword in glorious blood.

Zero pulled back the hammer on Bloody Rose, holding it at his side. Whoever attacked him first was going to pay. His muscles tensed, reflexes at the ready, and he tightened his hold on the handle of his gun, enjoying the heft. His fingernails lengthened into razor-sharp claws, the vampire inhabiting his soul eager to murder and maim. Sure they had Blackshade poison, but he was not afraid. He would not allow them to hurt Umi. _Let them try._

Simultaneously the men attacked them.

A shot rang forth, reverberating throughout the air.

* * *

Aidou studied the raven-haired girl beneath him. She was pretty, but her sapphire eyes reminded him way too much that she was not Umi. But he would pretend. He would pretend that she was Umi-chan, because not doing so only carved holes in heart. He would imagine that it was Umi that he caressed, that he drank from, that he made love to until ecstasy shattered him into thousands of pieces. He bent down and possessed her strawberry lips, growling when her tongue scraped against one of his aroused fangs.

She drew away and gazed up at him shyly. "Aidou-san," she breathed huskily, whimpering when he started his kisses on a downward path.

He looked up from her belly. "Yes Keiko-san?"

She flushed profusely. "I-I've never done this before."

He arced an eyebrow. A virgin? He didn't really care, but he would make her believe otherwise. He was good at saying what others wanted to hear. "I see." He almost felt bad when she looked down at him with affectionate eyes.

"And-and I know that you've had a lot of lovers. But could you…"

He returned to her face, pressing a kiss to her mouth. He smiled reassuredly. "I will." He almost laughed at his own lie. How could she be so naïve to think that he would be gentle with her? She should know the rules of vampire society by now, and if she didn't too bad. If she were Umi, his tenderness would be a given, but she wasn't and he would teach her. He was furious, and he would take it out on her body until he was sated, however long that would take.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." His hands caressed her soft skin, his masterful lips and tongue pleasured her sensitive spots until she sighed in rapture. He bent his head, braced himself on his hands, and licked her neck. Her blood was not Umi's, but he was too far gone to care. He sniffed her skin, scraped a non too gentle path with his fangs, and sank them in so deep he swear he scraped bone.

Kain strode down the hallway, humming a slow tune. He opened the door to his dorm room, entered, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Aidou was bent between a girl's legs, teeth lodged in her neck, claws gouging her downy thighs as he thrust madly. The girl gave a cry when he tore his fangs from her pale throat, blood draining onto the pillow. Kain stared at the girl, at the various sites of torn skin on her neck, the claw marks riddling her torso.

Aidou arched his back, reveling in the warm liquid dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He turned his half lidded eyes on Kain, staring at him for but a moment before returning to his assault on Keiko.

Kain exited the room and strode to Ruka's chambers.

Later, Ruka licked the trail of blood leaking down his chin, sighing happily. She nestled close to him, caressing his chiseled belly. "You're such a good lover Akatsuki-kun. So giving."

He threw her a crooked grin then began sliding his fingers through her wavy tresses. "Yeah." His gaze floated to the ceiling. What had brought on Aidou's episode? What could have made him so angry that he would do that to Keiko, who by the way was a sheltered virgin.

She looked up at him questionably. What was wrong? Kain usually was so cheery after they finished. Then her eyes narrowed. This was about Aidou. Sometimes she wondered if he thought about his cousin when they made love. Why did he concern himself with that irrepressible cretin? "Kain, what's the matter?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

The covers shifted when she scooted up, placing a loving hand on his cheek. "Is this about Aidou?"

He knew how Ruka and Aidou got along, but he wasn't about to tell an untruth. "Yes, something is wrong with him."

She clicked her tongue. "Of course it is. He's an idiot."

His eyes tightened slightly and he sat up against the headboard. "Why do you always call him that?"

She folded her arms. "Because that's what he is." She flipped her honey blonde curls.

He rolled his shoulders. "I know how you feel about Aidou, but at least he has the decency not to call you a bitch to my face." He replied venomously.

Ruka downcast her eyes. Kami she hated when he used that 'tone' and that 'look' on her. It made her feel like owl droppings. "I'm sorry Akatsuki-kun." Kami, why was it that only Kain drew out her softer side so easily?

He took her hand, interlacing her thin fingers with his.

Her eyes lit up happily and she drew close, placing a hand on his neck and kissing softly. Gently she scraped her fangs over his neck, desiring to taste his blood.

"Don't," he commanded.

She thought about biting anyway, but she would never want to force a double bond on him, that would only degrade its beauty. Chagrin filled her and she drew away. Why was it always the wrong time for her to bite him? "Why do you love him so?"

He caressed her cheek gently. "He is my blood kinsman Ruka-chan. Time nor any other force in this world will ever change that. Unlike our relationship." When her shoulders fell, he pecked her mouth, then smiled consolingly. "Of course I hope nothing ever does."

"Me too." They fell into a passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss and listened. The room was quiet, no more of Keiko's pained and pleasured cries. At last, Aidou had finished brutalizing the girl. He climbed out of bed, baring his masculine assets shamelessly.

Ruka chewed her bottom lip when he started dressing. He was leaving to go nurse Aidou, to tend to his wounds like he was some sort of nanny. Kami she hated when he left her arms for his disorderly kinsman. It set her jealousy on fire that he left her for _him, _that he only smiled fully at _him, _that he treated _him_ so tenderly, that Aidou was the only one with whom he wore his heart on his sleeve. "He will always come first won't he?" she asked quietly.

Kain stared at her for a moment, taken by surprise from the candid question. He knew the truth, but he didn't want to injure her ego. Evading her gaze, he looked down to button his shirt.

"Say it," she commanded him.

He directed his auburn eyes to hers. "Yes," he mumbled, his expression hardly changed.

Her shoulders fell along with her eyes.

His heart softened when he observed her. She sat in the middle of her canopy bed, legs drawn, hands digging into the sheet around her bosoms. He'd never seen her look so tiny, so crestfallen. He rested a knee on the bed, bending over to cup her chin with a hand. "But you come in a close second."

Her eyes widened when she saw the reassuring smile spread across his delicious lips. She returned his smile, melting when he rubbed his nose against hers. Kami, she was a sucker for his mesmerizing touch.

He drew away and departed the room.

Ruka snuggled into her sheets. She'd never liked coming second to anybody her entire life. But if having Akatsuki in her life meant that she would have to be second, she could bear it. She closed her eyes and gradually drifted into slumber, Akatsuki's delicious odor pervading her nostrils.

When Kain entered their room he sighed heavily. Aidou lay on his bed amidst blood-spattered sheets, naked body drawn into a tight ball, asleep. He shut the door quietly and walked to the bed. What happened? Aidou had been so happy a few days ago. But now… He leaned down, ignoring the blood, which was not his kinsman's, and gently stroked the blonde's face. "What's going on with you?" Sighing again, he hefted the sleeping blonde into his arms, much like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.

Aidou's eyes opened a little. "Akatsuki?"

"Yeah." He expected the resistance, but it never came.

Aidou merely smiled and buried his face in his cousin's chest. He clung to the taller vampire when he freed a hand to draw back his bedcovers. A whimper left him when Kain placed him on the bed, then a sigh when he nestled into the clean sheets. "Is Keiko still alive?" he asked drowsily. Actually he didn't care about her welfare as long as the beast within him was satisfied, but he didn't need another punishment handed down from Kaname.

"Yeah." He undressed until he was down to his boxers and then slid beneath the sheets.

"Good." He yawned and burrowed across the bed until his body touched Kain's. "I'm swearing off girls." He said bitterly.

Kain chuckled. "Don't lie to yourself Hanabusa-kun."

He sighed, placing an arm around his waist. "I hate that habit…" He'd lied to himself all his life. He'd lied to himself when he assured himself that possessions were all he needed in his life, when he'd thought that it would be okay to tarnish his First Day, when he believed he could ever have Umi-chan. Foolishness had him in its throes when he figured he would be able to possess any part of Umi other than her blood. She would never allow him her body, that she reserved for that Level D piece of shit. Why couldn't she be his? "Akatsuki-kun."

"Yes?" He moved a small amount, trying to get comfortable. Lovingly he looked down into those azure eyes, wishing he could take away the pain.

"You are aware that I'm naked, right?"

"It doesn't bother me." He glided a hand through his fair locks.

"Oh." He snuggled his nose into his cousin's sternum, focusing on his individual scent rather than Ruka's.

"Tell me what happened Aidou." He felt his thin body tense, and decided to rub the spot between his shoulder blades in rhythmic circles with his thumb, hoping to soothe the blonde. "Please."

Aidou placed his head beneath Kain's chin, skin-to-skin. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to hold onto Kain, his support. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kain resisted the urge to pry it from him and instead assented to the decision. "Then what is it that Hanabusa-kun wants?"

Aidou looked up with drowsy eyes, yawning again. "For Akatsuki-kun to stay with him today," he said, nearly pleading.

"Okay." He tightened his hold on his cousin, knowing that Aidou liked to be held firmly when he felt alone. What event had transpired that shook his cousin up so badly? Was this about Umi?

Aidou trained his thoughts on Kain's strong hold, the consistency of it, the tangibility, the consolation that he was not alone. "Akatsuki-kun…"

Kain nodded, his eyes closing as sleep fell upon him. "I know, and I'll do the same."

Aidou pondered over what happened. He figured out that Umi and Kiryuu had made love when he remembered the day that the worthless ex-human didn't come back one night. To think that Umi-chan chose that unimportant Level D over him, an aristocrat. Why? Why had she chosen him? Why had she allowed that inferior peasant to experience the joys of pleasuring her body? Why?! Did she not care about him? Was something wrong with him? He chuckled. No, that wasn't it. Why had she not given him what he coveted? How could she commit such an act of betrayal against him? Had he not been nice enough to let her come to him? His face contorted in anger. This was that Level-D's fault. He had his wicked hold on her.

He imagined them together, making love, that little shit's body atop his Umi-chan sweating, panting, groaning, driving his manhood into her. The sound of their screams, Umi crying Kiryuu's name as she peaked and fell into bliss while Kiryuu emptied his filthy seed into her, filled his ears. It was too much. It was so wrong. Umi was his, he was supposed to make to love her, to pleasure her until she sighed his name as she fell into ecstasy. Not Kiryuu. He huddled closer to Kain. Everything had went wrong so fast. Now there was nothing he could do to separate them.

Realization filled his cunning mind. If he needed an answer all he needed to do was a little research. When he found his answer, Umi would be completely his and Kiryuu would burn in hell. He smiled craftily. He would have what he coveted. His eyes closed and he finally fell into rest.

**Whoohoo! Chapter 8 up! Took me while to write this one. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and there are limes, sorry to all those expecting lemons. Anyway, R&R please, because reviews make me smile. Thank you for your review Cindy! That part about the visa commercial was actually kinda funny.**

**Love ya,**


	9. Bleeding Desire

**Disclaimer: VK blah blah Mastuo Hino yada yada not me. Blah blah blah other characters yada yada of my imagination.**

**Bleeding Desire **

_Pow!_ Bloody Rose responded, sending a bullet into the darkly clad man's forehead. Crimson gore splattered forth as the projectile entered and exited his skull.

His head flew back from the force of the projectile. His body went still and crumbled to the grassy ground, blood seeping from the hole in his head.

Takuma swung his sword, dealing the deathblow to his enemy. Arterial blood sprayed forth in an arc, staining his face and clothes. He sighed and sheathed his sword, gazing at the six carcasses on the ground at their feet. That was too easy.

"That was it?" Shiki asked, dislodging his blood tendril from his opponent's neck. "You must really suck Kiryuu."

Zero growled a warning to the coppery-haired vampire. His eyes fell to the symbol on the arms of their uniform. It was different than the first group he'd encountered. These weren't the same class of warrior. Were they stronger or weaker? "We should go. Now." He grasped Umi's hand tightly and nearly dragged her towards the gate.

Umi gazed at the woman standing in the window with saddened eyes.

Tetsu waved farewell.

She didn't return the favor, instead she turned her attention to Zero, clenching his hand.

The quartet sprang over the gate and started their trek towards the car. "I'm sorry about your mother betraying you Umi-san," Takuma said sincerely. Truly, he was sorry, because he knew what it was like to feel the sting of betrayal by a relative.

"Yeah, me too."

Takuma threw a disarming smile when she looked over her shoulder. "But I don't think she did it out of an evil heart. Maybe you two will patch things up someday."

She nodded. Why was Takuma always so happy? Nothing ever seemed to get him down.

Shiki studied the girl walking beside him. That man had called her a she-Halfling. If he spoke the truth, then Umi was a vampire-human hybrid, and as such the Nil Law needed to be applied. Did Kaname-sama know that he was harboring a hybrid on school grounds? His eyes slightly narrowed. Of course he knew. Only purebloods could sense them. Then if he knew, that meant he was breaking the Nil Law! He could get in trouble for this, they all could. He looked at Umi again, studying her. Should he apply it? She was a Halfling, she didn't deserve to live. The fact that she still drew breath was an abomination in itself, at least that's what his grandfather had always decreed. He drew upon the power of the Nil Law and reached out to touch her. One touch, that's all it would take. One touch and she would cease to exist.

He cast a backwards glance at Zero. Of course if he applied the Law, he would no doubt have to deal with the Level-D's wrath, something that he doubted he would survive. If it was not Kiryuu's wrath he would have to endure, it was Kanamae-sama's. A shudder rippled through him. He still had to obey the laws that the Council had laid out for them right? His thoughts raced. Rido-sama had been a pureblood, and after all the things he did, he hadn't deserved to live. He let the power ebb to nothing and withdrew his hand.

When he raised his eyes they met hers. She stared at him, a knowing glint in her topaz depths. He looked from under his lashes guiltily. To his surprise, she smiled and returned her interest back to Kiryuu's and Takuma's conversation, opting to walk to her lover's side. She'd known, but yet she had said nothing.

Zero inwardly squirmed under the oddly affectionate emerald gaze Ichijo rested upon him. Why did he always look at him like that? Ichijo was so weird. "You're really good with your sword Ichijo."

Takuma smiled graciously, amazed that Zero would pay him such a compliment. "Thank you Kiryuu-san."

"How'd you learn?" Zero draped an arm around Umi's shoulders.

He shrugged. "I didn't like being idle even as a child, so I decided to learn."

"So you learned because you were bored." Zero said.

Takuma chuckled. "I suppose you could look at it that way. Of course later, I found that I liked the feeling of being able to handle a sword like a samurai." He put a hand in his pocket. What was that sound? He put a hand on Shiki's shoulder meaning to push him out of the way. "Shiki w--!" It was too late, the damage was already done.

Shiki turned to them, eyes wide, still struggling to register what had just happened. Along with the other three, he stared down at the widening circle of crimson staining his shirt. "Ichi--"

Takuma caught the wounded vampire before he hit the ground, his sword already drawn, effortlessly deflecting the bullets rocketing towards them. "It's alright Shiki, I've got you." He whispered comfortingly in the younger teen's ear.

Zero pushed Umi behind him, shielding her with his own body. He drew his gun calmly and focused his hearing, employing his hunter's training. The audible click sounded off when he drew back the hammer of Bloody Rose. Blocking out the sound of bullets whipping past his ears and feet, he pinpointed the shooter's whereabouts. _There!_ He squeezed the trigger. Bloody Rose's projectile ripped through the air burying itself in its target.

Hundreds of yards away, a man fell from the treetops and landed in a heap, his body crumbling to dust.

Takuma cradled Shiki close, somewhat angry that Kiryuu killed the sniper instead of he himself. "You'll be okay Shiki."

Umi dropped to her knees and turned the young teen's hand over.

A thin black line crowned his fingertip.

"Fuck me." She lamented.

Zero regarded Shiki with little concern. He directed his attention to the road behind them. Something didn't bode well with him. It was too easy to kill those guys. Way too easy. THEY had nearly ended his life, but these six, they had barely been a match. An eerie feeling ran chills down his spine. It wasn't over. He peered into the shadows of the trees.

The six appeared out of the shadows, skulking towards them menacingly.

Zero's eyes widened in in mock astoundment. They were alive! They felt like humans, but humans didn't come back from the type of wounds they'd sustained. What were these men? He pointed his gun at the leader. "Guys." He said to Takuma and Umi, who were both attempting to stop Shiki's bleeding.

Umi looked over her shoulder, letting out a gasp when she saw the six men stalking towards them. "The Hitokirii." They were just like her, half-n-half except stronger, older, more in control of their vampire side.

Takuma pulled his jacket tight around Shiki's midsection, trying his best not to panic because of the insane amount of blood bubbling forth . "Who?"

"Assassins. The only way to kill them is cut off their heads." She answered.

Takuma stood on his feet, his usual merry expression replaced by one of undiluted fury. An otherworldly growl rumbled from his chest. Kiryuu may have terminated the man that wounded his Shiki, but these men would feel his wrath. "Go to the car, I will take care of them." He commanded gruffly.

Zero looked down at Umi.

"GO!" He growled, his eyes gleaming brilliantly.

Zero conceded and picked up Shiki, who was still bleeding. "Come on Umi-chan."

Takuma gripped the hilt of his sword, regarding them with savage eyes. "You will pay for your friend's mistake." His aura darkened considerably, his gaze becoming tainted with cruelty.

"Ichijo child, your line will end tonight." The leader said forebodingly. He and his men drew their weapons simultaneously.

The blonde grinned sinisterly, showing dagger-like fangs. He took half a step forward and disappeared, reappearing in front of one of the men.

The assassin's eyes widened just before Takuma brought his blade down in a blinding arc. Gore sprayed forth and his body fell to the ground a headless carcass.

Takuma struck his enemies mercilessly, seeking to appease the savage anger seething within him. He swiped and thrust, dodging and deflecting their poison-tipped weapons with blurred movements. One by one he felled them, taking head after head. Unearthly growls issued from his throat as he amputated arms and legs, crippling them before going in for the fatal blow. He ignored it all, the lightening sky, the distant rumble of an engine, the blood bathing him, only retribution and sating his sword's demand for blood mattered. He would deal with the consequences later. The last man's head flew into the air, his lifeblood jetting forth.

Takuma stood there amidst the headless corpses at his feet. Blood soaked his clothes, pooled on his skin, and dripped from his tousled hair. He gripped his sword's handle and took in a breath, taking in the coppery smell of blood. _Bathed in blood, _he thought to himself. He sheathed his weapon and started off towards the vehicle.

Shiki let out an anguished scream, his arms flailing against the leather seats as Umi sought to retrieve the bullet from his abdomen. Anguished cries origintating from the tops of his lungs fled him when Umi touched a nerve. The white-hot pain from the poison was enough, but Umi attempting to remove the bullet while he was awake was unbearable. Too much pain! He continued to shriek uncaring that his claws shredded into the seats or that all his squirming was actually making things a lot worse. He writhed frantically, moaning and wailing in tormented agony. It hurt too bad. If it didn't stop he was going to go insane.

Umi was a picture of patience as she carefully used the medical instruments on hand to perform improvised surgery. "Hold him Zero!"

"I am!" He snarled, trying to keep his arms out the path of Shiki's knife-edged fangs. An aggravated growl left him when the injured vampire's talons scored through the flesh of his arm. It took a helluva lot of will not to break Shiki's neck with his bare hands. His stomach turned at the sight of blood bubbling from the hole in the teen's abdomen. Kami it was so much blood. Hell if Umi didn't hurry up Shiki was going to bleed to death.

Umi frowned at the gore flowing profusely from Shiki's wound, soaking through the jacket Zero had provided into the leather seat. She moved carefully, sweat pooling on her forehead. One wrong move and she would puncture his stomach, releasing hydrochloric acid into the boy's systems. One more centimeter. _Come on, come on. _She ignored the squishy feeling of his insides, the blood all over her jeans, and his tormented screams, focusing on the main root where the bullet was lodged. _Steady, steady. _Gently she pushed the instrument deeper until she felt it.

His eyes broadened when she touched it, tiny blood vessels infiltrating the white. He wailed, his tortured screeches pervading the car and reverberating through the area, his violent thrashing rocked the vehicle from side to side.

Takuma opened the door, swallowing the lump in his throat when Shiki cried out for his help. He'd never heard such tormented screams in his entire life. Making use of himself, he reached down and held Shiki's legs.

Carefully, deftly she manipulated the tiny forceps to grasp the bullet. "Got it." Painstakingly she slid the forceps from the open wound and dropped the bullet into her pocket.

Shiki quieted down, instantly falling into unconsciousness.

She checked the deathline. Shit! It was at the end of his palm. If she didn't do something soon, Shiki was going to die an agonizing death. "Tell your driver to get this wagon to my mom's house ASAP." She urged Takuma.

"You heard her." He barked at the driver, lifting Shiki's limp legs so he could take a seat.

The driver cranked the car and roared down the muddy road.

"Is he ever going to stop bleeding?" Takuma asked softly, his voice choked with worry.

Umi pressed in sponge after sponge, capturing the blood flow, which had slowed considerably. "Once he gets the special formula in his system from herbs he will, but until then, he's gonna bleed."

Zero rested his head against the darkly tinted window tiredly, barely paying attention to the sensation of his skin knitting back together on his forearms. "Your mom is some type of herbalist?" Kami he hoped they didn't run into any Level Es.

She shook her head, withdrawing another soaked through sponge. "No, but she does have an extensive herbal garden in her greenhouse. I saw the ingredients I need for the antidote, but I didn't get them. I'm such a _baka _sometimes."

Zero kissed her cheek fondly as if to say 'no you're not'.

Takuma didn't show it, but he was afraid. He was afraid he'd lose Shiki. What would he do without his dear little one? What would he do if he couldn't see that smile everyday? Or feel those gray eyes burning into his back during Photography? _Please don't die Shiki._

* * *

An hour later, Zero lounged in the sofa watching Takuma who looked as if he might pull his hair out of his head if Umi didn't finish soon. "He'll be okay." Zero assured the blonde who had thankfully decided to change his blood-soaked clothes before entering the abode.

Takuma placed his hands in his lap, wishing he had Kaname-sama's composure. "I know." He leaned into the plush cushioned couch, smiling saccharinely at Tetsu when she came in carrying tea on a silver tray.

Tetsu handed the blonde his cup of tea.

"Thank you." Takuma said politely.

Zero merely looked down at the teacup when she proffered it to him, then glared up at her.

"He'll drink it later." Takuma spoke soothingly.

"Don't bet on it."

"I am truly sorry for what I did, but I was just trying to protect Umeko." She explained glumly. She left the cup of steaming tea on the table and exited the dark room.

Takuma sipped his tea. "You should learn to be less boorish to your lover's mother." He said pointedly, taking another happy sip. His eyes fell upon the silver haired teen. Maybe there _was_ something to keep his brain from worrying into a fit.

Zero looked up at the ceiling lazily. Why the hell was he still awake? He didn't care about Shiki dying or not, yet here he was waiting patiently with Takuma. He shivered, someone was watching him. To his surprise it was Takuma, and he had that weird look in his eye again. _What the hell is wrong with that guy? _He shifted in his seat uneasily. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Takuma smiled boyishly, his emerald eyes glittering naughtily. "You're lucky."

Zero snorted. "You sure have a screwed up view of luck, then."

The distinguished teen crossed his legs and sipped his tea, enjoying the spicy bite of the ginger. "Oh believe me, you're lucky."

"How?" He asked, curious as to see how Takuma viewed him as a fortunate soul.

He grinned again. "You're lucky Kaname-sama is not so quick to give away his playthings."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Huh?"

Takuma reached out, gently caressing Zero's cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be so innocent sometimes?"

"Yeah." His eyes caught Takuma's and for the first time he noticed the dazzling sparkle within their emerald depths. He couldn't look away. What the hell was the matter with him? Next thing he knew, Takuma was smelling the cradle of his neck. Zero looked down at the fair-haired vampire, trying to figure out why in Kami's name he wasn't pushing him across the room.

Takuma looked up into those lavender eyes, his expression alluring. He patted his cheek fondly. "Like I said. Lucky." He stood when he heard the upstairs door close and started towards the foyer, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

Zero sat there momentarily. What just happened? Was Takuma hitting on him? He shook his head, almost laughing. "No way." He stood from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to get a drink made by his own hands. To his utter displeasure, Tetsu stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

She stirred the rice. "The glasses are in the second cabinet to the left. There's orange juice in the fridge if you want some." She said informatively, still trying to be nice to him.

He fixed a glass of orange juice and eyed her derisively. The citrus taste of the juice pleasured his taste buds as he drank it. He leaned on the refrigerator. "What the hell kind of mother abandons her child on the streets like she doesn't care?"

She ceased her activity. "I do care about Umi."

He snorted. "If you'd have cared, you wouldn't have left her." His amethyst eyes burned scathingly in her back.

She turned to him. "I don't expect you to understand," she snapped, becoming a little weary of the boy's open hostility.

"You're right I don't." He stared at her scornfully, whittling away at her mercilessly.

She tended to the steaming food on the stove then returned her attention back to him. A heavy exhalation fled her chest and she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Eleven years ago, when Umi was six, I got a note saying: I know you have a daughter and she is mine. So, I ran with Umi." She swiped a hand through her hair. "We ran for an entire year, but he found us not matter where I went. So, I took her to a city and I told her to wait under a bridge. I told her that I would be back for her."

He folded his arms. "But you never went back."

She pinched her lips as if all her guilt had suddenly fallen upon her shoulders. "I had all the intentions to go back, but faking her death and fighting him off took longer than expected. When I got back to the bridge, Umi was nowhere to be found." Her voice came out choked with unshed tears. "You may think I'm wrong, but it was then that I realized Umi would be safer separate from me than she would ever be at my side. So, I left and I didn't look back."

He kept his arms folded, eyes unwaveringly contemptuous. "Did you know that she stayed on the streets for five years because of you? That she suffered Kami knows what kinds of evils because you didn't want her?" What kind of logic did this woman go by? She felt that her seven year old daughter would be better of on the cruel streets than with her? Some people just shouldn't be allowed to reproduce.

Her eyes widened. "I did want her! Don't you understand?" She walked to him gaze holding his as if desperately seeking to make him comprehend her reasoning. "I did it for Umi, it was all for her. I haven't had a good night's sleep for ten years, because every time I lay down I started wondering if my little girl was alive, if she grew up okay, if she was some sort of prostitute or junkie because of my choice. I've suffered with this, but I did because it was for Umi, it was all for her."

The raw pain in her voice, the plaintive expression on her face, the water pooling in her eyes, fell upon an unresponsive heart. Zero felt no sympathy towards this woman. She'd left his lover on the streets to fend for herself like a common animal. His heart strings would not be tugged. "Liar."

His words stung her. Her mouth fell open but she uttered no sound.

"You were thinking only about yourself. You were tired of running and, sure, you may have had intentions to go back. But when you didn't find her there, deep down inside some part of you rejoiced. Some part of you, that cold-blooded bitch part that maternal instinct usually overrides, figured that the cause for your adversity was gone for good. That you were finally free." His amethyst orbs burned brilliantly into hers, condemning her for her sins. "So you decided to ditch her."

She took a step back as if in some way trying to keep those accusing eyes and her own transgressions from enveloping her.

"If it all had really been for Umi you would have waited for her. You would have continued to fight whoever was chasing you tooth and nail to protect her. But you didn't because you didn't care."

"That's not true!" She protested, hopelessly holding on to the excuses she had made to justify her actions.

"Really?"

"I did care."

His eyes grew hard and he leaned over her. "How long did you search for her before you decided to leave?"

Her eyes broadened and her countenance dropped. Her jaw fell slack and her lips moved as if she tried to speak but no words came forth. The lies she'd told herself all these years had come back to bite her in the ass.

"Exactly. So do us all a favor and own up to your guilt, quit using lame ass excuses to justify your actions, and quit pretending like you give a shit." He commented venomously, the severity of his gaze dicing her into itty-bitty pieces. He strode out of the kitchen, sitting the empty glass on the table on his leave.

* * *

Umi gently patted Shiki's forehead. Her eyes raised to Takuma, who sat with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a pensive expression plastered on his normally merry face. "He has no fever, his breathing is fine, and he's resting comfortably." She smiled politely to him. "He's on a fast road to recovery."

Takuma breathed a sigh of relief. Shiki would live. He would be able to take joy in that crooked grin for years to come. "Thank you for everything Umi-san."

She took his wrist in her hand, checking his pulse. It was still a bit above normal, but of no concern. "It's my job." She proceeded to fluff the unconscious vampire's plush white pillows and tugged the covers over him, tucking him in.

He rose and walked around the bed to where she stood tending to Shiki. "Still, thank you." He embraced her.

She patted his back, actually enjoying the innocent embrace. Takuma was so different than any vampire she knew. He always seemed to have this permanent warmth surrounding him. "You're welcome."

He released her and smiled warmly at the raven-haired girl, his emerald eyes twinkling fondly.

She returned the smile and left the room, making her way to a bed.

* * *

Zero ambled up the stairs and down the exquisitely decorated hall. He was searching for Umi and as usual he followed her delectable scent. He stopped at a door and carefully opened it. Takuma lay with his arms around the unconscious Shiki, slumbering peacefully. He closed the door and continued walking to the end of the hall. His keen ears picked up her relaxed breathing before he even grasped the doorknob. Slowly he opened the door and entered the room.

Umi lay on the bed asleep.

He frowned. The truth was that Zero had not simply come upstairs to check on her. His mind had other ideas, but unfortunately, she was asleep. He closed the door softly and prowled to the bed, laying alongside her. At first, he wanted to wrap her up in a warm embrace, but figured that wasn't the best idea since he was already hot and bothered. So instead he shied away an inch or two, still enjoying her bewitching scent.

Thirst plowed into him, slamming into his chest and coiling around his throat. He took in a sharp breath, attempting to ignore the throbbing in his fangs the dryness in his mouth, and the pure unmistakable want burning in him. No he would not bite Umi. He would not allow their relationship to be marred because of this vile thirst.

She moaned in her sleep then smiled merrily.

His heart beat strongly in his ears. His fangs lengthened, crying out for sweet blood. _Just a bite. _He tried to ignore it, but being in her presence made the battle hard fought. Her scent, the sound of her heartbeat, the close proximity of her dainty neck, all of it overwhelmed him. Kami did he thirst for her, day and night, in and out of her presence. His eyes fell to the neck that subjected him to such pitiless taunting. An involuntary shudder snaked through him, his tongue slowly slid over his fangs. So thirsty. Just one bite and he could drink her glorious blood. So hungry.

His hunger increased, the vampire side of him battering against his willpower. In an effort to calm himself, he bit his lips, but the taste of his own blood simply sharpened the loathsome need plaguing him. He sat upright and hurried from the room, closing the door gently behind himself. Once in the hall, he rested his back against the wall, seeking to regain control.

"It's normal you know," Takuma, who had risen to find a bathroom, stated. "To want to bite her."

Zero gave him a sidelong glance, fists curled into tight balls.

"You love Umi-san don't you?"

He licked a fang and swiped a hand down his face. "Yes."

Takuma nodded. "And I assume you two have made love."

Zero cursed himself when he felt his cheeks burn.

Takuma bobbed his head in comprehension of the younger teenager's bashfulness. "Well since you've been so intimate with her, the vampire in you wants to drink her blood, to claim her as yours. It's perfectly natural." He spoke casually, as if he were giving a lesson in vampire biology.

He scowled in disgust. "It's wrong to me."

Takuma smiled, striding gracefully to the silver-haired teen. He could barely keep his eyes from falling to the prefect's blood-flecked lips. "You should take your lover into consideration before depriving her of something so pleasurable." He leaned a shoulder against the wall, those jade eyes boring into lavender.

"I am." He said defensively.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? To a vampire, the bite and sound of our lover drinking from us is heaven. And if I'm not mistaken, Umi-san is half-vampire."

Zero froze, his hunger ebbed to nothing. "What's your point?" Again he tried to look away when those jade eyes roved over him in that odd way that always made his spine tingle.

Takuma leaned close to the platinum haired vampire, face inches from his, voice low and suggestive. "Have you asked her how she feels about your choice to never bite her?"

He blinked twice. Holy crap. He'd never thought about it like that. It had never crossed his mind that Umi may actually _want_ him to bite her, to drink her blood. Kami, did she? Did she want him to puncture her neck and suck her blood like some parasite? What if she did? What would he do then? He couldn't bite her. He loved her too much to hurt her. Would he give in to his own desires to partake of her blood? The tender touch of Takuma's fingertips glancing across his chin broke through his rambling thoughts. He flicked his eyes to the aristocrat.

"You'll learn." He stated simply, smiling sweetly, and continued his search for a bathroom, leaving Zero in the hall alone.

Zero took in a deep relaxing breath and strode down the hall to find a private place to ruminate upon the matters at hand. Noon found Zero sitting atop the roof of the house clicking the last part of Bloody Rose into place. He ran a skillful hand over the intricate designs engraved in the gun's metal and heaved a sigh. His lavender orbs raised to the partly cloudy azure sky. Why couldn't any aspect of his life just be simple? Why did everything always have to be so damned complicated? His keen ears picked up footsteps. He knew that gait anywhere. Umi.

She slid down the roof agilely. "There you are." She raised an eyebrow when he cast a preoccupied glance over his shoulder then returned his gaze to the fore. "Zero-kun?" She sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Should he tell her? He couldn't just tell her how he yearned to bite her, that he desired to drink her blood until his body fell into paradise. It was repulsive. "Nothing."

Silence ensued. She drew her eyes away from the well-tended topiary of the estate to her handsome lover. Was he mad at her? "Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes dropped to those amber orbs, quickly being pulled into their undeniable undertow. A tiny grin started at the corners of his mouth but faltered. He bent his head and captured her rosy lips with his. They kissed fervently, working their lips against each other with unmistakable ardor. He withdrew his tongue, allowing her entrance. Shudders rippled through him when she entered, her tongue caressing his sensitive inner mouth. A moan escaped him when the tip of her tongue danced across his throbbing fangs, shamelessly provoking the beast within.

He wanted to draw away, but the sensation was magnificent, turning his brain into jelly. A mewl escaped him when she broke their union, his aroused fangs wanting more attention than they were given.

"Zero-kun," she breathed, her delicious mouth wickedly close to his.

"Umi-chan." He sighed, brushing his mouth against hers. His eyes lidded when she tilted her head to the side and began nibbling the lobe of is ear.

"Zero-kun," she spoke huskily, "bite me please. Please."

Too far gone to remember that the action of biting his lover was wrong in his eyes, he licked her velvety neck, the warmth of his tongue priming that flawless spot for the bite. He heaved a joyful sigh, scraping his fangs gently over the skin, and pierced her. Luscious blood poured into his hungering mouth, caressing his palate and sliding down his throat. Greedily he lapped until euphoria enwrapped him in its promising embrace.

Zero's eyes snapped open and fell instantly upon his lover's beautiful face. "Umi-chan?"

"What were you dreaming about Zero-kun?" She asked, those topaz spheres full of love.

He ran a hand through her inky tresses, gazing up at her in plain adoration. "Nothing much."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He gave a small smile and grasped a handful of her hair, jerking her down to him for a passionate kiss. Reluctantly he parted them, a smug smirk on his face. Then he saw it, the subtle, but unmistakable drop of her eyes to his neck. "Umi-chan?" Did Umi hunger for him the same way he yearned for her?

She dropped sweet kisses on his neck, stopping to assault that erogenous spot where his blood flowed in abundance.

A soft whine left him and to his infinite surprise he heard himself purr. He stiffened when he felt it, the lust pouring from her in streams, evoking his own desires. His grip tightened when he felt one of her small fangs scrape softly over the flesh of his neck, his heart going into a fit of pounding beats. Kami, Umi had fangs, and she was going to use those fangs to bite him. He put a hand up to stop her.

"Please, Zero-kun, don't deny me the pleasure I hunger for so ardently," she all but begged, staring at him with those red tinged eyes.

Ever since the incident with Shizuka Hio all those years ago, he'd harbored a slight phobia of being bitten again. But this was not just any vampire, it was Umi, the girl he loved without reserve. He swallowed and nodded permissively.

She smiled and lowered her head, kissing his neck softly.

A gasp escaped him when her fangs sank into his neck. He gripped her hair tightly, his knuckles turning white, as fear swept through him. Then gradually his fear subsided and he allowed his mind to focus on the purity of the moment, the rich ecstasy surging through him. His grip slackened and his eyes lidded as he allowed himself to drown in ecstasy.

Zero awakened with a jerk, his eyes raking over the empty room. He sighed, seeking to regulate the heart hammering in his chest. It was just a dream. Thank Kami. He stood on heavy legs. He needed to get some air. He opened the door and stepped out of the manor, leaning on one of the columns supporting the stately home. The place where Umi had bitten him in his dream tingled. What was wrong with him? Not only did he want to suck her blood, but he wanted her to drink his too?

He couldn't suck her blood. It was wrong and utterly repulsive. Umi was damaged enough she didn't need to be broken. He would not burden their relationship with needless blood drinking. It would only do more harm than good. Although, in his dream, the bliss was superb. As if of its own mind, his tongue flicked over his fangs.

"There you are." She said with a smile.

He glanced back at the girl standing in the doorway, clenching his jaw when thirst reared its ugly head. Again.

"You shouldn't be out here. You're too exposed."

His face softened from her concern. "Unless dead men can talk, I don't think we're gonna have too much trouble here today." Despite himself, he blushed when she put his arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her nose in his shirt.

"What's the matter Zero-kun? You seem troubled." She put an arm around his waist, enjoying his individual scent. Why did he always smell so darn good?

"Nothing." He answered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

They stood there in silence, simply enjoying each other's company and the tranquility of their surroundings. Finally, Umi thought it was time to check on Shiki. But before she left, she felt it best to clue him in on a tidbit of information. "When we get back to school, I want to make love."

His nostrils flared at the mere thought of another night of unbridled passion with her. "O-okay."

She withdrew from his grasp and smiled, those eyes glittering seductively. "Good."

"Umi-chan?" He said before she entered the house.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

Should he ask? Should he ask if she wanted him to drink her blood? Should he let her know how he lusted after, not only her body, but her blood as well? Could she handle knowing that? How would she react? He opened his mouth to ask, but then sighed. "Nothing."

Her brow furrowed, but she winked at him and entered the house.

* * *

Takuma sat down on the Victorianesque settee and dialed his lord's phone number, putting the sleek cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Came Kaname's tired voice.

"Hello, Kaname-sama."

"Ah, Takuma. You are reporting to me later than expected."

Takuma crossed his legs and eased into the cushions. "Forgive the delay, but we have had unexpected difficulties."

"As in?"

"Shiki received a gunshot wound to the abdomen with a bullet laced with blackshade poison."

There was quiet on the other end.

Takuma distanced the phone from his ear, as if fearing Kaname's agitation could somehow melt his head from within the phone.

"So you were attacked."

"Yes. The enemies were hitokirii." He stated informatively.

"Assassins."

"Yes. How--?"

"The pages of the book Umi deciphered."

"What are your wishes Kaname-sama?" He threw Umi a smile when she sat across the room on the lounge.

"I want you all home by midnight."

Takuma sat upright. "B-but Kaname-sama, I don't think Shiki is well enough to travel just yet." He protested humbly, careful that his voice did not rise.

Umi gazed at the teen struggling to maintain his control sympathetically.

"Let me speak with Umi-san." He stated, as if somehow he knew that she was present within same room as his vice-president.

Takuma held the phone out to her. "He wishes to speak with you."

She got to her feet and walked across the hardwood floor, taking the phone from his hand. "Hello, Kaname-sama."

"Is Shiki well enough to travel?"

"He's strong Kaname-sama, but his body has been weakened by the poison. Moving him now could very well interfere with his recuperation." She stated casually.

Kaname digested the information momentarily. "Give the phone back to Takuma."

She proffered him the cell phone and returned to her seat.

Takuma put the phone to his ear. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

"The Hitokirii are not done with you all yet. They will come back in even greater numbers when they discover what has happened to those they sent. I'd rather none of you be there. Do whatever you have to do to speed Shiki's healing process. But I want you out of the area by sunup tomorrow." He commanded sternly.

Takuma held back the growl in his throat. "Yes Kaname-sama." He swallowed his disapproval. "Good bye Kaname-sama."

"Good bye Ichijo."

Takuma closed the phone. He took in a breath and raised his emerald eyes to Umi. "He's given us until sunup tomorrow. Is that enough time?"

"It'll have to be." She answered solemnly.

* * *

Aidou sat in the library poring over one of the many books inhabiting the building. He hadn't slept all weekend. He was on a mission, his sole objective to find the one tidbit of information that would make Umi his completely. An angry growl left him when the book did not render him the information he sought. He placed the leather bound book with the slew of books piled on the table in the dark corner.

He'd exhausted the public library's entire collection of Myths and Legends and had not found what he needed. He rested an elbow on the large handcrafted table, propping his head up. Damned inferior human library. He'd bet his diamond encrusted watch and Egyptian cotton sheets that the library in London had the information he desired. They had an extensive collection of books on every subject imaginable.

A triumphant smile crossed his lips, but then died. He would need to stay a few days at least to find it. And the weekend was nearly over. If he wanted to go there to research the subject, he would need to take a leave of absence. He would need to beseech Kaname-sama for permission. Would Kaname-sama agree? He put his head in his hands and sighed.

The moon shined amidst the twinkling stars in the night sky. Kaname sat on a bench outside of the Moon Dormitory reading his mail. The Council had sent him a letter and he was going to make sure to read it last. He felt a presence. Aidou. "Yes, Hanabusa?"

Aidou gulped spastically and made his way to the front of the bench, bowing reverentially to his superior. "Good evening Kaname-sama."

Kaname raised his eyes from his paper, a letter of good tidings from Sara-sama. "Good evening Aidou." He regarded the vampire's unsettled demeanor. "Something wrong?"

Aidou took in a deep breath. "I have a request to make Kaname-sama."

Kaname kept his stoic eyes on the blonde.

Aidou took this as a cue to go ahead. "I request your permission to take a leave of absence."

The brunette's expression remained the same, studying the blonde with insightful crimson eyes. "Why?"

Aidou exhaled softly. He had anticipated such a question from Kaname-sama and he was indeed prepared with a suitable answer. "Events in my life have proved quite…unexpected and dispiriting lately. And I-I need a short period of solitude to regain my bearings." He answered sincerely, controlling his voice so it did not waver.

Kaname stared at him impassively. He'd never seen the smaller vampire so demonstrative about his true feelings. "How long will Aidou-san be gone?"

"Five days at the most."

Kaname eyed him penetratingly. "How would you get your schoolwork if I were to allow you to leave?"

Aidou looked down at his feet then back up. "I will take all my books along so that Kain can notify me of my assignments." He stared expectantly at the pureblood, hoping that he would agree.

Kaname picked up the exquisitely wrapped package and carefully undid it, deciding to keep intricately decorated cloth casing . He opened the box and took out a painted porcelain figurine of a perched owl. "Sara-sama is always so thoughtful."

Aidou bit his lip to keep back an impatient groan.

Kaname ran skilled fingers over the rubies that were the eyes of the figurine. "You may go."

Aidou nearly jumped for joy, but instead bowed gratefully to the pureblood. "Thank you Kaname-sama."

"Do try and be careful Aidou-san. I wish for you to return safely." Kaname said.

Aidou bowed a number of times. "I will Kaname-sama." He turned and hurried into the dormitory.

Kaname glanced at the owl in his hand. His crimson eyes darkened. The figurine cracked, then crumbled to dust. He allowed the wind to blow the dust from his palm before he resumed sorting through his mail.

* * *

Hours past. Aidou stood outside of the Moon Dormitory atop the stairs, watching his attendant pack the trunk with his luggage. He'd packed a suitable amount of clothing, must-haves, and books. Unfortunately for the attendant the suitable clothing was packed in five pieces of luggage. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry it up already."

"Where are you going?" Kain asked when he found his kinsman. Aidou never left without informing him first.

Aidou folded his arms and turned to his beloved cousin. "To London."

Bewilderment swirled in his ginger eyes. "Why?"

"I need some 'me' time." He answered, darting his eyes to keep them from meeting the taller vampire's searching gaze.

"Is this because of that girl?" He rumbled irritably.

Aidou gave a warm smile trying to cover up the fact that his cousin had seen right through his ruse.

Kain nodded insightfully. "Then I'm going too." He walked towards the car, but Aidou barred his way.

"Not this time Akatsuki-kun." Gently he caressed his kin's cheek. "I need to do this alone."

Alone? Since when did Aidou do anything without him? They were partners in crime, a duo, a team. They weathered every storm together as brothers. Which was why, at this moment that Kain found himself utterly stunned. "Hanabusa--" He stopped himself before he started to protest. "How long will you be absent?"

"Five days at the most." He answered with a small smile, not exactly keen on the idea of not seeing his kinsman for five days. "Make sure to send me my assignments over the phone."

"I will." He agreed, wanting to hug his relative tightly, but resisting the urge.

"And don't let Shiki and Rima get a hold of my shipment of pocky when it comes."

"I won't."

Aidou gave his cousin a quick hug before getting in the car. He let the window down and flashed his trademark high-beam-grin. "Good bye Akatsuki-kun."

Kain didn't say it back. He never like saying that word, good-bye, because it seemed like too much of a finality to him. "Farewell Hanabusa-kun." He walked down the steps to the car, leaning down on it so he could talk to his dearest relative. "Try not to get killed Aidou."

The blonde flashed the same 100 watt smile, his eyes betraying the real feelings within. "I'll be okay." He gave Kain a meaningful gaze. "I have to go."

Kain willed himself to straighten and step away from the vehicle. He didn't return the smile Aidou pitched him before the car drove away. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't like the fact that Aidou was going so far away by his lonesome. It was too dangerous. What if the enemy attacked him? He would have no one to come to his aid. A shudder ran through him when he imagined his cousin dying alone.

Aidou breathed a sigh and settled into the leather seats. When he came back, he would have the information needed to make Umi-chan completely his. A wicked grin graced his lips dying only when a glimmer of guilt passed through him. He squashed the guilt and simply reveled in the fact that she would belong to him.

* * *

Thick clouds hung in the London sky, concealing the sun's rays and casting an ever more dismal atmosphere over the Gothic structures of the harbor city. A sleek, red town car came to a stop in front of a stately townhouse, a structure styled in that characteristic of the twelfth and fifteenth centuries with the flying buttresses and pointed arches to boot. Aidou glanced out at the residence. It was his family's pied-a-terre, second home for vacations. Despite having three stories, ten rooms, and a planetarium it was an apartment compared to his family estate.

The attendant opened the door for him, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Aidou stepped out of the car, putting a hand in the pockets of his designer jeans. It felt good to be home, well in their vacation home. He sauntered towards the home, up the stairs and opened the large door. Without any further adieu he made his way through the opulently decorated home, pulling the tarpaulins from the lavish furniture and exquisitely painted portraits throughout its interior.

When the attendant found him he was lounging in his father's library gazing up at the domed ceiling where the flying machine he'd built when he was merely five years old was suspended in midair. Those were the good old days, when his only companion was Kain. "What is it?"

The Level C bowed humbly his shoulder-length chestnut hair dangling in his face. "Does milord wish for me to call in the rest of the servants?"

Aidou sat up on the desk, folding his legs while he pondered the question. "No." He tapped a finger against his bottom lip. "As a matter of fact, you can go as well."

The attendant's chocolate eyes stared up at him in puzzlement. "Milord?"

Aidou hopped off the oaken desk. "I understand that my father has commissioned you to look after me, but I don't need you. You may go," he stated roughly.

"Begging your pardon young master, but it is not your life your father will end should I leave your side." He spoke, keeping his eyes downcast and voice submissive.

Aidou considered the servant's words. He indeed knew how his father's temperament was, especially when it came to his children. "Very well, but do not crowd me and come only when I call. Do you cook?"

"Quite well, or so I have been told young master."

Aidou drew himself to his full height, looking down at the man dismissively. "Then I expect a full course meal and a blood tablet mixed in my water when I awaken. I will take my breakfasts on the terrace, my lunch in the sitting room, and my dinner wherever I specify."

"Yes young master."

"I want my bath drawn to my liking after my breakfast with bath essentials for my skin."

"What kind?"

"Figure it out." He growled, somewhat displeased that his plans for solitude had gone down the drain. "If I want you to drive me somewhere I will notify you, if not then I will walk. Do not get in my way and should I bring home a guest you are to be seen and not heard. Is that clear?"

He nodded. "Yes young master."

"Good. You may go." He waved a hand, sending the man away.

"Thank you young master." He scurried out of the room quickly.

Aidou yawned sleepily and exited the large room and its many rows of bookshelves, cutting the light on his departure. He found a bedroom, the master quarters, and lay down on the comfortable mattress, cuddling into the lavish covers. His eyes lidded and eventually he fell into much wanted rest.

* * *

Shiki awakened, blinked the haze from his unfocused eyes, and nearly gasped when he found himself in the Moon Dormitory's infirmary. His gaze fell upon the person next to his bedside. Takuma sat at his bedside with manga in hand, dozing. A smile crossed his face when the vice-president's head gradually drooped until his chin touched his collarbone, prompting him to waken. The elated smile that danced across Takuma's face shot forth a beam of light in the injured vampire's heart.

"Welcome back." He closed his book and leaned on the bed. "You had us all worried for a minute there Shiki."

He smiled weakly, blushing when Takuma patted his head affectionately.

Umi entered the room on cue, as if knowing exactly when Shiki would awaken. She smiled at him, walking to the bed, and began checking his temperature and other vitals. "How do you feel?"

"Better now." He replied without taking his eyes off the older vampire.

"Good. You'll need to drink blood to help along the recovery process."

Takuma nodded comprehensively. "I'll take care of that."

She gave a short nod, happy that, for once, the responsibility did not fall upon her shoulders. "Excellent. If you need anything." She said to Shiki. "Just send word and I'll be here."

Zero leaned nonchalantly against the wall outside of the infirmary door. He wanted Umi in the worst way, barely able to keep his hands to himself on the return trip. Now that she was done with doctoring on Shiki, maybe he could get some of her attention. Her delightful odor tickled his nostrils before she even reached the door, rousing both carnal and vampiric urges. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. He'd never felt so utterly undone by a simple smell, so completely affected by a simple touch. Now he knew why his male classmates were always chasing after girls like dogs after a bone.

Umi opened the door, stepping out just in time to catch a glimpse of the room before two arms swept her up and spirited her away up the stairs. Before she knew it she stood in her lover's dorm room. She glanced at the sparsely decorated room, her eyes falling upon the pile of dirty clothes in the far corner. "Your laundry is piling up."

He shut the door, not bothering to suppress the growl that rumbled through his chest. "Yuki'll do it later." He answered before ushering her to his bed and lowering her to the mattress. They fell into a heavy make-out session, their hands grasping and groping as they undressed each other in a frenzy. He broke their kiss, panting heavily, and gazed down at her before dropping his head to give attention to that delicate neck.

A tremor swept through him when she threw her head back and sighed. Umi's pleasure seemed like his only reason for living when they made love and indeed he wanted to please her as much as possible. But, he was inexperienced. He raised his head, his gaze falling upon her flushed face. A blush wound all the way around his ears and down his back. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. "Teach me," he whispered, just before covering her mouth with his.

Finally, after several blistering unions they lay sated beneath the sheets. Zero lay over Umi gazing amorously at her lovely features, a hand gliding tenderly through her raven tresses. She was divinely beautiful as if Kami himself spent just a little extra time creating her. He moved, holding back a smile when she gasped, then kissed her forehead, the tiny tremors still winding through her gnawing at him. _Mine._ He'd gotten accustomed to that word surfacing in his mind after they finished and had become increasingly agreeable with the aspect.

"Wow." She said when she finally fell back to reality.

He smiled, happy to have the praise. "Um, that thing you do with your back…"

She laughed when he chewed his bottom lip shyly. "You like that huh?"

"A lot."

She smiled sweetly and pressed a warm kiss to his mouth, her fingers leaving the shallow marks her nails had formed in his back to trace the tattoo on his neck. "I'll make a mental note of that."

The meaningful expression within those bewitching eyes captured his heart leaving a hole in his chest. He wanted no one else but Umi. He lay his head next to hers, pressed his nose to her cheek, and cradled her close. They needed to talk, but for now he would allow himself to just bask in the glow. Silently he prayed, beseeching the gods to allow him to keep the one blessing of being able to hold her like this forever.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him close.

Zero actually felt sanctuary in the small arms encompassing him. No one had ever made him feel so safe like this but Yuuki, but unlike his sister Umi had also allowed him to keep her heart. "We need to talk."

"Okay, but it's gonna be hard to actually listen with you laying here."

He raised his head to look down into those mischievously gleaming eyes. "Not if you focus."

She glowered at him. "Well it would be easier if you stopped wiggling, anyway, you're not exactly the lightest guy in the world."

"Tough shit, I'm not moving." He stifled a grin.

An exasperated sigh fled her lungs. He could be such a _gaki _sometimes. "What do you want to talk about?"

He wet his parched throat. "Do you want me to drink your blood Umi-chan?"

She grew silent, her gaze faltering slightly. "Yes," she whispered, looking up at him unsurely.

That one word set his hunger skyrocketing and he found himself struggling to keep from acceding to her wish. So Umi did want him to bite her. Was that why she always sighed pleasurably when he allowed his lips to linger in that spot? What should he do now? Comply?

"But, I won't allow it."

Her words speared him. "Why not?" he asked obviously perplexed by her comment.

She sighed, treading carefully through the subject. "Because, sucking blood is wrong to you. And I don't want you partaking in something so pleasurable only to have you wallow in self-loathing afterwards." Gently she stroked his tattoo with one hand while the other caressed the nape of his neck.

If Umi longed for him to drink her blood anywhere near as bad as he wanted to, she was in anguish . And, being devoted to her pleasure, he couldn't bear the notion of her suffering every time they were near because of him. "But you will suffer."

She smiled gently at him. "I don't mind." Really, she didn't mind. If it made his life easier, she didn't care about sacrificing her own desires.

He scowled down at her. How could she say that? She didn't mind suffering for him? The woman he loved being miserable because of his own beliefs was also wrong in his eyes. He was supposed be her shield not vice versa. "But I mind!"

"So we're going to argue about this?"

He regarded her for a moment. No, he didn't want to argue, not this time at least. He gave a defeated sigh and rolled onto the mattress, turning to his side so they could be face to face. After a brief time of silence he finally spoke, "do you wanna go horseback riding after my rounds sometime?"

She rested her head on the same pillow, well, his only pillow, and wagged her head.

"Why not?" He asked. He loved horseback riding, actually just about everyone he knew enjoyed it.

She looked down sheepishly. "Because I don't know how."

His brow furrowed. "You can't ride a horse?"

She shook her head trying not to glare at him when she saw the evident struggle he had with stifling a laugh.

"What the hell?"

She shrugged. "We always stayed in the city and the mountaintop was too treacherous so I never learned."

"Well then, I'll teach you."

Her eyes broadened. She liked horses and thought they were noble creatures. From a distance. But up close they were immense and would have no problem flinging her to high heaven, trampling her to death, or kicking her into next week. "But they're so huge."

He nuzzled her nose. "Only because you're such a small fry." A tiny grin danced across his mouth when she pursed her lips. He pecked her mouth softly and caressed her cheek with the side of his thumb. Then, he remembered his dream. " Do you have fangs?"

She stretched, making sure her naked curves glanced off his leanly muscled form. "Why?" How did he get so physically perfect? The only flaw on him was his tattoo and it really wasn't one because it only increased his level of hotness. Nope her silver-haired lover had no physical defects. She had looked him over twice and had found none, nada, zilch. No wonder her brain turned to mush whenever he gave her 'that look' with those spellbinding eyes.

A soft whine issued from his throat. Why did she always insist on teasing him? "In my dream, you-you sucked my blood." His eyes nearly lidded when she teased the spot behind his ear with a finger.

"I know how you feel about that Zero-kun and I would never suck your blood." She withdrew her hand and gave a large yawn.

Zero took the opportunity to inspect her open mouth for fangs.

"Good night." She cuddled close to him until their legs were intertwined and their skin met, almost falling asleep instantaneously.

He put an arm around her wiry form. "Goodnight." Gently he kissed the crown of her head, enjoying the odor of his own scent hanging in her silky skin. After brooding for a little while, he fell into rest.

* * *

The next morning, he awakened, giving a slothful stretch before squeezing his slumbering lover. He watched her sleep, his eyes roving over her heavenly face as if trying to engrave an indelible image into his mind. He didn't understand how, but he actually had enough space in his heart to love both the women that held the very core of his being in their hands. Maybe it was because Yuuki had allowed him to let her go, or because he'd allowed her to let him go if only but a little. Both of them held half of him. On the one hand was Yuuki his tower, his sanctuary, his oldest and dearest friend, the girl that held him together when he wanted to fall apart. On the other hand was Umi his smile, his temptress, his first and only love, the girl that had saved him from self-destruction. One girl had always been there, providing him with shelter when he had been emotionally destitute, while the other had come in like a fresh summer rain, knocking down the once impenetrable walls of his inner fortress and refreshing his exposed heart. Maybe Takuma was right.

He drew back the sheets and eased from bed carefully so as not to wake his lover. Silently he moved about the room, gathering the articles of his uniform, and left to go take a shower. Later, he sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his lips across hers. "Umi-chan," he sang softly, "wake up."

Her eyes fluttered and opened.

His breath caught in his throat when she gave a groggy smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning." A tingle ran through him when she kissed his fingers. "You have to get up so you can make it to your room before school starts."

"I don't wanna." She whined.

"Up!" He commanded and stood, folding his arms with a stern gaze upon her.

She growled at him and threw back the covers, baring all her nude glory.

Zero blinked repeatedly, his brain throwing out all thought and function save one. His teenaged body acted accordingly to its lover's current state and he found himself standing behind her smelling that enticing neck. Kami, why was it that only Umi could liquefy all his cognitive thought so easily?

She pushed him away, finding the last of her clothes that had been tossed all over his room in their passion. "We have to go to school remember?"

He watched her dress with surprised eyes, before stating rather sulkily, "you're evil."

She chuckled and walked past him, opening the door. "You gonna walk me?"

He huffed and took her hand in his, escorting her out of his room and in the direction of the girl's dormitory. The morning sun's first rays shined upon them, warming their skin. His gaze fell upon her, an involuntary sigh rushing from his throat when its gentle rays graced her, waltzing across her cheeks, dancing in her eyes, and giving the crown of her head a sun-induced halo. He ducked his head when she caught him staring, tossing her a brief smile.

She returned the smile with just as much love.

He pulled her close and continued walking towards the Sun dormitory, hoping to Kami that this feeling lasted eternally.

* * *

Aidou wakened, stretched languidly, put on his bathrobe, and walked onto the terrace outside of his bedroom. He smiled when he found his breakfast on the table like he ordered and sat down in the comfy outside chairs. He dug into his breakfast, merrily eating the fluffy rice and eggs. The attendant told the truth about his culinary skills.

A raven landed on the railing of the terrace.

Aidou glanced upwards from his cup of crimson liquid at the bird. The bird gazed at him with beady red eyes. It uttered no cry or even bothered to preen itself. Instead, it just stared at him in an eerie silence that unsettled the blonde vampire trying to enjoy his breakfast. Why was the bird staring at him like that?

"Do you want something to eat little guy?" He picked up a piece of bread and hurled it at the fowl staring at him with uncanny eyes, hoping to knock it from the railing to its death. It rose into the air flapping just outside of the proximity of the railing gazing at him with spine-tingling eyes.

He rose from his seat dead-set on causing the bird harm.

It gave a single raucous caw, shot him one last creepy look, before flying into the air, and disappeared amidst the darkness of the city's towering roofs.

Aidou returned to his seat and resumed devouring his meal.

A few hours later, Aidou stood in front of the colossal building that was the British Public Library. He wore a red and gray designer short sleeved shirt, high-priced jeans, shoes, and a brown messenger bag. An elated sigh left him at the thought of roaming the aisle ways of the library, gorging his intellect on the plethora of subjects within its countless books. He strutted up the stone steps, through the glass doors, and into the vast building, enjoying the exquisitely painted portraits of the world's long-dead intellects that furthered the library's expansive collection. One day soon, he would be up there, of course his portrait would be the most handsome. _Alright down to business_.

He strode to the librarian that stood at the desk. A beautiful vampire. "Hello."

She smiled kindly at him. "May I help you, young one?"

"Yes. I am doing a school paper on human-vampire hybrids and I was wondering if you have any books about them?" He answered courteously.

She typed in the subject matter on the computer. "Uh-huh. Follow me." She stepped from behind the desk and escorted him past countless shelves, up a flight of stairs, and past even more shelves until they came to the darkest corner. They stopped at a shelf where only five books sat idly. "Here we are."

"Only five?"

She smiled politely. "It is not one of the most investigated subjects in the world, thus there are not many resources for research. But I assure you…" She picked up a book and blew the dust from it. "The information in them is more than substantial for a school paper."

"I'll take them all."

"Very well." When he made no move to pick up the books she stacked them in her arms and arduously made the walk back to her desk. She plopped the books on her desk. "Do you have a library card?"

He fished his old library card, a crumpled gold piece of paper, from his pocket. "Here you go." He proffered her the library card, a gold member's card which meant his membership did not expire.

She took it from his hand and in a flurry of movements was done with the process of lending the books to him. "They are due in two weeks."

He placed the books in his messenger bag one-by-one. "I'll be back before then." He flashed one of his best bedazzling smiles, letting his eyes twinkle charmingly.

She smiled, flipping her strawberry blonde hair. "I hope so. Enjoy."

He nodded and left the building, not even the worse for wear because of the stack of books in his leather bag. Instead of going home, he informed his driver that he would take a walk and call him if he was needed. He strolled down the streets enjoying the dark ambience of the waterfront metropolitan, observing the citizens dining al fresco at the corner bistros, until something especially delicious caught his nose. Without delay, he walked into the eatery and came out carrying a dine-out carton of spaghetti and meatballs and a bag of brioche rolls.

He strode across the bustling street towards the park. Happy sounds left his mouth when he tasted the delicious pasta and continued to leave him as he entered the park. He sat down on the bench beneath a maple tree, eating his pasta daintily, still not forgetting his etiquette lessons. His azure eyes followed the people walking along the park's pathways. He finished off the pasta and started in on the fluffy brioche rolls. Ah, did he love sweets.

A couple walking hand-in-hand walked by him, staring adoringly into the other's eyes. He glowered at them, resisting the urge to attack them. Why was it that humans were allowed love when he was denied the one woman that he ever saw as more than a meager possession? He wished it was him and Umi holding hands as they walked, gazing into each other's eyes, words unnecessary because their loving touches would convey their innermost emotions for each other. Stupid Kiryuu. Ever since that Level-D had entered his life it had been nothing but one hassle after another. Now he had the woman that he loved, the woman that he had sheltered, the woman that belonged to him. It was so unfair.

His lips pinched into a thin line as he struggled to control the power seeking to rise to the surface. The rushing sound of wings caught his ears. He looked heavenward just in time to see a flock of ravens land simultaneously on the tree overlooking him. "What the hell?"

There they sat, perched upon the tree's branches, observing him with red intense eyes. Just like the raven on his terrace, none of them uttered a sound. They merely perched there, a living pitch-black mass casting shadows over the teen sitting below, their opaque eyes gleaming bright from the moonlight hitting them.

Aidou squirmed in his seat. Shivers snaked up his spine. They were too creepy. Kami, he wished Kain were with him, then he wouldn't feel so alarmed. He popped the sweet treat into his mouth and resolved to finish the rest off at the town loft. Standing quickly, he gave the birds a challenging gaze. _Eenie, meenie, minie moe. _He pointed to one of the disturbing fowls at random and froze it to the spot, bursting it into a thousand icy pieces at his whim.

The birds did not move.

He smiled in self-satisfaction and strutted pass the entrance. Then he heard it. A single spine-chilling caw, then the fluttering of dozens of wings. He stiffened when the flock of birds flapped past him pointedly flying inches above his head.

One bird hung back just a few feet above his head, its piercing red eyes stabbing into his sky blue ones as if it were promising reprisal for its flock mate's demise.

Aidou stood there transfixed by the bird until it turned and flew after the rest of the flock, becoming one with the dense shadow weaving between the rooftops. He tilted his head to the side and continued towards home, which was miles away in the upper-class district. Mere moments later the fog had rolled in, cloaking the city in a dense mist which only added to its gothic gloom. While the other citizens scurried by eager to get to their residences, Aidou simply meandered along, unafraid of the welcome darkness.

* * *

When he came to an isolated area, his sensitive ears picked up footsteps behind him. Three pair. He picked up his pace. So did they. Another trio of footsteps caught his ears, but these were coming from the fore. They were surrounding him. He could go up, but then that's probably what they expected, for him to run. If he ran, they would herd him in the perfect direction and then go in for the fatal blow.

An untamed smile spread over his lips. They were going to be sorry they attacked Hanabusa Aidou. He bounded into the air, caught hold of the gargoyle on the side of the towering cathedral, swinging around to the back where he landed on the middle of the sloping roof.

Thunder rumbled throughout the sky. A storm was coming.

He watched and waited. Aidou was currently in an ill mood and felt like spilling blood to appease his fit of pique. They were about to learn why he was the other half of what some students had coined 'Kaname-sama's watchdogs'.

The six darkly clad men soared into the air and landed silently on the gargoyles populating one of the many flying buttresses. They stared at him malevolently, the baleful expression in their eyes reminding him of the ravens that had shadowed him the entire night. Unspeaking they straightened and studied him. "Our Masters seek your blood child of the Aidou clan. Give it to us." They spoke simultaneously.

His blue eyes gleamed scarlet. "Come get it."

They glanced at each other then narrowed their eyes.

Thunder boomed. Far off in the distance a lightning bolt flashed through the sky.

They struck, hurling poison-tipped projectiles at the lone vampire.

Aidou formed an ice shield, stopping the projectiles. Drawing upon his mastery of his power, he formed razor-sharp spikes from his frozen shield and fired them at his assailants.

The men dodged the icy missiles, effortlessly landing on opposite sides of the sloping roofs of the cathedral. They glared at Aidou and raced towards him from both sides.

A feral grin spread over his lips and he pulled upon his powers. Three men stopped in midst ride, encased in a tomb of ice, their surprised faces perfectly preserved. With a wave of his hand the ice exploded into frozen shards, separating its prisoners from the world of the living. "Then there were three." He smiled, a predatory glint residing within those normally playful eyes. "Don't worry, I have a special treat for you three."

They flung their shuriken at him with deadly precision.

Aidou dodged the wicked weapons agilely, sustaining only a shallow cut or two, then returned the assault with razor-sharp talons and vampire might. He maintained perfect balance as he savagely attacked them, slashing skin, breaking bones, severing jugulars. When he finished he licked the oozing blood from his fingers and dropped to the ground, uncaring that his shirt was stained by blood-splatter. A content sigh left him and he continued his trek towards home.

He chortled arrogantly. Zero couldn't even take out three of them and he'd taken out six. _Nyah, take that Kiryuu. _He was still on his ego trip, when he was ambushed. The first lick depleted his lungs of air, sending him reeling. The second blow brought a thick haze to his eyes. He landed on the dirty urban street face down, his limbs unable to move. A third rumble of thunder, the smell of his own blood, and rain pounding his naked arms were the last things that overwhelmed Hanabusa Aidou before he fell into darkness.

The trio of assassins stood over the fallen vampire, triumph swirling in their evil eyes. "Goodbye vampire spawn." The leader produced a wicked looking tanto and raised it to deal the deathblow but then went still. His head, along with his men's, slid to the ground, rolling across the pavement.

A lone figure wearing a dark frock coat and clothes landed next to Aidou. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

* * *

Aidou awakened, throbbing pain immediately bouncing through his skull. _Goddamn. _He opened his eyes and was surprised to learn that he was back in his townhouse in his large bed. Cigarette smoke assaulted his senses. He turned his head towards the smell, despite the agony that traveled down his neck at the motion.

A man sat in the ornate chair, nonchalantly puffing on a cigarette. His hair was black and fell over his eyes roguishly, his features albeit handsome, were toughened, and his clothes weathered . "Welcome back kid." He said kindly, raising his eyes to look upon the vampire beneath the covers.

Aidou's brow furrowed. He tried to sit upright but found that the swimming in his head prevented the action. "Who--?"

The man smiled, softening his hardened features. "Forgive me Aidou-san. I've been among such ill company for so long that I've forgotten my proper upbringing." He stood and nodded his head respectfully, topaz eyes twinkling impishly. "I am Ryo Kitogirii."

Aidou's jaw fell slack. No. Fucking. Way.

**Hazaa!!! I finished Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy oh and sorry for the long wait. R&R please. Mahalo.**

**Love ya**


	10. Bondage

**VK belongs to Hino-sensei. All other characters are of my imagination.**

**Bondage**

Aidou's mouth dropped open in utter shock. He looked the man over with scrutinizing eyes. The raven black hair, the amber eyes, it all said one thing: the vampire standing in his chambers was in actuality Umi's father. "Y-you-you're…" He cleared his throat, seeking to get a hold of himself. "Do you have any idea who you are?"

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Um, yeah, I believe I just introduced myself."

Aidou sat up, his blue eyes slightly narrowing. His tongue was also sharp towards him, just like Umi-chan. "That's not what I meant."

"Mm-hm." He tilted his head to the side, his amber orbs burrowing into the young blonde.

The peculiar look Ryo gave him pricked Aidou's irritation. "I'll show you." He sat upright in the bed, wincing as his head spun. Just as he was about to throw back the covers, he realized something, he was stark naked. His eyes widened. How did he get naked? Did Ryo strip him?

Ryo sniggered, the cigarette bouncing between his lips. "Yeah, I had to strip you to get the poison out."

Aidou held the covers over his naked body protectively. Oh god, did he…?

Another laugh rolled from him. "Don't worry little one, you're cute, but you're not my style." A naughty glint appeared in his eyes. "Plus, even if you were, you're too old."

Aidou's face turned red from embarrassment and a little from his bruised ego. Too old indeed. He snorted and grasped his bathrobe from the bedpost, concealing his exposed body behind the lush silk. He threw back the bedcovers, stood on wavering legs, and walked to one of his many designer suitcases, rummaging through it until he found what he sought. An adoring smile spread over his face when he found the picture, it was one he'd taken three weeks ago. It was his favorite picture of her because he'd gotten her to smile.

He walked over to Ryo and submitted it to the adult vampire. "Look at this."

Ryo took it in his hand and glanced at the picture. "Who's this? Your lover?"

Aidou cringed at the question, because it only served to remind him that Umi was not his. A sad expression flickered over his face. "She's your daughter." He answered softly.

The cigarette fell from his mouth and his eyes went wide. He had a daughter. He stared at the picture, dazed. He was a dad to a little girl. Why hadn't Tetsu let him know? He should've been aware of Tetsu's pregnancy. She had his hair and eyes but her mother's striking beauty. "What's her name?"

Aidou sat on the bed and folded his legs, gazing at Ryo with intent eyes. "Umeko."

Ryo smiled nostalgically his countenance going tender. "She's beautiful." He whispered, opting to sit down before his knees buckled. "Like her mother." Gently he glided his forefinger over the picture, his heart swelling with love for his little princess. "What's she like?" He asked, averting his eyes when they stung with tears.

A warm expression appeared on his face, spreading to his eyes. "She's great. Giving. Intelligent. She's got a smile that brightens up a room, a tinkering laugh, and eyes that bewitch one's soul." He pictured her laughing face in his mind and his heart skipped a few beats.

"Does she dance like her mother?"

Ryo's question almost startled him. He'd nearly forgotten there was someone else in the room. "Like a tenshi sent from Kami himself." He answered, blue eyes twinkling lovingly.

Ryo extended a foot to step out his fallen cigarette when it started to singe the carpet. "That's what attracted me to Tetsu. How did you meet her?"

Aidou's expression grew reminiscent. "I found her outside of the forest beyond my family estate, dancing in the moonlight." He glowered. "Her mother abandoned her when she was seven."

The words twisted a knife in his heart. Not only had his little girl never known him, but she also had grown up without a mother. She'd been orphaned even though both her parents drew breath. He blinked back the tears pooling his eyes. "I told Tetsu we could run away together away from this place, away from the Council. But she wouldn't hear of it. If we'd have run away, my little _hime_ would have had a family to love her. I should've made her come. I should've…" He hung his head, covering his face with a hand to conceal his flowing tears.

Aidou shrugged, regarding the pained man with a mildly empathetic gaze. He'd never seen a vampire, an adult male vampire, cry so openly. It was slightly disturbing. "You had no choice. You were an aristocrat, you guys would've been running for the rest of your lives until they finally succeeded in their task."

He sighed. "Yeah."

Aidou twiddled his thumbs uneasily when Ryo returned his gaze to the picture. "Soooo, how did you just happen to find me?"

Ryo raised his amber eyes to the suspicious stare of the blonde sitting on the stately bed and merely chuckled. "I'd been on your trail most of the night." He leaned back in the chair, pivoting it on its two back legs.

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're part of Kaname-sama's court. So when Odin found you, I knew it was best for me to hang back and wait for the Heralds to find you then come to save you."

Curiosity plagued the blonde's usually playful face. "Odin?"

Ryo grinned at the teenager, stood, and strutted to the double doors, opening them wide. A crisp breeze blew into the room, rustling the curtains, and in flew a large raven. It landed on his shoulder and gave a strident caw. "This is Odin."

Aidou hid his sheepishness, remembering how he'd tried to kill the bird earlier that night. "Oh."

He gave a knowing grin, but then grew solemn. "The Heralds are the flock of birds that you saw in the park. The Hitokirii usually do not send them unless they think their victory is certain. I guess they were wrong about you." He chuckled. "Damn wrong."

Aidou smiled smugly, grateful from the praise. "How do you know so much about the enemy that plagues us?"

Ryo stroked Odin's glossy feathers an unreadable expression flashing across his features. He locked his amber orbs with sapphire, striding to the adolescent until he stood at the bed's edge. He leaned over, his face inches away from the younger vampire. "All is not as it seems Aidou-san." Tenderly he slipped a hand through Aidou's hair. "Tell no one about this night, except Kuran-sama." He drew away and clutched the photo of his daughter one last time, staring at it as if he sought to burn her image into memory. Then, he handed it back to Aidou, smiling when Odin picked at his hair gently.

"Okay, but what do you mean?"

Ryo merely smiled gently and walked to the double doors. "Good night Aidou-san." He closed the doors behind himself, disappearing into the misty night.

Aidou lay down in his bed, his mind racing at the speed of light. He could hardly believe that he'd met Umi's father. The rest of the aristocratic clans thought the Kitogirii line was doomed to die because of its sons' demises. But Ryo Kitogirii was alive and doing well, despite his obscene habit of smoking. What would Umi do if he told her about her father? Would she be happy? He had to tell Kain. He sprung up and reached for the phone next to his bed, but stopped. He promised not to tell anyone but Kaname-sama. Exasperatedly he groaned and flopped back on the bed, cuddling his head into the pillow.

What did he mean 'all is not as it seems'? What was going on? And how did he know so much about the enemy? Was he a bad guy? No, he'd saved his life. Umi's smiling face resurfaced in his mind.

He whimpered. He could imagine her and Kiryuu alone, kissing, touching, whispering sweet-nothings in each-other's ears. Kiryuu wouldn't bite her just yet, but soon he would and then what? When he drank Umi's blood, what part of Umi would he possess? Nothing. He would not allow anyone to take her away from him, even if he had to use deception and trickery. Umi would remain his. But not just her blood, all of her, even her life when Kaname-sama released her from the debt.

A guttural growl rumbled from his chest. Umi would be his and no one else's. Come hell or high water, he would have her. He feared neither his parents' disapproval nor the Council's displeasure, because not having her close was already eating him alive. To him, it was a worse fate for his heart to wither day by day until it ceased to exist than to face his vampire peers.

* * *

The sun sank beneath the horizon of the harbor, coloring it with orange and purplish hues. A man stood atop the definitive roof of Big Ben. Ebony tresses ripple in the wind, amber eyes stare sharply at the cityscape below, dark clothes conceals his muscular form. He'd been informed that events had not transpired as hoped with the Aidou clansman, but they did have a rare opportunity to take care of some unfinished business.

A lovely young woman with chin-length hair appeared behind him. She bowed respectfully. "Good evening Kitogirii-sensei."

"Suzu, what have you to report?" He asked gruffly without turning to her.

"He is here, and he is connected to them."

A wicked smile passed over his lips. "Good. Go to the child of the Aidou clan, weave your web for him, and report back to me. I will report to the Masters."

"Yes sensei." She bowed reverentially and faded into the darkness of the building.

His amber eyes twinkled sinisterly. Soon it would end. He dematerialized into thin air and reappeared in front of an immense gate with the symbol of a black flower on its front. The figure standing on top of the gate yelled a command.

Gradually the doors swung open.

Kitogirii walked through the gates, across a large stone courtyard, stopping in front of a seven story castle built in the classic Gothic design. Despite the clear night and the moon shining upon its roofs, a dark atmosphere resided within the area like the very air one breathed. He strutted up the stairs preceding the large pathway, ignoring the men standing on either side. A small scowl threatened to cross his face when he caught their malicious gazes. The Forty-Seven, elite guards loyal only to the Old Masters, devout followers of Khaan's ideals for a world steeped within chaos. Treacherous abominations.

He opened the large doors and strode into the castle, his gaze falling to the dimly lit hall and depressing portraits decorating the walls. Upwards he ascended, passing grotesque portraits and various displays of battle clothes from different races and times, ignoring the torturous screams wafting from several rooms. He stopped at the end of the darkened hall and knocked on the door.

A tall cloaked figure opened the heavy door, gesturing for his entrance.

He entered the shadowed room, venturing into the center, and gave a deep bow to the five richly dressed figures sitting on the raised platform at the head of the room, their faces draped in darkness. His eyes stayed upon the black flower painted upon the marble floor then drifted to the shaft of moonlight filtering through the two-story window. He knew not to speak until acknowledged.

"Ah, Kitogirii-san, you have returned. What have you to report?" One of the five men asked.

"The attack did not go as expected Old Masters. The Aidou scion was stronger than expected." He stated calmly. "He got away."

A deathly silence fell upon the room. They stared at him, their shadowed faces unreadable. "And whose mistake is that?"

Kitogirii tensed his jaw muscles. "Mine, most Esteemed Ones. But perhaps if my most Glorious Ones would consider equipping the Hitokirii with blackshade poison instead of simple contaminants they would prove more efficient against this new generation of aristocrats."

Their anger permeated the ambience of the room. "That was how Master Khaan arranged this noble organization. To insinuate that we should change that arrangement is to suggest that Master Khaan was wrong in his decisions. Is that what you are implying Kitogirii-san?" A female voice spoke sternly.

Kitogirii restrained from clenching his fists. "I was merely--"

"Because to do so is considered treasonous." A booming voice snarled venomously.

"Is that what you think?" A calmer, much more malevolent voice asked.

The cloaked figure drew his large saw-edged sword.

Kitogirii dropped his head. He perfectly understood that the sword in the man's hand was laced with blackshade poison and that the Old Masters may be deemed aged, but they were much stronger than they appeared. Tentatively he raised his eyes to their clothing, his gaze staying upon the symbol on the chest of their robes. One day, he would be sitting upon their so-called thrones and they would sit at his feet begging for mercy. "No. That is not what I think, Luminous Ones. Forgive me."

The mood lifted, but was still malevolent. "Good, now is there anything else you have to report."

"Yes," he said reverentially, "your most loyal servant asks that he be given permission to take care of a thorn in his side that he once thought to be removed."

The Old Masters gazed at each other, silently coming to agreement. The man at the head nodded his head. "You have it. Now send word to Fujimeda-san, tell him we wish to have a discussion with him about the conference Kaname Kuran has scheduled with the Vampire Council."

Kitogirii fought the need to growl. They knew how badly he wanted to come face-to-face with Kaname Kuran to taunt him, to see the utter shock on his countenance. But they were giving it to that fool Hotaru out of obvious spite. He sucked up his anger. "Yes Old Masters."

They smiled viciously, ivory teeth glinting through the shadows. "Good. Now you are dismissed." The one at the head waved him away.

Kitogirii's aristocratic upbringing nearly drove him to disembowel the man. How dare they treat him with such insolence! He gave one last bow and exited the room, letting out a controlled sigh once down the hall.

* * *

Aidou walked out of the expensive clothing store carrying three shopping bags and wearing a new outrageously priced outfit. He strode down the moderately busy street to his town car and opened the door, slightly startled to find a beautiful woman in the backseat. "I'm not that lonely." He said to the attendant before getting in the car, keeping his guard up. Kami he hoped no one else tried to attack him.

The attendant cranked the car, pulling into the busy traffic. "She asked for you by name young master," he answered, hoping Aidou wasn't upset with him.

Suzu smiled sweetly. She had to admit Aidou was quite handsome and small, like a puppy she used to have. "Don't be alarmed Aidou-san. I am not here to harm you."

Aidou settled into the cream-colored leather seats, setting the shopping bags on the floor. "For your sake, I hope not." He threatened, plainly letting his gaze grow cold.

She nodded, acknowledging the warning. "Believe me I'm not." A coquettish smile graced her cherry lips and slowly she glided across the seat until they were in close contact. "I would never want to harm anything so beautiful," she spoke, letting her breath tickle his neck.

Aidou, who had possessed many lovers of his own, was not so easily excited. "Then why are you here? I'm not going to pay you for it."

She held back a snarl and, instead, merely purred. "I wouldn't want you to." She flipped her red hair and crossed her shapely legs. "I'm merely here to offer you a proposition."

He turned his eyes upon her. "What would that be?"

"I've been watching you the entire time Aidou-san. You seem troubled, like you're searching for something…" Her sea-green eyes twinkled knowingly when she saw the secretive expression pass through his sapphire eyes. "Something that you desire more than anything, something that you yearn to possess, something that is unattainable."

Aidou's heart thumped wildly in his chest. How could she know this? What was she saying? Could she help him make Umi his? How could she bond them together?

Her eyes glittered evilly when he wrenched his gaze from her and to the window. She saw him swallow, saw the unsure expression on his face. "Tell me what you covet above all else and I will tell you how to obtain it."

He allowed his gaze to meet her, restraining the uncertainty he felt within. "What do you want in return?"

Tenderly she caressed his cheek, tousling his hair, running her tongue over her fangs. "Absolutely nothing."

His sky blue eyes darted left and right as he searched himself for the right correct answer. Was it wrong to seek to gain Umi by these means? Could he live with her being simply his friend and nothing more? What if she hated him for this? Should he agree? The image of Umi nestled within Kiryuu's arms appeared in his head. That one image sealed his decision. "I wish to possess a vampire-human hybrid as my lover."

A nefarious smile started at the corners of her mouth but stopped. "Do what I say and you will have what you want." Tenderly she brushed her mouth across his, wishing to tease his fangs with her tongue. "Now, listen carefully…"

* * *

Zero held the horse by the reins waiting for his lover to climb into the saddle.

Umi stood next to the horse gazing at the gigantic equine apprehensively. It was friggin' huge! And it had four dangerous hooves. How in the hell did she let Zero talk her into this?

"What the hell Umi-chan? Just get on already." He ordered.

She stepped back when the tan colored horse whinnied. "But it's so big."

Zero clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes impatiently.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

"Just get on, I won't let anything happen to you," he stated assuredly, his features softening.

"Okay." She gulped down what was left of her stomach and climbed rather awkwardly into the saddle. Okay, she wasn't dead yet.

"Ready?"

She nodded hesitantly.

He tightened his grip on the reins and began leading the horse in a steady amble, whispering soothingly to both horse and rider. After a few moments he decided to glance back at Umi.

Her eyes were closed, fingers digging into the saddle, expression that of an individual bracing for imminent danger. A sigh left him. "Kami Umi-chan, you're worse than Yuuki."

She shrugged her shoulders sharply.

He groaned when she didn't open her eyes. "At this rate I'll be an old man before we make it to the other side of campus," he griped.

"It only seems that way because you know how to ride."

He resumed their walk entertaining the idea of slapping the horse's hindquarters and watching it gallop off at full speed with Umi screaming in terror. Of course, he knew that if he did that she'd kill him upon her return. "We're going to be here all night." He mumbled. "Are your eyes still closed?"

"No."

"Liar." He glanced back and sure enough, her eyes were still closed. "You're learning to ride a horse Umi-chan not fire-spitting. Open your eyes."

"If you don't want to be out here all night then take me back to the stables so I can get down," she snapped back.

He growled and deftly swung into the saddle, putting his arms around her. "Feel better now?" A boyish grin graced his lips for but a second when she leaned into him.

She opened her eyes and smiled affectionately at her lover. "Yes."

He held back the mischievous twinkle in his eye and pulled on the reins, causing the horse to rear up on its hind legs.

She yelped.

He chuckled and urged the horse into a full-out gallop. The horse's hooves pounded against ground, wind whipping its mane and their hair as it sped along towards the other side of campus. Zero relished the feel of the ride, of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the sense of flying. His eyes dashed to Umi, who cringed within his arms with that oh-god-please-let-me-live-through-this expression plastered on her face. She was going to kill him for this.

Later he stood in the stables, latching the stall door so the horse was secure, the spot where she punched him still stinging. He emerged from the stable and took her hand. "Your room or mine?" He said seductively, pink tinted eyes twinkling lustfully.

She smiled. "You go to your room and I go to mine."

"Why?" His eyes drifted to the bushes when he heard a rustle.

"Because, I have to finish deciphering the book before the Moon Festival and if I keep letting you jump me I'll never get done." She answered matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." His eyes dropped to her neck. Tonight he'd come so close to biting her, so close to sinking his teeth into her neck and supping her lifeblood. His heart thumped vigorously in his chest. He'd given up considering if he would suck her blood, now he knew it was just a matter of time, before he gave into his thirst. He chewed his bottom lip attempting not to draw her attention because he knew his eyes burned scarlet. Why did his thirst only burn so bright for Umi?

* * *

He strode into Kaname's room, not by his own will, mind you. The pureblood's room was dark, the waning moonlight shining through the bay window. His eyes fell to the older vampire standing in the window gazing out at the cloudless night sky. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled, intentionally letting irritability lace his tone.

Kaname turned to Zero, his crimson eyes dark and foreboding. "Do you remember what I said to you Friday?"

Kaname's words echoed in his mind, _you will pay for this. Dearly. _But he wasn't going to admit it. "Not really," he answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets, allowing his fangs to show in blatant defiance. He knew what was coming: punishment. He just didn't know how bad it would be this time.

A tiny smile blessed the pureblood's lips. "Then let me remind you." He took a step forward.

Before Zero could react he felt his back collide with the wall, air rushing from his lungs. Kaname stripped him while he was dazed and sank his razor talons into his exposed flesh. Zero clamped his mouth shut, determined not to utter a single cry even if he was in agony. Strong hands grasped his shoulders, violently shoving him to the floor, face down. Stars clouded his vision when Kaname slammed his forehead into the hard floor with a foot.

Then he felt it, Kaname's warm body straddling him, mal-intent emitting from his aura in waves. Cruel hands grasped fistfuls of his silver hair the wicked tips of his claws digging into his scalp. Another instance of jarring pain flowed through him when the pureblood freed one of his hands to rip at his shoulder blades . He clenched his teeth determined not to cry out, not to give his tormentor the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

A growl rumbled in Kaname's chest. Why was Kiryuu always so defiant? Why did he constantly challenge him? Why couldn't he just submit like the rest of his brethren? He tightened his grip on the ex-human's hair and wrenched his head back, actually thrilling at the sight of him lying in such a submissive position. "If you would just be a good dog like I desire Kiryuu, you could forego all this pain." He whispered, bracing a hand on the floor so he could tongue the younger vampire's earlobe. "But you always have to be such a naughty little Level-D."

Zero resisted the urge to squirm beneath Kuran, reasoning that the perverse bastard would probably get turned on by it. "I will never be a mindless lackey like the rest of your minions!" he replied scathingly. He grit his teeth when Kaname's wicked claws slashed his naked back, sending agony detonating through his body. Blood permeated the air. He heard Kaname sigh and bile flooded the back of his throat when he felt the Level A lapping at the blood coursing from his wound.

* * *

Umi awakened when someone knocked on her door. Blood's luscious scent flooded her nostrils. She raised her head from the drool saturated pages of her notebook and got out of bed, cantering to the door. "Who is it?"

"Umi-chan," he said weakly. He leaned against the door, barely able to hold himself up, a few of his wounds still bleeding.

She knew that voice anywhere. But why did he sound so weak? She threw the door open. "Zero-kun?" she said when he collapsed into her arms. "What happened?"

"Can I sleep here today?" He asked wincing when he stood upright, pain shooting up his back. "I kinda don't want be in the Moon Dormitory." Stiffly he closed the door, the gash in his shoulder throbbing agonizingly.

Instead of answering she jogged to her bed and cleared it of her papers, then pulled back the covers. She crossed to him and helped him out of his jacket and shirt, gasping when she saw his naked skin. Talon marks and bruises mottled his pale flesh. "Zero-kun."

He threw a reassuring smile. "Sucks to be me, huh." He reached out, wiping away a tear before it fell from those amazing eyes, and drew her into a warm embrace. Pain pierced him, but he ignored it focusing on the soothing effect holding her produced. They stood there for a few moments, holding each other until Umi finally decided he would only make his wounds worse if he continued to squeeze her. He pulled the covers over him closing his eyes when she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She clasped his hand and sat on the bed's edge, allowing him the entirety of it. "Kaname-sama did this to you?"

He yawned, trying to find a side that didn't throb like hell when he lay on it. "Yeah." Finally he found it on his side, facing her. The covers rustled when she moved closer. He examined her, noting the vehemence evident on her features. Umi was actually angry? Gently he squeezed her tiny hand. "Don't worry about it Umi-chan."

Her eyes darted to him and she leaned over, combing her fingers soothingly though his silver hair. "How can I not? He shouldn't hurt you like this."

It warmed his heart that she cared so deeply for his welfare. "I don't want you doing anything stupid. The Nil Law does not apply to me." He planted tender kisses on her hand, interlacing her slender fingers with his. He yawned and drifted into slumber.

After she was sure he was asleep, she let go of his hand and sat on the floor, reorganizing her papers so she could resume her task. Hours later she continued at her daunting task, deciphering the symbols carefully so that she was sure her translation was correct. There was no room for errors.

* * *

Kaname lay beneath his sumptuous silk sheets reading his letter from the Council when he felt Umi's presence. He held a hand up. _Click. _He unlocked the door and pulled it ajar with his telekinetic abilities, silently telling her to enter. She walked into the room, holding at least thirty pages in her small hands. He acknowledged her when she gave a deep bow. "Hello Umi."

She shut the door behind herself. "Good afternoon Kaname-sama." She ventured further into the room, suppressing her aggravation. When she looked at him, all she could see was her dear Zero's agonized expression as he brutalized him. How could he be so cruel? "I have some pages for you."

He sat upright, leaning against the headboard. "Bring them here."

Obediently she walked to his bedside, submitting the paper while making sure not to look him in the eye.

"Did you have trouble?"

"No, Kaname-sama."

He gave a small smile of recognition. "Of course not. Umi-san, there is a Prophecy in the book. I don't want you to read it, merely decipher it, its contents are for my eyes only." He peered at her sharply, very well aware that she'd read the rest of the pages.

She restrained the gulp threatening to slide down her throat. "Yes Kaname-sama."

He spied the small hint of irritation circling those amber eyes. She was angry with him. How quaint. "Are you angry with me Umi-san?"

She understood tone in his voice, knowing full well not to answer candidly. "Kaname-sama?" _That's it play stupid._

He kept his eyes on one of the many pages of the Council's letter. "I assume since Kiryuu isn't in his room, that he's in yours."

She didn't answer. _Shit._

"Are you angry with me?" He repeated, maintaining that neutral tone.

"Kaname-sama is a vampire, it is in his nature."

He kept those crimson eyes on her, cutting her down with a glance. "That's not what I asked."

She bowed her head, glancing up through her lashes.

He placed the letter aside and started skimming the pages.

When he didn't look her way for a while she figured he was dismissing her, so she strode to the door. Before she reached for the knob she heard the audible click of the lock. Her stomach fell to her knees.

"We're not done talking."

Zero's eyes opened and he scanned the room for his lover, frowning when he found her on the floor sleeping soundly. An amorous expression swirled in his lavender depths. He stood, with much less pain as before, grasped the spread and pillow from the bed, taking his place next to her sleeping form. Gently he drew her to him until their heads lay upon the pillow, bending his neck until her hair tickled his nose.

They'd been enjoying their relationship so freely these past few days, but he knew it was only because Aidou was gone. He knew that there was a possibility things would change when the selfish aristocrat returned. Umi would give him her blood. The thought of Aidou drinking his lover's blood sparked anger in him. He hated the idea of that dickhead drinking Umi-chan's blood, like she was just some type of vessel for his pleasure. But he wanted to suck her blood too, so what made him any different?

She turned in her sleep and snuggled until her nose pressed against his chest.

His heart fluttered terribly when his eyes fell upon her serene face. That was his answer. He loved her and would do anything to make her happy. He dropped a soft peck on her silky hair. Was this how Yuuki felt when she was with Kuran? All warm on the inside, grateful for just a caressing touch, or fond smile? He'd weather any of the world's cruelties for her.

But he couldn't just stand by and let Aidou suck her blood. He couldn't just push the blonde bastard out of her life either. It would hurt her and their relationship. Dammit, was this how Kuran felt about him? He knew it sounded naïve, but he hoped they would always be together. _Kami, Buddha, or whoever, if you're listening, I ask this one favor: please let Umi be in my life forever_.

* * *

The next day, Zero waited outside of Mr. Orazaki's, the chemistry teacher, classroom waiting on Umi. He fought back a grin when she emerged from the classroom, a pleased expression on her face. "Why are you so happy?" He fell in step with her, going with the flow of the other students.

"Orazaki-sensei said my grades are really improving." She strode through the open door and into the cloudy afternoon.

"You should've told him you have a great tutor."

She smiled crookedly. "Well I didn't want to hurt his feelings." She circled his arm with hers, hanging onto the handsome prefect as they strode towards the library.

Zero rolled his eyes when he caught a few of the amazed gawks he got from many of his fellow students. There were whispers of:

"Kiryuu is going out with the new girl?"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"No fair, I wanted to date her."

"I didn't think he even liked girls."

"How'd she get past that glare?"

"They make such a cute couple."

Umi sniggered. "Wow Zero-kun, didn't think you were so popular."

He continued to walk, enjoying the feel of her warmth. "I'm not."

Her expression saddened when she looked up at him. Would he be okay? "Zero-kun should smile more so he can have lots of girlfriends."

He glanced down at her peculiarly. He only wanted Umi, no other girls would make him feel whole. "Umi-chan is enough for Zero-kun."

She opened her mouth to speak, but grew quiet. In an effort to cover her anguish, she changed the subject. "Isn't it tradition for a guy to ask the girl to be his date for the Moon Festival?"

They walked across the courtyard glancing at the strong walls that surrounded the academy. "Not really."

"Oh."

He felt her disappointment. What was it with girls and their current boyfriends asking them to a special event when they already knew the answer? Girls were so friggin' weird. "Umi-chan would you be my date to the Moon Festival?" This was ridiculous, but if it made her happy then so be it.

She gazed up at him with adoring eyes. "I'd love to, but I have to check my schedule first."

He threw her a mild glare.

"What do ya know, I'm free on that night. So, it's a date." She rested her head on his arm. He was such a good pillow, so warm, and great-smelling, with those delicious lips.

"Is it fun?"

He nodded, remembering his last Moon Festival, the one he'd only attended half-way because of bloodlust. "Yeah, you'll love it. There's dancing in the street, bunraku, great food, games, fireworks, a parade, and in the end, all the couples run to the meadow to watch the sunrise."

"I can't wait." She said, pushing her despondency to the back of her mind for the moment. The young couple entered the library and found a seat in the far corner, where they weren't so exposed to the librarian's strict eye, so they could canoodle discreetly.

* * *

Aidou entered his and Kain's dorm room. He looked at the taller teen who sat in his bed doing homework. A large smile crossed his face when his kinsman's eyes lit up at seeing him. "I'm back," he said cheerfully. Two puffs later they were embracing each other, both happy to be back in the other's presence after four days.

Kain nuzzled his cousin's nose, uncaring of how such open affection affected his image. "Do you feel better now?"

Aidou nodded and began undressing, drawing back his covers and flopping down on his bed. "Oh I bought you a few presents, I hope that's okay."

Kain ditched his homework and sat down on the bed next to his kin. He'd missed Aidou more than he cared to say, but of course he would only show half his heart. "It is." He snuggled into the luscious covers, enclosing Aidou's hand with his. "How's London this time of year?"

Aidou groaned. "Rainy, cloudy, and foggy."

Kain sneered. "Sounds like a regular paradise."

The smaller vampire chuckled. "The food was excellent though." He'd smelled Umi the minute he entered the dormitory, but he was simply trying to ignore it and enjoy his reunion with his dearest kinsman. The faint scent of their previous lovemaking came through the wall to assault his sensitive nose (it didn't help that Zero's room was just next door.), taunting him relentlessly. He buried his face in Kain's leanly muscled chest. Let Kiryuu have her for now, but after he was done, she would be his for the rest of their lives.

"Hanabusa-kun?" Kain spoke softly, patting his cousin's naked back.

"Yes?"

Kain tilted Aidou's head up with a finger. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid just to get your way." He knew how his cousin could be when he really wanted something, he became irrational, reckless, impulsive.

Aidou stared into those ginger eyes, hiding his true intentions deep within him. "I won't." He lied.

Kain, didn't know if Aidou was going to be honorable to that promise, but he sure hoped for the best. Because he feared whose wrath the little imp may incur should he act on his desires and allow himself to be ruled by his emotions "That's all I ask."

Aidou beamed up at Kain, snuggling close. "Akatsuki-kun?"

He agreed.

Aidou grinned and lovingly tongued the velvety flesh of his cousin's neck. He sank his teeth in and drank to his heart's content.

* * *

Zero flicked his gaze down at Umi, who lay nestled beneath the cover with only the crown of her head showing. He could hear Aidou and Kain talking in the other room. Deep down he knew it was just a matter of time before that little jerk-off sought her blood. The morning after their first night of passion, he'd thought he could live with another man sucking her blood. But now, he didn't know if he could stand for it. He was well aware that if he were to catch Aidou sucking her blood, he would most definitely do him bodily harm. He lay his head on her pillow, a tender expression on his face, and rested a hand on her cheek, smiling when she sighed contentedly.

Umi had made a blood pact with Aidou when they children, and that agreement was still valid. She could not deny him her blood due to someone else's wishes, especially if the person had no claim to her soul, to do so was punishable by death if the owner so saw fit. And he would sooner be damned than allow his decision to jeopardize her existence. It was just the thought of Aidou's fangs piercing that downy neck, of his arms folding around her possessively, of her sweet blood flowing down his throat, that set his jealousy on full-blast.

He pecked her lips, delighted to find her awake when he drew away, those enthralling amber globes burrowing into his. "Sorry to wake you," he apologized, capturing a few strands of her ebony mane between his fingers.

She gazed up at her lover with sparkling eyes, blushing when he pressed his forehead against hers. "No you're not." She relished the feel of his soft skin beneath her fingers and looking into those solemn lilac eyes. Why did she always lose herself in the cavernous pit of that lilac gaze? "But at least you're not molesting me in my sleep like last time."

He kept his eyes on her, his gaze giving nothing away. It wasn't his fault that she was so damn delicious. "You shouldn't be so damned appetizing."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Zero-kun," she said seductively. She was about to kiss him when she heard a familiar voice through the wall. Aidou-san. He was back. "Aidou-san is back." She tried not to show an ounce of excitement, because she understood how her lover felt about her friend.

"Yeah." He put an arm around her and allowed his hand to glide masterfully over her velvety skin, seeking to make her forget about the aristocrat that owned her blood. She was his lover and some part of him, the territorial vampire part, sought to let the potential rival know that she belonged to him. He topped her, devouring her sweet lips while his skillful tongue fondled her sensitive inner mouth and his hands caressed her erogenous spots. A sense of triumph entered him when she uttered a soft moan and dug her nails into his scalp. She'd said he was a quick study.

She drew away from the kiss, panting heavily, trying to keep the fog from her brain. "Zero-kun?"

He dropped his head to her neck, considering biting her to twist the knife in the little puke's ego. "Yes?"

"Are you doing this to make Aidou-san angry? To prove a point?"

He raised his gaze to hers, guilt snaking through him. Abruptly he rolled off her, not wanting to meet that saddened gaze.

She sat upright, rubbing her shoulders as though she felt dirty. "I don't like being used." She flung back the covers and climbed out of the bed and began putting on her school uniform.

"Umi-chan, don't go." He nearly pleaded.

She pulled on her jacket and glanced back at him, indignation evident on that gorgeous face while those saffron eyes swirled with injury. "Good night Zero-kun." She opened the door and walked out.

"Umi-chan, wait!" He jumped from bed, tugged on a pair of pants, and ran after her. By the time he caught up with her, she was descending the stairs. He barred her way. "I'm sorry, Umi-chan. I shouldn't have done that, it's just…" He cut off his justification when she shot him a glare. "I'm sorry. Just come back to bed, please." His hand rested against her cheek, caressing it softly. "I won't touch you."

She went around him and continued down the stairs.

He sighed and fell against the wall._ Way to go you friggin' idiot_. He should've known better, should've controlled himself, should've just let it go. Now Umi was upset with him. "Damn." He strode up the stairs, scowling when he saw none other than Aidou standing in the hallway, a smirk on his face. "What the hell do you want?"

Aidou shrugged and put a hand on his doorknob. "Me? Nothing." He continued to smirk victoriously. "Guess you didn't get to prove your point." With those words he entered his dorm room.

Zero inwardly cursed a blue streak. Sonofabitch. He was listening to their conversation. He walked into his room, shutting the door behind himself. Why couldn't he stop screwing up in their relationship? Was it because he was so screwed up too? He flopped on his bed. Tomorrow he would make things right.

* * *

Umi strode out of her fourth class along with the other students, avoiding two boys that were joshing around. Yuuki appeared at her side. "Hello Umi-chan," she chirped.

"Hi, Yuuki-chan," she replied without as much gusto.

Yuuki smiled at her but then grew serious. "Umi-chan why does Zero-kun look so sad?"

She opened the door, heading in the general direction of their English Literature class. "We didn't see eye-to-eye last night."

"Oh," she clenched her textbooks close. "You guys'll make up soon." She and Umi talked about various things as they made their way to their next class.

Umi was listening intently to an embarrassing story about Zero that Yuuki was so skillfully recanting when she found herself being yanked into the alley of the building. She was about to defend herself when she stopped. "Zero-kun what the hell?"

He jerked her to him, assaulting that luscious mouth.

She pushed him away, angry that she felt so thrilled at a single kiss. "You can't just kiss me. I'm upset with you." She folded her arms, scowling at him.

He should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. So, he pulled out his secret weapon a single blue rose. "I'm really sorry Umi-chan. I won't do it again."

A sigh fled her and she couldn't help but smile when her eyes fell upon that gorgeous face. Dammit she was such a sucker. "You will, that's the vampire in you."

He flinched, hating the fact that he was no longer human.

She took the lovely flower he proffered, smelling it deeply. "But I forgive you."

His eyes lit up and he drew her to him, just about to kiss her when he noticed his sister. Dammit. What the hell was she doing watching them? So instead of kissing that sweet mouth he pecked her cheek. "Let's get to class."

"I'm happy you guys made up." She walked between them breaking the hold they had on each other's hand and grinned sweetly. "Because Zero-kun is such a grump when he's unhappy."

* * *

The cornflower moon hung in the dense black sky surrounded by a bevy of twinkling stars. Its gentle beams bathed Cross Academy's Gothic roofs in vague shafts of light. Zero leapt and bounded over the roofs nimbly, searching the campus grounds for any loiterers. He landed lithely on the walkway of the rampart and leaned on the cement wall, his gaze drifting to the many lights shining throughout the city. All was quiet but he knew that somewhere within the city, some Level-E lurked waiting to prey upon some unwitting victim. Dammit! He missed the hunt, the exhilaration of pursuing his quarry, the satisfaction of felling his prey. It was in his blood.

His thoughts drifted to Umi and those eyes, that smile, and that luscious body. Hunger ascended into him, plowing into his chest and twisting around his neck. His eyes widened and he gasped as it dug deeper, taking his breath. He put a hand on his chest, bowing his head as he fought the craving. His heart thumped wildly, hunger constricting its hold, refusing to be denied.

He knew for whom he thirsted so mightily. Umi. His fangs lengthened, scraping his bottom lip, and his eyes smoldered with crimson hunger. His mouth felt like cotton, throat tightening until it felt as if his windpipe would be crushed. He trembled doing his damndest not give in, but the need was already too great. His fangs throbbed, driving him mad. It was too much. The sheer hunger battering into him was insanity. He needed it, desired it, craved it. Kami he had to have Umi's blood or he would go insane.

Yuuki landed behind him. "I finished my rounds and--Are you okay, Zero-kun?" she asked when she saw him trembling.

He turned to her, doing all he could to control himself.

She didn't bat an eye at the crimson staining those lavender eyes. He was blood lusting. She strode to him on determined legs. There was no risk of him descending to Level-E, so why did he thirst so intensely? She drew near to her brother and tilted her head to the side, offering him her blood. "Go ahead Zero-kun." She'd fed him for so long that she was actually accustomed to him sucking her blood.

He placed a hand on her hair, patting fondly. "It is not your blood I crave Yuuki-chan." With those honest words, he took off towards the girl's dormitory.

Yuuki stood there, stunned. Zero-kun always drank her blood when she offered. So why now did he refuse? Because he loved Umi-chan. Was she being replaced?

He stopped at Umi's door, clenching his fists so he didn't just knock it in during his ardor. Gathering what was left of his sanity, he rapped on the door. Hard. He could hear everything behind that door, her turning over in the bed, the creak of the mattress when she sat up.

"Who is it?" Came her voice.

He placed a hand over his face, trying to control his voice so it didn't sound like gravel when he replied. "It's me," he answered roughly. _Open the door. Open the damn door. Control yourself Zero._ Her magnificent scent flooded his nostrils nearly ruining what resolve he still possessed. He heard the door unlatch then it creaked open. His eyes raked over her hungrily.

She took half a step back when she saw the intensity of the scarlet burning in his eyes. "Zero-k--."

He entered the room, slamming the door, and, scarcely able to control himself, pushed her into the wall next to her bed. Kami he wanted to simply rip into that delicate neck to get at what he desired, but he restrained himself. "Give me your blood," he commanded, his scarlet painted eyes gleaming brightly.

Her knees trembled, making her thankful for the strong arm that encircled her waist. She raised her eyes to the male vampire looming over her, to the man whose red tinged gaze engulfed all reasonable thought. "Okay."

The vampire in him chomped at the bits, but he took his time. He leaned down, putting all his weight on the hand braced against the wall, and pressed his body to hers, enjoying every supple curve. Stilling himself, he bent his head and let his wet tongue slide over her satin neck, grooming her for his bite. The tremor that rippled through her drove him to just shy of the edge. He opened his mouth and punctured her dainty neck.

Blood's heavenly warmth filled his waiting mouth, delighting his palate and sending pleasure rocketing through him. Her blood was maddeningly sweet, fogging his mind with pure bliss. Greedily he drank, holding each mouthful for but a second to savor the succulent taste, to enjoy its wonderful texture upon his tongue.

She sighed blissfully.

He pushed his fangs deeper, desiring more of the ambrosial liquid that only she possessed. Eagerly, he continued to drink aware of only the girl writhing beneath him and the aromatic odor of blood permeating the room. Kami he wanted more, ached for more, but he knew if he continued to drink he would suck until within an inch of her life. Tugging on the reins of his control, he dislodged his fangs, planting soft kisses until the tiny holes sealed. He leaned against her, still flying high on euphoria, tongue readily erasing the stray crimson droplets draining from the corners of his mouth. He lifted a hand and deeply pricked a finger on one of his fangs.

She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, wondering about his current action.

He gave a seductive smile and allowed a bead of blood to dribble to her bottom lip, exhaling deeply when her pink tongue exited her mouth to capture the ruby droplet. She parted her lips, reducing her lover to jelly. He inserted his bleeding finger into her warm mouth, shuddering when her tongue danced masterfully over it, growling when she sensually sucked, taking every single drop and stoking the flames of his already blazing desire. His nostrils flared, catching one of her sweetest scents, a scent that dissolved his brain into a bubbling soup. "Umi-chan." He breathed, just before removing his finger and capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss.

They undressed each other frantically both growling as each discarded article of clothing revealed more naked skin to the partner's greedy eyes. He dropped her onto the bed and stretched over her, nudging her smooth thighs apart. Their eyes met for an instance before he crushed his mouths to hers moaning when that skillful tongue teased his already immensely aroused fangs. "See what you do to me," he said huskily before joining their bodies, gritting his teeth in pleasure when she arched in to him.

* * *

Kaien sat in his comfy recliner, sipping his tea merrily. "Your tea is getting cold my dear hunter," he sang sweetly.

Toga, who stood near the window gazing out at the darkness, pinched his lips. Sometimes Kaien could be really annoying. "I'm not your dear hunter."

He regarded him with a blank stare before smiling largely. "Well, you are definitely not my most hated hunter. Now come sit. I made chamomile and mochi." He flashed an enticing smile while holding up a saucer of the desserts.

Dammit. Chamomile was his favorite type of tea and he was quite fond of mochi, especially Kaien's. He growled at the ex-hunter and tramped to the settee, flopping down. He picked up the decorated tea cup and supped gingerly, lest he burn his lip. He hated to admit it, but no one made tea like Kaien Cross.

The fair-haired main settled into his seat, taking a big bite of his mochi rice cake. "So, are you sure about this Toga?"

He swallowed a mouthful of mochi. "Definitely. There are some things I would rather discuss with him where there are no listening ears."

Kaien crossed his legs, his face somber. "But all the way to Shiranjuku?"

Toga nodded and put the teacup to his lips to drink. "There were times we went there when Zero was a child. He will feel more at ease there."

Kaien sat the teacup on the exquisitely decorated saucer. "But what of the enemy? Surely they will know of the two of you leaving the Cross Academy."

"I thought about that, but we can afford the risk. Zero decimated the Art Building during his battle with Rido he can take care of himself. And of course you know I will allow no harm to come to him." He took out a pack of cigarettes and retrieved one.

Kaien groaned. "You know how I feel about you smoking in here."

Toga lit the cigarette, taking a content drag on it. "Then put up a no smoking sign."

He glared at the surly hunter. No wonder Toga was still single. "Please keep Zero-kun safe, Toga."

"I will." Zero's mother had said the same thing days before the attack and he'd lost an eye fulfilling that promise.

* * *

Zero finished brushing his teeth and ran a hand through his luxurious locks, making sure his hair fell the right way (in his eyes the way Umi liked it). He examined his appearance: black button-up shirt with a gray phoenix in flight on the back, dark jeans, his best shoes, and Bloody Rose snugly in his inner pocket. He grinned at his appearance. It was the weekend, and he planned on spending the entire day with Umi-chan. She'd planned it all out. They were going to eat breakfast at Headmaster's, then go out for a nice walk in the park, ice cream, and maybe a movie.

Umi sat in the lounge area waiting patiently on her lover. Today was going to be so fun. It was just going to be her and Zero all day.

"Waiting on my student?"

She turned to see Toga standing behind her, leaning on the archway nonchalantly. "Toga-san." She greeted him, standing to give a respectful bow. She wasn't sure of Toga's favor, because he had told Zero of her true identity and he always seemed so temperamental. Not to mention danger shrouded his air like a well worn suit.

He sat down on the top of the picnic table opposite her and puffed on his cigarette. He watched her with piercing eyes. She was quite lovely with a certain quality that made her intriguing. He chuckled and flicked ash from his cancer stick, smiling crookedly. "Sooo, you two have plans for the day?"

"Yes Toga-san." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I see." He peered at her sharply, noticing the sliver of anguish in her eyes and surrounding her. "You look like you made a deal with the devil." He smiled lopsidedly.

She tensed uneasily but said nothing.

"Sensei?" Zero asked when he entered the area and gave deep bow. What now? He leaned down and kissed his lover's cheek. "Good morning Umi-chan."

"Good morning." She smiled up at him, standing so he could place an arm around her tiny waist.

"Ready to go?"

Toga couldn't remember ever seeing his pupil so happy, which why it pained him to ruin their plans. "I hate to ruin your plans, but you and I need to go to Shranjuku."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "What the hell for?" He asked irritably. Why did all their plans continually get dashed to pieces?

"We just do," he snapped.

He glanced down at Umi questioningly.

She gave a permissive nod.

He sighed and dropped another kiss on her cheek. "Tomorrow then."

She bobbed her head, smiling amorously at him. "Okay."

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." She replied, closing her eyes when he pecked her cheek.

Toga restrained the smile starting at the corners of his mouth. "Come on."

He released her and followed his sensei to Kaien's white town car. "Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" He griped, aggravated that his day with Umi was ruined. He put a hand on the door handle waiting for Toga to unlock it.

The hunter unlocked the door and got in the car, cranking it up. "No." He answered when Zero climbed in, pressing the accelerator.

"Why?" He placed his safety belt on and folded his arms crossly. Damn fate to hell.

He turned the steering wheel, guiding the car onto the paved street. "We just couldn't. We need to be away from listening ears."

Zero groaned exasperatedly. "Why can't we talk about it now? We're away from listening ears in this car. Why go all the way to goddamn Shiranjuku?"

Toga grinned naughtily. "What's the matter? Afraid Umi will be asleep when we return?"

Zero turned his gaze to the window to hide the scarlet tinting his cheeks. Was it that obvious he'd lost his virginity? "Whatever."

They both grew quiet for a few moments only the hum of the engine penetrating their silence. He pressed the gas once they were out of the city and on the wooded highway. He cast a sidelong glance at his stewing pupil. "Soooo….You want any pointers?"

Zero started, eyes widening, cheeks burning. "No! What the hell!"

Toga shrugged casually. "I just thought that maybe…"

"No!"

Toga groaned and rummaged in his large overcoat, steering with one hand. "Then take this." He produced a medium-sized red book and extended it to his student.

Zero took the book and opened it, his eyes widening at the picture on the first page. "What the fuck is this?" He asked, his cheeks burning with the turn of every page. Each and every page was plastered with new sexual techniques or a man and woman twisted in some bizarre position.

"Well, since you were so damned squeamish…" he threw his cigarette out the window. "…about me giving you pointers I thought it would better if you read it yourself."

Zero glowered at his sensei. "And you carry this with you everywhere?" He stared surprisingly at the hunter, seeing him in a different light for the first time.

He shrugged apathetically.

"What are you? A pervert?"

Toga chuckled. "The longer you live you're going to learn that all men are perverts."

Zero shook his head but began reading the book anyway.

* * *

Kaname growled when he entered his hotel suite. Kami he hated holding conference with the Council. They always sought to pick him apart like vultures, treating his goal for the coexistence of humans and vampires like some sort of utopian fantasy. They were all filthy bilge rats the lot of them smiling and agreeing with everything he said in his face but scheming behind his back to control the purebloods and bend vampire society to their twisted will. Goddamned hypocrites. All of them stared at him like her some sort of fine delicacy, letting their lust for his blood burn blatantly in their eyes.

Neither he or Takuma had slept in thirty-six hours due to their attempts to locate the Exia Temple in the books of Legend and both were relatively tired, even though Takuma's mood was still quite upbeat(much to his surprise). He opened the curtains letting in the moonlight, and went to take a shower.

His eyes closed when the hot water beat down on him, soothing his body. He hoped Aidou did not do anything stupid while he was away. Moments later he stepped out of the shower, hair still damp, loose-fitting silk pants the only thing donning his otherwise naked form.

Takuma jumped to his feet when his lord exited the bathroom, keeping his eyes downward. "Shall I order room service Kaname-sama?"

Kaname stretched out on his bed, crossing his ankles gracefully. "I'm still stuffed from the kabayaki we ate at Fujiyama's. If you still wish to eat you may." The familiar thirst for blood and need to release his frustrations climbed into him. His eyes fell upon the jovial vampire striding to the wine set in the far part of the room.

"Not even a sip of wine?" He picked up a bottle of wine. "It's Sauvignon Blanc," he sang, shaking the bottle enticingly when he entered the doorway.

"No thanks." His eyes ogled Takuma's tempting neck. He would rather have his little imp with him, but Takuma would be enough. "Takuma."

Takuma, who had turned in the doorway, spun around. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

The brunette held up a hand, beckoning the Level-B.

Takuma couldn't fight the shiver rolling through him. Kaname sucking his blood was pure bliss. He put the bottle aside and crossed to the bed where his vampire prince lay.

Kaname sat upright in the bed, resting his back against the headboard. The blush on his vice-president's cheeks prompted a small smile on his face. Takuma was always so shy when he drank his blood. It was an endearing quality.

Takuma straddled his superior, keeping his eyes downward submissively.

The brunette slid his hands through the aristocrat's silken locks, drawing him close. Those hypnotic jade eyes looked through golden lashes, sparkling with infatuation. He tilted Takuma's head back, exposing his delicious neck , and encircled the other male's waist with an arm. Softly he kissed Takuma's neck, enjoying the tiny whimper that left the other's mouth, and punctured him. By the time he finished, Takuma's head was lolled back and his body limp as a wet noodle.

Kaname almost chuckled when he regarded the flush-faced blonde languishing in his lap. "Takuma?"

He merely grunted, ecstasy still washing through him.

"Why do you always fall asleep after I suck your blood?" Slowly, he slid his hands through the other teen's corn silk mane and down his spine.

Takuma shrugged and rolled onto the mattress lethargically, falling asleep in mere seconds.

Kaname pulled the covers over them and yawned. His thirst was sated, now if only his dearest Yuuki were with him everything would be complete.

* * *

Aidou appeared out of thin air, holding Umi's hand. He put a hand over her eyes. "No peeking Umi-chan." He led her down a wooded path and to a moonlit clearing. After removing his hands from her eyes he ran to the picnic blanket where an appetizing dinner rested. "Don't peek." He went about his way, lifting the lids from the plates, making sure the food was still fresh, pouring the drinks. Finally, when everything was to his approval he stepped back. "Okay, you can open them."

She opened her eyes.

"Ta da!" He said, extravagantly swiping a hand in presentation of the food. "I've got teriyaki chicken, miso soup, veggies, and sweet dumplings." He crossed to her and took her hand, leading her to the picnic blanket. "Now, sit. Eat." He sat down and took a sip of sparkling ginger ale.

She eased down to the checkered blanket, mind racing. Oh, Kami, what should she do? How could she tell him that she and Zero were lovers, when she knew the hostility brewing between them? Would he be okay with it? She had to tell him, or guilt would continue to plague her.

He guided a portion of rice to his mouth with his chopsticks, studying her peculiarly. "It's okay Umi-chan, I didn't cook it." Hanabusa could do many things, but cooking was not one of them, not that he would ever attempt to do such a menial task as preparing his own meal.

She chuckled uneasily, trying to stave the sick feeling in her stomach. "That's not it."

He titled his head to the side restraining the sneer looming over his upper lip. She was thinking about that disgusting insect Kiryuu while dining with him. He stuffed his mouth full of rice to contain the rumble in his chest. After swallowing he spoke cheerfully, "then tell Aidou-kun what's wrong." He knew what she was going to tell him, but figured that he might as well let her get it out in the open.

She rubbed her shoulder nervously, regarding the vampire opposite her. Her eyes fell downward and she chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "Umi-chan has something to tell Aidou-san, but is not sure how he will react."

Aidou flashed a large grin. "Tell me. I promise not to get angry." He was promising not to outwardly show his anger, but inwardly he would be livid.

"Okay." She took in a deep breath and looked him straight in those sapphire eyes, bracing for the eruption. "Aidou-san, Zero-kun and I are…" She stilled her quivering stomach. "…lovers." Expectantly, she looked at him, waiting for the outburst.

It took mountains of control to suppress the throaty roar seeking to escape his lungs. So now he'd heard it from the horse's mouth. His Umi-chan was allowing that wretched ex-human to use her body as his own personal playground. This was insane. He mustered all of his strength and tossed her one of his best grins, masking his anger. "That's great!"

Her brow knitted. "You're not mad?"

_Hell yes! _He finished his rice. "Of course not." He picked up his bowl of miso soup. "Now, let's enjoy or meal."

She smiled affectionately at him and started in on her rice. She should have known that Aidou would understand. He was always there to support her.

The blonde vampire beamed at her as she talked to him about a funny experience she had in her Study Period, his heart twisting in his chest. It didn't matter. None of it did. It didn't matter that she loved Kiryuu, that she'd given him her body. Because when tonight was over, she would be in eternal bondage to him, and Kiryuu would have nothing, exactly like he deserved. He lowered his glance to the soup, hiding the devious glint tainting it. Umi _would_ be his.

* * *

Kaname awakened in the suite's king-sized bed instantly aware of the vampire snoring softly next to him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned over to the warmth, gazing at the blonde fondly. After the situation with Rido, Takuma had nearly lost his life righting the dreadful wrong his treacherous grandfather, Ichiou, committed. He'd come to his room the next night, on his knees, begging for his forgiveness promising to never betray him again. Kaname, of course, had taken him back, but only after much deliberation. Takuma had been faultlessly loyal to him ever since.

He propped his head up on an elbow placing a hand on the other's cheek. There was not a day that went by, that he wished Takuma had never decided to follow in his conniving bastard of a grandfather's footsteps. Takuma was not suited for the Council, he was too sensitive, too genuine, not cutthroat like those disreputable mongrels. But it was Takuma's choice to become a diplomat, not his. It was his life. He just hoped Takuma would not let those heartless villains twist him.

He got to his feet, strode into the bathroom, and relieved his nagging bladder. It was only when he stepped out, did he feel it: another soul, besides himself and Takuma, was in the hotel room. Kaname calmly picked his silk bathrobe from the bedpost, tying the belt around his waist. Why hadn't he felt him? He was a pureblood, no soul could escape his detection. Masking his slight wonderment, he strode to the double doors and put a hand on the knob, taking a moment to hum a lullaby that put the blonde into a deep sleep. He didn't want Takuma unnecessarily getting killed.

He swung both doors open and swaggered into the extravagantly decorated sitting area. A man dressed in all black sat in the Victorian chair in front of the life-sized window, legs crossed, a gleeful smirk plastered on his face.

"Good evening Kuran-sama." He dipped his head. "I hope you slept well vampire prince."

Kaname didn't react, figuring the motion was just an empty gesture. "Good evening. And yes I did."

"Come, sit and have a drink with me Kuran-sama." He gestured toward the full wineglass on the end table that sat between the two chairs.

Kaname almost chuckled at the man's subtle complacency. Fool. But for now, he would humor him. He sat down in the chair gracefully and crossed his legs. "You appear to know my identity, now tell me yours."

The dark-haired man kept his eyes on the vampire, not cracking a smile. "My name is Hotaru Fujimeda, milord."

The sarcasm spiraling through those hazel eyes was beginning to wear on his patience. "And to what do I owe this…unexpected visit?" He steepled his fingers, allowing his eyes to burrow into Fujimeda.

Fujimeda sipped his wine, regarding the regal teenager sitting across from him. He fully understood that he would have to choose his words wisely. "I am merely a representative of a fellowship--"

"The Order of the Dark Lotus," he interjected, containing the smirk starting at the corners of his mouth when he perceived the restrained twitch around Hotaru's eyes. He'd thrown him for a loop.

Hotaru took a sup of wine to control the sneer over his lip. "So you know about us," it wasn't a question. Pompous pureblood thought he had the upper hand.

Kaname's eyes adopted a wicked expression. "I do. I know about Khaan. The Hitokirii." A very small smile touched his face, increasing in triumph with each word. "The Forty-seven. They. The Temple. The Old Masters. All of it, but don't let that frighten you."

Hotaru clenched his teeth. "Of course not Kuran-sama."

The man spoke the truth, he was not afraid, because Kaname smelled no fear on him. He settled into the seat, placing his hands in his lap and allowing the darkness inhabiting him to project. "Now tell me, why are you here?"

Hotaru took another sip of his drink. "I have come to deliver a personal message from The Masters." He controlled the urge to gulp fearfully. He very well knew that the message would not be to the pureblood's taste and he could likely lose his life, which was why he had a plan. "They wish to tell you that the precious bubble which you have created is coming to an end and soon your entire society will fall into oblivion. The ball is in motion." A small unpleasant smile passed over his lip. "And for all your pureblood arrogance and might, you cannot change fate." He smiled spitefully. "How that must sting for you."

His features darkened sinisterly and anger boiled over in him. Both the wineglass and wine bottle exploded into a million pieces, light colored liquid spraying everywhere. "Your forked tongue seals your fate Fujimeda-san." He spoke calmly, red staining his eyes. Before he could apply his power, cold steel stopped inches from his throat.

"I am no fool, Kuran," he spoke, a self-satisfied smirk on his wicked face. "If I were you, I would not move. That blade is laced with blackshade poison. You know very well what a single incision would do to you."

Fool. The sword's wielder was vampire. He drew upon his pureblood power and willed the man to put down the sword. Nothing happened. He tried it again, this time with a tad more vehemence. Still nothing happened.

Hotaru smiled smugly, a malevolent glimmer in his eye. "You will find that Tachi is more resistant to your pureblood charms than assumed."

Kaname's eyes narrowed into slits. And for one of the first times in his life, Kaname Kuran, oldest of the Kuran clan, found himself at a disadvantage with no Plan B.

* * *

Zero stood on the pier looking out over the calm lake shimmering with the reflection of the night's stars. He loved the calmness that washed over him when he stood upon the pier, musing over the times Toga brought him here when he was but a boy.

Toga sat down on the wooden pier, smoking a cigarette. He blew a puff of smoke in the air, enjoying the cloud it made as it wafted heavenward. "This place sure brings back memories, huh kid?"

Zero stuffed his hands in his pants. "Yeah." This was one of the few places in his life that held only happy memories.

Toga dragged on his cigarette. "So do you love Umeko?"

Zero hid his smile by turning his head. "Yeah, a lot."

He smiled softly. "Glad to hear it."

Then he remembered something, "why did you show me the Nil Law? You don't want me with Umi-chan or something?"

Toga shrugged and flicked some ash from his cancer stick. "Now why would you say that?"

Zero controlled his anger. "Is that it?"

Toga continued to puff away on his cigarette, regarding his simmering student coolly. "She's half vampire student. Think about it. By accepting her despite how you feel about vampires, you can accept what you've become by extension. Then maybe you can finally stop being such a goddamn grouch and stop thinking about committing suicide," he replied frankly.

Zero's eyes widened. He didn't think his master was so concerned about him since he was bitten. Quickly, he raised his gaze to the stars, not wanting his master to see the chord he'd struck.

"Have you drank her blood since you two became lovers?" He'd long ago accepted his student's situation, knowing full well that, although he was a vampire now, his heart was still human.

"Yeah," he answered, loathing lining his tone. "Obviously, we didn't come here to eat at the best café in town and talk about my love life. What's up?"

He finished his cigarette and stood, throwing it to the pier and stepping it out. "Do you know why they're after you?"

He shifted his weight to his other leg. "Because I'm a Level D?"

Toga lit another cigarette, taking a slow puff. "Goddammit boy. I thought staying at a school would give you some common sense." He held the smoking tobacco log between his fingers, giving a deep sigh. "I guess I'll have to enlighten you. They want you Zero because you have the blood of purebloods running through you. Yet you still walk in the day."

Zero regarded his sensei. "So, they view me as a threat."

"Oh, they view you as much more than a threat my student. As long as you live and fight on our side, their plan can never be realized. But if you die, Kuran will fall and with him the treaty of Cross Academy. The Council and Hunters Association will make their move, and anarchy will ensue," he answered gravely.

Zero stared ahead, his sensei's words gluing him to the spot. "So what am I? Some sort of tool?"

Toga inhaled the taste of tobacco and exhaled smoke through his nose. "Yeah," he answered casually.

He sighed, gnashing his teeth. "Shit! Why the hell do I have to help those parasitic bastards? To hell with that! The world would be better off without them!" He roared selfishly and stormed towards the end of the pier. No frigging way he was helping the cold-blooded bastard that tortured him whenever it struck his fancy. They could string that heartless sadist up by his innards for all he cared.

The older hunter pulled on his cigarette. "Hmph. What about the innocents?"

"No vampire is innocent." He snarled over his shoulder. Why did it seem like no matter how much he drew away, he was always in bondage to the purebloods?

Toga bit back his aggravation. "I wasn't talking about vampires. I was talking about the humans that live their life in their sugarcoated sandbox, oblivious of the war raging in the shadows. Because those are the ones that will get caught in the crosshairs. They will suffer the most."

Zero stopped in mid-stride, shoulders quivering. How the hell was he supposed to keep Kuran alive and inadvertently save the world from darkness? He was just one person. "How can I help fight to uphold a society that seems so impersonal to me? A society that would shun me if they knew what I truly am? How can I fight so that the one I hate the most lives?"

Toga turned his gaze heavenward, feeling his student's hopeless uncertainty. "Then don't do it for human society or Kuran. Do it for those that mean something to you. Yuuki, Kaien, the Day Class Students." He exhaled a puff of smoke. "Umi."

Slowly he turned to his former teacher, eyes wide with realization, hair fluttering in the wind. "Sensei."

Toga spun on his heel and studied his pupil. "To hell with all those other sonsofbitches."

Zero stared down at his feet. Then that's what he would do, fight for those that he loved.

* * *

Aidou wiped the corners of his mouth daintily and helped Umi put away the remains of the food.

"That was so yummy." She stated, patting her belly contentedly.

"Yeah." They sat on the ground, gazing up at the starry sky silently. His eyes fell to her neck, thirst penetrating him. Should he do this? Would she hate him for his misdeed? A small part of him kept crying that what he was about to do was wrong, but he squashed it. Umi had to be his, he needed her to be his, because the thought of her being with Kiryuu was rending him asunder. Now or never. "Umi-chan, give me your blood," he purred alluringly, his eyes filled with vermillion desire.

She hesitated, casting a sidelong glance etched with indecisiveness. What should she do? She couldn't deny him, but agreeing would make her feel like she was betraying Zero.

"Umi-chan, give me your blood," he said insistently without losing the hypnotic tone in his voice.

She swallowed hard. _Please don't hate me beloved_. "Yes Aidou-san."

He beamed sweetly at the teenaged girl and straddled her, possessively encircling her in his arms. Soon, he would hold her like this whenever he desired. He shot an affectionate glance upward before planting soft kisses on that flawless site and sank in his fangs.

Umi flinched, relaxing when the vampire side of her transformed the initial pain to pleasure.

Aidou drank enthusiastically, reveling in the sweet richness that he'd yearned for all these days. He pushed his fangs deeper increasing the blood flow so he could continue partaking of the glorious crimson liquid bubbling from the punctures in her neck.

Umi's eyes widened. He was drinking more than usual. "Aidou," she whispered softly.

He kept drinking, taking gulp after gulp. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't, he had to keep going or she would never be his. It was too painful not to have her love. Part of him shouted at him to cease when he felt her push against him, but he merely tightened his grip and persisted.

Her head spun and her limbs weakened. He was drinking too much. "Aidou-san st-op. Please."

But he didn't stop. He kept draining her lifeblood, ignoring the nails digging in his chest, the whimpers escaping her, and his scolding conscience. He had to do this, if he didn't he would have to live without her. Finally, he released her, allowing her limp body to fall to the grassy ground. He leaned over her and dotingly cleared away the blood staining her neck, softly kissing the wounds until they vanished. "Umi-chan," he called softly, running his fingers through her dark hair.

Umi lay beneath him, eyes closed, skin noticeably pale. She could feel it, the vampire half manifesting itself as a defense mechanism. Aidou had bled her too much and now her body sought to compensate for the blood loss. She needed blood. Now. And the only one standing before her was Hanbusa Aidou.

Aidou nuzzled her nose. "Umi-chan, open your eyes."

His voice was hypnotic, compelling her to comply.

A pleasurable knot formed in the pit of his belly when he saw the red staining those enchanting eyes. Suza had spoken the truth. "You need blood Umi-chan, take mine." He very well understood the consequences forming a double-bond with a hybrid entailed. His parents would disown him while the Vampire Council would bring their wrath down upon him with all the fury and might of Shiva.

She clenched her teeth, battling the raw instinct to suck his blood. Kami she wanted it, needed it, but she couldn't submit. If she surrendered to this need, she would form a two-way bond with him, and her and Zero's relationship would no longer exist. If she drank they would never kiss, make love, or just hold each other again, because the double bond would direct whatever romantic feelings for Zero towards Aidou.

Seeing the inner battle within those currently burning eyes, he heaved a sigh and cut a shallow incision right at his jugular, prompting blood flow. "Take from me Umi-chan." Kami he desired to feel those small fangs puncturing his neck, to hear her supping up his blood, to experience the utter bliss the double bond would produce in him. He brought her head to his neck, trembling terribly when she lapped at the blood leaking from the cut. "Please, take from me Umi-chan." Gently he put a hand on the back of her head, cradling her close, enjoying the sensation of her warm tongue sliding over his currently heated skin to take in his blood.

She lapped greedily at the blood seeping from the wound unable to control herself. Her fangs throbbed readily, eager to be employed. She clung to him, quaking weakly, lapping up the diminishing trickle. The vampire in her raged, pounding against her resolve mercilessly. She was so thirsty and Aidou's blood was so delicious.

Why didn't she just go ahead and drink? His eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Kiryuu. She wouldn't drink from him because of the hold that worthless swine had on her. He wanted to scream and force her to drink his blood, but he controlled himself, not wanting to frighten her. "Take from me Umi-chan," he said with minor harshness, allowing his voice to slither back into its mesmerizing tone.

She whined softly when the wound sealed, depriving her of the liquid she desired, and nuzzled his neck. The flow would be abundant from that location and she would feel so much better if she punctured his velvety neck. She opened her mouth and tongued that spot.

Aidou mewled happily.

Zero's betrayed face appeared in her mind, stopping her. No, she could not bite him, she would not betray the man she loved, even if it meant her life. She would not allow herself to surrender. She would not betray Zero and fall into a bondage that would only destroy them both. "I can't."

Ice encased one of the trees surrounding the clearing, engulfing its leaves in mere seconds. "Why?!" He sat up, face twisting in anger. "You were mine first! I sheltered you, I fed you, I made sure the beasts of the forest would bring you no harm! That night when Kaname-sama took you away…" He gazed down at her, his anger starting to subside. " I thought you were dead, and then you came back. A-and I thought that we would be together. But you--" He grasped her wrists, squeezing hard. "--fell in love with that worthless prefect! And now you've let him--" His voice caught in his throat.

Umi was supposed to be his and his only. But even now, after everything, she rejected him for that pathetic waste of space Kiryuu. She chose a Level-D, an ex-human, a being no better than a goddamn dog, over him, an aristocrat. "Why would you betray me like this Umi-chan?" His grips around her wrists tightened, forming bruises. "Why?!" His upper lip curled into a contemptous sneer but his eyes betrayed the depth of pain her rejection caused.

Tears pooled in her eyes, her hunger continuing to smolder, allowing her a measure of lucidity. Why would he betray her like this? He promised. "Why are you doing this to me? You're supposed to be my friend. You promised…" She closed her eyes.

Her words brought him back to himself. He stared down at her, sapphire gaze wide, anger nonexistent. He recalled the promise he'd made to her when they were children. His expression fell. In his desire for her he'd lost sight of everything. It was not her that betrayed him, but he that was disloyal to her. It was he that tried to force something upon her that she did not want. Kami, how could he do this to her? How could he deceive her like this? How had he allowed it to get this far?

He released her wrists, cringing when he saw the bruises he'd inflicted because of his tantrum. "Oh, Umi-chan, please--" Something jolted through him, wracking him with pain. His muscles and bones went rigid, as if they were dead, and he fell on top of her. The sound of approaching footsteps reached ears, stabbing him with fear. They were under attack. He exerted himself, trying desperately to move his limbs, but they remained still. His eyes expanded. What was going on?

"Well, what have we got here? A vampire boy trying to get a Halfling to form a double bond with him?" A familiar voice said.

Strong, weathered hands lifted Aidou's inert body, turning him so they were nose to nose. Black hair. Topaz eyes. Ryo Kitogirii. "Kitogirii-san." Was the man going to kill him for hurting his daughter? Kami he hoped Ryo was the forgiving type.

Ryo smiled crookedly. "In the flesh." He glanced down at Umi, who was attempting to sit upright, with homicidal eyes. "Daddy's going to get rid of your love struck aristocrat first and then he'll take care of his princess next." He carried Aidou towards one of the trees, pressing him against the trunk.

Aidou raised an eyebrow when he saw the wicked glint in the older vampire's eyes. His eyes narrowed and he drew upon his power, groaning when a splitting headache bounced through his cranium.

Ryo chuckled and drew a cruel-looking dagger. "How about I push the envelope? Would you like that child of the Aidou clan?"

Aidou grit his teeth and replied. "If you want to kill me, then do it, but I will not beg for my life." He displayed his fangs defiantly, showing the traitor that he was unafraid.

Ryo's upper lip twitched. Insolent brat. He plunged the dagger into Aidou's chest, just mere inches from his heart, smiling when he howled in agony. He allowed the dagger to remain for a few seconds longer, delighting in the unadorned torture stamped on the blonde's beautiful face. A pitiless smile rolled across his lips, then he withdrew the dagger and plunged it into the wounded vampire's shoulder, making sure the tip was buried in the trunk of the tree. "Now don't go anywhere."

An agony so great that he could not think straight, filled Aidou. He took in a sharp breath, nearly crying when an unimaginable instance of pain stabbed into him. Thank Kami Ryo had missed his heart. He raised his eyes and his heart fell to the soles of his feet when Ryo pick up a severely weakened Umi and put her in standing position. "Get away from her!" He cried, struggling to overcome whatever had paralyzed him.

Ryo combed his fingers through Umi's hair. "Oh my sweet little one. You don't know how happy Daddy is to see you alive after a decade of thinking he'd lost you. It's all your mother's fault, she lied to me."

Umi's eyes widened. "_Otousan?"_

Again, he smiled, a malevolent expression inhabiting his face. "Don't worry, I will deliver the message of your death to your mother." He gave her a hug, and pushed her to arm's length, his hand on her cheek.

Aidou watched in complete, untainted horror as Umi's beautiful eyes changed into black pits of nothingness and she fell to the ground in a heap. The Nil Law. Umi was going to die. An inhuman shout that sprung from within the very core of his heart tore from his lungs, piercing the tranquil night air, the absolute terror and agony contained within it diving into the pits of one's soul.

* * *

Zero stared out at the clouds rolling in on the horizon. A storm was coming. He sighed, still endeavoring to digest the information his sensei had given him. A weird sensation pierced him, but was gone in an instant. What the hell?

Toga finished his last cigarette and got to his feet, thick boots thudding against the wooden pier. "C'mon, let's go before the storm hits." He walked towards the bank with Zero at his side.

There were two strident caws and a pair of ravens landed on the posts at the start of the pier, gazing at them silently.

"I hate those birds." Zero griped, barely giving them a second glance as he strode by, struggling to fight the shiver at the base of his spine.

Toga didn't answer, instead he focused his senses, feeling that something did not exactly smell right. He kept his eyes on the trees towering over them when they started down the narrow footpath towards the parking lot. "This doesn't smell right."

Zero nodded in agreement. He had felt it long before his master. They were going to be attacked here, in seclusion, where no one could hear them. "I'd understand if you'd want to sit this one out," Zero spoke jokingly.

"Don't insult me boy," he replied with a smile. He drew his gun, holding it at his side readily.

Zero revealed Bloody Rose and continued calmly down the path.

A rumble of thunder reverberated throughout the sky.

Zero gazed up into the darkness and saw the shapes of the assassins standing on the tree branches. There were more than six. "I count two dozen."

Toga stood back-to-back with his student, a feral grin spreading over his mouth. "I'd say those were good odds. What about you?" He cocked the large gun, happy to be fighting alongside his pupil.

Zero pulled back the hammer on Bloody Rose, amethyst eyes glinting red. He needed to let off some steam. "Damn good."

The Hitokirii simultaneously jumped from the lofty tree branches, falling towards them like a living, breathing shadow of doom.

A flash of lightning. A rumble of thunder. Rain.

The warriors stood there, weapons drawn, eyes smoldering maliciously. "Tonight Kiryuu, you will die."

He gazed through the downpour at the assassins, eyes narrowed, countenance feral. "Like I haven't heard that before." He aimed his beloved gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Alriiight! Chapter 10 is up. I'm so happy! 8D Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy. And hopefully everyone is still in character. Please R&R, because just reading and not reviewing is so unfair. Xiexie!**

**Love ya,**


	11. Hourglass

**DISCLAIMER: VK is the property of Hino-sensei.**

**Hourglass**

Zero gazed at the group of men surrounding him and his sensei. "You have to cut off their heads to kill them," he informed his former teacher, his gaze wary of the men circling them.

One of the assassins jumped into the air.

Toga pulled the trigger of his gun. POW! The bullet tore from the chamber and hit the airborne assassin directly, blowing his head clean from his shoulders. "Like that?"

Zero nodded concurringly. "That'll work."

They stood back-to-back whittling away at the number of men. Left and right they moved throughout the circle in perfect synchronization, managing somehow, despite their individual movements, to find each other. They sliced through the men rending bones, maiming flesh, and taking heads, uncaring of the blood jetting forth after each kill.

The dozen that remained retreated to the tree branches, sending a spray of poison-tipped shuriken and kunai hurtling towards them. Toga sought refuge behind a tree while Zero effortlessly dodged the projectiles, popping off several shots that sent a few Hitokirii plummeting to the ground.

Toga shook his head and loaded his weapon rapidly. "Showoff." Once he finished he stepped from his shelter and began blasting away, felling one with each shot. Toga backed up until he touched Zero, noting that there were at least a dozen more than previous. "These guys really got it in for you." He pulled his trigger, dropping one that flew at him from above.

"Yeah." He shot a few shuriken that flew his way, knocking them off their course, and dodged several more of the projectiles, making sure to warn his sensei of the impending danger each time. The vampire inside leapt with each kill, delighting each time blood was spilled. Zero just hoped he could control the hunger when this was over.

Toga growled. They were trying to make them use up their bullets deflecting those damned shuriken so they would end up defenseless. Not gonna happen. Employing his hunter's reflexes, he pulled the trigger, sending several bullets between the shuriken and into their targets.

Ear-splitting shrieks, bullets flying, and blood's pungent aroma pervaded the rainy night. Finally, they stood amidst the headless corpses, ignoring the river of blood flowing from the bodies.

Toga wiped his bloodsplatterd face, figuring the rain was not moving fast enough. "Well that was fun."

Zero rolled his shoulders and took in a deep breath. "Yeah." He held his face heavenward, allowing the downpour to erase the blood from his skin.

Toga glanced at his student momentarily. "Come on let's go before we get some attention we don't need." _Like Level Ends or worse, some random passerby._ He picked his way over the bodies and walked towards the car.

Zero fell in step with his sensei, gazing at the small scratch on his cheek. "You okay?" He knew his instructor wasn't too fond of people being to overly concerned about his physical welfare, but, nonetheless, he felt he should inquire about it.

Toga loaded his gun, just in case they were attacked again, and concealed it within his overcoat. "I'm walking ain't I?" He swiped away the warm blood seeping down his cheek and then grinned. "Besides the poison does not affect me."

"Lucky you." He strode through the grass and to the parking lot where their lone car sat idly by.

"Yep." He opened the car door and climbed in, cranking the car.

The teenager got into the car and shut the door, buckling his safety belt when his sensei pressed the gas. Kaien was not going to be happy about them sitting in his car with drenched clothes. They sat in silence for a while, Zero simply gazed out of the window while Toga drove quietly smoking on a cigarette. What was wrong with him? Why did he have this sinking feeling?

Toga braked at a stoplight. "Guess that was all those bastards thought to throw at us tonight." He stated with a feral grin tugging at one side of his mouth. He glanced at his former student peculiarly when he did not speak. "You're not thinking about offing yourself again are you?"

He leaned his head against the window, following the raindrops leaking down the pane with his eyes. "I just got this weird feeling is all."

Toga nodded comprehensively. "That's just indigestion from all that curry you ate." He answered. "It shouldn't be possible for a person, human or vampire, to consume that much spicy food in one sitting."

Zero glowered at the dark haired hunter. "It's not my stomach," he snapped acidly. "Something just doesn't feel right." He cuddled into the cradle of the door and continued to stare out of the window. Why did he have this feeling that something was terribly wrong?

* * *

Kaname sat in the ornate Victorian chair, legs crossed, face still somewhat placid. Cracks veined down the glass of the bay window, testifying to the pureblood's displeasure. He held his anger, biding his time for the right moment. "Your masters seem quite confident in the success of their plan." He stated coolly as if the sword was not at his throat.

Hotaru smiled nastily. "As I said before, fate cannot be changed pureblood. You above all people should know that."

Kaname's eyebrow arched ever so faintly. "Fate?" Perhaps if he asked questions the fool sitting across from him would be daft enough to disclose some key fragment of information.

Hotaru nodded, clasping his fingers together, and crossed his own legs. "The Prophecy. It cannot be changed. He will be awakened, and you will fall and all of your loathsome society will fall with you. The First's rule will blanket the world in never-ending shadow."

Kaname did not outwardly react. Khaan was the same as the man sitting across from him. How would his reawakening have such a dramatic affect on the world and vampire socieity? "Wishful thinking does not become you." His eyes darkened when Hotaru gave a snide chuckle. "Your Masters' plan is folly."

He sneered at the brunette. "Your arrogance will be your undoing, Kuran-sama."

"You trust too much in words." He glanced down at the double-edged sword positioned a single breadth from his Adam's apple. "But I extend my warmest thanks for that tidbit of information." A malicious shadow passed through his crimson eyes. He flashed before either man could react and ended up behind Tachi, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder. "It's sad that you must pay for your superior's mistake." He whispered in Tachi's ear, before thrusting a hand through his back and out his chest, impaling his heart.

Tachi's eyes widened and he let out a gurgle, reflexively tightening his grip on his sword, his body unaware that he was dead.

Hotaru gazed in terror at the blood covered hand jutting from the young man's chest.

Kaname smiled in satisfaction when he perceived the naked fear on Hotaru's countenance. He withdrew his hand. Tachi fell to the floor, motionless. The vampire lord glanced at the horror-stricken man on in the chair, took one step, and grabbed his hand, dematerializing into thin air.

A blink of an eye later, Kaname and a disoriented Hotaru reappeared on the plateau of a snow-capped mountain.

"Wh-where are we?" He asked, knowing full well what fate he would suffer at the pureblood's hands. They were here so no one could hear him scream.

A wicked smile crossed the brunette's lips. "Don't you know a sacred mountain when you see it?" He asked with a large dose of condescension lining his tone. Kaname tossed the man to the ankle-length snow and made a swiping motion with his hand, causing three lacerations to rend the flesh in Hotaru's side.

Hotaru shrieked agonizingly and held his side protectively, the fabric of his clothes soaking up the blood.

Kaname refrained from licking his lips when the smell and sight of his enemy's blood assaulted his senses. The beast within ached to brutally mutilate the man whimpering at his feet and feed upon his blood, but he resisted. "You are fortunate I am in a merciful mood." He took a step towards his foe.

Hotaru cowered in fear.

Kaname scowled, debating whether or not to allow such a sniveling coward remain alive. He took another elegant step forward, somehow managing to glide gracefully over the ground despite the snow. "Today, I shall grant you your life, no matter how worthless it proves to be." He stared down at Hotaru with menacing crimson pits. "But tell your masters that their plans shall come to ruin by my hand, and their lives will be forfeit. Now go, before I change my mind."

Hotaru jumped to his feet and started down the steps carved into the mountainside.

Kaname watched the wounded man descending the steps with shrewd eyes. He raised his eyes to the snow-white owl flying overhead. "Follow him, find their lair, and report back to me, little one," he whispered into the blowing wind.

The bird circled once and flew off in the direction of Hotaru.

Kaname smiled smugly and flashed back to the hotel.

Takuma, who had awakened the instant his dorm president departed, stood in the hotel's sitting room staring down at the gaping hole in the man's back. He lifted his emerald gaze to Kaname when he appeared. "Why is there a dead man in here?"

Kaname restrained the sigh at the back of his throat. He was quite fond of Takuma, but grew tedious of the blonde's habit of asking questions that common sense should answer for him. "I thought he may be a nice evening meal for you," he answered stoically. He was actually telling the truth, he'd left Tachi there out of consideration for his vice-president, who had expressed his hunger a few hours earlier.

Takuma's eyes sparkled, but he did not move to claim his gift. "I am truly grateful Kaname-sama, but I was afraid his blood may be tainted," he answered humbly, hoping not to offend his vampire prince.

Kaname reduced the man to ashes with the wave of a hand. "Now he isn't a threat to either of us," he said evenly.

Takuma shrank back slightly. He'd offended Kaname. "I did not mean to insult you milord it's just--"

Kaname interrupted him. "Get dressed," he commanded, strutting to his bedroom.

Takuma bowed deeply. "Yes Kaname-sama."

Kaname shut the door to the suite's bedroom, threw his silk robe aside, and began clothing himself. How in the hell hadn't he detected them? There was no telling how long they had been in the suite before he awakened. They could have done anything, poisoned the wine whatever. And what enabled Tachi to resist his pureblood control? There was ancient fushigiri at work here, the likes that hadn't been seen since the First Age. His shrewd mind raced with the speed of Hermes. He would need to visit the Archaic Grounds for answers. His eyes narrowed. It would seem that the Order of the Dark Lotus was a bigger threat than he anticipated.

* * *

Aidou gnashed his teeth, determinedly fighting against whatever it was that deadened his limbs. He would not let Umi die, no matter what happened he would never allow her to depart this life not as long as he continue to draw breath. Tenaciously he battled against it, drawing upon strength that he never allowed anyone to know he possessed. _Hold on, Umi-chan! _He worked through the blinding pain, squeezing his eyes as if that act would aid in his struggle.

_Come on, come on, Come On! _He mentally urged himself. His fingers tingled. Relief filled him and he opened his sapphire eyes, reaching up slowly to the knife lodged in his arm and the tree trunk. He jerked the knife out, managing not to scream in agony, and hurled it at Kitogirii.

Kitogirii turned and grasped the knife out of midair, placing it in his inner pocket. He chortled nastily, his countenance one of amusement. "Well it looks like my daughter's suitor has a bit of pluck after all," he observed with a mild sense of disdain. He hated spunky people, it just made his job harder.

Aidou was on all fours, blood bubbling from his wounds, breaths coming in heaving gasps, vision blurring, energy ebbing close to nothing. He gazed past the man taunting him to Umi.

She lay on the ground unmoving as if the Nil Law had already ran its cruel course.

Seething anger ascended into the blonde. What kind of person tries to kill their own daughter? "Monster!" Ice engulfed the branches of the surrounding trees. "Why would you apply the Nil Law to her? You're supposed to be her father!" He growled, persistently trying to rise to his feet, but finding the task more daunting than expected. How could he do this to his own daughter?

Kitogirii smiled drolly. "Why thank you. Being an evil vampire is so much fun."

His eyes reddened. "Traitor!" He snarled, spittle flying from his mouth. This was too much. No wonder Umi was so damaged. I mean sure his father could be a bastard and his mother a bitch at times, but at least they both always reassured him of their deepest love. Umi's parents didn't give a flying frag.

He nodded admittedly. "True, but had you not succumbed to your own obsession, Suza would never have been able to set her trap. And my little princess might have been able to put up a decent fight, but thanks to you, she couldn't, because of the wicked little web you wove."

Aidou's eyes widened in painful realization.

Kitogirii grinned sadistically. "So, sure, I may be a terrible father, but at least I didn't betray her trust. Who of us do you think is the bigger traitor?"

A pain more torturous than the throbbing in his arm and searing through his chest plowed into him. It was him. He was the bigger traitor. Her father had never been in her life, but he was supposed to be her shelter, her dearest friend. But, he had betrayed her because he wanted the one thing he'd been denied. His stomach turned, sickening him. Instead of lying there and curling into fetal position like he wanted, he tried rising to his feet.

Kitogirii drop-kicked him in the face.

Aidou's head snapped back. He gathered his wits, fighting back the pain, and began willing his trembling limbs to bring him to his feet. He uttered no sound when his foe delivered a vicious kick to his ribs, falling to the ground in a heap. He had to get to Umi, to somehow let her know that he was with her, that she was not alone, that everything would be all right.

Kitogirii placed a foot on Aidou's neck, pressing heartlessly. "Because of you, Umeko will be dead within the hour."

Aidou kept his eyes on Umi's inert form, fighting back tears. She was so still, all the vibrant glow gone from her ivory skin. Kami, what had he done? His mind barely registered the sound of a gun's safety latch being pulled, a mere blink crossing his blue eyes.

He pointed the golden handgun at Aidou's head. "But you will be dead long before that…" He tilted his head to the side, staring at the sun kissed curls of the adolescent vampire. "Such a shame to kill such a beautiful creature."

He looked through the trickle of blood dribbling from his head wound into his eye at Umi. _I'm sorry. _Kitogirii began uttering a death prayer. His life passed in front of his eyes at warp speed, both good and bad memories. He hoped Kain would be okay without him.

Kitogirii screamed in agony just before he concluded the requiem.

Something warm and sticky rained upon his cheek. A pleasantly familiar odor tickled his nostrils. His brow knitted. Blood? He lifted his head when the man withdrew his foot. Blood spurted forth from the stump where his hand was supposed to be located. He looked down.

The severed hand lay on the ground, gun still in its grip.

"You will not harm her," a feminine voice commanded. Tetsu flicked her wrist and the razor-edged chain slid back into her guiding hands. Her appearance was no longer that of a normal stay-at-home mother, but of a mother acting upon the maternal instinct to protect her offspring.

Kitogirii snarled savagely at her, baring his fangs menacingly. "Well if it isn't the womb that birthed such a worthless abomination." He took a step back, out of the way of her deadly chain, when she walked to him.

She helped Aidou to his feet, keeping a wary gaze upon Kitogirii. "Run child. Take my daughter and go as hastily as you possibly can." She commanded urgently.

Kitogirii scowled. "Fine, I'll just kill you first."

Aidou stumbled to Umi on exhausted legs. He dropped to his knees and encircled her in his arms, gazing down at the stone encasing her fingers with petrified eyes. "Hold on," he muttered, fighting off the beginnings of panic. His wounds were severe, he'd lost a lot of blood, his lungs were hardly functioning, and he wanted to simply lay down on the ground and sleep until sunup, but he would not give up. He wouldn't allow Umi to die. He squeezed her motionless form close and, gathering whatever strength was left in his body, flashed.

Tetsu gave a relieved inner sigh. She hoped the little vampire could hold up long enough to get to Cross Academy. She switched a hostile gaze upon the vampire standing before her, nursing his bloody stump. "Stop impersonating your brother Takeshi. Even when you have his face you are still not half as noble as him."

Kitogirii narrowed his eyes into slits and morphed into a stunningly handsome vampire with silver hair and amber eyes. "This better?"

Her eyes faintly widened. "I'd forgotten how strikingly handsome you are." She unsheathed her katana, the runes engraved upon the blade glinting in the moonlight. "But then again, it's like that old saying goes, 'beauty is only skin deep', especially for a monster like you."

A pleased smile passed over his face. "A honeyed tongue will not cause me to forget the crimes you committed against _oniisan_."

"What crimes?" She clenched the hilt of her sword, cautious of the vampire before her.

His eyes tightened. "What crimes?! You tempted him with your human blood until he lusted after you like some foolish schoolboy." He stopped nursing his handless arm, letting it drop to his side harmlessly. "You made him weak! Like all the rest of your pathetic species with your inferior intelligence, strength, and speed, sniveling and running from everything that frightens you like terrified sheep. You're nothing but livestock." He spat derisively.

She rolled her shoulders. Takeshi had always been a talker, so she felt she might as well let him get it off his chest before they fought. "And you wonder why Ryo didn't love you," she said sarcastically.

Takeshi's entire countenance contorted in mock anger, the vein in his temple throbbing dangerously. "He did love me until you came along! You stole him from me! You turned him into a lovesick shell of himself when you left! He wouldn't even let me drink his blood after you disappeared! I hate you!! You and your bitch offspring!"

Tetsu's eyes narrowed. "No more talking, Takeshi. Draw your weapon."

Takeshi drew his weapon. "Fine." He twirled his weapon and rolled his shoulders, his eyes tinting scarlet. "I've always wanted to feel your body impaled upon my sword, your sweet blood cascading down the blade and into my hair like crimson rain."

Tetsu raised an eyebrow. Jeez what a whackjob. "Tonight we end this Takeshi." She eased into her kata. Maybe she would survive this battle, maybe she would not, but it didn't matter. Tonight, she would atone for her sins.

* * *

Aidou rematerialized on Cross Academy's sheltered campus. His knees trembled and buckled beneath him, causing him to fall with Umi in a heap. He clutched her motionless form close, penetrating blue eyes roving over the death-like pallor of her skin. "I'm so sorry Umi-chan. Please just don't die. Wake up." He sobbed softly.

Yuuki found them lying on the ground just beyond the Art building. "Omigod!" She landed next to them, her ruby eyes broadening once she saw the seriousness of Aidou's wounds. She had to get help. Now. She turned and took off at full speed towards her father's home.

Mere moments later, she and Kaien carried the two incapacitated students into his house, laying Umi on the bed and Aidou on the couch. Kaien gasped when he saw the stone encasing Umi's hands. "Kami, no." The Nil Law.

Yuuki gazed down at Aidou at the blood bubbling forth from his wound. "What do we do?" she asked, starting to panic.

Kaien sighed heavily. "Go fetch Kain and bring him here, as fast as you can." He stated urgently.

"What about U--"

"Go!"

The roughness of his tone made her jump and sent her quickly on her way.

Kaien kept his eyes upon Umi. There was nothing he could do for her now. She was going to die, if he did not reach Kaname-sama in time. He hurried to his phone and picked it up. Barely had he time to dial the number before Kain appeared in the room.

The fiery haired vampire's countenance fell when he saw his unconscious kinsman. "Hanabusa," he whispered softly. He leaned over the couch and picked up the smaller vampire, nuzzling his nose in the his golden curls. "You promised not to do anything stupid," he whispered in his ear, then directed his gaze to the human. "Thank you for taking care of him but I'll take it from here." He cast a fleeting glance at Umi and exhaled deeply. This was going to spell trouble. Kiryuu was going to go ape-shit when he saw his beloved Halfling's state. He exited the house without another word.

Yuuki, who had to run rather than just teleport, finally made it back into the house. She stopped when she saw the terrified expression on her stepfather's face and directed her gaze upon the stone encasing Umi's hands. "What's wrong with her?"

Kaien slipped a hand nervously through his blonde hair, dialing Kaname's cell number speedily. "Someone applied the Nil Law to her."

She raised an eyebrow. She'd seen much fushigiri during her time at Cross Academy, some good and some grotesquely horrific. This was one of those grotesquely horrific times. "What?"

Kaien waited patiently for the pureblood to answer. "If nothing is done, she'll be dead in forty-five minutes," he replied somberly.

Her eyes rounded in terror. "But-but can't you do anything?"

He shook his head sadly. "The Nil Law stems from a power that all vampires above a Level C possess within. There is nothing I can do." He spoke softly, voice thick with loathing for his own uselessness in such a dire situation.

"Kami no," Yuuki gasped, tone thick with unshed tears. If Umi-chan died, what would happen to Zero-kun? Kami she didn't think she could deal with seeing him return to his former self.

* * *

Kaname sat down in the comfortable seats of the first-class room of the train. He sipped his Beaujolais wine, mulling over the night's events. What a hell of a night, and he had a feeling that things would continue to spiral down the drain.

Takuma shifted uneasily in his seat. "Again, I am sorry Kaname-sama."

Kaname restrained the sigh. "I am not upset with you Takuma. In fact, your concerns were well founded." He stared absently at the wineglass, gazing at the liquid. Red wine, the color of blood. Before this was over, much blood would be shed.

Takuma glanced inquiringly at his superior. "Is something troubling you Kaname-sama?"

Kaname supped his wine daintily. "Darkness shadows the rim of our society." He stated grimly.

Takuma's brow knitted. "What do you mean Kaname-sama?"

"Our society borders on chaos."

He placed the bottom of his half-full wine glance against his lap. "I do not understand Kaname-sama. How can our society be bordering on darkness and chaos? It is in it's prime. The others no longer view humans as livestock, Rido-sama has been permanently dealt with, the corrupt leader of the Hunter's Association has fallen, and you have the object of your affection. Sure the Dark Lotus Order plagues us, but even they will be dealt with swiftly."

Kaname gave a wan smile. Takuma was such an optimist. He turned his gaze to the window, grim thoughts circulating rapidly through his brain. _You have gained a new strength, but at the same time you have summoned a sinister future. Wherever you go, there will be nothing but darkness, Kaname. _Shizuka Hiou's last words played in his mind. "Fate cannot be turned back, Takuma."

He raised his eyebrow perplexedly. Why was Kaname-sama so unsettled? "Fate?"

"Prophecy."

"Prophecy? I don't--"

Kaname's phone rang. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Takuma observed his vampire prince's expression, noting the change in his aura. "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname undid his safety belt, a pinched expression on his face. "I will be there shortly. Good-bye." He hanged up the cell phone. "Takuma get our things and flash back to Cross Academy."

"What about you?"

"I must depart now, an urgent matter has come up." With those words, he vanished into the thinness of the air.

Takuma undid his safety belt and hurried out of their private room, which for a vampire of his rank was extremely fast.

* * *

Yuuki sat on the family room sofa, biting her nails as water leaked down her cheeks. She jumped to her feet when someone knocked on the door and bolted to the portal. She threw it open and fell into her beloved vampire's arms, sobs wracking her diminutive frame. "Please Kaname-kun, save Umi-chan, don't let her die." She said gazing up at him with glossy eyes, her fingers clutching his shirt sleeve.

He smiled assuredly at her, patting her chocolate locks. "I won't." He entered the home and strutted down the hall, going into the bedroom. A tinge of pain pierced him at the sight of the girl lying motionless on the bed. The tiny muscles around his lips narrowed. Without much ado, he made his way to the bed, standing over her unmoving form. "Please leave us."

Obediently, the two exited the room, shutting the door.

Kaname stared down at her. "Forgive me." He touched her forehead. "Wake up. I need you to wake up Umeko," he commanded.

Her eyes opened, revealing black pits of nothingness, the tiny veins around them coloring her ivory skin dark. Black thick liquid drained from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth, seeping onto the pillow. She opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling wail strangled with blood, ineffectively endeavoring to move her arms which were mostly encased in stone.

Kaname closed his eyes and waved away the dark fluid, knowing full well how cruel of him it was to awaken a recipient of the Nil Law. Despite the heart wrenching screams emitting from her, he remained calm, caressing her raven tresses. "I will not allow you to die before I release you." He closed his eyes and drew upon the power granted to him by his pureblood lineage.

Yuuki and Kaien waited outside anxiously. Precious moments ticked by, but still the door remained closed. Umi's screams had stopped several moments ago, but that did not settle the quivering in their stomachs. Yuuki bit her bottom lip apprehensively, trying to ease her nerves. What was taking so long? Would Kaname be able to save Umi? Or was it too late already? If Umi-chan died would Zero-kun die as well?

The door creaked open and Kaname exited the room, noticeably slower than usual.

Both humans stood quickly. "Is she okay?"

Kaname refrained from leaning on the doorframe like his tired body wanted, hoping that neither human saw the tiny black circles beneath his eyes. "We will see at sunup tomorrow."

Yuuki wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. "Arigatou Kaname-kun!" Those big innocent eyes fell upon him, gazing piercingly. "Are you alright?"

He gave another smile of reassurance and swiped a hand through her hair. "I'm fine dearest."

She pressed a kiss to his mouth and bounded into the bedroom to sit by Umi's side.

Kaien, discerning the pallor of his skin, the fatigue in his eyes, and faintly slowed movements put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "May I walk you to your dorm room Kaname-kun?"

Kaname nodded thankfully. "I would appreciate it." He turned in the doorway to his beloved. "Good night, dearest."

"Good night." She said with a warm smile.

Kaname exited the home with Kaien at his side, walking into the gloomy night.

"Who could've done this Kaname-kun, surely not Aidou-san?" Kaien queried, slightly befuddled.

Kaname wagged his head. "Of course not. Aidou may be irrepressible, impulsive, and selfish at times, but he truly cares for Umi-chan and would never go so far as apply such a cruel law to her. No matter how hurt he feels." He put a hand in his pocket, wishing that he were in his bed. "This was the work of a third party."

Kaien nodded, digesting the teenagers sagely words. "Zero-kun will blame him for Umi-san's state." This was not going to be good. Zero was uncontrollable when he lost his temper.

The teenager did not break stride. "I know."

"How are we going to get around this?" he muttered mostly to himself, but the pureblood took it upon himself to answer.

"Let them settle it, between themselves."

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Frankly speaking Kaname-kun, that doesn't sound wise at all."

Kaname restrained the forearm that sought to erase the perspiration from his brow. "Kiryuu will not do anything too foolish," he replied stolidly, maintaining his demeanor despite the weariness rolling throughout his being.

Kaien did not reply. Zero could do some pretty rash things when he was upset. This was going to be terrible.

* * *

Kain stood in his and Aidou's room, gazing at his kinsman. It had been hours since he had taken his cousin to his room and still the only change was the cease of blood flow. He sat down on the bed and gently caressed his silky cheek. Aidou would physically heal, that much he knew, but it would take some time. However, his cousin's emotional well-being was what concerned him most. Why did he pine for a Halfling like she was some kind of noble lady of high rank? It was beyond perplexing.

Why couldn't Aidou just desire some unattainable vampiress of the noble class like all the rest of his classmates? Hell, even a human would be more acceptable than a Halfling. Humans might be inferior but at least they weren't natural abominations split down the middle. "Why couldn't you just let it be? Just allow them to be lovers?"

He knew why Aidou couldn't let it go. He viewed Umi as his, and Aidou never stood for anyone encroaching upon his territory, whether some_thing_ or some_one_. Now he had allowed his own heart to trap him. Kiryuu was going to be livid. He was probably would be ready to kill Aidou when he found out, and that was something Kain would not allow. Since Umi had come to Cross Academy, a physical altercation with Kiryuu had become an inevitability.

This was Aidou's fight, but he would be damned if he let him go it alone. He yawned and gave a feline stretch, then curled up next to his cousin with a good book.

Zero got out of the car and strode to the house, not bothering to use his key. He knocked on the door and waited. He raised an eyebrow when a nervous faced Kaien opened the door. "Let me in." Zero walked past him into the family room.

Toga strutted into the family room puffing on a cigarette nonchalantly. "Something wrong Cross?"

Kaien stepped in front of Zero who he had no doubts had already sensed his lover. "Now Zero-kun promise not to do anything too rash."

He looked at him with a knitted brow, going around his guardian. Umi was in the house, but something felt off. He followed her faint scent to the bedroom and stopped cold when he saw her lying motionless in the bed. Two steps later, he was next to the bed. Why was she so still? Why was her skin so pale? "What happened to her?" He asked, managing to keep his voice from rising an octave.

Yuuki, who had been sitting there the entire time, gulped nervously. "Someone applied the Nil Law to her."

His eyes widened. "What?" He tightened his fists into little balls. Someone was going to pay for this, he was going to hunt down the culprit and make sure they suffered. He sat next to her, sliding a hand through her dark tresses. "Is she going to be okay?"

Kaien nodded. "Kaname said give it until sunup tomorrow."

Toga blew smoke from his mouth, forming tiny rings. "What happened?"

Kaien and Yuuki glanced at each other hesitantly. "Yuuki found her and Aidou-san unconscious near the Art Building."

"Ah shit." Toga cursed. Zero had confided in him about the situation with Aidou, and he was very well aware how tense things were between them. This was not going to be pretty.

Kaien could feel the seething anger rising within the young Level D and had he not been a conventional man he would have sworn he saw smoke rising from his ears. "Now Zero-kun, just relax," he said soothingly when he perceived the veins standing out in his neck like rigid cords.

Zero stood deliberately and took in a deep breath. Aidou was going to pay for this misdeed. He was going to make sure of it. He produced Bloody Rose and pulled back the hammer expertly, enjoying the heft of the weapon in his hands. "I am relaxed." He dematerialized and rematerialized in Aidou's dorm room.

Kain looked up from his book and stood quickly in a defensive stance. "Get out."

Zero sneered contemptuously at the pyrokinetic vampire standing before him, holding Bloody Rose at his side. "My fight isn't with you Kain."

Kain bared his fangs at the Level D, knowing full well how dangerous the ex-human was.

"Get out of my way." He growled, pointing the gun at the fiery haired vampire.

Kain stood his ground. "Leave this room Level D and you will have no problems."

Zero clenched his teeth. If Kain wanted to get in his way, then so be it. Drawing upon the charms given him as a child of the Kiryuu clan, he sent a burst of energy to the vampire, paralyzing him on the spot.

Kain fell to the ground in a heap, gnashing his fangs and snarling violently, the wallpaper curling into black ashes. He watched the Level D as he went about his way pulling back the covers and picking up his unconscious kinsman. "Killing him here would break the treaty ex-human," he warned between strained growls. Confounded hunters' charms, always made a vampire's life that much harder.

"I know." He picked the limp blonde from the comfortable bed, throwing him over a shoulder.

"Where's your honor, killing a wounded vampire while they sleep?"

Zero grinned wickedly. "Who said I was going to kill him while he sleeps?" He flashed again, leaving an extremely worried Kain on the floor.

* * *

Aidou awakened, wondering why his skin felt like it was burning and why the sunlight was blinding. "Akatsuki-kun, close the curtain," he whined.

Zero sneered. "Get up vampire."

Aidou froze. Shit, Kiryuu. He moved, moaning when pain spiraled through him. Kiryuu probably was going to try to kill him. Ah well, it was an inevitable eventuality. He timidly cracked both eyes open to take in his surroundings. They were beneath a shade of trees upon the grassy bluff overlooking the city. Aidou clutched his nagging wound and sat up, holding back his tears. At least Kiryuu did allow his overly sensitive vampire skin some shade.

Wait, where was Kiryuu? He turned his attention upon the Level D and felt himself shudder. His amethyst eyes burned a murderous scarlet, pearly white fangs peeked menacingly from his upper lip, his face was contorted with unadorned rage. The silver haired Level D's aura screamed one word: death. He was going to kill him.

Zero pushed away from the tree he had been leaning on and stood before the blonde. He raised his gun, aiming it directly at the other's forehead. "I know it sounds cliché, but any last words before I end your miserable life vampire?" In Zero's eyes Aidou didn't deserve any last words, not with what he did to Umi, but he felt he should show a little mercy.

Aidou flinched, eyes fixing on the muzzle of the gun. Bloody Rose was anti-vampire, a hunter's weapon born from the hatred between both factions. It would end his life swiftly, taking with it the guilt and misery that plagued him. "Go ahead."

Zero gripped the handle of Bloody Rose, ready to shoot, but hesitated. Aidou was not challenging him, he was pleading with him to end his misery. He stared down into those melancholy sky blue eyes. "So, you wanna die?"

He lowered his eyes, not wanting the ex-human to see the tears pooling in his incredible baby blues. "I might as well. Umi-chan will probably hate me because I broke my promise because of my selfish desires. If I cannot bask in the glow of her smile then-then what is life to me?"

What the hell? His brow furrowed in unbounded bewilderment and his trigger finger went lax. He didn't think Aidou could feel so deeply for anyone, especially someone beneath the aristocracy. Then again Aidou could be rather melodramatic at times.

Aidou continued to mumble, mostly to himself than to his would-be assailant. "Perhaps my death can atone for what I've done to her."

Zero couldn't believe his senses. He couldn't believe the sight of the crestfallen vampire kneeling before him, his sincere words spilling from his mouth, or the salty smell of unshed tears. It was a foreign concept to him that Aidou, the king of egoism, could feel so deeply. He'd never seen him so dispirited, so dejected not even after Kaname displayed his disapproval for his misbehavior. Damn. It was true. "Umi-chan was more than a possession to you," he stated incredulously.

Aidou raised his eyes, ashamed because of the tears clinging to his lashes. "Is that so hard to believe?"

The mental agony displayed in the blonde's eyes stirred a feeling that the silver-haired teenager had never felt for any vampire: compassion. He lowered his gun, cursing himself inwardly for not ending the aristocrat's life. "You really loved Umi-chan." He sat in the shade of the large tree, looking out at the city as its residents awakened to begin their daily lives.

Aidou winced when he huddled into the shade as much as possible, trying to escape the sun's harsh rays. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. No matter how many times she gives me her blood, she will always reserve her heart for you. I should have just let it go and gave her the free range she deserves, instead of obsessively pushing my own agenda." He rested his back against the abrasive trunk of the tree, hardly able to believe that Kiryuu had decided to keep spare is life.

Zero tilted his head to the side, and observed the nocturnal creature next to him, psychoanalyzing him. He'd read about guys like Aidou in his psychology book. He viewed everyone short of Kain and Kaname as possessions. He saw women as mere vessels for pleasure his entire life, never allowing to understand the difference between possessivness and love. But now that he finally felt genuine love, he couldn't live without it.

Aidou sighed heavily. "Do you know that even after she was in the throes of bloodlust she refused to partake of my blood? Even then she thought of you." He chuckled bitterly. "And no wonder she loves you, because you would never use such deception and trickery to betray her as I did." He hung his head guiltily. "I guess I'll just have to get used to living in a cold world."

Zero was able to deduce from Aidou's words that the impish blonde did not apply the Nil Law to Umi. He was possessive, but he would never harm that which he held dear. He uttered an expletive and concealed his gun. "Who did this to her?" He rested his forearm on a bent knee.

Aidou shuddered from the cool air brushing over his exposed torso. "A man claiming to be her father."

Zero cursed. Again. He'd heard of dysfunctional families but Umi's, at the present, was at the top of his list. "Her own father applied the Nil Law? Jeez what bastards."

Aidou nodded agreeably. "Although, when I first met him--never mind."

"What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you protect Umi-chan?" He knew it was wrong of him to keep beating up on Aidou's already self-abused conscience, but he just couldn't stop his mouth from moving. That and he still viewed the whole situation as the selfish little dick's fault.

Aidou looked down sheepishly. "He used a paralysis charm on me."

Zero raised an eyebrow. A vampire than knew charms that hunters used? Peculiar. "Then how did you escape?"

"I managed to overcome the charm," he said with slight pride, "but he would have blown my brains out had it not been for _her._"

"Who?"

"A blonde woman--Come to think of it she called Umi-chan…It was her mother. The woman that saved us was Umi-chan's mother." Being saved by a human was definitely on his most embarrassing moments list.

Zero was shocked. That deserter saved Umi? Maternal instinct must have won out after all, that or the reasoning that she could atone for abandoning her daughter to the wolves with this one act.

"I hope she's okay." He muttered, attempting not to show the prefect that he was on the verge of crying out in agony.

Zero stood and brushed off is pants. "Let's get back before everybody thinks I killed you." He grasped the blonde's shoulder and teleported them back into his dorm room at Cross Academy. He revoked the paralysis charm on Kain and left the room without a second glance. _You're getting soft Kiryuu_.

Aidou climbed into bed and curled into the fetal position. Umi-chan would hate him now, and it was this fact that felled Hanabusa Aidou. Without Umi's affection the world felt so cold, so…unkind. He buried his face in his pillow, hardly reacting when Kain lay alongside him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Aidou pulled the covers over his head.

"Do you want me to go away?" He asked, looking over his cousin's shoulder.

For a long moment, Aidou did not answer and when he did it was a very small, "no."

Takuma stopped Zero in the first story hallway. "Have you thanked Kaname-sama for saving your lover's life yet?" he asked, the tone in his voice neither commanding or urgent.

Zero gave a snort.

Takuma clasped his hands in front of himself, eyeing the teenager's stunningly handsome face. "I know you think it was nothing, but reversing the Nil Law is almost as bad as trying to turn back death. He is quite weary."

Zero stared at him blankly for a brief moment, then went around the distinguished vampire. Like he gave a rat's ass about how that damned sadist felt. He stopped and turned, voicing that fact, "like I give a shit." He ignored Takuma's hugely reddened face and exited the Dormitory.

Takuma pressed his lips together. He considered himself quite tolerable of Kiryuu's insolence, but even that tried his even temper. He was lucky he did not have the authority to deal with that attitude. He turned and hurried up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Evening found Zero sitting in the chair next to the bedside watching Umi sleep. He fought the lump in his throat valiantly, but could not deter the few teardrops that escaped the rim of his lavender eyes. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Please don't leave me Umi-chan." He whispered tremulously. Since she had came into his life he had felt the warmth that had been missing in his life for so long, but now that wonderful warmth threatened to leave him forever. He pressed a kiss to her tiny hand, wishing with his entire being that there was something, anything that he could do to bring her back to keep her from just lying there like marble.

Toga stood in the doorway. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Why won't she wake up? Kuran reversed it right? So why isn't she awake yet?" he blurted without answering his sensei's question.

He restrained the need to light up a cigarette and leaned against the doorframe. "She needs to heal." His heart went out to his student when he saw the disheartened appearance on his face.

"Is there nothing I can do?"

Toga hesitated before he answered. "Be patient. Pray. Whatever strikes your fancy. For now, it's a waiting game."

He heaved a heavy exhalation and buried his face in the cradle of her neck, drinking in her scent. He could wait when it came to hunting a Level E, but moments like these nearly drove him to insanity. He didn't have the stomach to wait to see if his beloved was going to be alive tomorrow.

He observed the young man hunched over the girl's body and felt an ache stemming from his very core stab directly into his heart. "Just make sure you eat sometime today to keep your strength up." He stated in a much more paternal tone than usual and strode away.

Later, Zero had just finished eating a bowl of yakisoba and was about to go back into the room to watch over Umi when Yuuki sat down in front of him.

"How are you doing?" she asked worriedly, interlacing her fingers.

He drained his glass of soda and shrugged sharply.

"Are you going to thank Kaname-kun?" she leaned on the table, biting her bottom lip.

"What for?"

"For saving Umi-chan." She stared into his eyes, pleading with him. "Please don't be like this Zero-kun."

He stared into those piercing garnet depths, wondering why he had never built up an immunity to that doe-eyed gaze and puppy dog pout. He groaned exasperatedly and dropped his head. "Fine if you would just stop looking at me like that."

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

Zero mumbled peevishly beneath his breath, got up from the table, and sauntered out the house. Why did he always have to be the bigger man?

* * *

Kaname smiled fondly at the blonde half-sitting in his lap and gently ran a hand through his tousled sun-kissed curls. He was quite upset with Aidou's behavior but at the moment he was more concerned with drinking his sorely needed blood than punishing him. He would discipline the little rascal later.

Aidou blushed and cast a quick glance at his cousin, who lay at the foot of the bed in a euphoria induced semi-awake state with two deep puncture wounds in his neck. "Why is Kaname-sama so much more gentle with Hanabusa-kun than he is with Akatsuki-kun?" He kept his gaze downward timidly, his voice passive.

Kaname passed the back of his hand up the smaller vampire's silken cheek. "Aidou-kun should know the obvious answer to that question." Indeed Aidou should know the answer to that question, because out of all of the members of his court, he was his favorite that and he was being considerate of the small vampire's injuries, at the moment.

Scarlet colored his cheeks. "Oh." He resisted the urge to bat his eyes alluringly and instead just allowed the tiniest charming grin to spread over his lips.

Kaname smiled to himself. "There is something that I wish to ask of you Aidou-kun."

His eyes lit up. Perhaps if he did not have Umi, he would find joy in flinging himself headlong into performing his vampire lord's most frivolous whimsies. "Anything Kaname-sama," he said eagerly.

"When the time comes, I need you to watch over Umi-san gently. Keep her safe." He stated softly.

Aidou nodded. "I promise, but Kaname-sama why--" His voice ceased when his dear pureblood tongued his neck and his eyes rolled when he punctured him.

* * *

Zero rapped on the door and opened it without bothering for any permission to enter. To his displeasure he walked in on Kaname after he'd just finished feeding.

Kaname licked up the crimson rivulets draining from the corners of his mouth, his eyes heavy with ecstasy. He acknowledged the younger teenager in his room with little regard. "What do you want?"

He glowered at the pureblood when he saw the two vampires laying in his bed sleeping off the affects of sweet bliss. Was this classified as cheating? "Sorry to interrupt your blood orgy," he stated snidely. Why did the pureblood's skin look so pallid? Hold the phone, why did he even give a damn?

Kaname pushed back the bedcovers and concealed himself beneath a lush silk robe. Normally he would punish the ex-human for that remark but at the moment he had other concerns. He put his feet on the tiled floor and stood, painfully aware of the decrease in his natural grace. A wearisome sigh fled his lungs. "Why are you here?"

Zero pinched his lips. Why was Fate always laughing down at him? Why did he always have to be the one to swallow the big pill? Why was it that, despite it all, he always found himself in debt to the pureblood? He mumbled beneath his breath, trying to form the words 'thank you' but finding it grievously hard.

Kaname stared at him briefly but then walked to the heavy curtains and started drawing them, allowing the moonlight to filter into the room. What was Kiryuu's problem? First he just barged in on him right after he finished feeding and now he was just standing there mumbling like an imbecile. He turned and let his eyes sweep over Zero, wishing he could get back into bed. "What is it?"

Zero sucked up his pride and shoved the words from behind his clenched teeth. "Thank you for saving Umi-chan. I am aware that you did it for selfish reasons, but thanks all the same." He uttered humbly, realizing that he was truly grateful for the pureblood's intervention. Now he would have to wash his mouth out with soap when he got back to Chairman's.

Kaname did not bother to be polite and say 'you're welcome' instead he cast a fleeting glance at the teenager and sat down at his desk, taking out his stationary set. There were people he needed to write in a small amount of time to inform them about the current situation. "Did you finally figure out why They're after you or did your precious sensei have to hold your hand?" He took the cap off the ornate ink pen and started writing neatly upon the parchment paper.

Zero squeezed his fists until the knuckles turned white. Here he was trying to be nice and show his appreciation and Kaname was continuing to be a dickhead. Bastard. "What difference does it make?" he snarled irately.

He glanced up from his paper, resuming his letter. "Then you understand your role."

Zero put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to one leg brazenly. "Yeah."

He lay his pen down for a moment. "That you belong at my side."

Zero rumbled threateningly and was about to protest but stopped when he studied the pureblood closely. There was no scorn in his eyes or arrogance underlying his tone. "Yeah," he replied half-heartedly.

Kaname's face retained its same stoic expression. "Good." He dropped his head and waved Zero away dismissively.

Zero rolled his eyes and left the room, happy to be out of the pureblood's presence. Stupid Kuran, always made him feel like he was inferior just because he wasn't born a vampire. If it weren't for Yuuki he would have put a bullet between his eyes a long time ago.

* * *

The sun crested over the horizon ushering in a new day. It's gentle rays bathed Cross Academy's roofs beaming through the window of the Chairman's domicile upon the bodies of two teenagers one male the other female.

Umi's eyes snapped open, raking over the room, unafraid of the darkness that met them. Instant pain knifed into her skull and ricocheted throughout her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, riding it out until finally she felt herself grow light, as if she were floating. Her vision returned after a few moments, then she finally became aware of the warm body next to her and the hand holding firmly to hers. With much effort she turned her stiff neck to look at him.

He was fast asleep, silver hair falling lazily in his face.

To her surprise, his grip was not lax on her hand even in his current state as if even as he slept he sought to hold her in this world. She smiled at him and pressed her forehead to his hand. Big mistake. Intense thirst jack hammered into her, twisting around her throat, cramping up her belly, and robbing her mouth of all it moisture. His warmth, his scent, the sound of his breathing, his heart beating strongly in his chest, all of it assailed her heightened senses, threatening to overpower all lucid thought. Oh no. Oh Kami, what could she do? Her fangs pricked her tongue, her mind racing with the way it would feel to have his rich blood flooding her mouth and running down her throat.

Omigod. She could not drink from him, because that act would only end up torturing the both. She released his hand and turned over, hoping that not being able to see him would make it all better. She was horribly wrong of course.

Her sudden movement roused him. He blinked the haze from his eyes, smiling joyfully when he saw her back turned to him. The different position told him she was alive, but he thought perhaps she had recovered from the affects earlier and was just unconsciously finding a better position. He hoped not, he wanted to look into those amber eyes. "Are you awake?" he asked hopefully. Just one look in those golden eyes and he would be okay for the remainder of the day.

She swallowed slowly, restraining the hunger creeping into her voice. "Yeah."

He put an arm around her about to squeezedher close when she went rigid. "Umi-chan? Are you okay?" She drew away when he touched her shoulder gently, almost breaking his heart in to pieces. Why was she so silent? Had he done something wrong? "Umi-chan…" He leaned over her, supporting is weight on his hands.

She buried her face in the pillow, hiding her scarlet eyes and lengthened fangs. God if he didn't leave now she was going to attack him. "Don't you have to go to school today?" she asked, much colder than intended.

His eyes widened both in shock and pain, the iciness in her voice like a shot to the gut. "Are you coming?" Why was she being this way? Did the Nil Law somehow alter her? Had that bastard Kuran managed to warp her mind somehow? He stood and just merely kept those piercing eyes on her back.

"No." God just go, please just leave already. She could feel it, the beast in her chiseling through the layers of her control. Soon she would go mad with thirst and he would be her target. She stilled the limbs that desired to quake with unappeased desire, bringing her hand to her chest instead.

He put his hands in his pockets, his mind racing for possible reasons for her current demeanor. Then it hit him. He promised her that he would be her shield and keep her safe, but that promise had been broken Saturday night. Was that why she was acting this way? Because he had not been there to protect her? "I'm sorry that I wasn't--"

"Please just go." She whispered, but was still heard clearly by his keen ears.

He would swear that he could hear his heart splintering into pieces. She didn't want him around. Did she view him like all the others that had broken their promises to her? Did she feel like he betrayed her? He wanted to stay with her, to explain that he would never ever betray her, that he was sorry that he had not been there with her, but instead he retreated from the room. For a moment he stood in the doorway, desperately trying to find something, anything to say that would make everything all right, but eventually closed the door behind himself.

Kaien stood in the kitchen fussing over four plates of well put-together shrimp omelets when he heard hurried footsteps. "Ah, Zero-kun, I fixed shrimp omel..ets." He stopped when he fleetingly caught the miserably dejected expression of the teen as he hastened through the kitchen and out the door. A deep exhalation fled his lungs. Something had happened.

"The girl was trying to get him out of the room before she attacked him and he took the wrong way," Toga answered, finishing off a cigarette and throwing it into a nearby flowerpot, which by the way housed an azalea flower.

Kain glowered at Toga and flipped over an omelet, smiling when the pan sizzled. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit my dear hunter," he scolded mildly.

Toga snorted, availed himself of a plate of the steaming egg dish(the biggest one), and sat down, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I was awake and happened to hear them talking."

He sighed and finished his omelet, thinking to himself that he would have to save the one Zero failed to consume for later. "Same thing." He flipped over the last omelet, plated it, and sat at the table, pouring himself a cup of steaming tea.

Toga savored the shrimp, the mixture of vegetables, and the double dose of cheese. "Anyway you should do something about the girl, because I would really hate to kill her."

Kaien chewed his food merrily and swallowed. "She will not be reduced to the same depths of the Ends."

He guzzled his orange juice, almost finished with his breakfast. Hey, he didn't mean to gobble his food down like he had no manner, but in his occupation savoring one's breakfast could be the difference between life and death. It had become one of those die hard habits. "Yeah well it could still be a nuisance. So you should do something about it."

Kaien stood and wiped the sides of his mouth with an embroidered napkin.

Umi lay on her back, forearm covering her face, body trembling uncontrollably. The door creaked open, a foreign scent filled her nostrils.

Kaien carried a drinking glass filled with water in one hand and two blood tablets in the other. He studied her briefly, noting the perspiration on her forehead and the way she turned away when he came nearer. Good, she was still lucid. He handed the glass of water first, then the small round tablets. "Take these. They'll help."

She took the tablets and tossed them to the back of her throat, then grasped the glass. She guzzled the pills down draining the entire glass of its contents. "Thank you."

"Those aren't going to stop her thirst, she needs the real thing." The one-eyed hunter said pointedly from his place in the doorway.

Kaien concealed the annoyance in his voice. "But they will help, a little Toga." Kaien got to his feet and smiled cheerily at her. "When school is dismissed you should explain your behavior to Zero-kun." He stated with a warm smile.

She blinked up at him. "How--?" The thirst did not depart her, but instead merely lost its edge.

"He only looks so depressed when someone truly close to him treats him harshly."

She dropped her head, focusing her attention on her clasped hands instead of the chastising gaze from the ex-hunter. "Oh. I will explain it."

He smiled merrily at her, gathering up the drinking glass. "Now, rest well."

She bobbed her head. "I should be out of your bed by tonight Chairman-san."

He chuckled and smiled wider at her. "It's no trouble at all, just get better." He left the room giving Toga a once-over on the way out.

Umi fidgeted when Toga stayed in the doorway, staring at her. He didn't utter a sound, just standing there, peering at her with that sharp azure blue eye. Kami why was he looking at her like that? Was he plotting on killing her or something? She threw that ridiculous idea to the wind. In her mind she knew Toga did not outwardly show it, but he held Zero close to his heart. So he wouldn't harm her. But god, why couldn't he just turn that eye somewhere else? That gaze made her feel naked. "Is there something that you need, Yagari-san?"

He entered the room, leaning on the bedpost, and continued to peer at her. "Yeah, I need to know something."

"O-okay." What was his game?

"Why wouldn't you just drink Zero's blood? He was the perfect choice, being your lover and all, but you went out of your way not to drink. Why?" Either way around, a vampire drinking another's blood was repugnant, but nevertheless her feeding from his pupil seemed a given.

He was too perceptive. She could not give an answer to his question, knowing that he would be bound to see through a lie. "Yagari-san is very perceptive."

He cracked a grin and took out his box of cigarettes, retrieving a small box of matches from his pocket. "Because you made a deal with the devil, in this case a certain pureblood."

She tried to speak, but incoherent stammering only spilled forth, so she shut her mouth.

The flame flickered when he struck the match holding it to the end of the cancer stick until it ignited. He blew out the match and tossed it in the trash, pulling contentedly on the cigarette. "Well, I hope it was worth it." With that he left the room, entertaining the idea of eating the omelet Cross put in the refrigerator for his student.

Umi gathered her knees to her chest and concealed her face, letting out subdued sobs.

* * *

Sometime later, Takuma sneaked through the window of the Cross domicile, learning a few seconds ago that Toga was not present within the home. He stepped gracefully on the floor, closing the window softly so not alert anyone. Silently he stole down the hallway until he came to a closed door. Kaname had barely the opportunity to ask him to feed Umi before he volunteered. She saved his little Shiki's life despite knowing he would have applied the Nil Law to her. Because of her, he was still able to enjoy that beautiful smile. He was obligated to feed her.

Of course it's not like there were other options. Aidou was out of the equation, and Kain and the others would very well consider it an insult to provide nourishment for a Halfling. Despite feeling obligated, he'd decided that he would be the one to take one for the team. He opened the door.

Umi was sitting on the bed listlessly reading what appeared to be the Aa-B volume of an encyclopedia. She glanced up and put the book away, making to stand and greet him properly.

He held a hand up. "Don't."

She sat up on the lush pillows, still a little disturbed that a former hunter had so many frilly pillows, and dipped her head respectfully. "Takuma-sempai, is something wrong?"

Sucking up any reluctance, he closed the gap between them. "Kaname-sama sent me."

"Tell him I am doing quite well. My strength is returning at a welcomed pace and all my senses have returned. Although…" She trailed off when he sat on the bed. Why did he look so nervous?

"He did not send me here to gage your health Umi-san," he spoke gently.

She stared at him in bewilderment. "Then why…?"

He smiled softly seeing the exact moment when the light in her head came on. She knew he was here to nourish her. "What position would be better for you?" Holy shit, that didn't come out right. If Shiki were present he would be shooting him death glares.

She wagged her head vigorously. It was a sin for her, a Halfling, to drink blood from a vampire of such high rank. Sure it was fine and dandy for one to use her as a vessel for blood. But for her to actually feed from an aristocrat was scandalous. "I cannot drink from you Takuma-sempai."

"It's okay, I would have volunteered anyway." He flashed a reassuring smile.

She continued to shake her head, barely able to comprehend that Kaname would send one of his underlings to feed her. "It's wrong."

Takuma tilted his head to the side and studied her. He would have to take the initiative. In a few fluid movements he trapped her beneath him with a leg on either side of her. He bent his head. "It's okay." Regardless of the coaxing tone, she withdrew from him looking as if her tiny frame would disappear amidst the excess of down and fancy trimmings adorning the bed. There was such a thing as too many pillows. "Consider it a debt being paid."

She chewed her bottom lip when hunger reared its hideous head once again. He smelled good, not like Zero, but still his odor was pleasant. Her fangs throbbed mercilessly, ruthless in their desire to be lodged within the vampire's neck. "I--"

He leaned over further and allowed his emerald gaze to capture her topaz one. "You will become dangerous if you do not drink soon and I doubt you wish to face down the hunter." He slid a hand through her hair. "Now…" He unbuttoned his collar exposing his soft flesh. "Drink." Before I change my mind.

Her vision hazed, her ears picking up the steady throb of his pulse. "Okay."

He nodded, swallowing hard. He had never been bitten by any creature lower than a Level B before, yet here he was about to pierced by a Halfling. He hoped it wasn't as disgusting as his grandfather said when he wanted to scare him to sleep as a child. A tiny gasp escaped him when she sniffed his neck, nuzzling for the right spot.

She closed her eyes, tongued his supple neck once, and plunged her fangs into his yielding flesh, allowing gravity to do the rest.

Takuma gave a surprised whimper at first but when his vampire genes took over he found it not unlike being bitten by any of his peers.

She drank deeply, enjoying the thick rich blood coating her tongue and gliding down her throat. In spite of being barely aware of anything but feeding, somewhere in the back of her head she was thinking: I hope Zero doesn't walk in on us in such a compromising position.

Zero scented the odor of blood as soon as he stepped out of the school building. Was Umi-chan okay? Oh god she was hurt! He was about to take off towards Cross's abode at breakneck speed but Yuuki stopped him.

"Are you coming to eat lunch in the cafeteria?" She asked softly, curious to the agitated expression on his face.

"You and Yorii-chan go," he blurted wanting to get to the house.

Yuuki cast a side-glance at her best friend. "Yorri-chan, I'm going to go with Zero-kun. "

She nodded. "Okay."

Zero grumbled and speed walked the entire way, trying not to draw any attention. What would happen if those bloodsuckers smelled this blood? As he got closer he realized that it was not her blood at all. But whose, then? He flung the door open as soon as he was in arm's length of the knob and strode in cautiously, Bloody Rose drawn. Blood's beckoning odor flooded his nostrils nearly capturing him in its intoxicating embrace. He shook his head and continued further into the house, Yuuki following him quietly.

The two prefects sneaked into the hall and continued towards the main bedroom their senses on high alert. Zero felt his fangs throb mildly, anger pinching him at the fact that just the scent of blood intoxicated him just like the rest of their kind. He felt the second presence behind the door. Whose blood was that? He threw the door opened and pointed his gun, ready to shoot. The sight that greeted his eyes stunned him.

Umi lounged on the bed licking blood from the corners of her mouth while Takuma buttoned up his shirt collar, both their expressions thick with ecstasy.

What the fuck? She refused to drink from him but yet she fed upon Takuma? What kind of goddamn sense did that make? "What the hell?" he shouted.

Yuuki retracted Artemis and squinted uneasily. Maybe she should have went to lunch after all. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this," she said confidently, hoping there was one. A really, really good one.

Takuma stood gracefully, giving a sweet smile. "It is not what it looks like Kiryuu-san."

Zero clenched the handle of his gun. "So she wasn't just sucking your blood?"

"Okay it is, but…" He trailed off, trying to think of way to put it delicately.

"Shut up!" He stormed into the room, glaring accusingly at the two teenagers, his lover in particular. "What's going on Umi-chan? Why would you drink his blood?" He wanted to add 'and not mine' but left that part out from fear of sounding childish. "If you needed blood why didn't you just ask…?" He rolled his lips inward.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, covering her face in shame.

"First you treat me like the friggin' Plague this morning and now you're--What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeez, why was he so worked up about her drinking Takuma's blood? No, that wasn't why, he wasn't riled up because she partook from Takuma. He was upset because she drank from another guy, period. She was his lover, she wasn't supposed to drink from anybody but him. Wait, no that didn't seem right. However those words found their way to his tongue and out his mouth, "you're my lover you're not supposed to drink from anybody else!" he roared, gesturing lividly.

Umi dropped her hand from her face. "Zero-kun, please."

"What? I'm not good enough or something? Is that it?" He snarled wrathfully.

She shook her head. "Zero--" How could he even think that?

Part of him screamed at him to shut up, that she had been through enough already, but most of him, the fraction that had been looked down as no better than a common dog for these past years, continued doggedly. "I'm not good enough for you to drink from, but I'm good enough to fuck to high heaven?" He said, a bitter edge to his voice.

Yuuki gasped. Did Zero just say that? "Zero!"

Umi's eyes widened and lowered with a doleful expression as if at any moment she would shatter. "You don't understand."

Takuma, who would rather not be around such yelling, stood and before anyone could react grasped Zero's wrist and ushered him out of the room. He shut the door and barred the silver-haired teen's way, wary of the gun in his hand. "Calm yourself Kiryuu-san." He offered a small smile, trying to retain his calmness.

"Get out of my way!" He pointed the gun at the blonde's head.

Takuma's smile shrank to nothing. He was in no mood for Zero's tantrums. He locked his emerald orbs with the seething prefect.

Zero felt a chill run down his spine and slither over his body. No matter how hard he tried to look away from those ominous emerald eyes he couldn't and soon, the grip on his gun slackened. What the hell was Takuma doing to him?

"You shouldn't be so possessive." He said, the dark expression circling his jade eyes belying the softness in his tone. "I merely came here to nourish her, since the incident left her drained, and because I felt obligated. Nothing more."

He set his jaw, still glaring stonily at the vampire. "I wouldn't have minded her drinking from me," he stated, hoping he did not sound like a brat.

Takuma eyed him for a moment. "Really? Are you saying that because that's how you truly feel or because you feel like your territory is being trespassed?"

Zero opened his mouth but his voice choked. He couldn't answer that question. He stepped back until his shoulders rested against the hallway's wall. Was he just being a possessive jerk?

Takuma nodded. "If she were to bite you Kiryuu-san, you two would become bondmates."

Zero thought about it. A double-bond could not be dissolved, linking the mates together forever. That didn't sound so bad right? He knew he loved Umi-chan deeply, and really couldn't see himself being without her. Sure he was young but still… The increased warmth of another body roused him from his musing. Takuma was near him, so close in fact that there was hardly a space between them. "There is such a thing known as personal space. I wish you'd respect mine." What was it with vampires and the lack of respect for personal space?

Takuma grinned saccharinely but did not move. "Becoming bondmates now would only torture you both in the end. Be patient and allow the hourglass to fulfill its purpose."

Zero arched an eyebrow half out of curiosity but mostly because the slight haze he felt in his brain. What the hell was Takuma doing to him? "Huh?"

He chuckled softly, combed a hand through the silver-haired teen's tresses, and over the many piercings in his ear. "If it would make you feel better you can drink my blood as well." He sniffed Zero's tempting neck, letting his abundant eyelashes sweep over that silky skin.

Zero pushed him away. "What hell is wrong with you?" He was used to Kaname doing such things, because he knew that sadist would do anything to make him uncomfortable. But Takuma actually seemed serious.

Takuma tittered mirthfully. "See you later Kiryuu-san." Still chuckling he disappeared down the hall.

Zero sighed and turned his attention to the closed door. How was he going to make up for what he said to Umi? How was he going to make it better? Kami why did his stupid tongue and temper always make matters worse? How could he have said that to her? He banged the back of his head against the wall repeatedly and sank to the floor when he heard her sobbing in the room while Yuuki tried a hand at comforting her.

Moments rolled by but still he sat on the floor, knees drawn to chest, head hanging shamefully. He looked up when the door opened, shedding sunlight on him. Yuuki.

She didn't toss him a second glance and went to her old room down the hall, returning with an armful of clothing Umi might be able to wear. She stopped and leaned downward. "Yuuki-chan understands Zero-kun has been through a lot of pain, but he should explain himself to Umi-chan so she won't think he hates her." She straightened.

"I didn't mean those words, I just…Kami I"m such an idiot." He wiped a hand down his face out of frustrated guilt.

"Tell that to Umi-chan when she comes out of the shower." She said honestly and vanished behind the bedroom door.

And he did explain his feeling to her, although it was not easy. In the end they made up, embracing each other lovingly.

* * *

Aidou sat on the bank of the lake staring at the water shimmering beneath the moonlight. That was why he liked science so much, it never changed. The sun would always rise in the day and the moon at night, water would always become a solid when frozen, the earth would always orbit the sun on its axis. The consistency made him feel secure, safe even. But life, life was so unpredictable. One minute you were on top of the world, the next down in the dumps. He sighed and lay back on his picnic blanket (like Hanabusa Aidou was going to sit on the bare ground and risk getting his designer jeans dirty), staring up at the starry night sky. Such a beautiful night.

Two auras greeted his vampire senses, both recognizable. Kiryuu and…Umi-chan. He jumped to his feet and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. What was going on? Was Kiryuu bringing Umi here so she could scream at him? He waited patiently until they appeared out of the trees. Kiryuu hung back, although he was obviously not happy about it, and stayed in the shade of the bordering trees while Umi approached. He slid his eyes over her features, attempting to read her emotions, but found them unreadable.

She stopped in front of him, frowning when he dipped his head as a salutation.

He kept his eyes downward, daring not to raise them for fear he would see nothing but absolute hatred. "I'm am truly, deeply, eternally sorry Umi-ch--san. I'm sorry for deceiving you, for nearly draining you, for breaking my promise, all of it." He gulped back his tears, stilling his quivering voice. "I will make no excuses for my actions, for they were unspeakable. And I know that you h-hate me now, but all I ask is your forgiveness." If he knew she forgave him, that would allow him some solace.

She simply stared at him.

The quiet was killing him, if she did not forgive him then surely his heart would be consumed by a numbing ice until it was nothing more than an unfeeling fixture impenetrable to any emotions. He didn't want to live in such a state.

"I forgive you."

Those three words, simple as they were, lit up the vampire's heart. "Thank y--" He gave a surprised breath when she embraced him, squeezing him in a loving hug. When he finally registered what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders thankful that his knees did not buckle from the overwhelming emotions speeding through him.

"How could Umi-chan ever hate Aidou-san?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into those incredible blue eyes. "He was her unfailing shelter when she had none."

Zero watched them with jealous eyes. The first thing she'd said when she pulled back from the hug they shared after they made-up was, "I want to see Aidou-san tonight." An overpowering aura crawled up his spine. Kuran.

Kaname stopped next to the prefect, watching the two with satisfaction. Their relationship was mended. Good. "She will always run to him you know."

He tinkered with the chain that held Bloody Rose. "I know."

"It would go much easier with you two if you accept him as a permanent part of her life."

A crisp wind breezed by, rustling the leaves and playing in their hair. "I know."

"It would be best if you two called a truce of some sort."

"Easier said than done." Why the hell was he and Kuran holding a decent conversation? "Why did you save Umi-chan? And don't say for the sake of that cursed book. You could look back over her notes and still decipher it if she were to die."

"I have not released her." He answered stoically.

Zero shifted his weight to his other leg and stuffed a hand in his pockets. "Bull. Shit. That don't mean a damn thing to you." He turned his amethyst gaze upon the pureblood, a triumphant look on his handsome features.

Kaname showed no signs of panic, instead he flashed a tiny grin. "Well it seems you have found me out Kiryuu." He tossed his chocolate tresses unconsciously. "When the hourglass has had its fulfillment I will tell you."

His brow knitted, Takuma had said the same thing earlier today. What was the hourglass? "Takuma said the same thing earlier today. What's the hourglass?"

Kaname simply smiled and cast a cautious glance at the foreboding branches of the trees stretching towards them, casting frightening shadows. "In due time, all in due time."

Aidou released Umi and turned his eyes towards the lake, restraining the urge to rock on the balls of his feet. "Aidou-kun would ask Umi-chan to sit, but he knows she does not know how to sit in such a short dress."

She glowered at him but said nothing.

Silence encircled them until Aiodu finally broke it. He was about to do something that he never thought in all his years he would ever do. He took her hand and held the palm up, muttering softly. A tattoo that was not visible at first glowed dimly. His family crest and given name, the brand he'd given her to show his ownership over her blood so many years bygone. Come to think of it, why hadn't it reacted when Kiryuu drank her blood?

Her heart leaped into her throat. "Aidou-s--."

He smiled knowingly, but stared hesitantly at the upraised palm. Could he live with letting her go? He raised his eyes when she trembled, discerning the jubilant expression lighting up those amber orbs. He would learn to get over it in time. "Umeko Kitogirii." He placed his palm over hers. The light from the mark beamed brightly, shafting between their hands. "I release you from our Blood Bond." The light died down and he drew his hand away, pushing away the sensation that half of him was missing. "You may allow whoever you wish to drink your blood."

She flexed her fingers and made a fist. She was free from the Blood Bond. Oddly, though, she felt no difference. She turned her eyes upon her lover, but directed it back to him when he moved.

His shoulders sagged, his usually animated features uncharacteristically somber. "I wish you could love me Umi-chan," he spoke softly, his voice conveying that truly if he had one wish it would be to have her romantic affection.

She examined him for a moment then took his hand. "But I do love you, Aidou-san."

He looked down at the hand grasping his and raised his eyes to her. "But not like you love Kiryuu." He didn't want to seem pouty but…How could she love them both? Wasn't that like two-timing or something?

She smiled warmly at him. "True, but the love I have for you is a different type of love. I love you like brother." She squeezed his hand as if trying to hold him together. "We may not may not make love and time and circumstance may separate us, but I will always carry your heart inside my own."

Aidou's features warmed up and he threw her one of his genuine 100 watt smiles. "Then Umi-chan should call me _oniisan_!" He wrapped her up in a tight embrace, lifting her up and twirling her around in the air.

"But I'm older than you." She replied purposely.

He stopped and put her down. "But I've experienced more than you."

"But I'm more mature."

He poked his bottom lip out. "Umi-chan seeks to impale Aidou-kun with her sharp tongue." He whined and lay his head on her shoulder, careful not to stray too far to her neck lest Kiryuu try to murder him.

She let out a sigh. "Fine. You may be _oniisan._"

He hugged her tightly. "And you will be _imouto_."

Kaname smiled at their interactions. Aidou was truly happy. Good. "Aidou," he beckoned the blonde.

Aidou released Umi and ran eagerly to his precious pureblood. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

Zero frowned. Jeez, all Aidou needed was a shaggy tail and he'd be Kaname's dog. He would never understand how they could stomach catering to such a dickhead.

Aidou acknowledged Zero and followed his superior into the forest.

Zero strode quickly to the bank and stood next to Umi. "You guys got everything sorted out?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He left his picnic blanket." She reached low to fold it up but he stopped her.

"Let's stay here for a little while." He sat down on the blanket, noticing the intricate designs and lush fabric. How rich was Aidou? Even his picnic blanket was made of Japanese silk. He smiled when she sat down, mostly because her flimsy dress rode high up on her thigh in the sitting position.

"Are you being romantic?"

He blushed and scooted close, putting an arm around her slender shoulders. His eyes landed on her beautiful face and those rosy full lips, lips that tempted him to no end. Lust and not the kind for blood, jumped into his body. He leaned over and tilted her chin up, joining his lips to hers. There they sat long into the night, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Hotaru swaggered through the large gate and across the courtyard. It had been days since he'd slept properly due to the wound Kaname had inflicted upon him, but now he was home. He was going to get some proper medical care and sleep for two days. First he had to inform the Old Masters that he'd delivered the message.

The Forty-Seven stood atop their posts lining the pathway silently standing vigilant. One of them looked heavenward and caught sight of the white owl flying overhead and warned his companions with a discreet glance upward. They took the hint and looked upwardly, their eyes narrowing when they perceived the winged creature flying above, out of range. There was only one reason that Kuran bastard had allowed him to live.

Hotaru stepped onto the path, uneasily darting his eyes left and right at the menacing warriors. They were so creepy, with those hollow eyes and that sinister atmosphere surrounding them.

Seven shuriken flew at him, some lodging in his back while others sliced his hamstrings and others still cut across his jugular.

He tumbled to the ground, holding his neck in a vain attempt to stop the spouting blood. Weakly he managed to turn to his back and stare up at the warriors looming over him like reapers. What had he done wrong? He swallowed, struggling to form words with his mangled throat. "Why?" He managed to gurgle.

One of the warriors, an abnormally tall and muscular man, pulled down the covering over his mouth revealing a nasty sneer. "Because you brought the enemy to our doorstep."

Another one laughed. "But don't worry we will inform the Old Masters that you delivered the message successfully. However foolish you are." They chuckled heartily and returned to their posts, leaving Hotaru to die in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

The owl flew swiftly day and night, through mountain ranges, past forests until it reached Cross Academy.

Kaname lay in bed lounging next to Yuuki, who slept soundly next to him. He smiled when the thought about the surprise he had for his beloved, eighty four pieces of gourmet chocolates wrapped up in a lovely velvet heart-shaped box. His heart fluttered when she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. He hoped she liked the chocolates, they were from France after all, but aside from that he just wanted her to like his gift. Of course no amount of chocolate could attest to the depth of his love for her. He turned over and cuddled close to her planting tender kisses up the slender shoulder peeking from beneath the velvet bedcovers. Evident hunger dug into him. He turned away. It was not time, not yet.

He heard a pecking on the window. He glanced at it and got up carefully so he would not wake his darling Yuuki. Grabbing his favorite silk robe to conceal his naked flesh, he tied it around his waist and sauntered to the window where the owl pecked urgently. He threw back the curtain and opened the bay window, allowing the bird to enter. "What have you to report Minerva?" He closed the window, latching the window closed.

The exhausted bird flew silently into the room, finding a nearby perch to rest its tired wings. _Milord, forgive my delay, but there was trouble with a blizzard in the mountains._

Seeing that the bird was truly fatigued he patted its head and brought it a piece of meat left over from the dinner he shared with Yuuki. "It's alright."

Minerva gobbled down the large chunk of meet greedily, then ruffled her feathers contentedly. _I was successful in my mission, milord._

"Then tell me what you have learned," he replied commandingly.

Minerva swiveled her head in a full circle and blinked her dark eyes. She proceeded to tell him everything she learned: the location of their lair, the lay of it, the Forty-Seven posted outside of the castle. _I would have found a way in and learned the lay of the castle, but I was discovered._

"You have done well." He opened the window, letting in the breezy night air. "Now go, rest your wings. I will call upon you when I need you again."

_May the wind always blow gently upon you milord. _With that the bird took flight and flew out the window.

Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. Now he knew where theywere. He smiled craftily, everything was coming together nicely, but before he made his move there was somewhere he needed to go.

"Kaname?"

He turned, smiling warmly when he gazed upon the lovely girl wrapped in the sheets looking at him with groggy eyes. "Sorry to wake you darling." He walked over to her and pressed his mouth to hers.

She blushed when she drew away. "It's okay. I was getting ready to wake up anyway."

He burrowed his fingers through her dark hair, locking his eyes with hers. It was that beautiful smile filled with so much love and faith that scared him sometimes. He never wanted to do anything to make that smile fade. "There are things to which I must take care of tonight."

"Awww." She pouted. "But I wanted you to myself tonight."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her hair. "I'm sorry my dear. But I promise to give you your gift upon my return."

Her eyes gleamed greedily. "That's right!"

He held back a chuckle. Perhaps he was spoiling her. "Try not to make a mess of my room in a fruitless search this time beloved." Another chuckle had to be restrained when she scrunched up her face in obvious vexation.

"I would have found it if you hadn't hid it so well," she retorted, folding her arms childishly.

He kissed her again. "But I so thoroughly enjoy the utterly adorable expression on your face when you are puzzled," he joked.

She scowled at him but then swooned when he glanced his deft fingers over her collarbone and slowly slid them southward. "Kaanaame," she complained, "don't do that when you can't stay all night."

He grinned softly and stilled his wandering hands, for the time being. "Then I shall spare you, my love, until I return." He took her dainty hand and gave it a soft kiss. Only Yuuki could make him feel so whole. He turned and strode into his closet which, by the way, was the size of a sizeable family room.

* * *

Zero lay on his back panting softly from his previous exertion. He curved an arm around Umi when she turned over and cuddled to his side, chuckling between pants with her. Gently he combed his hands through her silky tresses, gazing into those beautiful eyes that always made him feel like he could take on the world. He rested his other hand on her face, lovingly caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Choo-choo?"*

"Nnn?" she would have to get accustomed to the pet name he'd given her. A purr escaped her when he massaged the small of her back with his fingers. Kami she loved his touch, his embrace, the way his skin felt against hers, his smile. She loved him, period.

He knew what he was about to say was going to sound naïve, at least it did in his head and would sound immensely so aloud . But he wasn't going let that stop him from saying it. "We'll always be together right?"

His question startled her, bringing tears to her eyes. Instead of answering, she buried her face in his chest, tonguing his nipple.

He shuddered when she bit him, letting out a strangled moan when her hand glided over the muscular planes of his belly to tease his navel. Wait, she hadn't answered his question. "U--" He pulled her upward away from his abused nipple for a vehement kiss. "You didn't answer, my question."

She smiled down at him mischievously and allowed her hand to descend further down to his...

He gasped, his head lolling back in intoxicating pleasure. To hell with that question. He was about to flip her to her when someone knocked on the door. "Fuck off." He yelled over his shoulder and trapped her beneath him, placing burning kisses up her velvety neck. He stopped to abuse that perfect spot near the cradle of her neck, restraining the urge to plunge his fangs into that supple flesh.

"Kaname wishes to see you," came Rima's childlike voice.

"I said, fuck off!" He growled and returned his focus to the girl nipping at his neck, wondering if it was wise to tease her fangs. Then he felt it, the sensation of a thousand creepy crawlers sliding all over his body, robbing him of the pleasure he should be experiencing at the moment. He tried to ignore it, but it only got worse until it felt like he was trapped in a pit of slithering, disgusting snakes while pins pricked his brain. He cursed a blue streak and got out of bed, still cursing like a sailor. Kuran was going to pay for this.

Kaname lounged in his private room along with Takuma, sipping a mixture of wine and blood tablets his vice-president had prepared for him. He glanced at Takuma's face, discerning perceptively that he was uneasy. "What troubles you Takuma?"

Takuma propped his head up on his fist and stared at his lord. "To seek such powerful fushigiri means that we will have to cross paths with her."

"We will have no problems while we are there, I know how to handle her."

Zero barged into the room, a murderous expression plastered on his face. "What do you want?"

Kaname chuckled. The scent of their lovemaking still hung in his skin, covering him like a well-tailored suit. From what Rima told him he figured they had just hit foreplay when he summoned him. Kiryuu looked mad enough to spit bullets. "You will be joining Takuma and me on a quick trip."

"Get some of your other lackeys to go with you. I got better things to do." He turned.

Takuma shot a glance to Kaname, seeking to discern his emotions. So far, he didn't seem annoyed.

Kaname stood, shrugging on his dark frockcoat. "It's time for you to play your role Kiryuu."

He stopped and faced the pureblood. "Why? Because you say so?" he rumbled defiantly. Why the hell was it so friggin cold in here? Oh, maybe because he was only wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

A contraction passed over his features. Kiryuu never ceased to get under his skin. "Because it is what binds us. Now, go get a coat and follow us."

Zero hesitated. He was not one of Kaname's ass-kissing underlings, and would not award the bastard blind obedience. He wanted to know something about the enemy before he went anywhere. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me something about our new enemy."

Takuma watched with attentive eyes, surprised Kaname had not slapped the prefect.

The dorm president kept the same emotionless face and after several seconds agreed. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Zero chewed the inside of his jaw in contemplation. "Tell me about the Forty-Seven." He grinned victoriously when he registered the minute appearance of surprise on his face. "Umi-chan usually falls asleep decoding her notes so I usually take the initiative to skim them."

Kaname gracefully eased into the Victorianesque chair and crossed his legs. "They are creatures born into hatred tortured throughout their childhood until by the time they reach adolescence their mind is an abysmal chasm devoid of emotions. Their sole reason for existing is to shed the blood of their enemy, and you can guess who that is."

Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "Vampires and hunters."

"Exactly."

"Legend says that in the Olden Age, even purebloods fell at their hands," Takuma piped in, placing a small book in the pocket of his dark brown jacket.

This time it was Zero's time to be surprised. He tilted his head to the side. "Not meaning to boost your ego or anything, but how is that possible? Seriously what race could take down a pureblood other than another pureblood?"

Darkness passed over Kaname's face. If the book spoke the truth and was not just the embellished ramblings of an old man desiring to frighten its readers, then that Ancient race was not extinct as previously assumed. "That legend dates back into the Old Age. I have serious reservations if the Forty-Seven that exist at present are the same as those alive in the past." He hoped he was correct. He rose from his chair. "Now that I have answered your questions, let's get going." He studied Zero's attire. "First you should put on some suitable clothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stomped away, still wishing he could murder the pureblood. He opened the door to his room, finding Umi snuggled into the sheet tinkering with Bloody Rose's chain.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked when he threw an outfit on the bed.

"Yeah," he grumbled, dropping his gaze to the curve of her hips peeking from beneath the messy covers. Damn you Kuran. Damn you to hell. He dressed quickly, entirely because he knew if he lingered any longer he would jump her.

"Dammit." She moaned and chewed her bottom lip.

He chuckled humorously, concealing Bloody Rose safely in his inner shirt pocket. "I know." He sat down on the bed's edge and pressed a passionate kiss to her sweet lips, burrowing his hands through her luxuriant tresses. He pressed his forehead to hers, losing himself in those eyes. "Aishiteru."

She smiled adoringly at him. "Aishiteru."

He stood and exited the room, shutting the door behind himself.

* * *

Later, they rematerialized in the middle of a lavish courtyard.

Zero took in his surroundings. Magnificently molded marble sculptures, impeccably trimmed hedges and topiaries, and lovely plant life inhabited the space, making it exquisite to look upon. "Whe--?" He cut his sentence off when a pack of large wolves charged at them, snarling and baring their dangerous teeth.

Kaname allowed his death aura to project. The mongrels dropped their heads submissively and backed away for them to pass, continuing to utter half hearted growls. "Come on, they will not harm you."

Zero cast a glance at the wolves as he strode by, noticing that each looked exactly identical to Ryo. That was peculiar. He followed them to the palatial castle, acknowledging its grandeur. Whoever lived here was loaded.

Before Kaname could knock, the massive door was pulled open and behind it was distinguished butler. He bowed several times before speaking and when he did it was in a thick accent. "It is good to see you again Kuran-sama." A bow to Takuma. "Ichijo-san…" He trailed off when he discovered Zero.

"Zero," Kaname answered coolly, knowing better to alarm him by using the Level-D's surname.

His eyebrow almost arched. "Zero-san. Do come in, I will inform the lady of the household that of your presence."

Zero stepped into the house after the other two, his eyes going immediately to the masterpiece painted on the ceiling. He barely paid any attention to much else as they walked because his eyes were glued to the really cool suits of ancient armor guarding the end of each hallway. He wondered if they were as heavy as they appeared. He wondered if the swords were still sharp. Maybe he could test them on Kuran. Soon, they came to the lounge, which was more like a small apartment than a single room.

"Please have a seat." He gestured towards the opulent furniture in the middle of the room.

They took their respective seats, Takuma and Zero upon the sofa while Kaname claimed one of the extravagant high-backed armchairs flanking the couch.

"Would you all care for tea?"

"Jasmine, please," Kaname answered for the three of them.

"As you wish." He bowed again and retreated from the room.

Zero took in his surroundings. "So who is this woman?"

"Her name is Rosemary Chang."

"Pureblood?"

Kaname nodded. Getting what he needed from her was crucial to his plan, he just hoped he didn't have to make an unsavory deal to get it. He also hoped she didn't learn of his true intentions. "I will forewarn you now Kiryuu: be on your best behavior. Rosemary-sama does not abide by the rules of our society. The fact that you are my property will provide you no sanctuary should you incur her wrath." Of course he was not afraid of her, but he did not want needless fighting to break out.

Zero snorted and slumped in the sofa. Vampires and their obsession with saving face.

Soft footsteps reached their ears.

Kaname and Takuma rose quickly while Zero was less than enthusiastic. The pureblood threw him a warning glance.

A beautiful vampire entered the room. Her lengthy locks fell past her shoulders in scarlet waves, her eyes were like limpid pools of silver, and her skin pale ivory that glowed with vitality. They all bowed to each other deeply, Kaname softly kissing her dainty hand.

"Good evening Rosemary-sama," Kaname spoke politely, taking his seat only when she eased into hers.

"Kaname-sama it is so nice to see you again, such a pleasant surprise." She crossed her legs, her floor length green dress rustling softly.

Kaname caught the hint, but ignored the comment. She was not going to bait him. "You are looking well."

"As are you."

Zero resisted the urge to squirm when her gaze rested upon him. Why was she looking at him like that?

The butler entered the family room, carrying a silver tea set upon a silver tray. He sat the tray on the coffee table and poured their tea, softly inquiring of their preferences. After he finished he straightened and was about to leave, but Rosemary stopped him.

"Yuri, entertain my guests by employing your skills as a pianist."

"What would milady wish to hear?" He maintained his downward gaze, knowing not to raise it even the slightest.

"Anything in particular you want to hear Kaname-sama?"

"It is your home Rosemary-sama."

"Yes but the three of you are my guests." She supped her tea.

"Beethoven."

"Very well milord." He walked to the grand piano in the far part of the room, sat down, and began to play _Moonlight Sonata_, rather well might I add.

"So, what brings you here?" Her gaze wandered the room but always found its way back to-yep you guessed it-Zero.

"I need to make use of your library." He sipped the tea, enjoying the silky taste.

The corner of her lip twitched. "So, how's the outside world? Still being ruled by those filthy mongrels of the Vampire Council, I presume."

"You presume correctly."

Her hand shook slightly, Zero didn't know if it was from nervousness or anger. She didn't seem so bad. But he really wished she would stop looking at him like he was some sort mouse she had by the tail.

She nodded to herself and muttered softly. "You look familiar child," she spoke to Takuma, "what is your name?"

He swallowed his sip of tea. "Takuma Ichijo, milady," he answered cordially, hoping to Kami she didn't get one of her 'fancies', as Kaname coined them.

"Is Ichiou-san your grandfather?"

"Yes milady."

She scowled, but then grinned largely. "Not meaning to offend you, but I hope that insidious cutthroat is dead."

Takuma sipped his tea. "He is milady."

"Oh, well thank goodness for small favors." Again she took a dainty sip of her tea.

Zero almost laughed. What was so bad about her? She wasn't all hoity-toity like the rest of the purebloods.

She changed the subject quickly. "So, how is the wolf you requested from me? He should be quite large by now, yes?"

Kaname finished his tea and sat it on the tray. "I'm afraid, that he is dead."

Her aura darkened dramatically. "How careless of you." She set her teacup and saucer down and relaxed into her chair, clasping her hands together, a crazed glint in her eyes. "If you want to gain access to my library then, give me the Level-D as my plaything."

"What!" Zero exclaimed. What the hell? Why was it everywhere he went, vampires wanted him as their plaything?

Kaname ignored Zero, who Takuma was trying to shush. "I am afraid I cannot grant that request. You see he has been with me for a few years and I am not keen to get rid of him."

She batted her beautiful eyes at him. "Please Kaname-sama, I promise to make good use of him. Of course I will not lie, he may be dead in a few months."

"Lady you have got to be off your rocker if you think for a second---!" He was not going to sit by while the two purebloods conversed about him as if he were some sort of object.

Takuma muffled him with a hand. "Let Kaname-sama handle this."

"Oh! Such spunk in such a beautiful package." She cooed. "Please Kaname-sama I must have him." She ogled the fuming teenager with lustful eyes. He would present a challenge, but she thorougly enjoyed it when her torture skills were tested.

Kaname remained calm, anticipating the outburst when he refused. "No."

Yuri struck the wrong key and ceased playing. Several curses in his native tongue zipped through his skull, but he held on to what little composure he still possessed.

Every single breakable artifact in the room exploded into tiny pieces. "How dare you refuse me? You are but a child! I shall take what I want!" She rose to her feet, eyes burning crimson, face twisted in seething rage.

Takuma ushered Zero out of the crosshairs in the far corner.

Kaname rose as well, face still calm, and put some distance between them, standing in front of his underlings so that she did not use them as pawns.

"I am older than I seem Chang-sama." He held a hand up, deflecting the items she sent hurtling towards him.

She snarled at him projecting her death aura until it seemed to engulf the male pureblood. How dare he deny her? Pompous infant!

He narrowed his eyes, his savage side nagging at him to murder her as he had Shizuka Hiou, but he resisted. Her aura winded around him, slithering along his spine seeking to suck the very breath from his body. The darkness of her death aura transformed into shadowy hands that encircled their spidery fingers around him.

She smiled. "It would seem that I shall have what I want after all."

Zero gaped from his place crouching in the corner next to Takuma. Why the hell did Kaname suddenly turn into a friggin pussy? He wasn't even fighting back, just letting her wrap those terrifying shadow hands around him. The ground shook, the lights flickered, and an atmosphere chilled with death choked the air. Fear compelled him to draw his gun and pull back the hammer. He felt an arm encircle his shoulders. Takuma.

"Stay calm, Kaname-sama will handle it." He smiled sweetly despite the urge to cower beneath the piano like the butler.

She smiled nastily, starting to sink into the dark tide. "It would seem that the Kuran blood his overrated," she mocked, voice coarse. Her pupils narrowed and she flew at him, fangs and claws extended ready to flay him alive.

Kaname sighed, his fangs lengthening until they brimmed his bottom lip. She had no right to speak of his bloodline with such impudence. He could feel it, the dark tide rising in him, but he would contain it. She did not need to know about his hidden powers yet. Effortlessly he raised a hand, drawing upon the Ancient fushigiri he had stumbled upon as a child. He spoke the words loudly, etching his voice with authority.

The phantom hands released him and turned back on their own mistress, sending her hurtling through the air, yelping in surprise.

Takuma's jaw fell slack until it appeared it may unhinge. Kaname had turned her own death aura back on her! How was it even possible? Who was the vampire standing protectively in front of him?

Kaname strode to Rosemary, who was currently pinned to the wall, a golden seal glowing on her forehead and hands. "See what happens when you get upset over trivial matters, Chang-sama." He scolded.

She wheezed and gasped, trying to catch her breath. "How… is it possible? Such a spell is unheard of."

He smiled grimly. "No, not unheard of…" He leaned over. "…_Inpelepciune antica_."*

Her eyes broadened and she began to twitch spasmodically, shrieking in pain.

"You are being punished for laying a hand upon me. It will be over in a few moments." He willed the phantom hands to dissipate, causing her to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Now we shall help ourselves to your library." He turned to Takuma and Zero, not surprised to see them standing with uneasy faces. "Takuma. Zero. Follow me."

Whoa. He decided to take back the notion of Kaname being a pussy, but he was still a bastard. He, along with Takuma, fell in step with the pureblood.

Kaname stopped before they exited the room. "Oh and it's irreversible. That would make us allies." He glanced at the butler crouching beneath the piano and continued out of the room.

Takuma was silent as they strode down the lavishly decorated halls. He was ill at ease. For a pureblood to lay such a fushigiri upon another pureblood was unparalleled and seemed…wrong. It seemed like some pureblood taboo. He glanced at Zero whose face was pinched and aura unsettled. His vampire prince was distorting the laws of their society more and more.

* * *

Umi sat on the grass on the far side of the campus, notes spread over the ground, the Manual on one side of her leg and her notebook in her lap, deciphering the Prophecy section of the book. She sighed heavily. It was so difficult to just translate and not read the actual words she jotted down. Kaname could be so unfair sometimes.

Aidou lounged on the grass next to her gazing up at the moon from the flat of his back. He had tried his hand at making sense of Umi's disorganized notes but had soon grown weary and decided that finding the planets among the stars was much more entertaining. He stretched lazily. "Imouto,"

"Yes Aidou-san?" She bit the tip of her pencil and referred to another phrase in her records. Strange. That was a weird word.

He shot her an annoyed glare. So far she had yet to call him oniisan. "Do you remember that time we got chased by that bear?"

She chuckled. "How could I forget? You lost your clothes."

"Trying to keep it from eating you!" He retorted. "You have no idea how embarrassed I was when Akatsuki and Ruka caught me sneaking in the cellar window."

She burst into a fit of laughter.

He scowled and sat up. "Don't laugh. I had to strike some really bad deals for them not to tell okaasan." He drew his eyes into slits when she continued to giggle, but soon found himself chuckling as well. Her laughter reminded him of pocky, sweet an irreplacable.

She sighed once her laughter died down, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "That is one of my favorite memories." A few more chuckles left her, but she resumed decoding the prophecy. She stopped at line eight. The last word was smudged. "Hmm."

"What's wrong?" He leaned over, taking care not to come in contact with the book.

"This word is smudged." She groaned irritably and wiped it with a finger. "But I think I can make it out." Her eyes fixed on that single word, peering sharply. "D-diu--" Before she could finish the word, the entire book was consumed by flames, its ashes ground flittering to the ground. Both she and Aidou gawked at the ashes with widened eyes and slack jaws.

Aidou wakened from his stupor first, catching sight of the scorch marks on her fingers. "Oh Umi-chan your fingers!"

"Huh?" She mumbled. Kaname would not be pleased about this. Her very future was at stake. Would he still release her? She jerked when she felt a warm tongue softly caress her fingers, then directed those amber orbs on her dear companion.

He finished licking her forefinger and started on the middle one. He stopped when he perceived the nearly panicked expression pasted on her face. "Don't worry Umi-chan, this is in no way sexual. I'm just helping them heal faster because your regenerative capabilities are slow."

She dropped her eyes permissively. Aidou could be weird at times, but he meant well. "You shouldn't worry so much oniisan."

He shrugged and continued to tongue her fingers, frowning at the acrid taste of smoke and ash. Kaname made him promise to watch over her when the time came and he was going to make sure she was alive when it was time for him to perform his task. When he finished, he stood, crushing his body's instinct to spit in an attempt to expunge the repulsive taste still lingering on his tongue. "Come, imouto, we should go."

She gathered up her notes and fell in step with Aidou. This was bad, but on the bright side, at least she had some of the words to the Prophecy translated. Maybe that would appease Kaname.

Aidou let his senses sweep over the area for a spell, employing his vampire senses to locate Kain and the other slinking around the borders just as their master had ordered. The dismay strangling her aura caught his attention. He studied the apprehension evident on her features. "Does Umi-chan still have her fangs?"

She nodded, clutching the notebook and mess of notes close to her chest. "Yeah. I don't think they're leaving this time."

He smiled impishly. "That would make you more vampire than human now."

"I know." She had realized that when she had to resort to taking another dose of blood tablets.

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Yet you still walk in the day with no side affects." _Like Kiryuu._

"I couldn't understand that either. Cross-san and Toga-san say maybe it's because I'm still human enough to walk in the light." They stepped onto the stone path towards the Moon Dormitory.

Aidou wanted to counter such faulty reasoning, but decided maybe he should just keep his opinions to himself. Two strident caws reached his ears. Ravens. He skimmed the area for the birds, finding the culprits perched on a large tree's branches just outside the wall. He called to mind Ryo's words. The Hitokirii. "Hey Umi-chan."

"Yeah?" What had him spooked? Surely Aidou was not afraid of ravens.

"When is the Moon Festival?" He darted his eyes left and right, searching silently for the assassins. Even with the others patrolling the campus they still wouldn't be able to detect the Hitokirii until it was too late.

She smiled when she thought about sharing a new experience with Zero. Yuuki had already picked out their yukatas and were having them custom made for the occasion, thanks to Kaname. "Next week, why?"

He turned his head away, in an effort hide his worry. Eavesdropping was going to get him into trouble one day. "No reason." He raised his eyes to the trees and blinked in startlment. A man stood on the branches of the tree, watching them with sinister eyes. He grasped her shoulder and teleported.

* * *

Fifteen set the heavy gift box on the table of Kaname's room, thankful that his fushigiri worked correctly. He kissed the soft silk furoshiki encasing the box and leapt out of the window, smiling wickedly to himself. How he wished to be a fly on the wall when Kuran returned from his outing. The expression on his face was going to be priceless. He propelled himself over the roof, stopped when he saw the fiery colored vampire patrolling by, and then leapt onto the branch next to his comrade.

"So you were successful?" The Hitokirii assassin asked humbly.

Fifteen nodded arrogantly, jumping from tree to tree until they came to the city. "Obviously. The Old Masters did right to tell you to accompany me, you and the heralds distracted the little blonde."

The assassin followed him closely. "I wish we could stay and see the look on Kuran's face, when he opens his 'present'."

The superior of the two landed on a flat roof. "You and I are strong together, but those Level B's would rip us to shreds if we remained. Now come, we must make it to the dock." Fifteen grinned sinisterly. They were not yet ready to lay siege to Cross Academy, but soon very soon they would be. And, when that time came, no vampire would be left alive.

* * *

**Whoohoo! I finished another chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Arigatou!**

***Japanese word for butterfly**

***Romanian translation for ancient lore.**

**P.S. What do you think is in the gift box? Tell me in your review. Oh and how do you like Zero's nickname for Umi? I'm open to suggestions.**

**No flames are welcome.**

**Love and kisses**


	12. Setting the Board

**All affiliated characters of VK belong to Hino-sensei**

**Setting the Board **

Aidou and Umi appeared in his dorm room. He released her hand and went to the window, peeking through the drapes. Why had that Hitokirii been here? It was suicide for a single assassin to think that he could hold his ground among scores of vampires.

Umi raised an eyebrow at his spooked demeanor. "What's going on with you?" She looked around the room, noting the perfectly made beds. No way Aidou made his bed up that good.

"I saw a hitokirii," he answered in a hushed tone without turning away from the window.

"What!" They'd been here and no one had detected them. Were the other vampires okay?

"It's gone now."

"Why were they here?" she asked rhetorically. Were they up to something? Were they planning to attack?

"I don't know." He turned, his usually mirthful face a picture of sobriety. "Stay here."

Kain patrolled the far gates of the Academy carefully, his already keen senses aware of all things in the surrounding area. These were dangerous days at Cross Academy. The Moon Festival was approaching and he had not a doubt that their school would be overrun that night. He glowered. Just like the day Rido-sama attacked. Sometimes he wished things could go back to normal, like when he was a child, but things would never be that carefree again. A heavy exhalation left him. They were in a dangerous dance, a power struggle whose outcome would affect the entire world.

A pleasant aura caught his attention. He smiled to himself. Aidou.

Sure enough the blonde strode into view, breathing a sigh of relief.

Before he knew it the small vampire was holding him in a warm embrace. He stared down in puzzlement at the mess of golden curls, wondering what had brought on this unexpected physical attention. "What's going on with you?"

Aidou drew away at arm's length and composed himself. "There was a hitokirii here. You didn't sense him?"

Kain's face remained unresponsive. "No," he answered stolidly. A hitokirii here? On these grounds? And neither he nor the others had detected it? What kind of world was this coming to, where an assassin could just waltz right in without being detected? "Was he doing anything threatening?"

Aidou wagged his head, seeking to discern his cousin's emotions through that vacant expression. "No, he was just standing there, like some sort of specter."

Kain folded his arms. "They're probably trying to frighten us before they attack," he said thoughtfully.

Aidou nodded agreeably. "Yeah."

Kain grinned almost ferally. "Trying being the key word."

Aidou smiled and started patrolling next to his kinsman. Things were getting dangerous indeed. If a hitokirii dared to show up at a school full of vampires then things were much closer to concluding than expected. The expected 'day' was merely a week away. He wondered what role he would play in all of this madness.

* * *

Rosemary's personal library was vast, its domed ceiling stretched at least three stories, housing numerous amounts of books on all subjects. It, like all the other rooms of the expansive home, was exquisitely beautiful with impeccably painted portraits hanging upon the walls and etched into the ceilings.

Zero stood with arms folded observing Takuma. The blonde skillfully used the ladder to slide from shelf-to-shelf, grabbing books with ease. They had spent hour after monotonous hour sifting through the legends section of the library and Zero had grown tedious of the entire situation. "Why the hell are we even here? If we needed books why not just not go to the Historic Library? Why come to this lunatic's house?"

The vice-president slid down the ladder gracefully and landed on the floor with an agility and elegance Zero had only, until present, seen from Kuran.

A soft chuckle escaped him and he walked to the center of the room, placing the books upon the round table. "She may be a lunatic, but she is an avid collector of ancient books. Kaname-sama says that, although a lot of the Books of Legend she has amassed are the embellished ramblings of the aged writers' overactive imagination, there are a few gems within the rubbish."

Zero rolled his eyes. They were all the same way spouting the same phrase 'Kaname says this and Kaname says that', as if they didn't have their own minds. "Why follow him so faultlessly?"

Takuma skimmed through a book, placing it by itself. "He is my prince and one of my dearest friends." He stopped to stare Zero in the prefect's eyes. "Despite what you think, he is very kind and I consider myself lucky to be a part of his court."

Again he rolled his eyes. "You're not just saying that because he can hear you are you?"

An indignant expression passed over the blonde's jovial face. "I mean what I say." He nearly snapped. Zero was quite intriguing, but that insolent attitude of his got on even his nerves.

Kaname looked at the book atop the stack in his arms. The seal written on its cover brought back forgotten memories. "Of course," he murmured softly. Drawing upon his telekinetic powers, he returned the other books he held in his hands to their respective places and allowed the last one to float gently into his hands. He knew their location, their identity, their weapons, their chain of command, and their plan. Even during his young years Kaname had fancied chess, loving the matching of wits, the mental tug-of-war, the thrill of seeing his opponent's expression when they fell into one of his skillfully laid traps. It was time to set his board. But first, there were chess pieces that still had to be acquired.

He held the book at his side and strolled out of the aisle. "Takuma." He strode into the center of the room, smiling inwardly at the determined look on his friend's face while he skimmed page after page of a voluminous hardbound book.

Takuma raised his eyes. "Yes?" He spied the book in his lord's hand. No way that was it. Kaname just did not find it in less than an hour after starting while he had skimmed countless books all night.

Kaname restrained the grin threatening to grace his lips when he saw the sulky countenance of the aristocrat. "Are you finished?"

He closed the bulky volume and stood, brushing the dust from his pants. "Yes Kaname-sama."

"Then it's time we took our leave." He smiled to himself, thinking about what treacherous schemes Rosemary would think up to slay him for laying such a 'hold' upon her. He would not think of such nuisances now, not when everything was bordering on the edge of darkness.

"Finally." Zero, who had not helped in the search, stood quickly. "I can't wait to get back to my dorm room." _And to Umi-chan. _Lustful thoughts waltzed through his brain. Sure, he knew that it was just an hour or so before dawn, but if they flashed now he would still have time to take her. Vivid pictures of her naked body and luscious curves dashed through his mind sending a jolt through him. His cheeks reddened when Kaname and Takuma looked his direction. Takuma looked away to keep from laughing.

Kaname answered as if he had not just caught the little Level D fantasizing about Umi. "I'm afraid that will have to wait. There is something that must be taken care of before we can return to Cross Academy."

Zero groaned exasperatedly.

The distant horizon lightened, its purplish appearance tingeing with vibrant oranges and pinks announcing the quickly approaching sunrise. Dawn, the sun's command to all beings, the nocturnal to retreat into their homes and the diurnal to waken to a new day, to align themselves with the natural order of things.

The large train came to a stop in front of the podium, its wheels squealing against the rails as smoke puffed from its spout. The conductor, a rather rotund man with a thick beard exited the train. "All aboard!"

The trio of vampires stood simultaneously and walked down the stairs, to the train. Moments later, after boarding, they sat in their private compartment, exclusively given to passengers in first-class. The train's horn blared deafeningly and it lurched forward.

Kaname retrieved his cell phone and dialed his dorm's number.

Yuuki turned over in the sheets when the phone rang. She grasped the receiver from the beautifully crafted telephone and spoke into it: "hello?"

Kaname smiled when he heard her voice. She was okay. "Good morning dearest, did I wake you?"

She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Sorta."

"I'm sorry love."

She smiled. "It's okay."

"As you can already see from the sunrise, I'm not going to be able to make it back today."

Her heart skipped. "Is everything okay? Is Zero-kun alright?"

A touch of jealously fired through him. "He's fine, sulking in the corner as usual." He heard Zero humph. "There are just affairs that I must take care of in Russia tonight, but I promise, after things are concluded here, we'll be home as quickly as possible."

"Okay." She sat up, eyes falling instantly upon the package on his desk. "Kaname-kun?"

The edge of fear in her voice melted the content feeling settling into him. "What is it my dear?"

The change in his mood caught the other two occupants.

"There's some kind of package wrapped in black cloth sitting on your desk." She was vainly trying her damnedest not to seem worried.

He controlled the desire to flash there. "Don't touch it. I'll have Akatsuki report there immediately and put it in the private room."

As if taking it on cue, Takuma began dialing a number. "Hello, Kain. It's me Takuma."

Zero watched a little surprised at how efficient a team Takuma and Kaname made. Takuma constantly seemed to know when to carry out Kaname's orders, doing so effectively like some kind of highly paid secretary. It was kind of cool but at the same time kind of weirdly annoying.

Kaname continued in his conversation with Yuuki. "Would you like a souvenir? Perhaps a Faberge egg?" He knew that she had yet to open the box of chocolates, but he still couldn't help wanting to buy her another gift.

Yuuki giggled. "You already bought me a gift my love. You're spoiling me."

Kaname chuckled softly. "I can't help it dearest." Truly, he could not help it. He loved her so much and could not resist the urge to shower with gifts. He would give her the world on a silver platter if it were possible.

Zero observed the sparkle in the pureblood's eyes, the lack of the guarded exterior. The sound of Takuma pressing the keys of his cell phone caught his attention.

"Hello?"

Shiki sat on his bed, legs folded, manga in hand, reading rather listlessly. "Hello? Ichi?"

Takuma smiled merrily, loving to just hear that voice. "We're not going to make it back until tomorrow morning."

Shiki sniffed. "Are you okay?" he asked aloofly.

Takuma smiled, not allowing the apathetic tone fool him. "Yes, I'm fine."

He looked at the book on his left, at the jumble of symbols and numbers. "You were supposed to help me with my calculus homework, today." He leafed through the pages of the manga.

"Yes, I realize that."

"Do you Shiki? Do you realize that there are times when _I _need you?" He asked, venom lining his tone. He knew he shouldn't put Takuma in such a difficult position, but he envied the fact that his vice-president was always busy doing something for Kanamae instead of spending time with him.

Takuma undid his safety belt, striding gracefully out of the room despite the jolting rock of the train. He strode down the corridor and stopped at the top of the velvet stairs. "I have a duty to Kaname-sama Shiki, you know that. I can't always be with you when I want to be."

Shiki clicked his tongue. "Whatever," he replied, sparing Takuma none of the acid in his tone.

Takuma took in a deep breath. "We all must make sacrifices, it would nice if you thought about that and let me have a little slack sometimes," he said it as sweet as possible, but he knew that the coppery haired vampire detected the venom in his undertone.

Quiet.

"Shiki?" His heart rate skyrocketed.

"I-I'm so confused Ichi," he said in a small voice.

Takuma's eyes bulged. Oh no, maybe he shouldn't have been so snide with him. "Don't do anything to hurt yourself Shiki, you've come too far to start again," he said maintaining a calm voice. Vampires usually healed after being wounded, but Shiki was quite masterful at inflicting horrid injuries that usually took longer to rejuvenate.

Continued silence.

His heart hammered in his chest. When was the last time he checked Shiki's room for knives with silver blades? _Two days ago. _He could've slipped anything in there by now. Oh god. What was Shiki doing to himself? "Shiki!!"

"What do you see in this bullshit manga?"

Takuma breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "What manga?"

"The one about this guy being pursued by hot alien girls. I don't understand. Why doesn't he just fuck them all and get it over with?" He flipped another page.

Takuma tittered softly. "Because then there would be no point to it." He made his way back to the cabin, opening the door and reentering the room.

Shiki let out a hard breath. "There's no point to it now."

Another cheerful snigger escaped him.

Zero was so jealous. Why the hell didn't he have a mobile phone? Oh yeah, because the Chairman was too cheap to get him one. Watching them talk to their loved ones made him miss Umi all the more. Hold the friggin' phone. They hadn't been apart for longer than nine hours and he already yearned for her presence. What was wrong with him? _You're in love with her baka._ Some little voice said within in his head. Oh yeah.

He sighed softly. This train ride was so boring and there wasn't even scenery to absently gaze out at, because two certain bloodsuckers closed the shades. He shifted his eyes to the ceiling, allowing the vampires' conversations to become background noise, and let his mind drift until slumber befell him.

* * *

When they disembarked from the train, picking their way through people waiting to board, they found a luxurious black town car idly waiting for them outside of the train station. Zero entertained himself by looking out at the scenery of the Russian city, noticing how different its tall buildings topped with multicolored onion roofs differed from his home. They finally came to a stop at a grand hotel standing pompously at the street corner, a gem among the array of extravagant structures lining the bustling boulevard. Zero groaned inwardly. This must be the high class neighborhood.

Takuma exited the car, smiling thankfully to the chauffer when he held an umbrella over him to protect his sensitive vampire skin, and disappeared behind the hotel's glass double doors while he and Kaname waited in an uncomfortable silence. What seemed like forever ticked by and soon the blonde opened the door smiling warmly. "Alright, we're checked in. Here's your key Kaname-sama."

Zero stared at the vice-president when he offered him no key. "Where's my key?" If Kuran tried to make him sleep in the lobby he was going to shoot him.

Takuma smiled as if something were really humorous. "The keys are made of real gold so they only give out one per room."

Zero, catching on rather quickly, sat straight up. "Wha--?" He didn't want to be all embarrassed but he did not want to share a room with Takuma or any other male for that matter. He detected the amused aura rolling from the pureblood. Stupid pervert.

Takuma chuckled. "Don't make such a face Kiryuu." He teased, straightened, and waited patiently for them to get out. The trio walked through the elegant lobby, up the hand carved spiraling staircase to the fifth story, and to their respective rooms, which were adjacent to each other.

Kaname used the key to open the door to his suite and disappeared without another word.

Zero arched his brow. He'd never known Kuran to be so impolite as not bid them a good day's rest. Come to think of he'd seemed a bit preoccupied during the trip, after he ended his conversation with Yuuki. What was his problem? The audible click of the lock and creak of the door caught his attention.

"Shut the door behind you," he said warmly.

Zero hesitated momentarily but entered the room with the other vampire, shutting the door. The suite was truly lovely with extravagant high-backed armchairs and luxurious sofas, lush drapes, and finely decorated ornaments peppered across the room. To his surprise and utter relief, there were two rooms instead of one. "There are two rooms," he muttered.

Takuma chuckled. "Of course there is. What? Did you think we were sharing the same bed?" Takuma understood very well what the Level D thought, but he couldn't help teasing him.

Zero gave a wan smile. "Um…" He stretched purposely. "Weeeell, I'm going to go take a shower." He all but bolted to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see the tiny smile on the blonde's mouth.

Hot water crested from the shower beating down upon Zero. He let out a content sigh, relishing the hot water steaming the glass of the shower door. Usually, he took mere five minute showers, but today was different. Today he was spending three times the normal rate for him, because of two reasons 1) the shower was so much bigger than the one at Cross Academy and 2) at the risk of sounding vain, the toiletries were heavenly. One thing, well person, would make the shower even better: Umi.

He squirted the lavender shampoo into his hand and lathered it into his hair. He chuckled. She was in chemistry right now, probably half-sleep or fretting over some knew formula she didn't recognize. God she was beautiful. What he wouldn't give to be kissing her right now or sinking his teeth into that delicate little neck. He smiled lustfully, despite himself. Wait that didn't seem right. He didn't want to plunge his fangs into her neck and lose himself in her rich blood and mewling purrs. _Yes you do. No, I don't! Liar._

He finished washing his hair and stepped out. A frown graced his face when he looked at the huge bathtub. Maybe he should've used it instead of the shower. Ah well. He grasped a white towel from the golden rack and started toweling off. Kami why was this friggin room so white? Couldn't they come with any better colors for such a big bathroom? He had almost finished toweling off when the door opened suddenly. Zero had to scramble to conceal his nude body from the intruding roommate beneath a nearby bathrobe. "What the hell!"

Takuma stopped in the doorway, one of the complimentary toothbrushes in hand. "Oh, Kiryuu are you not done?"

Zero shot him a lavender glare, quickly tying the bathrobe at the waist so it didn't fall open and expose all his squirrel. "No! Jeez there's a reason they're called doors, Takuma."

The blonde only gave a warm smile, disallowing the shiver to run down his spine when Zero used his first name. "Obviously you have never had a roommate before. We tend to walk in on you," he said jokingly, but Zero did not share his amusement. He cleared his throat. "Well, seeing how you're already in your robe, I'll just go ahead with my morning routine." He breezed in and began brushing his teeth, rather enthusiastically.

Zero groaned in vexation and followed suit, using the hotel's complimentary toothbrush. If this was what it felt like to have a roommate, then he wanted no parts of it. He liked his privacy.

Takuma finished and rinsed his mouth thoroughly, spitting out the mouthwash. He leaned close to the mirror and rolled his lips over gums, revealing all of his teeth even the fangs. "Our clothes are being dry-cleaned in the hotel laundry room, you may want to send yours along with them later. And I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of sending the chauffer out for a new outfit. I guessed at your size. I hope that's okay." He tilted his head to the side to peer at the silver haired teen, just noticing the creamy texture of his skin. He'd bet Zero had never had a zit in his life. Wait. Neither had he.

Zero spit the mouthwash from his mouth. "It's fine." He used the towel to ruffle his hair dry, gathered up his belongings, and exited the bathroom, shutting the door to give the other privacy. He picked up the breakfast menu and flopped down on the sofa. After ordering breakfast, two plates of blini and orange juice for them both, he walked onto the balcony, making sure not to disturb the drawn curtains and gazed out at the city. It was so chilly here, not at all like back home during this time of year. Maybe if he could scratch up some cash he could buy Umi a souvenir of some sorts. Maybe chocolates or roses or something of practical use.

He smiled softly when he thought about the way she always knitted her brow in that tantalizingly cute way when she was confused or how she always twirled her ear locks when she was nervous. Adorable.

Someone knocked on the door. "Room service."

His deprived stomach growled. He closed the door to the terrace and walked to the entrance , swinging it open. The man wheeled in the cart, placing the gold trays on the table and then lifting the covers to present their food. He said something in Russian and Zero tipped him with a bill left on the table by Takuma. Did he think of everything? He left and Zero sat down to dig into his food. The scrumptious thin pancake was halfway gone when Takuma emerged from the bathroom, bringing with him the scent of soap and steam. "I ordered you some breakfast too." Why was he being nice to a vampire?

Takuma smiled widely. "Thank you." His gaze strayed to his plate. "Oh I love blini!" He sat down and began eating merrily. "Do you want to call Umi?"

Yes, but he didn't want to seem all desperate and he didn't want him in his business. "Not really," he answered nonchalantly taking a swig of orange juice.

Takuma swallowed his food and sipped his beverage daintily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He finished and rose to his feet, striding into his room where he'd left his clothes and weapon. He sat on the bed and disassembled his weapon, taking out the kit he always carried around in his inner coat pocket to clean it.

Takuma finished his breakfast and yawned, but instead of going instantly to his bed he meandered to Zero's room and stood in the doorway. Emerald watched attentively as the prefect cleaned his gun, noting the masterfulness of his slim fingers as they roved lovingly over the weapon. "Do you know why you still walk in the light?"

He shrugged sharply without taking his careful gaze off the gun.

Takuma smiled. "You are special Kiryuu and often great things befall people like you. Never forget that."

He raised his eyes to him quizzically. "Okay." He restrained the smile threatening to waltz across his lips at the thought that Takuma- a high ranking noble-thought he was special.

Takuma smiled politely. "Well, good day then." He turned and walked across the sitting room to his room.

Zero listened carefully after Takuma got into bed. He had made up his mind to call Aidou, since Umi had no cell phone, to check on her welfare. Even though it got under his skin, he knew if anyone knew how she was faring it was that little puke. He listened keenly until he heard his heart rate decrease. Takuma was asleep. Swiftly he reassembled Bloody Rose and got off the bed, leaving the weapon upon the fluffy comforter. He slinked across the sitting room and into the noble's chambers, spotting the little black phone on the nightstand. He tiptoed to the bedside, stealthily picked up the phone, and crept from the room.

Takuma smiled and drifted back to sleep.

He dialed Aidou's number, placed it to his ear, and waited. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Aidou mumbled wearily.

Kami he hoped the stupid jerk-off didn't hang up when he heard his voice. "Aidou it's me, Kiryuu."

"Oh. What do you want?" he snapped, evidently angry his sleep had been interrupted.

"Is Umi-chan okay?" He heard Aidou sigh.

"She's fine. I walked her to school this morning."

"You what!" He covered his mouth when Takuma stirred. "In the daytime?"

"I wore a hoodie and made sure none of the Day Class students saw me."

"Good." He let out a relieved sigh then took in a breath. Maybe it was time he and Aidou made that truce. "Look Aidou I think we should--"

"Is that all you wanted to know about Umi-chan?"

"Yes. But--"

Dial tone.

Zero grit his teeth. Arrogant little prick. Kami he was starting to wish he'd killed him on that bluff overlooking the city. Stealthily he crept back into the room and placed the phone back in his designated spot, then went to his own room. He pulled back the covers and snuggled beneath them, not enjoying the feeling that he was going to slide right off the silk sheets. Umi crossed his thoughts a few more times and he stretched their single bond, wondering what was that content feeling floating lazily through him. When was the was the last time he drank her blood? He sighed. It was inevitable. Trying to keep his body from crying out greedily for her blood was like attempting to plug the hole in a dam with one's bare hands, utterly futile.

He turned over, the covers rustling, and surrendered to the sandman's gentle persuasions.

* * *

He awakened a little after noon and decided to go for a walk, since he didn't want to be cooped up in a hotel while he was in a foreign city. He dressed in the clothes that the chauffer apparently brought by when they were asleep. The clothes fit perfectly and the style was to his liking. Jeez did Takuma think of everything? He armed himself with Bloody Rose and placed his wallet in his denim jeans. He departed the hotel taking a long look at the name of it and the street before heading off down the sidewalk, blending with the rest of the city's pedestrians.

He walked for hours on end enjoying the scenery: the colorful roofs, cathedrals, and parks. His eyes strayed to the women that walked past him, some threw him coquettish winks while others adjusted their bras causing their breasts to jiggle. Was he in the red-light district? He looked around at his surroundings. No rundown buildings, just extravagant shops. Guess not. He continued his amble, ignoring the women altogether and hoping none of them got the idea to approach him. He walked by the large window of a shop then stopped.

There, in the window, were a pair of delightful red ballet slippers. His eyes lit up. This was the present he would purchase for Umi. She would love them and they were practical. He inspected the price on the shoes. Dammit. They were way too much for his starved wallet. But he took out his wallet anyway to see if he had enough funds to cover the price. He opened the wallet, surprised moths didn't fly out, and peeked in to it. He took out the money, his eyes going round with alarm. Where the hell did all this money come from? Then he thought about it. Takuma. He really did think of everything. _What a nice guy. _

He went into the store hastily. A thin gray haired woman stood at the counter.

"Welcome to Karina's. How may I help you?" she said in an accent so thick the only thing Zero understood was the word 'help'.

He strode to the counter. "I would like to purchase the ballerina slippers in the window."

She gave a node and walked around the counter and to the window, picking the ballet shoes out of the display. She hobbled back to the counter and sat them in front of him. "I will gift wrap for extra five dollars."

"Okay."

She gift wrapped the shoes in a paper to his liking and rung up the price.

He paid her and exited the establishment with a pleased countenance. A tingle zipped up his spine and crawled throughout his body. He clutched the wrapped box to his chest and surveyed his surroundings warily. There were no vampires around, so why was he feeling so jumpy? He decided to take a coach back to the hotel.

The sun had sank beneath the horizon half an hour before when he made it to the room. The door opened and Takuma stood there, a more relieved than reprimanding expression on his face. "You shouldn't have left without notifying me or Kaname-sama first." He turned and strode to the sitting room where a rather lush suit jacket lay draped over the sofa.

Zero shut the door. "I can take care of myself," he asserted, going directly into his room.

Takuma stood in the doorway, arms folded. "That may be so, but these are dangerous times and we do not need unnecessary attention drawn to us," he stated calmly, knotting his necktie with little effort.

Zero looked down at the dark three-piece suit, of which he was sure probably cost a mint, and lay the gift box on the bed. "Whatever."

Takuma as if already knowing the question he would ask answered informatively, "where we are going this evening calls for formal wear."

Zero sighed and rolled his lavender eyes. "Whatever."

Takuma smiled cordially and closed the door.

Zero bristled in his suit and shifted in the limousine's leather seats. It was not like the suit's fabric wasn't lusciously soothing to his skin or well tailored to his size. He just didn't enjoy being in formal wear. Across from him Kaname and Takuma drank a mixture of Chateau Margaux and blood tablets. The blonde flashed a syrupy grin when he caught the silver-haired teen's eyes stray to him.

Then his eyes wandered to Kaname. The pureblood was sitting rather stiffly with an elbow propped upon the windowsill, his garnet eyes staring out the window pensively while he robotically sipped the cocktail. What was wrong with the guy? He'd barely said two words since they got in the car (not that Zero was complaining or anything). It was just bizarre. It also didn't help that the pureblood's uneasy aura leaked over them. "Sooo, why the hell are we going to have dinner with this Russian clan?"

Kaname passed a lazy glimpse to the blonde.

Takuma drained his wineglass. "Centuries ago the pureblood leader of this vicinity fell into madness. He was imprisoned by the Council of Elders and, although they will not admit it, exterminated. The Maksimovs were a part of his court and have been leaderless ever since, cast off from vampire society by the Council and abandoned to descend into the pits of oblivion."

He opened his mouth to ask another question but found that the answer was obvious. They were going to the Maksimov estate to ally with the blackballed vampire clan. He almost smiled. If there was one thing he liked about Kuran, it was his affinity for doing the exact opposite of what the Council decreed. They pulled up to the Maksimov estate, which was grand but obviously in decay, and drove through the large gate.

The Maksimovs were a humble people, their wealth less prominent because of their lack of protection from a leader. Vladimir and his wife, Anya, were both stern faced individuals that did not fail to welcome them with open arms, even the Level D. They were ushered to a large banquet hall where they ate a hearty dinner along with a few select members of the Maksimov clan, (Kaname specified that undue attention must not be drawn to the gathering).

Zero swallowed the last of his wine, his first taste, and blinked rapidly. The Chairman would never know that the drank alcohol so why not indulge himself a little? Soon, dinner was over and they were treated to a lively show of traditional Russian dances. Finally after the entertainment was over, Kaname and the Maksimov patriarch, Vladimir, disappeared in the nobleman's office while his companions stood outside the door patiently.

The teenaged girl whose name they learned was Sveta pranced to them. She gave a deep bow, her silken coppery hair concealing her face as she did so, and straightened, clasping her tiny hands in front of herself. "Sorry to bother you Lord Ichijo and Sir Kiryuu but…" Her cheeks painted scarlet when she looked at the stoic prefect. He was so handsome and unlike any of the vampire boys she'd grown up with. She hoped he didn't already belong to anyone else, but was just a bodyguard as she assumed.

"What is it?" Takuma asked politely, an encouraging tone in his voice.

"I-I just wanted to ask Kiryuu-san if he belonged to anyone as a pet?" Why did she feel so shy around a Level D? Ranks didn't too much matter to Sveta. Since her clan's decline her grandfather had taught her that rank was a mere illusion. But still, she was blushing like a schoolgirl.

Zero chafed at the word. "I'm nobody's pet!"

Takuma inwardly groaned. Zero reacted too rashly for his own good at times. He knew very well why the girl asked such a question. She wanted the prefect as a lover.

She clapped her hands merrily. "Then would you be mine? I promise to treat you good, you may even drink my blood if you wish." She said quickly, lust radiating from her aura in waves.

Zero gawked at her. What the hell was wrong? Why was it that every bloodsucker that saw him wanted him as their love toy? There was nothing wrong with Takuma, why wouldn't they ask for him? He groaned. "Look--"

Takuma smiled and looped an arm around the prefect's waist, nuzzling his nose in his neck. Zero smelled quite good. What was that? Lavender? "Maybe we should have been more open Sveta-san, but Kiryuu belongs to me."

Zero felt the familiar haze in his mind, the same haze that stopped him from recoiling from the bubbly noble in Tetsu's manor. "Takuma…" he tried to snarl but instead it came out just above a purr. Did he just do that? That voice was reserved for Umi only.

Sveta's hopeful countenance turned to one of embarrassment. "Oh! Forgive my presumptuousness, I should have asked you or his Highness first," she mumbled contritely, twiddling her fingers while anxiously trying to find a quick exit. "Um well…" She faltered. What was she supposed to say? Just let me have one night with him?

Takuma pulled Zero closer, nuzzling his nose in the prefect's luxurious silver locks. "It's quite alright. I get that a lot. I guess it's just the curse of having such a gorgeous lover." He caressed his cheek with a forefinger. "I do enjoy his eagerness." A wolfish grin spread across his lips.

Sveta's limpid eyes broadened for but a second at the noble's open admission. "O-oh. Well, I'll just be going now." She gave another bow and glided away.

Kaname crossed his legs gracefully and peered at Vladimir. The man had informed him of his clan's plight and it was a tragic tale indeed, but it was not what moved Kaname to bring them into his fold. He did not want to seem heartless, but these people were merely a means to an end. Instruments. Pawns on his chessboard. "What say you Maskimov-san?" he asked politely. He already knew from experience what the answer would be, but he decided it better to be polite than rude. Maksimov dared not refuse him.

Maksimov bowed his head and hesitated a mere breath. This was the only chance they had to reenter vampire nobility. "_Da_, you have the undying loyalty of entire Maksimov clan," he answered humbly.

Kaname shifted in the regal chair, ignoring the shrill voice of a fuming Kiryuu, and overlapped his hands. "You must understand that when I summon you, you must make haste to answer."

Vladimir nodded, stroking his graying beard unconsciously. "Of course sire. We would even march to war with you."

Kaname smiled softly. Those were words he wanted to hear. "I'm am gladdened to hear you say that." He stood. "I look forward to having you in my court."

Maksimov stood and knelt before the pureblood, kissing his hand softly. With his old lord he would have sought to drink his blood, but he no longer had it in him. He was beginning to wonder if he had lost the vampire in him long ago. Without their lord and being cast off from vampire society he'd had to do some pretty awful things to keep his clan alive. They dared not feed on humans for if those around them discovered they were monsters, they would have had to fight back and the Hunters would have massacred them with no intervention from the Council. Having to compromise blood drinking, depending on humans to keep him from losing his fortune, and sending his grandchildren to school with mortals affected their clan greatly. Perhaps, Kaname could give him back the savage blood that retreated farther than expected. "We will not fail you, my _Knyaz_."

Kaname withdrew his hand. "It is time for me to take my leave." He dipped his head respectfully and walked towards the door, almost chuckling when Vladimir scurried to open it for him. He found only Takuma standing outside the door. Kami he hoped that boy wasn't getting into any trouble. "Where's Kiryuu?"

Takuma grinned slyly, a rascally sparkle in his emerald eyes. "He went to the car, I'm afraid I flustered him."

Kaname gave a faint smile. "Good night Maksimov-san." He and Takuma dipped their heads politely. Escorted by most of the Maksimov family, most of whom carried extravagant gifts, they exited the estate and strutted to the car.

Zero fumed in the car, ignoring the presents the people put in the trunk. He couldn't believe what Takuma did. He was just trying to get that girl off his back right, since a Level D refusing an aristocrat was utterly unheard of. Yeah, Takuma was just seeking to keep down trouble. But did he have to put his arm around his waist so convincingly? When he got home he would make sure he and Umi spent _a lot_ of time together. A smile plastered on his face when he thought about those long shapely legs, that cute freckle between her breasts, those full pink lips. The door opened, snapping him from his fantasy, and Kaname slid into the car. He turned his gaze to the window when Takuma got in, smiling as if he were on the verge of collapsing with laughter.

The blonde shut the door and the car smoothly accelerated out of the courtyard. He restrained the smile threatening to spread across his lips when he moved his gaze to the prefect, who was purposely looking out of the window. Zero was too easy.

* * *

Aidou and Kain stood in the private room waiting on their prince, who notified them of his impending arrival. Kain leaned against the wall watching the blonde with slight amusement. "Hanabusa-kun." He said softly, allowing a sliver of worry to access his tone when Aidou knelt in front of it.

Aidou straightened and tilted his head to the side. "I wonder what's in it." He eyed it intently, hoping that he would all of a sudden develop x-ray vision. Maybe he could take a peek inside and then tie it back like nothing happened. Maybe Kaname wouldn't notice.

"It is not for us to find out."

"But Akatsuki," he whined. Then his blue eyes adopted a sly twinkle. "You know you want to open it, just admit it. If we open it together neither of us will be at fault." He stared down at the impeccably cloth-wrapped gift box with greedy eyes. Just one peek.

"Don't Hanabusa, it could be dangerous."

Aidou poked out his bottom lip.

He folded his arms, expression stern. "Do you want to die?"

"No. But it's just sitting there! Saying 'open me Hanabusa, you know you want to. Do it, do it'." He stated grumpily, angry that Kain wouldn't let him have his way.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm going to open it." He reached down to grasp the tie at the top.

Kain sighed. He hated to bring up old things but Aidou was pushing his nerves. "Do you want me to tell dorm president about your stash?"

Aidou instantaneously stopped. Kain could be so devious sometimes. "Party-pooper." He felt a familiar aura approaching. Kaname-sama. He scurried to his cousin's side, pocketing his hands in an effort to seem innocent.

Kaname opened the door, closing the gap between himself and the box sitting on the coffee table. "Did either of you touch it?" he inquired, shifting his eyes to the shorter vampire standing next to Kain.

Kain bobbed his head. "It didn't seem charmed."

With one movement, Kaname undid the cloth, causing it to collapse to the table. He eyed the box warily and put both hands on either side of the top getting ready to lift it off. A ripple of energy rushed through the container, scorching his fingers. He gave a short hiss and jolted from the sofa, glaring at it with seething hatred.

"Kaname-kun!" Yuuki, along with the other four underlings, rushed to his side. The five of them surrounded the pureblood, but, all except Yuuki, kept their distance lest he put them under that withering stare. "Are you okay?" She held his hands up, fretting over the burns blackening his fingertips.

A slight blush pinked his cheeks when she planted a soft kiss on his forefinger. "I'm fine dearest."

"Are you sure Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked appearing on the other side of his dear pureblood, the degree of worry in his voice matching Yuuki's.

Kaname nodded reassuringly, restricting a scowl when Yuuki discontinued her soft kisses. "Kiryuu? Do you know it?"

Zero, who had been fighting back the serves-you-right smile, eyed the injuries on the pureblood's hands. He sorted through the list of hunters' charms he was familiar with. This one did not ring a bell. "Nope, not familiar with it."

Aidou, who had retreated to the opposite end of the sofa when Kaname shot him a warning glare, folded his arms and stated rather derisively, "then what good are you?"

"Shut up!" he snarled at the blonde. Kami why didn't he just kill the little jerk-off when he had the chance? He had to turn all mushy and feel sorry for the little shithead.

Aidou narrowed his eyes. "Pull that from your cherished repertoire of comebacks did you?"

Umi sighed when she felt Zero fume. Why did Aidou insist on provoking Zero? "Would you gu--" Kaname interrupted.

"Silence both of you," he snapped, his aura darkening. Unnecessary infighting was the last thing they needed during such hazardous times.

Aidou shut his mouth and looked down at his feet while Zero clicked his tongue rudely.

Since the box being opened by a vampire was out of the question, he looked at Umi, who stood on the other side of the coffee table. "Umi-san, open it."

Before she could reach out to pluck off the top, Zero grabbed her arm and jerked her to his rear . "Hell no! Where the fuck do you get off telling her to open that thing? It could be dangerous." He barred her way with an outstretched arm. "Tell one of them to open it." He jerked a nod to the nobles in the room.

Kaname retreated into his stoic mask. Kiryuu was insufferable. If it weren't for his love for Yuuki and impending danger he would happily separate the insolent whelp from the living world.

Takuma stepped forward quickly when he felt the familiar drop and rise in temperature, deciding to try his hand at reasoning with the irate prefect before things escalated. "It has a hunters' seal on it Kiryuu. Touching that box would be lethal to any of us. Umi is the only one that can open it."

Zero snorted, but didn't give an inch. No way he was letting her open that box. Umi was half vampire. What if dealing with blackshade poison, anti-vampire charms, and hunters' seals was affecting her slowly? What if it was gradually killing her? He didn't want to risk losing her again. "Tough shit."

Umi looked at her lover, admiring his bravery. After all, there were few people human or vampire that would stand up to a pureblood. But, her duty was to Kaname-sama.

"I'll open it." Yuuki spoke up, trying to diffuse the chowder-thick tension invading the room.

The minute muscles around his garnet eyes contracted. He would not allow Yuuki to open it. There was no telling what untold dangers lay hidden within it. He would sooner sacrifice his own pureblood than see her hurt. "No, Yuuki."

Her eyes widened. Why wouldn't he let her open it? "But I'm human, it won't affect me."

"Yes, but we do not know what's inside of it. It could very well be poison." He pointed his gaze at the girl behind the fuming prefect. "Umi-san heals faster."

Yuuki grew quiet, shocked into silence by his callous words. She loved that he was so protective of her, but she didn't want Umi put in the crossfire because of it.

"Oh so it's okay for my girlfriend to get injured just because she heals faster!?" He growled angrily, his hand automatically reaching for the gun in his coat pocket. He was her shield and he would protect her from whoever sought to bring her arm, Kaname or otherwise.

Aidou looked left and right. He didn't know what to do, on the one hand he knew that his prince's word should be obeyed without hesitation, but on the other hand he didn't want Umi injured no more than Kiryuu. He wanted to freeze the Level-D for speaking so insolently to his dorm leader, but then he wanted to commend him for shielding her. His feelings were so jumbled up.

They stood there in a stalemate, Zero glaring at Kaname with blatant hatred, while the pureblood struggled to maintain his calm exterior.

Umi hung her head. "Zero please." She guided his arm to his side.

His anger cooled in an instant. "Umi-chan," he said softly, voice faintly pleading.

She walked to the box before Zero decided to grab her again and grasped the top. Pain screamed through her hands, but she masked it on her face, concentrating on just doing as she was told. She raised it, tossed it aside, and peeped in. Her hand flew over her mouth.

Inside the box was the carcass of a dead owl. It wings were plucked from it's body, two gaping holes were where its eyes should have been, and its entrails spilled forth throughout the box. Stench pervaded the room, filling everyone's nostrils.

Kaname stared into the box at the dead bird. Minerva. She had served him well for many years. "Kain, dispose of this. Take Aidou with you."

The two nodded agreeably. Kain rewrapped the box and, with his cousin tagging along, departed the room.

His cold eyes fell upon Umi. "Come with me Umi-san, there are things we must discuss."

She nodded submissively and trailed him out of the private room into his bedchambers. A shiver lodged within the base of her spine when she heard him 'close' the door behind her. Was he angry? She chewed her lip. Duh. Mechanically, she started repeatedly twirling her left ear lock around her finger. Tutor had always slapped her hand every time she resorted to the habit saying that she was going to 'cause all that pretty hair to fall out of her pretty little head' if she continued such a terrible practice. And she had stopped, but lately, because her nerves were frayed on a daily basis, she'd restarted it.

He placed his coat on the large chair behind his desk and drew the curtains, allowing the moonlight to beam into the room. The large windows cracked when his aura fluctuated in his vexation. His enemies were smart. They knew it was not the contents of the gift box that would upset him. No, that wasn't it at all. They knew vampires well and were aware that they considered the deaths of their bestial spies a mere inconvenience at most. No, it was not the gift at all, but the utter fact they were in his room. Vampires were fiercely territorial, and going in their rooms without their presence, unless ordered to do so, was an atrocity, a blow to the face. They had come to his room, delivered the package, and left Yuuki unharmed, all for the simple reason of provoking his displeasure in hopes that he would do something reckless.

Umi took in a sharp breath when the vase in the room exploded.

Kaname turned to her. He'd nearly forgotten her presence. Composing himself, he gracefully crossed to the front of his desk and sat down. He watched her for a moment, not bothering to spare her his less than pleased stare.

The silence was killing her. Why didn't he just express his displeasure already and let her go? She shifted her weight to her other foot and continued to twirl her hair.

He stood, walked to her, and touched the hand that was abusing her hair so insistently. "That's a nasty habit."

She looked at her feet, not wanting to see the blow when it came. "Sorry."

He opted to sit on the couch, since his gentlemanly upbringing cursed him for sitting on a desk like a common teenager. A sigh escaped him when she continued to stand. "Have a seat, Umi-san."

She looked down at her feet. "I would rather stand, Kaname-sama."

"Suit yourself." He gestured towards the front of the coffee table.

Taking the cue, she took her place there, where he could gaze upon her fully. "I'm sorry for hesitating to obey you Kaname-sama but--"

He waved it away dismissively. He understood her dilemma. "I understood your quandary Umi-san, after all self-preservation is a powerful instinct."

She restrained the sigh of relief. They weren't done talking yet.

"We found the fushigiri that you were looking for." He crossed his legs gracefully and settled into the chair, a picture of regal elegance.

She smiled, but it faltered when his aura dimmed. "Kaname-sama?"

He interlaced his fingers, placing his hands in his lap. "It is quite powerful. Takuma disapproves and, honestly, he's right."

"This is what I want," she said with quiet determination.

"For him."

"Yes."

He burrowed his fingers through his mahogany locks. Love was a powerful force. "Very well then."

She bowed in gratitude. There was one more thing. "If I may ask, would Kaname-sama be so kind as to allow Umi-chan to spend the Moon Festival with Zero-kun?" she asked respectfully, keeping her gaze downward.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Umi-san has been requesting many things lately." A faint twinge of sympathy ran through him when she looked down quickly to hide her sad face. "If that is what you wish."

A broad smile spread across her face. "Thank you Kaname-sama."

"Now, about the Prophecy. I assume that you've already translated it."

"Well…It spontaneously burst into flames halfway through it." She stated, hoping he wouldn't consider it her fault.

"Then give me what you have."

She strode to his desk, gathered up the loose paper, and passed it to him.

He skimmed over the words. It was written in riddles. Wonderful. Not that he was shocked or anything, it's just some part of him was hoping that Khaan had been too lazy to write something that would puzzle his readers. "You have done well Umi-san." He stated kindly. He rose to his feet in a graceful movement and walked around the coffee table. Russet eyes lingered upon her, as if examining her very soul.

She dropped her gaze to his feet, noticing that he wore no shoes. When did he take his shoes off? Jeez, even his feet looked kissable. Her eyes widened when he put a hand on her head. Okay, so now he was going to punish her. Just like Tutor. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the breath to be knocked from her lungs, but it never came.

"We will begin the first phase now. After that there will be no turning back."

"I know."

He restrained the sigh. "Then let's get started."

Half an hour later Umi exited the room, a melancholy expression covering her face. Laughter wafted to her ears as she walked towards the private room. A bittersweet smile passed over her cherry lips. Zero would always have Yuuki, she hoped that would sustain him. Sadness overcame her and her knees buckled, causing her to fall upon her butt. She, ignoring the pain in her rear, gathered her legs together, and quietly sobbed. Was she doing the right thing? No, it had to be this way.

"Dry your tears, before he sees you," Kaname said gently, looming over her small form.

She rose to her feet quickly when she heard footsteps, frantically erasing her tears.

He leaned over speaking quietly, "if you're going to make such a decision then don't shed tears over it."

Zero noticed the puffiness around her eyes as soon he turned the corner. Why had she been crying? Did Kuran do something to her? "Umi-chan, what's wrong?" He walked to her, drawing her slight form to his defensively while shooting Kaname deathly glares.

Kaname ignored him and turned his gaze to Yuuki. "Come my dear, we should let these two be alone." They disappeared in his room.

Zero kissed her forehead softly, attempting to salve the feelings of sadness radiating from her. "What's wrong?"

"What's in the bag?" She diverted the subject expertly.

He looked down at the bag as if just realizing he still held it. "Oh, I bought you something." His heart warmed when the downhearted expression on her face melted away and was replaced by utter delight. Her joy was his joy.

"You got me a present?" Whatever sadness in her at that moment faded behind the joy Zero's one act affection created in her.

"Follow me." The duo went to his room and sat down on his bed. He placed the gift-wrapped box in her lap. "Here you go." Would she like it? He watched in amusement as she mutilated the wrapping paper, leaving nothing but tattered remains spread across her lap and bed.

She took off the top and just stared into the box with wide eyes as if she had just seen Buddha himself.

Dammit. He should have gotten her chocolate like he started. She hated it. "You don't like them?" Aw man, and he'd been so sure that she would fawn all over them.

"Are you kidding?" She lifted the exquisite ballet slippers from the box. "I love them." Her small hands ran lovingly over the fine silk of the shoe, examining their artistry. "These are Stravinsky ballet slippers." She kicked off her shoes. "Do you know how hard it is to even _get_ a pair of these?" She placed one on a dainty foot.

"Um, no."

She placed the next shoe on, staring at him with enamored eyes. "You'd have a better chance of seeing Aidou cook his own dinner." She wiggled her feet and stood, dancing around in a few graceful movements to get the feel of them.

He sighed happily. She was happy, and that was enough for him. An involuntary grin muscled its way onto his handsome face, its light reaching those amethyst eyes.

"They're perfect." She took at tiny leap, lithely landing in front of him. She plopped down in his lap, grinning amorously. "Now, to thank you properly."

* * *

Zero rolled off his lover soft pants escaping his lungs, lavender orbs half-lidded from mind-numbing bliss, drying crimson trickles leaking from the corners of his mouth. Quickly he licked at her rich blood, the vampire side of him seeking to save each and every drop of her crimson essence. He wiped the droplets closest to his chin away with the back of a hand, licking up the smeared liquid, looking much like a feline cleaning itself. Her blood was so sweet, so rich, so utterly addictive, just like every other part of her. Deep down some part of his soul condemned him for this parasitic act, but he brushed it away, knowing that it pleased Umi. And really, the silver-haired youth wanted nothing more than to please his lover.

She snuggled close to him, chuckling when she saw the blood smearing his chin. "Such a messy eater," she purred to him, voice husky with want.

The thick sound of lust in her overtone sent a magma-hot bolt to the pit of his belly where it promptly descended to his loins. He jerked her down to him, crashing his lips against hers and sliding his tongue into her warm mouth.

Hunger rampaged through her, pounding against her resolve not to drink from him, and the skillful tongue dancing passionately over her fangs did not aid in her battle. Kami, she wanted his blood, to sink her teeth into that tattooed neck, to revel in the buttery taste of his lifeblood, and lose herself in all that was Zero Kiryuu. But she couldn't. She knew how he felt about his blood being consumed, about his secret fear. Abruptly, she broke the kiss, putting a small gap, if you could consider it a gap since Zero still had an arm around her, between them. "Zero don't."

The glowing scarlet in her eyes awakened his appetite. "Don't what?" He nuzzled her neck, brushing his lips over the velvety flesh.

She wriggled from his grasp and got out of bed, baring all her feminine glory.

He sat up on his elbows trying to see over the foot of the bed when he heard a familiar rattle. Bloodtablets. "Why do you need blood tablets?" He kicked himself for such a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth. Duh.

She shot him an are-you-seriously-asking-me-that-question look and rose to her feet. She picked his shirt from the floor and slipped into it, buttoning it up.

He smiled at how utterly sexy the shirt looked on her, even if it was three sizes too big and fell a few inches above her knees.

She hurried out the room and returned a few minutes later, the beast within appeased if for but a few hours. The covers rustled when she got into bed and cuddled into his embrace, sighing contentedly. "Good night."

He encircled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Good night." Why was she so sad? She tried to mask it, but he saw straight through it. And why wouldn't she drink from him? He knew that's what she wanted, but she adamant on refusing to bite him. Why? What was she hiding from him? He tilted her serene face up with a hand and bent his head, pressing his forehead against hers. "What's going on with you, Choo-choo?" He tenderly kissed the bridge of her nose and nestled her in his arms, gradually dropping into slumber.

* * *

Kaname sat in his room the next day wrapping up the writing of many letters. He signed the letter and closed it, sealing it with an unmarked wax. There were too many risks to seal it with his family crest. He rose to his feet and swaggered to his comfortable chair, the large red one that always relaxed his aching muscles, plucking the paper with the prophecy scrawled across it from the end table when he sat down.

A knock at the door.

He smiled faintly. Takuma. "It's unlocked."

The door creaked open and the perky blonde accessed the room, a serious expression lining his face. He strutted to his superior and gave a crisp bow. Ever since they'd left Russia, something had been on his mind. Well, someone had been on his mind.

Kaname looked up from the piece of paper, gesturing to the chair opposite him. "What troubles you Takuma?"

Takuma eased into the chair gracefully. "Kaname-sama, why is the Maksimov clan still alive? The Council is known for its brutality, why did they simply ostracize them? Why not eradicate them like all the rest?"

Kaname kept his unresponsive expression in place. The truth of the matter was that he had been wondering the same thing the entire time they'd been in Russia, but had shifted his attention to the impending challenges. "When this is over, I need you to find the answer to such puzzling questions. Perhaps you could use your grandfather's credibility to coax them into allowing you the opportunity to _observe _the inner workings of such an esteemed and honorable committee so that you may learn to better serve vampire society."

Takuma smiled craftily, getting the gist of his lord's insinuations. "Yes Kaname-sama and I promise to be discreet about matters."

He smiled and returned his concentration to the Prophecy. "Listen to this Takuma. Perhaps we can solve this together." He held it up and began to read it aloud:

"_Hunter's Eros born into the Blood why,_

_Strongest immortal king whose blood does not die,_

_Tiny one surrounded by sisters' frozen ball._

_Protector, prince, sacrifice it all._

_King lead Eros to Archaic, Tiny One stay true,_

_Grasp strength, hasten to Authority to aid the females two,_

_Before pure and incomplete blood spills forth,_

_On the twilight of the Bleeding Moon, night of the planets' Following awaken---"_

Takuma rose from his chair and sat on the armrest of the chair in which his superior sat, looking over his shoulder at the text written on the parchment paper. "Hmmm, what does the god of love have to do with any of this?" He stared at the word intently, his shrewd mind racing to find a common thread. Then he saw it, Eros was the word rose with the letters rearranged. "Rose! Eros is rose mixed up."

Kaname smiled, already concentrating on the last half of the first line. "Blood why, blood why, blood why." He repeated to himself. It was obvious. "The letter y. Bloody." Ah shit. "Bloody Rose. Hunter."

Takuma said the name he knew his dorm president refrained from speaking. "Kiryuu."

Kaname quelled the sigh questing to escape his lungs. It looked like he and the wretched hunter would always be bound. Instead of musing over the unpleasant feeling of being tied to the Level D, he moved on to the next line. "Strongest immortal king whose blood does not die." That was an easy one. Only purebloods were immortal and the Kuran clan was considered the strongest of their breed. And since he was the only living male of his clan it was plain that he was the person who it spoke of.

Takuma smiled cheerily, comprehending fully that his beloved prince had already solved it. "That's you. Okay, third line."

"Tiny One surrounded by sisters' frozen ball."

Takuma leaned against the back of the chair, careful not to crowd Kaname. "Well at least we know this person is short," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the broody demeanor the brunette had been displaying since they left Rosemary's.

Kaname's aura darkened. "There are a lot of short vampires here Takuma, and they don't necessarily have to be in our age bracket. It could very well be a child."

The blonde did not let the brunette's mood deter him from his quest to lighten his lord's disposition. "And all of them are short."

Kaname allowed a small smile to bless his lips. Takuma was truly one of his dearest friends. "Now, let's return our interest back to the Prophecy."

Takuma smiled in self-satisfaction, happy that Kaname's mood had lightened. He directed his attention to the third line. "Take away the apostrophe and sisters' becomes plural."

"And this person is surrounded by sisters." He thought for a moment. "Frozen…ice." A small smile spread over his lips. "Aidou."

Takuma bobbed his head. "Kaname-sama, Aidou-kun, and Kiryuu-san." Although he would not admit it, he'd always known that Fate had intertwined Kaname's and Kiryuu's destinies, Aidou sharing in it was unexpected, but still plausible.

"The three main pieces of the chessboard," he mumbled meditatively. He rose from the chair and swaggered to his window, enjoying the gentle beams of the moon. His eyes fell downward to the quartet of teenagers on the picnic blanket, watching them interact. Yuuki and Umi observed Aidou as he animatedly recanted some old folktale he'd heard as a child while Kiryuu leaned against the tree looking quite preoccupied with troubling ideas.

Takuma spoke no words, instead he studied the brunette standing in the window as he examined his peers below.

Kaname put a hand on the glass of the window. So this was how Fate would see it. He was to be bound to those two young men. They were like the elements, utterly the opposite of each other yet still connected. The three sides of the vampire's psyche, seeking dominance whenever it was in reach. He understood why they had been thrown together, why it was that their destinies were entangled, why their paths had joined. They all shared one common trait: each of them would go to the greatest of lengths to protect the ones they loved. A balance would be needed to be formed between them or the thin red thread that united them would break and society would fall into ruin.

He rested his forehead in his palm, disturbing the hair that hung messily in his russet eyes. It was time to start the game.

* * *

Toga opened the front door of Kaien's on-campus domicile. He was aware who was behind the door, his hunter's senses recognizing the familiar pureblood aura before he made it to the entrance. "Kuran."

Kaname curbed the twitch creeping towards his eye. "Toga-san. Is Cross-san in?" Why was he still here?

Toga faded to the side, allowing the regal adolescent to enter the home.

The aromatic odor of grilling kushidango and strawberry daifuku tickled his nose. He followed his olfactory senses to the kitchen where Kaien was finishing up preparing the necessary ingredients for teatime.

Kaien looked up from the stove, spooning the desserts into separate dishes. "Ah, Kaname-kun, what a pleasant surprise. Won't you join us for tea?"

Kaname felt the hunter's eyes burning in his back. "I would love to Cross-san." He slid into one of the chairs, eyeing the steaming kettle of tea and desserts.

Toga sat across from Kaname, nodding when Kaien placed a teacup, one that matched the outrageously designed porcelain teapot. He stared unwaveringly at the creature across the table. "Why are you here vampire?"

Kaien sighed and shot his comrade a scolding glance. "Toga." He poured the hunter's tea, knowing exactly how many lumps of sugar he preferred.

The hunter rolled his eyes guiding a few of the white round cakes onto his plate with chopsticks. He took a bite of the delicious dessert and sipped the tea. Chamomile, his favorite.

Kaien poured the steaming liquid into the teenager's cup, then two lumps of sugar, and a splash of sweet milk. "What brings you here Kaname-kun? Is the matter urgent?" He finally sat down after seeing to both his guests and prepared his own cup of steaming tea.

Kaname took a bite of the daifuku, delighting in the flavor of the fresh strawberry cooked inside of it. Human food never ceased to please his palate. He swallowed daintily and took the small teacup in a hand. "Afraid so." He brought it to his lips, sipping prettily.

Kaien swallowed one of the sweet dumplings on the bamboo skewer, relishing the salty and sweet taste of the sauce. "I see."

Kaname returned the teacup to its saucer, his stoic face vaguely etched with seriousness. "I need your help, perhaps even you too Toga-san."

Toga finished off another of the small round rice cakes. "We'll see."

Kaname controlled his annoyance at the challenging tone in the hunter's tone. "I already have the human poison that I need, all I need now is the vampire poison, anti-vampire fushigiri, or hunter's charms…whichever you choose."

"Planning to off a hunter vampire?" He cursed himself for leaving his jacket and weapon in the guestroom.

Kaname held the teacup prone in his hand for a moment then placed it back on the saucer. He didn't need to explain himself to anyone, least of all a Hunter, especially Toga. However his ties with Kaien ran deep and he would explain his plans out of consideration of the man that had taken such wonderful care of his 'dear girl.' "Our enemies sent me a gift, I merely wish to reciprocate their display of goodwill," he stated darkly, his eyes growing sinister.

Toga smiled ferally. He was all for getting back at the sonsofbitches that imprisoned him in a filthy dungeon for a month. "About damn time."

* * *

One of the Old Masters tumbled to the ground.

The other four stood from their thrones racing to their brother's side. "What's wrong with him?" Misato asked, voice rife with apprehension.

The three men watched as his lips and fingernails blackened. "He's been poisoned. There is nothing we can do." Orochi spoke gruffly, fury apparent in his tone. They knew not to touch him, knowing full well that the poison could possibly be transmitted by touch.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kazuo asked, wanting to look away when blood bubbled forth from his elder brother's mouth and drained down his long white beard.

"K--K-," Tatsuya whispered before going into a fit of blood choked coughs. "Kuran."

Flaming rage built inside each of them as they watched their brother die in mortal torment, blood flowing from his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose.

Misato gnashed her teeth, growling in unadorned wrath. Her blazing eyes fell upon the man standing next to the door. "Send for the leader of the Hitokirri at once!" she bellowed.

The warrior scurried from the room, hastening to perform his ladyship's bidding.

Kazuo looked down at his brother's carcass. "Wouldn't attacking the Academy be playing right into Kuran's hands?"

Shin growled at his brother. "He killed our brother. Would you sit by and have us do nothing?"

Kazuo's eye twitched. "No, it's just that Kuran is known for his astuteness, what if this is just a ploy to get us to act foolishly?" He tried to reason with his sibling.

Orochi glared at Kazuo. "Then so be it. Our hordes greatly outnumber his underlings at Cross Academy, victory is certain."

"But--"

Orochi held up a hand. "That is the end of the discussion Kazuo."

Kazuo pressed his lips together and swallowed his indignity.

The leader of the Hitokirii, Takeshi, entered the room. He knelt before them, his dark hair falling in any eye. "What is your bidding my Masters?"

Orochi chose to speak, since Misato at the moment was kneeling over her brother's body, mumbling inaudibly. "Gather your hordes and lay waste to Cross Academy."

"What about the human students?" Shin asked. "If they are killed we will come under the scope of the Hunter's Association."

"Do not harm the human students," Misato answered. She raised her gaze, unadorned animosity running rampant in her jade eyes. "But I want each and every vampire within its walls slaughtered. Do you hear me? SLAUGHTERED!!!"

Takeshi smiled behind his mask, causing the jagged scar on his face to crinkle. He did like slaughtering people. "We shall leave at once." He stood. "Losing Master Tatsuya is indeed a great loss. I will do my best to avenge him."

"It had better be good enough Takeshi," Orochi warned.

He gave a curt bow and exited the room.

The Four remaining Masters smiled to themselves. Kuran's underlings would suffer for his mistake.

* * *

Kaname stood in the bay window of his room gazing out at the rain falling in sheets. It had been three days. The enemy should have gotten the package early afternoon. No doubt they were sending their hordes to attack the Academy, and would more than likely travel day and night in their lust for vengeance. Yes, tomorrow night was the day. He smiled softly. Chess was indeed his favorite game. They would play into his trap quite like the fly in the spider's parlor.

He had notified the Chairman that the package had no doubt been delivered today and his dear Yuuki's guardian didn't miss a beat. He announced over the speaker that school would be canceled the next day and a pre Moon Festival celebration was to be held in the gymnasium. The Day Class students had not asked questions, ecstatic just to be off from school an extra day. Now, he had to notify his fellow Night Students what he was preparing to do. He pulled back the cuffs of his shirt and turned to the door when he sensed his vice-president's aura.

Takuma rapped on the door and cracked it open. "We're waiting milord."

Kaname turned and ran a hand through his chestnut tresses. He exited his room and followed the blonde down the hall, the stairs, and to the lounge room where the upper ring of the Night Class sat anxiously. He sat down in the red chair, seeing that Yuuki managed to get Zero to attend this little gathering after all.

As usual, Aidou was the first to speak. "What's wrong Kaname-sama, you seem troubled." He watched his dear pureblood from his place on coffee table, forsaking the no-no in his etiquette book to be nearer to his lord.

Kain sighed and shook his head. Aidou always spoke out of turn. Of course he was happy that Kaname had become accustomed to the habit, or else his cousin would probably me dead by now.

He placed a hand on his knee. "As you all know, I sent a package to the enemy to assure them of the pleasure I took in their gift."

The others chuckled.

"They should have gotten it by this afternoon and I am quite sure that they are bugling through their noses at the moment." He flipped his dark hair. "By tomorrow night their hordes should be at our gates."

They shared side-glances. Takuma shifted uneasily in the sofa.

Zero looked at the two girls standing in the doorway. He would protect both of them with his life. So let them come with their countless hordes, he would not allow them to harm neither his dearest friend or his lover. Umi smiled sweetly when she caught him staring. He returned the smile, although it was considerably smaller, but retained its degree of affection.

Aidou rolled his eyes. Stupid Kiryuu.

Kaname continued to speak, "tomorrow when they come, I want you all to be ready. Grant them no mercy. I wish to see all of your faces when we return."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Kaname-sama? Aren't you going to be here to fight with us?" Would Kaname abandon them at such a crucial moment?

He squared his shoulders. "Kiryuu and I are going to their lair, to destroy them."

Zero perked up. "What the hell? And just when did I agree to this?" he snarled, hating the fact that Kaname never requested his services but instead simply thrust matters upon him. He was not a dog that did whatever his master ordered just because he had no other choice.

Kaname's countenance remained stoic, but inside he was rolling his eyes at the prefect's constant tantrums. "When you accepted your role."

Zero let a rumble issue from between clenched teeth but said nothing more. His eyes fell upon Yuuki and Umi. He accepted his role for them, and he'd play it to fulfillment.

Aidou's eyes, along with almost everyone else, broadened. "Kaname-sama! You can't go in there alone. And with only Zero to protect you? It's just---" He broke off his sentence when Kaname took in an annoyed breath. Kiryuu was not going to be much help. Sure he was good with that cursed weapon Bloody Rose, but hand-to-hand he was useless. Of course Hanabusa had never observed Zero in a fistfight, he was merely making assumptions as customary.

Takuma scooted forward on the couch. "Kaname-sama, you and Kiryuu-san cannot go in there alone, it's madness. You know very well who stand vigilant at the gates of the castle. If…" he trailed off, not wanting to question his prince's power. "Let me go with you two."

Kaname wagged his head, for once wishing that Takuma was not so concerned about his safety. "Your leadership skills will be needed here tomorrow."

"Akatsuki did a fine job the last time this place was attacked." He nodded towards the fiery haired vampire looming over the sofa.

Kain's face stayed set in its usual stony expression, but inside he was glad for the commendation. It had been an excruciatingly hard night for him to keep the others from getting killed. He had even feared for his life at one point.

"No Takuma," he answered allowing a bit of firmness to spiral through his tone.

The green-eyed noble knew he was treading on thin ice, but still he pressed forward. He would not allow his fear to cost Kaname-sama his life. If his prince died he wanted to be alongside him. "Kaname-sama, please."

Kaname stared into those emerald eyes pleading with him, tugging on his heartstrings. Then, he understood. Takuma didn't want to go with him out of a simple sense of duty. To Takuma, fighting such a dangerous battle at his side was redemption. He slipped a hand through his dark mane. "Fine."

Takuma bowed his head. "Thank you Kaname-sama."

_What! _Aidou thought angrily. That was not fair. Why was it that when Takuma pressed Kaname he was awarded for it, but when he did it he was shot down by one of the pureblood's withering glares? Aidou began to pout. So unfair.

Zero grasped Umi's hand, patted Yuuki's head, and went into his room. He flopped down on his bed, dragging her with him. So tomorrow night he was going to go face-off with the people trying to plunge the world into chaos with the pureblood bastard and Takuma. They were sadly outnumbered, but he, for once, felt a bit of ease that he would be with Kaname. Of course fate always seemed ready to throw a monkey wrench I into his plans, like all their weapons being made of pure silver, so anything could still happen.

She unknotted his tie, throwing it aside. "You can't sleep with your tie on, it's uncomfortable."

His eyes burned lasciviously and he flipped her to the mattress, placing a hungry kiss to her lips. Why couldn't he ever keep his mind or hands off the raven haired goddess looking up at him? He smiled down at her, supporting his weight on his hands.

"Zero-kun," she protested.

He rubbed his nose against hers. "Come on Umi-chan, I'm going to go fight the big bad enemy tomorrow. I need you." He slid a hand up her shirt, finding what his deft fingers sought: the clasp of her bra. Gently he scraped a fang over the bend of her neck, undoing her bra and sliding a hand beneath the loosened cup to caress her bosoms.

She shuddered, her body responding accordingly to its lover's ministrations. "Zero," she sighed softly. Why did she let him drag her in here? "I have homework."

He glided his other hand downward then up her skirt while his tongue teased the bite site of her neck. "You can do it tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and she arched into his hand. Why couldn't she resist him? Somewhere amidst the pleasure she felt him rid her of her shirt, her skirt, and the rest of her clothing until finally she was as bare as the day she came into the world. Drunk off pleasure and able to think with one particular member she started in on his belt.

* * *

Zero awakened, instantly aware of the warm body cuddled into his back. He smiled contentedly. Umi-chan. His bladder screamed for release. He slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake her, and found the pants he'd thrown to the floor in his eagerness to make love with Umi. He stepped into the pants, pulling them on and buttoning them up. Without making a sound he crept to the door and departed his chambers. After relieving himself, he washed his hands, happy to be just about on his way back to bed so he could snuggle with his lover. He unfastened the door, opened it, and found Kuran standing in his way.

"What the hell do you want Kuran?" he queried irately. He was not in the mood for any of the pureblood's shit this morning.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly. "Drink from me Zero-kun."

Zero balked at the pureblood. What the hell was wrong with this guy? And since when did he call him by his first name? "If you want to get your jollies off from somebody drinking your blood go get one of your minions to do it," he snarled and tried to move forward, but the taller teen blocked his way with an arm. "Get the out of my way." He warned.

Kaname rolled his eyes. It surprised him that Kiryuu continued to resist him even when he knew that he could bend him to his will at whim. He would say it nicely one more time. "Drink from me."

"What the hell for?"

"So tonight, you can be at your strongest." He leaned closer to the silver haired teen and nicked his neck, knowing full well that the scent of his blood would stir the sleeping vampires within the dorms. However, he needed Zero to drink from him. There was no room fro any deadweight tonight.

The scent of Kaname's blood flooded his nostrils tantalizing him to no end. He didn't even protest when the pureblood gently nudged him back so he could close the door and latch it. He huffed through his nostrils, hungering for the sweet pure blood offered to him, but still he managed to resist. This was Kaname Kuran for crying out loud! He didn't want to partake of his blood.

Kaname rolled his eyes. The prefect's resistance was becoming tedious. "You want Umi-san to live right?"

He followed the ruby stream trickling towards his collarbone with lustful eyes. "Yes," he answered absently.

"Then drink." He felt more than saw the prefect let go of his resistance.

Zero closed the gap between them, shooting a wicked glare to the pureblood, and, without bothering to prime that delicate spot, plunged his fangs into his neck. He couldn't help but let out a small moan when Kaname's ambrosial blood flooded his mouth, delighting his palate and causing the vampire inside to purr happily. He drank in heaving drafts pulling mercilessly. True, Kaname's blood was so delicious it was probably the stuff of legends, but he was not Umi. He didn't want to tease and tenderly lap at this neck. He wanted to hurt this man. So he obliged himself, plunging his fangs deeper, seeking to scrape bone.

A sense of satisfaction raced through him when he felt the wave of discomfort emitting from the pureblood, but he continued to take gulp after gulp.

Kaname fought the instinct to snap the silver haired teen's neck when he plunged his fangs so deep. Insolent wretch. Here he was being generous and Kiryuu was treating it as if it were an opportunity to cause him discomfort. Despite himself, he ran his hands through the teen's silky tresses, hearing him give a low growl at the unexpected touch. He hated himself for it, but when Kiryuu bit him it felt wonderful. "Enough."

Zero continued to feed, hating the pleasure that rushed through his bones like a fiery tidal wave.

Kaname pushed him away, holding his neck over the small wounds. He studied Zero, watching the blood, his pure blood, trickle wastefully from the corners of his mouth, smearing his lips. Only the prefect, a measly Level D, dared puncture him so deeply and so callously. Yet, he was tied to this man. "I hope you're much more gentle when you partake from Umi-san…" He dropped his hand. "And not as messy."

Zero rumbled threateningly. He hated the way Kuran's blood sent him skyrocketing with euphoria, the way the coppery tang mingled on his tongue like a sugary dessert. It made him abhor this despicable need all the more. It made him feel like he was cheating on Umi. But it couldn't be if he was only drinking his blood. Could it?

Kaname left the room, feeling the barrage of unsettled vampire auras, and went into his room to sleep.

Zero sighed heavily trying to ignore the continued feeling of gratification. Finally, he left the bathroom and entered his room, slipping next to her.

"Drinking Kaname-sama's blood?" she asked without opening her eyes.

He shimmed down until their faces were level. "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow, yawning sleepily, but kept her eyes closed. "Why are you apologizing?" she inquired groggily.

He scowled at her. "Open your eyes and then we can talk."

She let out a sigh and opened her eyes. "Now, why are you apologizing?" If he was apologizing for the reason she thought he was, she was going to laugh at him.

"Because I just drank someone else's blood, isn't that like cheating?"

She laughed. "If it were someone other than Kaname-sama I would be angry. That doesn't mean you can drink whoever's blood you want to."

He smiled. "Never knew you were so jealous."

She chuckled and squirmed until she was curled into his side. "Only because you mean so much to me." Mmm, he smelled so good like sweat and blood. She nestled her head in his chest and put and arm around his waist. "Hold me please." She was so worried about him. What if because of some freak accident he died tonight? What would she do? Could she handle the grief?

He complied and encircled her willowy form in his a firm embrace. The smell of salt reached his nostrils. "Don't cry Umi-chan, I'll be fine tonight." He bent his head pecking her soft lips when she looked up. "So don't worry." He ran his hand up her back, relishing the feel of her silken skin beneath his fingers, and through her inky tresses.

She wished that was all she had to worry about. "Okay." Before this was over they would both suffer, but for now, she would bask in the warmth of his embrace.

He looked into those topaz eyes, the amount of love contained in that gaze filling him with such warmth that he thought he may melt into nothing. He wanted nothing more than to fall into those eyes and drown. A breath hitched in his throat. Again he prayed, begging the powers that be to please grant him mercy so that Umi may stay in his life forever.

* * *

Kaname stood in the courtyard, watching the moonrise. The humans were secured within the gymnasium, unaware of the battle that would soon rage on the campus grounds. He pulled Yuuki into an embrace, squeezing her gently.

"Be careful," she said, holding back her tears.

He smiled affectionately at her, running the back of a hand down her cheek. "Do not worry dearest, I will return."

Zero drew back from a breathtaking kiss from Umi, tangling a hand in her hair. He rested his forehead against hers. "I promise to come back to you."

She placed a small hand on his cheek. "Please do."

He released her and gazed at the small blonde vampire standing behind her with his arms folded. "Aidou…"

Aidou nodded seriously. "Don't worry Kiryuu, I'll to watch over Umi-chan." He squeezed her shoulders and ruffled her hair.

Kaname observed Zero and Aidou as they interacted, forming some sort of truce for the time being. This battle would officially set the board, tipping it in his favor for a while at least until the hourglass was fulfilled and Kiryuu was strong enough to fully embrace his role. "Kiryuu. Takuma. We have to go." He pressed one last kiss to his lover's forehead. "Aishiteru."

She blushed under his loving gaze. "Aishiteru."

Zero pecked her lips and hugged his 'sister' tightly, mumbling, "don't worry I'll be fine," reassuringly into her hair. He took his place next to Kaname and the three of them dematerialized.

Umi and Yuuki wiped their tears. "Cross-san," Seiren said firmly. "I must escort you to the gymnasium before they arrive."

Yuuki hugged her friend tightly. "Be careful. Zero would shatter if he came back and found you dead."

Umi squeezed the shorter girl. "You too. Kaname would go mad without you."

"Cross-san." Seiren called firmly.

She released Umi. "Coming." She threw a wave over her shoulder and followed Seiren in the direction of the gymnasium.

Umi and Aidou along with the other elites of Kaname's court took their place upon the roofs. "You okay Aidou?"

He smiled fondly at her. "I'm supposed to ask you that question, and yes I'm fine." He patted her head affectionately. "But I'll protect you so don't worry."

A raven crowed.

The Hitokirii appeared on all sides of the Academy, perching upon the trees. The sheer number of those standing on the tree branches made them appear like a dense black cloud surrounding the school instead of men. They drew their weapons but did not move, continuing to stand there motionless like living statues. Tonight they were harbingers of death.

Aidou's eyes flamed scarlet as the savage beast in him leapt in anticipation of imminent bloodshed. The atmosphere around the school descended into pits darkness rife with the promise of death. Tonight, Cross Academy's grounds would be tarnished with the shedding of blood. Tonight, only one group would rise from the ashes.

* * *

**Whoohoo! Another chapter down! I hope you guys enjoy this one and that everyone is still in character. Only a few more chapters to go you guys. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISIM accepted but no flames. R&R please, because your reviews make me happy. Arigatou.**

**Love ya**


	13. Belly of the Beast

**VK and all affiliated characters is the property of Matsuo Hino. **

**Belly of the Beast**

The warrior atop the gate silently patrolled the mammoth structure. His nerves were on edge, just like all the other warriors flanking the courtyard. The Old Masters had sent the Hitokirii hordes to attack Cross Academy, and everyone knew that place was under the protection of the pureblood Kaname Kuran. Svad did not like the idea that the Old Masters were deliberately provoking such a powerful creature. He was afraid, because unlike the other warriors in the Order of the Dark Lotus, he was not endowed with aura masking fushigiri or vampire-like speed and agility. He was merely a gatekeeper, not special at all. In fact he was often subjected to abuse of all kinds because of his insignificant status. He looked heavenward, taking in the jewel-like stars shimmering in the bluish black sky. Tonight was probably going to be the last time he gazed up the twinkling vastness of the night. He ran a nervous hand over his shaved and tattooed head.

The trio appeared outside of the gate.

Svad's eyes rounded when he saw them appear out of nowhere. They were just children, teenagers, no older than eighteen. Yet, they were here to destroy them all. His gray eyes fell upon the brunette, the one whose aura oozed death, and he reckoned that was the pureblood. He was beautiful, but he knew that purebloods were the most beast-like of all vampires. Swallowing his fear, he turned to warn his comrades. "Th--!" was the only sound he managed to make before a forceful psychokinetic blast slammed into his body, reducing him to both a limbless and headless torso in an instant.

Kaname took in a breath, attempting to control the beast that circled the brink of his control. Tonight he would devastate his enemy. "Well, since they already know of our presence…" He sent a narrow eyed gaze towards the gate. The door creaked and imploded into a thousand pieces. When the dust cleared, they stepped into the courtyard.

One, leader of the Forty-Seven, bestowed temporary leadership to Two and dashed for the stairs. He threw aside the double-doors and bolted up the staircase. The others would not be able to keep them at bay long, not with that heartless pureblood in their midst. All his life he had fought for the sake of keeping Khaan's dream alive, and he would not allow the only ones who upheld his beliefs to be killed. He burst into the main hall where the four Old Masters sat, giving a swift bow. "He's here! Kuran is here and he is not alone."

Shin and the others stood in alarm. "Who is with him?"

"An offspring of the Ichijo clan and the Level D Kiryuu, Zero," he answered in a hurried tone.

The Old Masters exchanged wary glances.

"Now, please my lords and lady I must get you to safety before they make it here." He pointed towards the far corner where the secret passageway to the underground tunnels resided, concealed behind the stone wall.

Misato shook her head. "No! We aren't running from Kuran like cowards. We will avenge our brother!" She declared obstinately, a nasty sneer on her face.

"But Misato-sama—"

Oroichi piped up. "We will face Kuran and his lackeys."

One bowed his head in defeat. "Then I will lessen their pace." He bolted from the room and stationed himself in the hallway leading to his Masters.

Warriors clad in black along with the presently Forty-Six surrounded the trio, weapons pointed straight at them.

Zero felt the baby fine hair on the back of his neck rise when Kaname allowed his aura to leak forth. The other soldiers backpedaled a few steps only, in an effort not to seem cowardly, but, to his surprise, the Forty-Six stood their ground.

Two stepped to the fore. "We have been expecting you Kuran-_sama_. And we are prepared to receive you and your companions kindly," he said snidely.

A chuckle snaked through slew of darkly clad men.

Kaname felt the auras of Zero and Takuma darken. The man talking would die last. He reached out with his aura, searching them for anything familiar. There was none. He didn't know what they were, if they were the so-called extinct race of myth or imposters that had simply assumed the name to strike fear into their foes, but they _would_ fall under his feet.

* * *

The sounds of battle resonated throughout the halls of Cross Academy as the nobles and their foes clashed. Kain stood amidst his kills, ignoring the blood caking upon his shoes. He sidestepped the poison tipped shuriken thrown at him and, utilizing his vampire speed, grasped the man's neck and broke it with the flick of a wrist.

Another warrior lunged at him with a spear, thrusting the dangerous tip at the fiery-haired vampire viciously, hoping to skewer him. "Die vampire dog!"

Kain evaded each assault, stepping over the bodies gracefully, and, drawing upon his powers, caused the man to combust into flames. He fell to the ground, a blackened carcass. Next to him he heard a tortured scream.

Shiki used a blood cord to wrench a man's arms from their sockets. Crimson gore splattered his face and clothes. He wiped the blood from his face, giving the gore smearing the back of his hand a good lick. Deftly, he avoided the kunai hurled at him, leaping and moving to avoid the sharp objects. In midair he tossed the end of his blood tendril at his foe, forming it into a noose, and wrapped it around his neck, tightening until the man's head fell from his shoulders. He smiled when the corpse tumbled to the ground, satisfied that he was able to exact his revenge upon the faction that had him gunned down like some sort of animal. He prayed that Takuma was okay. If those bastards killed his Ichi he was going to drain all the blood from their bodies and then destroy their lair beneath a wall of crimson gore.

* * *

Mutilated carcasses lay strewn across the stone courtyard, mercilessly felled by the trio of vampires. Takuma skewered a warrior, pushing the blade of his katana in up to the hilt, and withdrew it, stepping aside just in time to avoid the dangerous swing of his foe's scythe. The curve of the blade was so close to hitting home that he could literally smell the poison lacing the silver. He scolded himself, knowing full well how lethal the blade could be to him if it hit its mark.

Zero fired off one shot at an oncoming member of the Forty-Seven, then another when he dodged it, then another, backing up to take the brunt of his downward slash with his left forearm. The sword however did not cleave bone like intended, but instead merely nicked the flesh harmlessly. Inwardly he thanked his sensei for suggesting he wear light armor.

Ten glowered at the silver haired vampire. "Do not worry little one, we have no need for poison."

Zero pulled Bloody Rose's trigger, sending a silver bullet into the man's gut.

They hacked away at the circle, cutting down each and every warrior bold enough to come within their reach. Heads were decapitated, appendages amputated, bodies mutilated as they slaughtered their foes one-by-one, shrugging off whatever injuries they sustained. Blood's pungent odor and death's malevolent aura choked the air, the presence of both increasing as their enemies fell at their feet.

* * *

Kaien and Toga sought shelter in the alley of two school buildings to regroup. Kaien tore off the edge his shirttail and tied it around the bleeding laceration on his arm, hoping to stop the blood flow. He chuckled wryly at his dark-haired companion.

Toga, who stood with back pressed against the building loading his gun, passed a puzzled glance to his contemporary. To see Kaien chuckling while sharp objects were being hurled at them with deadly precision unnerved him. Was the ex-hunter finally falling off his rocker? "What's so damn funny?" He loaded another bullet into the chamber of his gun.

"Lately I seem to increasingly find myself resorting to violence."

Toga lit up a cigarette, jerking in surprise when a shuriken ricocheted off the building, and put his lighter back in his pocket. Goddamned bastards. "There are times when even a pacifist must pick up his sword."

Kaien flipped his golden hair, which was hanging loose at the moment, and grinned at the straightforward hunter. "Have I ever told you that you are my dear hunter?" He'd hoped that the fight would not come to Cross Academy that he wouldn't be forced to pick up his weapon again, but deep inside, he knew that it was inevitable. He understood Toga's words, but still hoped that drawing his sword to harm another would not become a habit.

Toga groaned and breathed puffs of smoke from his nostrils. "Too many times for comfort." He cocked his shotgun and darted out of their shelter, promptly dropping two approaching enemies. "How's the arm?"

Kaien charged his enemy, sidestepping without breaking stride to evade his assault, and impaled the dark warrior. "It'll do."

Yuuki stood in the balcony window gazing out worriedly. The school's courtyard was black, the only evidence that there was battle being the random blazes of fire coming from Kain. Despite the music blaring throughout the gymnasium and the antics of her schoolmates, she knew that outside the vampires she considered her friends were in fight for their lives, that somewhere in the world, the two most precious people in her life were in a death-match with the enemy that preyed upon them. She on the other hand, was stuck here with students that were oblivious to the happenings outside the gymnasium door. Why did Kaname-sama always do this? She understood that he loved her and wanted to protect her, but she wanted to fight, so she could become strong. She knew that she was clumsy, human, and nowhere near as capable of protecting herself as Zero or the others, but didn't want to be treated like some porcelain doll placed in a fancy display case, cut off from the outside world.

She was not going to sit here anymore. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking before stealthily creeping out onto the terrace. Without hesitating, she locked the doubledoors, vaulted from the balcony, and dashed towards the fray, determined to show that she was perfectly capable of defending herself. She scrambled to a stop when one of the malevolent men landed in front of her.

"Cross child…" He gripped the hilt of his scimitar, his cold abysmal orbs trained upon her.

She unsheathed Artemis from within her sleeve, protracting it to its full length, and held it in a defensive stand, stilling the shiver threatening to ripple through her body. "Stay away!"

Umi grabbed him from behind, holding him in a viselike grip. "Close your eyes," she said to Yuuki. Yuuki was too innocent to see what she was about to do to this man.

Yuuki closed her eyes. She heard a loud, sickening crunch like a dog chomping on bone, a bloodcurdling scream, and then…nothing.

Umi wiped the blood from her mouth, hating the fact that she was forced to resort to her other side. Sometimes it felt like she was drowning in the blood she spilled. "Are you okay?" She noticed the way Yuuki gazed down at the man's mangled neck with wide eyes.

She tore her eyes from the man, trying to erase the horrid image of his mutilated throat from her mind. Umi truly did have two sides. Movement in the shadows caught her eye. "Watch--!" Before she could finish her warning a bolt of electricity slammed into the man.

He spasmed and jerked as the electrical bolts surged through his body, overloading his system and reducing his organs to soup. His smoking and blackened carcass fell to the ground, crackling with energy.

"You should be inside with the rest of the humans," Rima said coolly, walking into the streetlight.

"No way," Yuuki refuted, "I'm not sitting in the gymnasium like some dainty little flower while you guys fight for your lives."

Rima rolled her eyes in silent annoyance. The human girl could be such a bother sometimes. She cracked a miniscule smile when Umi gave her a nod of gratitude.

"Please Yuuki-chan," Umi said persuasively, "if something happens to you, Kaname-sama will have our hides." She put a hand on her friend's shoulders, seeking to appeal to her heart strings.

"She's right." Aidou appeared from the shadows of the courtyard. "Your job is to protect the Day Students along with Seiren."

Artemis transformed into a scythe. "No," she refused stubbornly, her auburn eyes gleaming unwaveringly in the pale moonlight.

Umi bit her bottom lip. "Yuuki-chan, you need to live, Zero-kun is going to need you more than ever when this is over."

Aidou raised an eyebrow curiously. What did she mean by that? The orange hue of a leaping conflagration got his attention. He turned his gaze in the direction of the moon bathed courtyard. Ruka had better be watching Kain's back.

"Which is why I must fight, so I can be strong enough." She declared, gripping the weapon tightly.

Umi ran a hand through her silken dark tresses frustratingly and looked over her shoulder at Aidou who merely shrugged. She didn't think Yuuki could be so headstrong. Shit.

* * *

Zero gazed upon the countless corpses littering the ground, the blood from them flowing over the stone floor like a burgundy sea. How many lives had they just snuffed out? Sure he knew they were trying to kill them and plunge the world into darkness, but it bothered him how many lives he had a hand in extinguishing. His eyes fell upon Kaname and Takuma who seemed to barely acknowledge the maimed and disfigured carcasses encircling them. They were born vampires; of course excessive violence and bloodshed would not trouble them.

Kaname took in a breath, beating back the beast charging the gates of his restraint, and squared his shoulders. "Come." He swaggered towards the door, picking over the carcasses, trailed closely by his companions. He threw a glance back at Zero, who looked unsettled. "You are going to have to toughen up Zero, because you will see much more blood spilled before this reaches its conclusion." He burst the door open with a mere thought, entering the castle fearlessly.

They walked down dimly lit corridors in silence for what seemed like forever to Zero, until they came to a hallway guarded by One.

He brandished his weapons expertly, giving a warning growl. "You shall not pass."

Kaname worked his jaw. He would not waste his power on such a trivial wretch. "Takuma."

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

He allowed his gaze to remain upon the man in the hallway. "Take care of this insect."

"Yes Kaname-sama."

Kaname and Zero flashed past One, leaving him alone with Takuma.

Takuma eased into his kata, passing his opponent a polite smile. "Ready when you are."

One noticed the rivulets of blood trickling down the cheery vampire's weapon. "My Master once told me that the most dangerous vampire is the one that hides behind the grinning mask."

Takuma tilted his head to the side. "Your master sounds wise." He beckoned his enemy with the nod of his head. "Now come."

One twirled his short swords.

* * *

The Four Masters rose to their feet when they felt Kaname's powerful aura prickling over their skin. They understood what it meant to clash with a pureblood, that it spelled certain death, but they were ready. The grand doors flew open and Kaname and Zero stepped into the spacious chambers of the main hall.

Zero growled derisively at the men, holding Bloody Rose at his side. This was it? These decrepit old timers were the ones attacking them? "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He stated under his breath. Hell, if they waited a little longer they would die of old age.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Looks can be deceiving Zero."

Oroichi stepped forward, giving his lengthy white beard an arrogant tug. "Kuran-sama, nice to finally meet you."

Kaname dipped his head. "You as well, but I remember reading about five masters." He scoped them with expressionless eyes. "You all seem to be one short."

Their eyes tightened into tiny slits. How dare he jest about the death of their brother!

Kaname swaggered further into the room making no move to show them any aggression, at least not yet. He motioned for Zero, whose aura leaked with anxiousness, to calm his nerves. They didn't need to assail them, not before they perhaps gained a few fragments of information.

Oroichi strutted arrogantly down the stairs leading to their thrones and onto the floor, casting scornful gazes at them. "If you have read the prophecy-and I imagine you have-you well know that this battle is pointless."

Kaname smiled faintly. "Perhaps, but my victory here will allow time to pass unscathed." He glared at the four approaching in slow deliberate steps. Their arrogance was in the least vexing.

Shin rolled his eyes. "You are a fool Kuran." He, along with his siblings, drew their weapons threateningly.

Kaname snarled fiercely, no one called him a fool. His aura fluctuated dangerously, causing the stained glass windows lining the walls to shatter into pieces. Wind gusted past them, stirring up the shards of glass as the pureblood utilized his psychokinetic abilities. To his mild surprise the only thing that moved on them was their hair. He and Zero let out low growls at the same time. They were protected by some type of Hunter's charm. Now they had two factors against them. The first was the silver he could smell lining their weapons and the other was the Hunter's charms. He would have to be careful.

Zero frowned. Great. This wasn't going to be as much of the cakewalk that he anticipated.

Kazuo charged Zero head-on, moving exceptionally agile for a man of his age.

He fired off three shots in quick succession, unsurprised that he dodged two of the bullets and the third merely skimmed off the shield created by his Ancient fushigiri. Sonofabitch. The old man went into a spinning leap, coming down upon Zero forcefully with his weapon. Zero backpedaled, avoiding the razor edge of the sword.

Kazuo growled at the young Level-D. How could a vampire of his status move so quickly? He sped up his pace swiping at the teenager with repetitive cruelty, surprised at every counter move he performed. He thrust his sword forward, then protracted the kunai hiding in his sleeve, managing to slice through his shirt and armor.

Zero grit his teeth when he felt the weapon nick his arm. Stupid old man.

Kazuo grinned at the teenager. "You should learn to respect your elders, dog."

Boiling anger bubbled forth inside Zero. No one called him a dog. He lashed out at the old man, opting to perform a sidekick, since Bloody Rose was not the best choice for close combat.

Kazuo evaded the blow, leaping aside so Misato could hurl her weapon at Zero.

Zero darted out of the way of the weapon, eyes widening when the large spiked ball at the chain's end demolished half the column's side when it connected. Shit! He rolled and somersaulted out of the way, mangaging to dodge to the devastating blow of Misato's weapon and Kazuo's pschokintetic bursts, leaving demolished columns in his wake. No way was he getting killed by Methuselah's grandparents.

Kazuo, figuring the teenager was finished leapt into the air, bringing his katana down mightily, seeking to land his deathblow.

Running on pure instinct, Zero used his gun to counter the blow, surprised that the weapon was not sliced in half. Bloody Rose crackled with unleashed energy and repelled its master's assailant, forcing him backwards.

Kazuo's countenance fell into one of utter shock. "The Bloody Rose! You're the Protec--!"

Zero pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his chest and through his heart. He stood, shaking off the burning pain in his shoulder where the kunai had nicked him. He looked across the room and his eyes rounded.

Misato stood behind Kuran twirling her weapon, getting ready to hurl it at the pureblood, who had his hands full avoiding the anti-vampire shields of his two opponents.

If that spiked ball connected with Kaname it would spell defeat for them and Zero refused to lose the battle. Making a split second decision, he dashed to the endangered pureblood's rear, grasping the needle edged chain just as she hurled it at her intended target. Pain jolted through his hand as the needles tipping the chain's links slashed his palm. He growled angrily. Silver. Friggin' great. Tomorrow was going to be hell. Glaring hatefully at the woman, he yanked Bloody Rose's trigger. The chamber glowed and bullets tore from it and collided into the shield, rotating in midair for a few seconds before finally piercing it and hitting its mark in her chest cavity.

He sighed heavily, barely able to believe he was about to aid Kuran, and skimmed a bullet off each man's shield. He had no idea why, but for some reason it seemed that whatever Ancient Hunter's charms they were using to shield themselves, a bullet from Bloody Rose not only disrupted it but rendered it null.

When he realized that their shields were broken, the beast that was lurking within the gates of his control managed to partially slip through. Kaname sent Shin sailing through the air and crashing into one of the columns across the room before turning his attention to Oroichi, the one that had used his anti-vampire weapon to disintegrate his left hand. His garnet eyes glowed even redder, the pupils shrinking into slits, and his fangs tipped his bottom lip. The immediate air around him transformed into darkness, blending with the shadows of the night, death's sepulchral ambiance looming within his aura.

Oroichi's knees shook and he stood there, paralyzed from fear of the nightmarish creature standing in front of him. Then, he realized, these were the closing moments of his life.

Without speaking, he manipulated his own blood into an immense crimson hand with wicked talons and caused it to descend upon Oroichi, shredding him into ribbons. He stared at the remains of Oroichi, the beast roaring inside not sated by his death. In half a breath he was in front of Shin, eyes blazing with beastlike ferocity. He fell upon Shin clawing at him, ripping back flesh like an onion peel, severing muscles, and rending bones.

Zero watched in utter shock as Kaname mauled the man, as if he were unaware of his tormented screams. Kaname was every bit of the beast he imagined. He drew Bloody Rose, aimed, and fired. The bullet that whizzed past the rampaging pureblood wakened him and his name being shouted by the Level-D brought him to his senses.

"Kuran!!"

Kaname stopped mutilating the man, the beast retreating to its cage, and blinked rapidly, clearing away the red fog in his eyes. He stared down at the brutalized corpse he knelt over and his stomach turned. Forgetting for a moment that Kiryuu was even present, he bowed his head, burying his face in his palm. He'd lost it again. What would happen if he ever lost complete control of the beast chained within his soul? He heard Zero take a step forward then stop.

"Um…" At first he thought about grilling the pureblood for being a sick fuck, but when he hunched over like he was ashamed, he realized that maybe the pureblood was sorry for showing such a side of himself.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he spoke in the same expressionless tone he always used. He rose to his feet, gathering himself, and turned to look upon the younger teen, erasing the carmine beads trickling down his cheeks and sticking to the hair hanging in his face. "Truly I am." Sometimes he feared he would lose himself beneath the tide of blood that beckoned him.

Zero holstered Bloody Rose and ran a hand through his silvery tresses. "Yeah." He guessed he wasn't the only one self-conflicted. Even people like Kuran, who seemed to have it all, had to deal with their own inner demons.

Takuma entered the room blood stained sword in hand, sporting a small cut on his cheek. He cast a glance at the bloody corpses sprawled on the floor. "Oh, you're already done," he said cheerily, absently licking a crimson bead that dribbled next to the corner of his mouth.

Kaname almost smiled, happy to see his right-hand man alive. "Not yet, follow me." The trio walked down the halls silently, into the chilly mountainside air, and across the courtyard where Kaname stopped. He would wipe out the existence of this place. This castle would become their tomb. He held up his hand, the only one still in existence at the moment, and pulled upon his pureblood abilities, exerting it into a destructive force.

The castle creaked and moaned, then finally collapsed with a thundering crash into rubble.

Zero felt a sense of relief. It was over.

* * *

Kain breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down on a fountain's edge. They had finally stopped coming. Beside him, Aidou was mopping away the crimson droplets on his face.

"Are you okay Umi-chan?" Aidou asked, staring worriedly at her as she bound up a scratch on her shoulder. He kicked himself for not watching her more closely.

"Yes, Aidou-san. Don't worry about me it's just a scratch. Are you okay?"

He smiled brightly. "Yeah." He laid his head on his cousin's shoulder and yawned. "Are you okay Akatsuki?"

Kain counted the members of the Night Class as they strode into view, comparing with the number of nocturnal students that attended Cross Academy. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." He scooted over and grasped Umi's hand when Ruka appeared around the corner, reckoning it better to back away than to continue to cling to his cousin, for the moment. Soon,though, he would want his kinsman's undivided attention.

Ruka smiled sweetly at her lover and sat next to him, nuzzling her nose in his shirt. The thick odor of the spilled blood pervading the air made it difficult for the nocturnal students to focus and abstain from feeding upon each other out in the open.

"What the hell are we going to do with all these dead bodies?" Shiki asked when he came into view. "If we burn them it will cause a stench that even the townspeople will smell."

Zero and the others materialized in the courtyard. He barely had time to breath before Umi embraced him. "I was so worried about you."

Aidou, along with the other vampires, crowded around their leader, fretting over his injury. His attention however, was pulled away to the two lovers kissing passionately just outside the ring of vampires. He watched them interact with forlorn eyes. The way she fussed over his wounds, gazed into his eyes like he was the only man in existence, and touched him so tenderly made him realize even more that she was no longer his.

"Where's my dear girl?"

Rima popped her bubblegum. "In the gymnasium with the other humans." She was not going to tell him that they actually had to force her to return to the party, stating that she would no doubt be killed if she stayed to take part in the brawl.

Kaname nodded. "Good." He skimmed his eyes over the dead bodies strewn all over the ground and rooftops. A sigh escaped him. He was going to sleep for days when this was over. He exerted his power, dipping once again into he deep pits of the strength gained from Shizuka Hiou, and waved a hand. The carcasses reduced to ashes. "Come, it is time to retire to our dorms."

Aidou lagged behind as the other students walked ahead, not wanting to be around Zero and Umi as they displayed their affections for one another. Sometimes he hated Kiryuu. He cut his eyes to the pretty blonde walking next to him.

Her name was Hitomi Fujimia, a noble of less prominent status than the Aidou clan. "Aidou-san?" she said softly.

He directed a sky blue gaze at her. "Yes?" Why was she blushing so hard?

She continued to blush, her slate eyes sparkling with infatuation. "Um…I'm glad that you are unharmed."

A charming grin passed over his lips. "Thank you for your concern…" he trailed off when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Hitomi Fujimia."

"Hitomi, thank you for your concern" He flashed another charming grin. "I am glad that you are unharmed as well."

She covered her mouth to hold in a giggle, her cheeks flaming pink. "Thank you." They walked side-by-side the rest of the way.

* * *

Kaname laid his tired body in his bed, pulling the luscious covers to his neck. He looked at the stump that was just beginning to regenerate and gave a deep sigh. A yawn escaped him and he turned over on his side, relishing the smoothness of the covers. Despite the pain in his wrist and near exhaustion, he smiled to himself. The chessboard was set.

Zero yawned sleepily, trying to stay awake to watch Umi clean his wounds. He wouldn't admit it, but some small part of him had been afraid that he would never see her again. Thankfully, he had been wrong.

"By sunup you'll probably have fever." She stated informatively, tightening the bandage on his forearm. Gently she carded her hands through his hair, wondering what type of shower gel he used to make himself smell so wonderful. She stood and walked across the room, throwing the trash in the wastebasket.

"Well, my doctor should stay with me to make sure I'm alright," he stated suggestively, wincing when he clasped his hands behind his head.

She sat next to him, stretching sleepily. "Zero."

He yawned again, eyes half-lidding. "I just need to feel you next to me." Amethyst eyes hazy with sleep looked up at her.

Her heart melted and she crawled over him, snuggling beneath the sheets next to her lover. She burrowed into his side, seeking to soak up all the warmth that he possessed. Kami, she loved him so deeply.

He yawned again, ignoring the agony burning through his wounds. He would still be able to go to the Moon Festival in a few days with his most precious possession. The dust had finally cleared and Umi's contract with Kaname was fulfilled which meant he would have to release her. Then, when her life no longer belonged to Kuran, they would belong only to each other. Things were finally looking up in his life. His sleepy eyes fell upon the lovely teen snuggled into his side sleeping soundly and his heart felt like it may swell until it burst. Umi, his blessing, his center. He bent his head, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair, delighting in the feel of her silken skin embracing his. He smiled happily and closed his heavy eyes, falling into a slumber filled with pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Hoodoo! Only two more chapters to go me lovelies. I hope you like this one (I had a little trouble writing the fight scenes, so I hope they came out alright). I will now take your reviews, because every time you don't review the VK guys lose a level of hotness. Oh and to all those that reviewed my fic ARIGATOU!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Moon Festival has arrived! SPOILER ALERT: Don't hate me after this chapter ends.**

**Love ya 8D**


	14. Lips of an Angel

**Sadly, I could find no mermaid to help and get my one wish, thus, VK is still the property of Hino-sensei.**

**Lips of an Angel**

A pacifying calm had settled upon Cross Academy's campus ever since the battle two days ago and this atmosphere settled within the moonlit room of Zero Kiryuu. Zero lay on his back looking up at the ceiling smiling as Umi, who lay on her side with a hand propping up her head, played in his silver hair. He sighed contentedly, enjoying the calm of the night. The faint scent of salt tickled his nostrils. He turned his attention to his lover, whose eyes were brimming with tears. He sat up and cupped her chin in his hand. "What's wrong?"

She blinked repeatedly, trying to keep the tears pooling in her eyes from falling. "I'm just happy you're alive and I can be with you tonight." Her skin tingled when he softly thumbed away a droplet that managed to escape and trickle down her cheek.

An adoring grin passed his face. "Me too." He burrowed his fingers through her silk hair, glanced his fingertips over her jaw line, and flopped back on the bed. They fell into an easy silence for a while, Zero's thoughts racing. "Choo-choo?"

She looked down at him, seeing her lover perfectly despite the darkness. "Yes?"

"You're going to leave soon aren't you?" He had this gut feeling that Umi was hiding something from him and deduced that she was going to leave.

His question caught her off guard, digging into her soul, threatening to unravel her. She couldn't speak; all she could do was avert her gaze. She didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay with him forever, and bask in the engulfing warmth radiating from his soul, but alas circumstances did not allow her such a luxury. "Zero--"

He returned his gaze to the ceiling. So it was true. She was going to leave him. "Well I should've seen it coming, after all your stay here was only supposed to be temporary," he said seeking to control the tremor that sought to enter his tone. He didn't want to appear like some clinging child, but he didn't want her to be apart from him. He wanted her beside him where he could see that smile, lose himself in those mesmerizing eyes, and encircle her willowy form in his arms every day.

They both fell silent again. The covers rustled when she sat up, gazing at the far wall with sad eyes. She didn't want to depart from him no more than he did, but she had sealed it already, there was no going back.

He observed her in the darkness, the way her shoulders were drawn and her aura emitted gloom. A side of him wanted her to be sad so she would stay, but he understood that he had no right to hold her here when she had no reason to stay. He didn't want to be selfish. He sighed heavily. "You should join a dance troupe."

She looked back at him, surprised. "What?"

He pulled her down to him, so he could gaze into those enchanting amber pits. "You should join a dance troupe so you can dance in Soleil Dancehall like you always dreamt."

She looked down into those adoring amethyst eyes. "Why would you say that?"

Tenderly he tunneled his fingers through her inky tresses. "Because dancing is what makes you happy," he said sincerely. "And I have no right to keep you from happiness."

She chuckled softly. "That's very self-sacrificing of you my prince, but dancing is just a way to express myself, to release my stress." She rested her forehead against his. "_You_ are what makes me truly happy."

His cheeks tinged pink. Goddammit.

"And if I do decide to leave to join a dance troupe what will you do?"

His hand dropped to the small of her back, tantalizingly caressing the small spot. "I can't breathe without you choo-choo, but I should be fine as long as I can see you every other weekend."

"What if I join a dance troupe that's in like Russia or something?" She sat up against the headboard, shuddering when he planted a soft kiss on her waist.

He contemplated her question for a spell, weighing his options. "Then when I graduate from here, I'd move there," he answered, sitting up to look her in the eye so that she could see the honesty circling his gaze.

She leaned against him, tears trickling down her cheeks. To think that he wanted to build a life with her, a Halfling, was amazing in itself. But leaving everything he ever knew was just astonishing. "I would never let you leave this place and Yuuki just for me." She knew she would never leave and they would never build a life together, but it felt good to build castles in the sky.

He looked down at her when she cuddled into his side, nuzzling his neck. "Why not?"

She didn't answer at first, busying herself with drinking in his masculine scent. "Zero-kun?" She asked timidly. She was starting to learn her lover's temperament and was unsure how he would react to her question.

He rubbed her arm soothingly, trying to make her tears disappear. "Huh?"

She suddenly lost her courage to ask the question. It was too absurd, Zero would probably freak. She covered her mouth with a fist, pinching her lips nervously.

"Well, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Um…" she gave a dry cough. "Um…can I-can I hold you while we sleep tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow and threw her a downward glance. What the hell? "Why?" He said, with a little more snap to his tone than intended.

She looked down. "Well, you always hold me so…you know I just…," she trailed off.

He stared down at her quizzically, his features softening when he saw the crestfallen expression on her face. Having her hold him would feel weird, but for some reason he could actually sense how important this was to her. What was wrong? He took in a breath, and kissed her forehead. "…okay."

She smiled happily. "Really?"

He nodded less than enthusiastically. "Yeah." They lay down in the bed, snuggling beneath the bedcovers, and faced each other. He cuddled close and positioned his head just under her neck, enjoying the steady beat of her heart. As much as he didn't want to admit it, this actually felt oddly soothing. "Don't tell anyone about this," he warned.

She kissed the crown of his head. "I won't."

"I'm serious." He growled softly.

"I know."

"Good night."

"Good night." She heard him yawn and soon felt him fall asleep. She inched closer and tightened her grip to him, as if attempting to meld their bodies. Never would she hold him like this again. "I love you." She whispered and drifted into slumber.

* * *

Zero stood outside in the courtyard alone. The Chairman had secretly decreed that the Night Class was allowed to attend the Moon Festival 'because of good behavior', claiming that they would each be armed with two bottles of blood tablets. Now, he had to stand and wait on those parasites while the rest of the Day Students got to run ahead and get the best spots for the opening show. Not that it mattered, seeing as how Umi was late, Yuuki's doing no doubt. He tugged at his yukata (which he wouldn't have bothered to wear had Yuuki not whined that it was traditional and he and Umi needed to match) uncomfortably, squeezing the three sparklers in his hand.

Vampire auras crawled over him, alerting him to the Night Class's oncoming arrival. He looked up to see them walking towards them, dressed in their yukatas, and stifled a laugh. The less than comfortable expression on some of the students' faces was enough to cause his vexation to fizzle. "You bloodsuckers had better keep your fangs to yourself tonight," he snarled acidly, directing a gaze at Aidou and then Shiki.

Kaname looked at the prefect dismissively. Kiryuu looked much less intimidating in his yukata, of course he had no doubt that Bloody Rose was concealed somewhere within the folds of his garment. "Where's Yuuki-chan?" He asked, ignoring the comment.

Zero shrugged. "Still getting ready."

"We're ready." Yuuki sang sweetly as she and Umi came into view, both wearing traditional yukata. Yuuki ran to her vampire prince, her geta clicking loudly against the ground, and took his hand in hers.

Kaname slid his eyes over her, enjoying the way the pink highlighted her skin tone and the way the flowers in her hair gave her a regal feel. "You look breathtaking."

She blushed and grasped his arm. "So do you."

Zero gaped at Umi. His eyes glided slowly over the finely tailored yukata, enjoying the way the golden flowers brought out those beautiful eyes and the floral barrettes pinning up her hair revealed her luscious neck. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Wow, Umi-chan, you look stunning," Aidou purred, running to her side and squeezing her shoulders playfully.

Zero glared murderously at the noble, grasping her hand and pulling her to his side.

"Well you wouldn't say anything," Kaname pointed out.

He rumbled irritably. "Do me a favor and fuck off when we get to the festival, I don't want my night ruined." He said to the entire class of vampires.

Their auras darkened. The male prefect's irreverence was a constant thorn in their sides.

"Let's go." He handed Yuuki and Umi their sparklers, lighting them with a match. "Come on."

Yuuki giggled as the candy-striped stick sparkled brightly. Zero led the way down the hill and to the city. Cheering and the chatter of many people talking met their ears before they even came in sight. The city was alive with activity, lit up by elaborate paper lanterns hanging on every single house. Various shops and food booths peppered every corner of every lane. The streets were teeming with people some dressed in traditional yukatas while others chose to wear much more extravagant costumes with masks.

Umi's eyes widened. She had never seen so many people amassed together in a single town. "Wow," she said, trying not to seem too excited.

Yuuki pumped her fist, holding on to her beloved pureblood. "Come on Kaname-kun, let's find a good spot."

Zero grasped Umi's hand and pulled her into the crowd, jostling against the people in a vain attempt to find a good enough spot for Umi to see. "I knew it. I knew it was going to be crowded."

"Hey!" A woman said when he pushed past her, not even bothering to mutter a polite excuse me.

He stopped in the middle of the crowd and craned his neck. Loud drumbeats rang throughout the main street in rapid succession. The crowd cheered. "Shit, it's starting." He dragged her along into the depths of the mass of people, shouldering his way forward until they stood at the edge of the street. "We'll be able to see everything from here."

"Hey!" A disgruntled bystander of the crowd jabbed a finger in Zero's back. "I was standing there," he snarled angrily.

Zero turned on the man throwing him a withering glare that quieted him. He returned his attention to the fore. "You're going to love the parade, it's kick ass."

The beat of the drums grew louder as the band neared them, prompting the crowd of people flanking the street and snaking down the length of the main road to let out a shrill cheer. The drumbeats, the clash of cymbals, and the blare of trumpets deafened them as the band pranced by its members marching in perfect harmony. Next came dancers attired in the kabuki style from head to toe. They leapt and twirled to the music, fluidly striking poses common to the style of kabuki.

Umi giggled when a rather tall man who had struck a rather graceful pose contorted his face into a comical expression. This was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. In the mountains the only thing they had for fun was ice skating and not freezing to death. Her eyes expanded even more when a trail of men hidden within a dragon costume flounced by moving in a way so that the dragon seemed to slither down the street. Then the 'dragon' tilted its head back and breathed a stream of fire from its mouth, rousing a thundering applause from the multitude. "Zero-kun did you see that?" She screamed over the applauding crowd, pointing excitedly at the dragon.

Zero nodded, with a small smile. He'd never seen her exude such excitement; it was almost like she was displaying the same enthusiasm of the little girl she claimed died ten years ago. It was…charming to say the least. "Yeah."

"That was soooo cool!"

The entirety of the parade was truly a sight to behold. Beautifully dressed women followed the 'dragon', twirling and swaying with their silk red ribbons. Next, the acrobats followed, defying gravity itself with their high-flying flips and martial arts stunts. Fire dancers, men on stilts, and jugglers followed the procession amidst the ear piercing shouts of the throng. Then, the deafening screams of the crowd rose into an all-out roar when a white float exquisitely decorated to appear like the moon sitting upon the clouds rolled down the street. Atop the float sitting on a white throne, holding a silver scepter, and dressed in a white kimono with her hair swept up an elaborate style was a strikingly beautiful woman.

The crowd's volume intensified several decibels when she smiled and waved, blowing kisses at the men.

"Who is that?" She yelled, with her hands over her ears.

"This year's Moon Princess," he answered, nearly screaming over the roaring throng.

"She's beautiful."

He shrugged. "I've seen better." He kept his eyes upon her when he spoke, letting her know which of them he thought was the more beautiful of the two.

Umi blushed. Here they were in the middle of a bellowing crowd watching a parade, and Zero still managed to make it feel like they were the only two people standing on the street.

* * *

After the parade ended he and Umi sauntered down the streets going from booth to booth. Zero let Umi sample much of the city's native cuisine, mostly by stuffing it in her mouth when she tried to object. Currently, she was merrily licking on a strawberry flavored cone of shaved ice as they walked hand-in-hand down the congested sidewalk.

"This is so good," she took another lick, savoring the bits of real strawberry. She swung their arms playfully.

His brow knitted. She'd never had shaved ice before? How was that even possible? She'd lived on a mountain. "You've never had shaved ice?"

She eyed him for a second when he looked at her as if she were some alien from outer space. "I lived in a mountain village, Zero-kun. Shaved ice wouldn't have exactly caught on in a harsh arctic environment," she answered sarcastically.

He ignored the tone in her voice and pulled her closer so they wouldn't get separated by a group of partiers flouncing down the sidewalk with whiskey bottles held high. "Alright I get it."

"Step right up folks! See how good of a marksman you are! If ya hit ten targets you get a stuffed toy made of the finest cotton, twenty and you go home with a Zen fountain, hit all twenty two and you go home with the prized white jade butterfly necklace!" A vendor shouted.

Zero heard gunshots going off. He followed the sound, hauling his girlfriend (who whined that the swift pace may cause her to drop her shaved ice) along, and stopped just in time to see a crowd gathered around a gentleman attempting to hit the rapidly moving targets that randomly popped up and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Zero shook his head. The man was a vampire, a Level-C, and he had the speed of the conveyer belt turned up higher than any normal human was able to match. His eyes fell upon the necklace. It would look so beautiful on Umi.

The man finished, managing to hit only nine targets. "The thing is friggin' rigged! There's no way any human can shoot all those targets." He snarled irately. "I want my money back!"

The vendor simply flashed a charming grin. "Sorry friend but I don't give out refunds. It's not my fault you're not a good a shot as you thought you were," he chuckled heartily. "Next!"

Zero stepped up. "I'll take a crack at it," he fished a couple of coins out of his pocket and placed them on the counter.

The man refrained a frown when he felt Zero's aura, opting instead to swipe the money from the counter and hand him the gun. "Here ya go young man." He sent a gaze toward Umi who stood next to the silver-haired youth gazing at the white jade necklace with starry pining eyes. "Aiming to win the jade necklace for your little lady?"

Zero checked the gun for tampering, making sure all the bullets were in the clip. "Yeah."

He smiled slyly. "Good luck."

He held the gun up. "Luck's got nothing to do with it."

The man pressed the button.

Zero shot the first target, then the second, then the third. The crowd cheered him on as he shot target after target until finally there were none left. He put the smoking gun down and shot the man a triumphant grin.

The vendor begrudgingly unclasped the necklace from the gold bust sitting on the far wall. Goddamn Level-D. "That's some aim ya got there kid." He placed the necklace in Zero's outstretched hand. "Here ya are my boy."

"Thanks."

"But it doesn't look like your lady friend was too much into it." He observed.

Zero looked around. No Umi. What the hell? Where'd she go? Why did she always seem to leave just before he started showing off for her? "Dammit." He sighed heavily and started searching for his wayward lover. He stalked down the street and found her at a candy stand, sampling chocolate. "Candy? You left me for candy?"

She beamed at him, but then faltered when he glared at her. "Chocolate candy." Sheepishly she held up a ball of milk chocolate and tossed it into her mouth, not even bothering to chew it.

He burrowed a hand through his hair. "Do you even care that I won?"

"I knew you were going to win so there was no reason for me to stay and watch." She snuck another chocolate bonbon from the display plate and popped it into her mouth, savoring its richness. "Mmm that's good chocolate." She rolled her eyes, allowing a pleasurable purr to escape her lips.

"Jeez it's just chocolate." He said, ignoring the fact that he was actually getting turned on.

She swallowed and put an arm around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "So are you going to give me my prize?"

"Are you going to give me a kiss?"

"If I must," she said with false reluctance. The two of them shared a passionate kiss which when compared to what some of the other citizens were doing in the darkness of the alleys was chaste.

He broke the kiss, only after their lungs burned for oxygen, and placed a few more pecks on those tasty lips. "Now that I'm motivated." He took his place behind her and held the necklace up for her to see.

She smiled, cheeks flaming scarlet. "It's even more beautiful up close."

He hung it around her neck, fastening the clasps at the back, and took his place in front of her to admire his prize. He had been right. It did look beautiful on her. "You like it?"

"I love it." She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes for another kiss.

* * *

Much of the night was spent in abundant merriment. They spent half an hour laughing at the uproariously humorous puppet show for the night, forty-five minutes listening in rapt attention to the poignant songs performed by the Moon Princess, and an hour watching the acrobats and fire dancers perform as they ate dinner. They met up with Kaname and Yuuki sometime after three a.m.

Zero sighed when Yuuki snapped yet another picture of them. "Would you stop taking pictures of us? If you want someone to model for you, find Shiki."

She stuck her tongue out at him and examined the photograph in her digital camera. "You look constipated on this picture Zero-kun."

Kaname and Umi both smothered a laugh.

"Shut up!" He growled.

She folded her arms. "Well if you'd smile more you wouldn't look that way," she stated matter-of-factly. "Isn't that right Umi-chan."

Umi looked up nervously, all hopes that she would be left out of their bickering dashed to pieces. Her eyes fell upon the pureblood, who seemed to be enjoying himself, although his face remained the same stoic mask. "Ummm…" she mumbled softly. She had learned her lesson well about getting caught in the middle of one of their little spats.

Yuuki shook her head. "You're such a push-over as a girlfriend."

Zero raised an eyebrow. Since when did Yuuki say what she felt? He glared at Kaname. Stupid pureblood was a bad influence. "Your boyfriend is a bad influence."

Yuuki scowled at her brother. "He is not."

"Is too."

Umi sighed at Yuuki and folded her arms.

Kaname sighed as they continued to bicker. Kiryuu was probably right. He was a bad influence. "Kiryuu is probably right my dear. I am a bit of a bad influence."

Yuuki shook her head hard. "You're not a bad influence. Zero-kun is only joking."

Zero rolled his eyes. He was so not joking. Stupid Kuran always knew how to make him look like the bad guy.

Umi grasped Yuuki's hand. "Do you want to go dance?"

Yuuki gave a yay, tossed Kaname her camera, and tugged Umi into the mass of people in the street writhing to the jaunty tune of the music blaring through the area.

* * *

Aidou popped a bloodtablet and breathed out a sigh as he watched the humans dance and parade down the sidewalks. He lost Umi somewhere in the crowd and hadn't seen her all night. She and Kiryuu were probably having the time of the lives without him. Again he sighed. He'd sampled many of the sweets the various vendors had on display at their booth, finding the chocolate most decadent. He hated to admit it but if there was one thing the humans had over them, it was partying. Humans definitely knew how to throw one hell of a shindig.

"Hello Aidou-san," Hitomi said, giving a respectful bow when she approached him.

He nodded out of respect. "Hello Fujimia-san." He flashed a boyish smile.

Her cheeks turned red. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

He leaned against the alleyway. "Yes. And you?"

"Very much so." She blushed again when he rested those ice blue eyes upon her.

"Are you here alone?" He tilted his head to the side, examining her appearance. Red was her color.

"Yes. You?"

"I came with Akatsuki…Well, he came with Ruka, I just tagged along…Wait." Kain had left with Ruka as soon as the opening show concluded. So yeah, he was alone.

She giggled softly. "So basically you are here alone."

He chuckled humorously, passing a hand through his golden curls. "I guess so." He took a step forward, taking the liberty to breach her personal space, and dropped his voice into a seductive purr. "You want to keep me company during the fireworks?"

She felt like jumping out of her geta. Aidou, her crush since forever, had just asked her to watch the fireworks with him. "Okay."

He threw her another charming grin that produced another blush on her cheeks and took her hand in his.

* * *

Zero and Umi stood on the moonbridge arching over the canal watching the fireworks explode in the air. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close, jerking his eyes from that glorious neck. God, he wanted to suck her blood, but he knew spilling the crimson liquor rushing through her veins would attract the wrong crowd. "Don't worry Umi-chan," he whispered in her ear, sliding his tongue over her earlobe. "I'll keep you safe."

She smiled softly and looked up into those pinkish tinted amethyst eyes. "I know." Her eyes darted to the sky when more fireworks rocketed heavenward and exploded in a dazzling array of colors and designs. "So why'd you bring me out here? To see the fireworks better?" She sat down on the edge of the bridge, elegantly crossing her ankles.

He sat next to her and encircled her wiry shoulders, cuddling her close. "Nah, I just wanted you to myself." He gave a boyish grin.

Her heart melted at his words. "Aww, you're so sweet." She touched his cheeks and craned her neck. They shared another kiss brimming with love and affection.

He drew away and nuzzled her nose affectionately, a grin on his face. He stared into those limpid amber orbs, allowing them to draw him beneath their entrancing undertow to where they bewitched his soul. Gently he pressed his forehead to hers, lovingly running his hands through her inky tresses. He loved her so much. She was his source of never-ending joy, his warmth, his light. He never wanted to be parted from her. The duo remained on the moonbridge, watching the fireworks exploding into magnificent designs, and conversed quietly amongst each other until the sky began to lighten.

"Ah, shit!" He jumped from the bridge's ledge.

"What's wrong?" She asked, gulping down the lump in her throat. It was almost time.

"The sun's coming up. If we don't go now we won't get a good spot in the meadow to watch the sunrise." He grasped her hand and tugged her gently toward the end of the bridge.

"Let's stay here and watch it."

He arched a brow. "But we can't see it from here." He perceived the pleading look in her eyes and he conceded. "Alright." He sat next to her holding her small hand tightly in his, flashing her an adoring smile. The entire night had been perfect, he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. He'd envisioned ending the Moon Festival standing on the hill with her watching the sun rise over the horizon, not sitting on the moonbridge. It didn't matter though, because as long as he was with Umi, he was happy, no matter where they were.

Tears burned her eyes, hazing her vision. Today was the day; they would never see each other again. Would he be okay? She directed her gaze up to him, trying to hide the melancholy expression in her face, and lay her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent.

He looked down at her, knitting his brow. "Umi-chan, what's wrong?" He asked gently, tilting her chin up with a finger.

She blinked back the tears swimming in her eyes. "Zero-kun, I want you to make me a promise."

He regarded her, his lavender orbs overflowing with devotion. "Anything."

That one word speared her core, his affection and depth of feeling surmised in that single phrase. She squeezed his hand, swallowing her tears. "I want you to promise that if something happens to me…That you'll live, that you won't sink into the same pit of self-destruction."

He blinked and arched an eyebrow. Why was she talking like this? It was starting to frighten him. "Why are you talking like this Umi-chan?" A tremor muscled its way into his voice, causing it to shake.

She couldn't answer that question. He had to promise, because if he didn't there would be no peace for her. "Promise!" She commanded.

"Okay! I promise."

She breathed a relieved sigh and traced the tattoo on his neck. Pins and needles prickled over her skin and the sensation that she was floating swept over her. She focused her eyes on the silver-haired young man staring at her curiously. "Tell me you love me."

A small smile graced his face. "I love you."

She returned his smile and crushed her mouth to his. She kissed him fervently, pouring every ounce of love she possessed into it, until her heart felt hollow, until there was nothing left to give. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to his. "You're going to be okay, Zero-kun," she said assuredly, her voice hardly above a whisper.

He curved an eyebrow. What was she talking about? Then he felt it, or didn't feel it rather. Weren't they just holding hands? He looked down at her hands and his entire core cracked down the middle. Her hands, although still visible, were starting to fade. His eyes broadened, face frozen in horror. Umi was fading! His voice died in his throat, no words could find their way to pass his lips, all he could do was whine softly.

She fought the tears in her eyes, trying to remain strong for him. "It had to be this way," she said softly, smiling fondly at him as her appearance became more and more ethereal.

"N-no Umi-chan don't go. Please!" Frantically he groped at her disappearing form, praying that some deity would have pity upon him and restore her fading body to this world. "Don't go please. Please don't go," he pleaded, tears pooling in his eyes as he, despite coming up with empty air each time, continued to grasp at her. "You can't leave me, not now. Please, don't leave me. I love you!" He cried, as if those three words alone were powerful enough to thwart the evil force siphoning her from his world.

Umi pressed her forehead to his and pecked his lips, feeling and tasting him for the last time. "I wish we could have had more time…"

"P-please Umi-chan…" he implored, voice raw and trembling.

"I love you." And with those last words, she vanished into thin air, leaving her devastated lover alone on the bridge.

Zero's heart shattered, its fragments shredding him into a million pieces then shriveling into bits of nothingness. This was a lie, it couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. It was no dream, Umi-chan was gone. He braced his hands on the ledge, supporting his weakened limbs. She was gone. His butterfly was gone and there was nothing that he could do or say that could bring her back to him. A sense of helplessness accompanied by the scoring pain of agony wound through him, boring directly past his defenses to impale his soul. Again, he felt the bitter sting of death. The tears that had been building up spilled from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks in profuse rivulets, merging at the tip of his chin and dripping onto the limestone bridge. He collapsed on the ledge of the bridge, drawing his legs to his chest, and allowed heaving sobs to wrack his trembling body.

* * *

Thick heavy clouds hung in the air, darkening the night even more than usual. A small group of eight people crowded before the tombstone beneath the lanterns hanging from the tree branches, all of their faces masks of somberness. The mood was dismal, sepulchral, just like the souls of half the mourners.

Aidou strode to the fore of the group, tugging at the necktie of his black suit. His entire world had come crashing to the earth three days ago when he learned that the young girl he had nurtured and grew to love was no longer in existence. Vampires, unlike humans when it came to the sanctity of life, reserved their tears only for their mates, dearest kinsmen, and closest friends. And Hanabusa Aidou had cried, he had wept until his eyes felt like sandpaper, until his voice was raw, until he fell into a dreamless slumber. He thought that he'd depleted all his tears, but it was now, as he stood before the group of vampires and humans ready to deliver his eulogy that his eyes began to sting. He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. He looked down at his feet for a moment, happy that Kain projected an encouraging aura to him. "Um…this is a poem written by a nameless poet th-that I felt was right for the situation. I beg you please to bear with me." He cleared his voice and began to tearfully recite the poem:

_The First candle represents our grief,_

_The pain of losing you is intense,_

_It reminds us of the depth of our love for you._

_This Second candle represents our courage,_

_To confront our sorrow,_

_To comfort each other,_

_To change our lives._

_This Third candle we light in your memory,_

_For the times we laughed,_

_The times we cried,_

_The times we were angry with each other,_

_The silly things you did,_

_The caring and joy you gave us._

He had to stop at this point because the emotions flowing through him choked the sound right out of his voice. Composing himself, he took in a deep breath, infused himself with courage, and resumed the eulogy:

_This Fourth candle we light for our love,_

_We light this candle that your light will always shine,_

_As we enter this season and share this night of remembrance,_

_With our family and friends._

Zero felt numb through and through. His hand was unfeeling to the vise-like grip Yuuki had on it, his ears mostly deaf to the heartrending eulogy Aidou spoke so eloquently, his senses unaware of his surroundings. The only thing he could do was stare hollowly at the silent headstone and the name chiseled into its front: Umeko Kitogirii. Umi was dead, slipped through his fingers like sand blowing in the wind. His eyes fell upon the numbers chiseled into the limestone, the numbers that represented the length of her lifespan, the numbers that failed to testify to the quality of her life and those that she touched.

_We cherish the special place in our hearts,_

_That will always be reserved for you,_

_We thank you for the gift,_

_Your living brought us._

Aidou's voice wavered uncontrollably as he attempted to rein in the agony burning through his soul. He swallowed again, quelling the immense lump in his throat.

_We love you,_

_We remember you._

His voice cracked on the last word and he gave a bow, walking with downcast eyes to Kain's side. Gently Kain rested a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing to assure his cousin that he was at his side.

Yuuki wiped her tears, holding on to Zero's hand, even though he didn't respond, hoping to transfer her feelings of hope into him. It had all happened so unexpected, one hour she saw him and Umi creeping away in the direction of the moon bridge, the next she found him alone weeping inconsolably. Her eyes shifted to the pureblood next to her. He stood there, regal as ever, gazing calmly at the tombstone. She looked away quickly, telling herself that he was mourning on the inside. Returning her attention back to her brother, she lay her head on his shoulder, gently rubbing a circle in his hand with the pad of her thumb. She looked up at the silver haired youth. Sadness filled her when she perceived the vacant expression in his lavender eyes and the utterly despondent look etching his features. _Please don't let Zero_ _kill himself,_ she beseeched whatever divine beings were observing them.

Zero stared at Kaien as he lit the incense, letting them burn. Umi's laughing face pervaded his thoughts, those topaz eyes staring at him as vivid as if she were standing right beside him. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. No longer would he be able to lay his eyes upon that beautiful face, see that adoring smile, or be able to lose himself in those amber orbs. He would give anything just to touch her, just to hear her voice. A sad sigh left him. She had given so much and in the end her system had started shutting down because she'd handled too many artifacts charmed with anti-vampire fushigiri. Kuran revealed that she had requested that he used that Ancient fushigiri upon her, because she wanted her last moments to be staring into his eyes and not marred by mortal agony. Kuran said it had been painless, that she had been at peace. None of that made him feel any better, though, because none of their explanations could chase away the cold creeping into his soul.

As he watched the smoke curl heavenward he cursed Fate or whatever divine powers (Kami, Buddha, or whoever) that be for blessing him with the promise of happiness then destroying it in a single instant. He condemned them for allowing him to bask in the radiant light that he had missed for so many years only to snuff it out in a single breath. He cursed them for using their cruel sword to carve out whatever happiness was left in his core, leaving him an empty husk with a lead weight for a heart.

Long after the others departed and the incense sticks no longer smoldered, Zero and Aidou stood in darkness, silently mourning the person they both had held so dear.

* * *

**Awwww. Please don't hate me *runs from angry mob* for this chapter, but it was necessary. I hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to review, because they inspire me. Ta-ta. 8D**

**Bear hugs & puppy dog kisses!**


	15. Epilogue: Pieces of Me

**VK and all affiliated characters belong to Hino-sensei, the extras are just a little added spice to the mixture.**

**Epilogue: Pieces of Me**

Zero sprinted down the darkened path of the forest. He'd been summoned Monday by the Hunter's Association and notified that humans, mostly young ladies, were vanishing without a trace. Of course everyone deduced without much thought it was a Level End. He'd arrived and quickly picked up the scent. That was three days ago. Level Ends should not be this hard to track. He didn't know if he was off his game because it was that time of the year, or if it were smarter and stronger than usual.

He threw all thought from his mind and focused on what mattered at the moment. The hunt. He jumped over fallen logs, ducked under low hanging branches, and scrambled down a ravine. His hunter's instincts cried out to him, letting him know his prey was near. Its ragged breathing, the scent of sweat and fear, and its repulsive aura assaulted his senses. He picked up his pace, his heart dumping large quantities of adrenaline into his veins. Cutting through the darkness, his sharp eyes saw the creature up ahead, dashing across the ground with a body slung limply over its shoulder.

His eyes narrowed into slits. A young woman. Its next victim no doubt. He raised Bloody Rose and pulled down the hammer. _Click._ Its ear twitched and sped up its gait. Zero aimed and pulled the trigger. The familiar red light beamed forth and the bullet rocketed from chamber, boring straight into its target's skull. It crumbled into a cloud of black ash, the unconscious woman landing harmlessly to the ground, just on the outskirts of a clearing.

A large cave surrounded by bare trees stood in the glade where the body lay. He walked towards the young woman and was about to bend down to check her pulse when another aura washed over him. Another Level E. He stepped over the body and took a defensive stance, pointing his weapon at the mouth of the cave.

Soft footsteps echoed through the cave. A young boy emerged from the dark cavern and into the moonlight. His body was gaunt, his dark hair matted, and his face ashen. The tattered and dirty clothing that covered his wiry body hung from him like an oversize paper sack, engulfing his tiny form. He had to be no older than ten. "Mister?" He said curiously, his sunken eyes darting to the gun in the scary man's hand.

Dried blood stained his lips. He had recently finished feeding. The girl was just a late night snack for the father. Zero heaved a hard sigh. Damn. Why'd it have to be a kid? He placed his hand on the trigger, hesitating.

"Why are you here Mister?" Then his eyes lit up in realization. "You're a Hunter."

Zero's eyes broadened for a second. The boy was actually lucid enough to understand his unavoidable fate. Death. "Yes." He didn't like the idea of killing a child, however this child was no longer human, but a beast that lusted after blood.

He put on a brave face. His father, a Level E that survived many months, had told him about Hunters, that they were the bogeymen that tracked them down and killed them like dogs. "Save me." He begged. He didn't want to be a monster that fed upon the lifeblood of humans any longer. He didn't want to live in the shadows any longer. He wanted freedom.

Zero squeezed the gun's handle, regarding the pitiful creature trembling before him. His eyes locked with the boy's and he took in a sharp breath. He saw a lot of himself within those dejected eyes, the same strength that Kaien said resided within him was in the boy's bluish orbs. But this child had no one, and he had already awakened the vampire inside of him by drinking blood. There was no hope for him, death was his only savior. "I will…Close your eyes."

He shut his eyes.

He jerked the trigger. Bloody Rose responded, sending a bullet directly into the boy's brain. The child crumbled, leaving behind a pile of black dust. He bent over and touched the motionless girl's neck, checking for a pulse. She was dead. He cursed, turned, and began the long trek back to civilization.

The fun part, the actual hunting, was over. Now, came the paperwork, the boring monotonous paperwork. He rolled his eyes and propelled himself into the air, landing at the crest of the ravine. The new Head of the Hunter's Association, Kieji Morimoto, had finally allowed him to become a Hunter, inducting him into the Association the day after he turned eighteen. Due to his vampire abilities, he'd been rising through the ranks ever since, quickly distinguishing himself from the Hunters in his age group.

The same feeling of ice that haunted him when he was alone crept into him, wrapping its wicked fingers around his soul. He was a hunter now; he was supposed to be happy. But he wasn't, because when he was alone and his mind had freedom to roam, his thoughts drifted to the things he buried in the recesses of his soul four years ago. Solitude was supposed to be his haven, his refuge, but it was his silent tormentor, never allowing him a moment's peace, always reminding him of what and who he'd lost. He stopped and raised his eyes heavenward, gazing up past the treetops to the vast night sky.

Zero opened the door to his apartment and entered, holding a bag in his hand. He shut the door and walked across the sparsely decorated sitting room to the stand where a ten-gallon fish aquarium sat. A small smirk graced his handsome face. "Sorry I'm late." He unrolled the bag and revealed a box of fish food, opening it and taking out a pinch of the less than fragrant flakes. He opened the lid, cooing to the two speckled koi fish as he dropped in their sustenance for the day. He leaned down, watching as they swam gracefully to the top to feed. Yin and Yang, the koi fish, were the only things in his life that allowed him a measure of calm.

He showered, ate dinner, and at length laid his sleep-deprived body down to rest. His eyes halted upon the empty pillow next to him. A part of him wished that at any moment she would emerge from the bathroom and tell him how happy she was that he returned home unharmed and fall asleep in his arms. But he knew it would never happen, because she was dead. The ache that pierced him skewered his heart, splitting it from his very core. A growl of agony rumbled from within his chest. Why was it that no matter how hard he tried to cleave that day from his mind, the pain only grew more intense?

* * *

The autumn sun shined upon the park, its gentle rays peeking between the branches of the trees sporting their fall coats. Zero pulled his jacket close when a cool wind breezed by and continued walking forward towards the far end of the park. Today was the day he and Yuuki had their customary cup of tea. After graduation they went their separate ways, he moved hundreds of miles away and became a hunter while she decided to further her studies at a university. In his opinion, the university, although it was pretty far away, still did not put enough mileage between her and Kuran.

They tried to have these 'appointments' at least once a week, when he wasn't off on assignment and she wasn't loaded down with her lessons. He entered the leisure area, sweeping his gaze over the people sitting at their respective tables either playing chess or engaged in stimulating conversations as they sipped on their tea (or coffee). His eyes fell upon the young woman sitting in the corner at the far end of the area, sipping on her tea.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw her 'brother' standing over her. "Zero-kun!" She wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

He chuckled, patting her head affectionately. "Hello, Yuuki-chan."

"I'm so happy to see you," she said, looking up at him with loving eyes.

He smiled, giving a nod, and squirmed from her grasp before people began to notice them. His eyes fell upon the exquisite pink jacket she wore as they sat down. "That jacket looks expensive." He smiled when Yuuki handed him a thermos filled with piping hot tea.

"I made this for you because I figured you would want tea. It's your favorite." She smiled when he accepted it and took a timid drink from it. "Yeah it was expensive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Kuran buy it?"

She folded her arms. "What makes you think that I didn't buy it with my own money?"

He let out a laugh. "You couldn't afford something that expensive with the allowance Cross-kun sends you."

She rolled her eyes and glowered at him. "Whatever." Her features shifted to guilt. "It's not like I want him to always shower me with gifts."

He shrugged and continued sipping his tea. "It's the way he shows his love, asking him to stop would only make him feel rejected."

Yuuki's eyes sparkled hopefully. "Oh Zero-kun you're finally starting to care about Kaname-kun. I knew you'd see him for the wonderful person he is."

He snorted disdainfully. "Hell no, it's just that I want you to be happy."

She giggled, her russet eyes twinkling warmly at her adopted sibling. "Aww." She flipped her brunette locks, beaming sweetly at him, and grew serious. "Are you happy Zero-kun?"

No. He was not happy. Ever since four years ago, happiness had become a fickle thing, emerging in his life for but a few moments before vanishing into nothingness. He averted his eyes training them on the topiary behind her instead of that questing gaze. "Don't ask me such a question Yuuki- chan."

A disconsolate silence pervaded their table, choking the air of cheer that had once surrounded them. She took several sips of her tea, watching the melancholy expression of her brother silently. They needed to discuss this, it could no longer wait. "I visited Umi-chan's grave three days ago."

He kept his gaze downward, afraid that his eyes would betray him. Why did Yuuki insist on ripping the scabs from his heart after she visited Umi's grave? "That's good," he responded tremulously.

She knew it hurt him to discuss this subject, but it was needed or he would continue to decay. "Why don't you visit Umi's grave? I go every year. Aidou goes every year for crying out loud. Why can't you?"

The thermos squealed as he squeezed it, alerting him that at any moment it would cave beneath the pressure of his grip. "I…" his voice faded, overcome with the emotions he fought to control.

She took his hands in hers, her lovely face a mask of seriousness. "You can't keep doing this Zero-kun. You can't just cut her out of your life like she never existed, like you never loved her, like she was never a part of you."

He dropped his eyes to his thermos, unable to allow himself to look into those auburn pits. "It's easier this way," he spoke quietly. He lied, it wasn't easier, it hurt like a thousand and one hells, but he couldn't bring himself to go back and face the silent grave that stood as the only testimony to such a wonderful person's life.

Tears stung her eyes. "No it's not. If you keep living like this, it'll consume you and you'll waste away from the inside out." She leaned forward. "You can't get over it if you never allow yourself to grieve."

He pinched his lips.

"Please…" She gently caressed his cheek, urging him with her eyes. "Go."

He gave a heavy exhalation and nodded defeatedly. Yuuki was right.

She smiled. "Thank you." After they finished their tea, they went to a nice little bistro for lunch and spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

Zero awakened to the rising sun shining upon his naked back. He lay there momentarily, blinking the sleep from his eyes, before turning over in the bed. Sleeping next to him was a beautiful woman with jet-black hair. Kira. His lover. She was the most recent of a string of many women he tried to build a relationship with, but ultimately whatever they had would fail. They all failed, his relationships, because in the end his lovers always fell in love with him, and love was not something he was able to give. He breathed in her scent for a moment. Vanilla, not cherry blossom.

He slid smoothly out of bed, careful not to disturb her and went to go take a shower. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked hollow. He quickly averted his eyes. Today, he would go visit Umi's grave. He got dressed and exited the bathroom, the smell of cooking food assaulting his nose. On lead legs, he walked into the kitchen, finding Kira over the stove preparing a large breakfast. "What are you doing?"

She knitted her brow, hazel eyes staring at him inquiringly. "I'm fixing you breakfast…Why?"

Zero bristled on the inside. He knew what her preparing breakfast for him meant. It meant that she no longer saw him as simply a way to fulfill her carnal needs, but wanted a real relationship with him. He couldn't give anything more than bodily satisfaction. "People in relationships fix each other breakfast." He strode to the door and started putting on his shoes.

She put down her spatula. "What are you talking about? You've been using my shower and screwing me senseless for two months! What do you call that?"

He shifted his gaze back to his shoes, unwilling to see the pain in her eyes.

She crossed to him, touching his cheek when he stood. "Zero…I-I love you. I don't just want your body, I want your love." She grasped his hand, clenching it tightly. "I want your heart." She said desperately, trying to make him see how much she needed him.

He raised his sorrowful eyes to hers. "I'm sorry Kira, but for now, my body is all I can give." He turned and grasped the doorknob, struggling to keep his shoulders from falling when he heard her sob. "Don't worry, I won't bother you again." He unfastened the door and pulled it open, shutting it behind himself.

Zero stood upon the hill, a single blue rose in hand, looking down at the marble tombstone. Umeko Kitogirii was engraved on its fore. Seeing her name was the hardest part, because it was a painful reminder that she was truly gone, that he had to continue his life without her. He tugged at the black tie of his three piece suit (the only suit he possessed) and pocketed a hand. He slid a hand through his platinum locks, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Umm…Sorry I haven't visited you in these past four years. I just…I just didn't want to come here, because it would force me to face the harsh reality." His voice cracked and died. He cleared his throat, controlling his emotions. "That you did exist, that I love you so much, and that I have to live without you." He clenched the rose's stem firmly, its thorns digging into his palm, stilling his trembling lip. "Why'd you do this to me?" Hot tears pricked his lavender eyes. "Why'd you leave me?"

"I didn't expect to see you here," Kaien said, observing the man standing in front of the grave.

Zero quickly blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes and turned to his former guardian, giving a deep bow. "Cross-kun." He said robotically.

Kaien, who always knew when to be serious and when to be frivolous, merely returned the bow, smiling warmly at the young hunter. He took his place next to the young man, studying him closely. It had been so long since he'd seen him look so…hollow. "It's been four years and you haven't been here since the funeral."

Tears rose into his eyes again at the Headmaster's words. He knew Cross would not approve of his absence from Umi's annual memorial, but he didn't expect him to be so accusatory. Although, he did deserve it for being so selfish. "You must think I'm some sort of asshole for not visiting the grave of the girl of loved. I just…" He silenced himself when his voice trembled.

Kaien smiled gently at the distraught man. "I don't Zero-kun. Umi's death was a harder blow to you than it was to any of us. I know it must feel like you're opening an old battle wound."

Kaien was wrong. The wound had never healed, it just sat there festering becoming an infected lesion until it was an uphill battle just to move on. Sometimes, he wanted to give up and sink into despair, but he understood that he was needed, that he had a duty as the child of the Kiryuu clan to uphold. He could not stop clambering up what seemed like an insurmountable mountain, just because he was tired. "I miss her so much." He knelt and placed a hand on the marble tombstone. The stone was cold, just like his heart.

Zero trembled, doing his finest to control the emotions barraging him. "Why did I have to lose her?" He asked, voice quaking along with his body. "Am I not meant to be happy? Am I supposed to live my life in torment?"

The Headmaster placed a hand on one of Zero's quivering shoulders. "Don't think that way Zero-kun. Everybody is meant to be happy."

Zero looked up at the older man with tearful eyes, his countenance a mirror of grief. "Then why did I have to lose her?" He repeated the question, except it was more desperate more hopeless. All the raw agony that had been building within him for four years finally breached the gates of his control, and Zero Kiryuu broke down. He bowed his head, concealing the tears that cascaded down his cheeks in profuse rivulets, and allowed sobs to wrack his body.

Kaien blinked, never in all the years he knew the young hunter had he ever witnessed him display such unadorned grief. It was…heartrending. He observed the trembling man kneeling on the ground for a few more moments, controlling his own quivering lip. Then, finally he spoke in a somber tone, "death and life go hand-in-hand Zero-kun. From the cradle to the grave we humans dance upon the edge of the abyss. Sometimes, what he hold most dear gets lost in the fire. But that's life; there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is sweep up the ashes and continue on." He bent down, patting the weeping man's back consolingly.

He grew quiet, mopping the tears from his eyes with a sleeve, and attempted to gather whatever calm was left in him.

"Come on, I'll put on some ginger tea and clean up the guestroom so you can stay for a few days," he spoke softly, his tone relaxing Zero.

He kissed the blue rose in his hand and placed it at the foot of the headstone, then stood and followed Kaien to his home.

* * *

Aidou strode towards the red town car idling by the curb outside of the station behind his chauffeur. He opened the door and slid into the car's leather seats, sighing contentedly. It was good to be home. He produced his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. _"Bonsoir mon cher," _he sang sweetly into the receiver. "I just arrived and I'm coming over. Be ready okay?"

He smiled when the person on the other end agreed happily. "Good, _au revoir._" He hanged up the phone and concealed it in his pocket, buckling his safety belt when the driver got in and cranked the car. "Take me by Miss Deumont's."

The chauffeur agreed and pulled into traffic.

Aidou looked out of the window at Paris's night sky. After graduation he relocated to France into one of his family's many vacation homes. When Kain asked him why he was moving when he would inherit the entire Aidou estate he had simply stated: because it's going to take my mother and father centuries to die and I do not wish to live with them that long. He chuckled at his own candor.

Of course Kain followed him afterwards. They could never spend too much time apart. Since high school, he'd been furthering the advancements of science and technology in many different fields: astrophysics and electrical engineering just to name a couple. He'd established himself as more than a prodigy, but as one of the greatest minds the world had ever known. But for now, he needed a vacation, time away from prying eyes.

Later, he licked the droplets of blood from his lover's neck and played a hand through her chestnut brown hair. "_Il est bon d'etre a la maison_."* He rolled onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

Mercedes cuddled close to the beautiful vampire in her bed, planting soft kisses along his jaw line. She'd met her new lover after he rescued her from a Level E, and was quickly swept away by his boyish looks and charms. "I've missed you so very much cheri." Her hand rested on his leanly muscled belly then trailed up to his neck to that single spot that caused him to shudder at a single touch. "Did you bring me anything?"

He chuckled. "Of course I did, but you'll have to wait three days for it to arrive."

She hugged him, nuzzling his neck. "I can be patient."

"Good girl." He patted her head. "Now, no more talking, only sleeping." He had not slept in three days and wanted to get in a nap before he traveled home. He wrapped his arms around her and fell into slumber.

His eyes fluttered open and fell upon the clock next to her bed. 5:15am. Damn, he had to get going. He threw back the covers and went to take a shower. After finishing his shower and getting dressed, he kissed Mercedes's forehead and left the apartment. He got in the car, hitting the seat to awaken the driver, and buckled up his safety belt.

The car pulled smoothly up to the gate of the upscale townhouse that stood atop the hill as if pompously looking down upon the other residents of the upper-class neighborhood. The driver pressed the button and the metal gate with a large Olde English 'A' embellishing its exterior swung open.

Kain lounged upon the large white chaise, reading a book, Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. A pleasing aura cupped his vampire senses. He laid the book on the glass coffee table and sat upright. Aidou was in the house. He heard the door to the foyer close, quick footsteps, and then his cousin was standing in the room, beaming at him.

"I'm home!" Aidou announced. He closed the gap between them with a few bounding strides and wrapped his arms around his dearest kinsman.

"You're late," the taller of the two said casually. Of course he missed his cousin, but he refused to go all sentimental and sappy.

Aidou grinned up at the fiery haired vampire. "Only because you're still awake. Were you waiting up on me Akatsuki-kun?" He snuggled his face into Kain's muscular shoulder, sighing cheerfully. Together again. He released his cousin and stood, flopping down on the sofa. A servant scurried into the room at a single clap of his hand.

"Yes Master Aidou?" the maid asked, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I want a glass of Beaujolais wine now, and a couple of brioche rolls. Akatsuki-kun, do you want anything?"

Kain declined saying that he'd had a large dinner. He breathed in Aidou's scent. The faint odor of a human female still clung to his clothes. He'd thought that Aidou's affair with the Mercedes Deumont woman was a passing phase but apparently he was wrong. "You know, it's wrong of you to cheat on Hitomi with that human female."

Aidou merely laughed, tugging on his sweater and smoothing down his denim jeans. "Hitomi knows I'm sleeping with the human female, and she doesn't care, because she knows I love her." He accepted the wine the servant proffered him and took a swig.

Kain folded his arms at the sometimes insufferable vampire. He loved Ruka too much to take another lover. "But not as much as Umi-san."

An instance of pain flashed across the shorter vampire's face before he concealed it. Kain was right. He didn't love Hitomi as much as he loved Umi, hell he was starting to wonder if he loved her at all. His eyes dropped to the red liquid, watching it spiral within the glass as he swished it around.

"That's not fair to her Hanabusa. To tell her you love her when actually she was picked by default."

Aidou let out a sigh. "I'm trying Kain. It would be nice if you would recognize that instead of lecturing me all of the time."

Kain studied the guilty looking young man sitting in the Victorianesque sofa. "I'm sorry."

Aidou shrugged it off. "Sooo…" He propped his feet upon the coffee table. "…how's Ruka?"

Kain resumed lounging on the chaise. "She's fine. She called yesterday to notify me that she's almost done with her studies in Prague."

Aidou concealed the delight in his tone. If Ruka was away in Prague then perhaps she would miss it. "She's in Prague?"

Kain gazed knowingly at his cousin. He knew Aidou hoped Ruka would miss the ballet. "Don't worry Hanabusa, she'll be in attendance for the big day," he said, sarcasm lining his undertone.

Aidou almost rolled his eyes. Ruka would ruin the entire evening, but she was Kain's lover, thus she had to be tolerated. "That's great news." He drained his wine glass of its contents, starting to wonder what was taking so long to make his brioche rolls. "So I take it things between you two are golden again?"

Kain nodded. Things between he and his lover had went south for a short period of times, but with the help of his cousin he'd managed to snatch their relationship out of the fire. Their relationship was stronger and they promised to never fight about something so trivial again.

"Glad to hear it."

They engaged in stimulating conversation for a while longer before the sun rose and Aidou finished his long-awaited brioche rolls.

He yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you tonight." He walked up the spiraling staircase to the second floor and hung a left to the room at the end of the hallway, opening the door. He strutted into his palatial bedroom, undressing and putting on a pair of sweatpants. His eyes fell upon the neatly made king-sized bed. He didn't want to sleep alone today. He departed his quarters for the second room on the left, opening the door quietly. His heart lifted when he saw that the person he sought still slept beneath the layers of bedcovers.

He crept around the bed and lifted the sheets, sliding gracefully beneath them. A shaky breath fled him when he scooted closer until they were almost sharing the same pillow. He drank in her luscious female scent, took in her beautiful face, and basked in her aura. Carefully he scooted to her until his hair tickled her chin and their bodies touched. "Good day Umi-chan."

Just like Kiryuu, he had been devastated when he thought she was dead. Those years before he graduated were terrible; he had relied heavily on Kain, clinging to him when he felt the harsh sting of loneliness. He'd eventually managed to progress but waving and charming the swooning Day Class girls had even lost a bit of its luster. The day after graduation, Kaname had surprised him and Kain with an invitation to his manor, and it was there that he rendered them speechless. He had called in Umi, who had been cleansed and gave her over to his care, admonishing him not to drink her blood, not to take her as a lover, and to uphold his promise no matter who he had to mislead. So, he'd moved her to Paris, France, changed her last name, and managed to, by pulling some strings, get her accepted into a well known dance troupe.

Keeping Umi here called for a lot of deception and was at times painstaking when she asked questions, but he still managed to keep her in the dark.

Umi awakened, instantly aware of the warm body pressed against hers and the hair greeting her chin. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and coddled the vampire sleeping serenely against her. Aidou reminded her of a clinging child that required attention and indulgence from those around him to feel loved, which is what everyone did, they spoiled him. He was so darned charming, that resisting the urge to spoil him was Sisyphean, futile. Even Kaname-sama fell victim to those dazzling blue eyes, although he would sooner die than admit it. A chuckle escaped her and she slipped a hand through his tousled tresses.

An image of the man with silver hair and amethyst eyes rose vividly into her mind. Her smile faded. He had been haunting her sleeping thoughts for almost four years, and still she did not know his identity. In some of her dreams they held each other, in others they talked and frolicked upon the beach. Last night, had been a first, because last night they had made love. Why did he torture her so? Why did she only feel complete when she dreamt of him?

Aidou stirred and awakened when she kissed his forehead. He looked up at her with groggy eyes. "Good morning Umi-chan."

She smiled affectionately at him. "Good morning." She giggled when he tickled her belly. "What would Fujimia-san say if she caught us like this?"

He rolled his eyes and sniffed her neck, listening to the wonderful sound of her blood rushing through her veins. Kami, he wanted to drink the heavenly liquid coursing through her body. He knew, though, that he had to resist. "She would understand, or else she would lose me as a lover."

She chuckled, vampire society never ceased to amaze her. "Of course she wouldn't want to lose you and the privilege of perhaps one day gaining the Aidou name."

"Obviously," he said arrogantly.

She giggled, sliding a hand fondly through his hair. "Alright you, I have practice today and I can't be late." She kissed his forehead and rolled out of bed, baring her red pajamas with the pink lips. "Now go to sleep, because you need it."

He snuggled his head into her pillow, drinking in her odor. "But _imouto_, I'm on vacation, I can stay awake as long as I want."

She brought her red Stravinsky ballet slippers, the mysterious ones that she felt lost without, out of her huge closet. "Yes, but you're like a crotchety old man when you don't get your sleep. Which in turn makes you impossible to deal with."

Aidou pouted, glowering at her mildly. "Your tongue is too sharp towards your _oniisan_."

She tousled his hair. "Go to sleep." With that, she finished gathering her outfit for the day and went to take a shower.

Aidou grumbled under his breath and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kain sat in the breakfast nook supping a glass of café au lait when Umi entered.

"You're up late," she said easily, placing her plate of grilled cheese on the table before taking her seat. She and Kain had developed a tenuous relationship, becoming more than associates but not exactly friends. If one of them got in a jam, they'd come to their aid, but wouldn't exactly go the entire extra mile.

"Only because you're up early," he stated coolly, writing something down in his notebook. He eyed her closely, noting the stressed expression circling her amber eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

She swallowed a mouthful of her cheesy sandwich before speaking, "I dreamed about him again last night. You know, the man's with the lavender eyes that's been plaguing my dreams for almost four years."

He continued writing, not bothering to look up. "I see." Her dreams about Kiryuu were an ever-present problem they had to grapple with. Kain didn't consider himself an idealist but it was actually quite romantic the way her brain still held onto his image this long.

"And in this dream we were…" she trailed off, her cheeks reddening considerably. "…well you know. I know Aidou-kun says they're just dreams from the book I may have read before my Cleansing, but they seem so real."

Kain shrugged, keeping his auburn eyes on his notebook as he wrote down his thoughts. "Dreams are just the lives we live while we're asleep. They seem real, but they're not, they're just ghosts."

Her eyes dropped to her hands. She knew Kain was right, but still they seemed so real, like she had known him once. "I know Kain, but when I dream about him, they almost seem like…memories."

He met her gaze with those words.

"Like a past life or something," she said sincerely, her gaze going distant.

He took a big gulp of his beverage, growling when it went down hot. "Why don't you speak to Hanabusa about these things?"

She gave a small sigh and allowed her shoulders to sag. "Because it makes him sad when I talk about him."

Kain kept the same poker face, but inside he was battling his conscience. It wasn't the lying that bothered him so much, it was the fact that they were keeping her memories, things that were divinely entitled to her, out of her grasp. "Yeah." He scooted his chair back and stood, notebook in hand. Without another word he departed the breakfast nook for his room.

She finished her breakfast, gathered her duffel bag, and went to practice. Later, she sat on the bench of the locker room strapping on her ballet slippers. The other dancers were already onstage, and usually by now she would be as well, but today she just felt like being alone. Gently she caressed the red ballet slippers, for some reason feeling like a small piece of her was put in place when she wore them. _Who gave you to me?_ A lustful aura washed over her.

A very handsome man swaggered into the room. "Marie and Antoinette want to know why you've been wearing the same ballet slippers for three years." He said as he strutted to her, his gray eyes glinting hungrily.

She tied her lengthy locks into a ponytail, rolling her shoulders. "I can't bring myself to part with them for some reason." She stood tugging at her shirt.

He ogled her body, enjoying the way her tights hugged her every curve. God, he wanted her. "So I see." In two quick steps, he stood in front of her, barely giving her an inch of space. He tilted his head to the side, grinning smoothly. "When are you going to let me take you out to dinner?"

She looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze challengingly. "What, so you can fuck me afterwards like all your other whores, Tristan?" she queried venomously.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "Nasty mouth for a lovely bird like yourself," he observed, dropping into his native British accent.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a ballerina, not a lady. Now move."

He grasped her hand and pushed her against a locker, twisting her arm above her head. "I've got to admit Umeko, you turn me on like no other." He allowed his fangs to show and his eyes to tinge pink. "But what makes you think I would do that to you?"

She remained calm, tilting her chin up in defiance. "Because that's your m-o. And because Aidou-kun says you're a philandering cur that will jump anything with two legs, vampire or human," she growled, acid lining her tone.

Her words did not bother him, if anything her spunk made him want her all the more. "He's right. But you're the apple of me eye luv. All I desire is to take you to _Le Petit Palais_, having it off afterwards would be a bonus, not anticipated."

She snorted. "I'm so sure." A shiver ran through her when he pressed his hips to hers, allowing her to feel the affect she had on him.

"If we do, and I'm not saying we would, I promise to cook breakfast for you," he spoke silkily, leaning over to lower soft kisses down her neck.

Her eyes rolled when he allowed his lips to linger on that perfectly erogenous spot. It had been so long since she allowed anyone to touch, let alone puncture that site. Her body responded, shuddering against him as he tongued her, sending fire barreling straight to her loins. But her mind protested, telling her that his lips did not belong there, that he did not have the right to caress that wonderful place. Clearing the fog from her mind and the desire to have someone pierce her neck she pushed against him.

"Time for rehearsal." Their choreographer, Nicole de Moncrief, said sternly, glaring at them from the doorway.

Tristan let out a frustrated growl and drew away. He licked his lips, aiming a predatory smile her way before leaving the room.

She informed the choreographer that she would be along, before leaning against the locker to touch her neck. Why had it felt so wrong that another man touched her there? She touched the white jade butterfly pendant hanging around her neck and glanced down at her shoes. Were these trinkets pieces of a past life? She swallowed and shook her head, getting herself into the right mindset before exiting the room and taking her place onstage to rehearse.

* * *

Aidou stood in front of his mirror adjusting his tie. Hitomi had surprised him by arriving early for her vacation and now they were going on a double-date with Kain and Ruka. He sighed. Time for the charade to begin. An involuntary smile softened his face when Umi entered his chambers. "How was rehearsal?"

She shrugged and walked to him, brushing invisible lint from his suit jacket. "Excellent. You got a date?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, Hitomi-chan arrived in town today. So we are going to dinner with Kain and Ruka."

"Oh. Okay." She hated when she was left alone in the large townhouse, it made her feel cold and helpless, but she refused to deprive Aidou of happiness. So she kept her mouth shut. "Well, have fun." She kissed his forehead and walked away.

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Umi-chan, what's wrong?"

She turned in the doorway, forcing herself to smile. "Nothing, I'm just bushed, Nicole ran us like packhorses today." She faked a yawn and stretch. "I'm just gonna go to take a bath and go to bed."

He smiled affectionately at her. "Okay. Sleep well."

"Good night." She scurried from the room and went into her bedchambers. She waited until she was absolutely sure they were gone before she went downstairs and sat down on the plush sofa. With a sigh, she took out her leather bound journal and began writing down the thoughts that plagued her psyche. It was so quiet here, so depressingly silent, save for the sound of her pen scrawling across the parchment paper. She felt so incomplete, like she was the missing piece to a puzzle that she couldn't remember, like her heart were stone and her soul slept, waiting for the one that held her other half to bring her back to life. Trying to focus, she continued to write in her journal until she fell asleep.

She awakened with a jerk, those lavender eyes still fresh in her mind. She felt complete in her dreams, but when she awakened loneliness tore into her, its cruel talons slashing her heart to shreds and rending her happiness asunder. In an effort to stave off the biting chill of solitude, she hugged herself tightly, closing her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She wanted to run away, to retreat into herself, to withdraw into her dreams, because that seemed like the only way to gain sanctuary. But, she couldn't withdraw into her dreams, that would hurt Aidou too much. All she could do was continue putting up the charade, hiding behind the laughing mask while she continued to descend into depression.

Hot tears spilled onto her cheeks. Aidou was living his life, leaving her behind. She continued to sob. That's the way it seemed, like everyone around her were living their lives, progressing along their bejeweled paths, while she stood still, abandoned to solitude's malicious caresses. She curled up on the sofa, holding herself. She didn't want to be alone, not tonight. She got up and ran upstairs to find a suitable outfit.

* * *

An hour later she stood outside the apartment door of the man she swore she would never allow to charm her with his honeyed tongue. A chill ran over her as the sane part of her chastised her actions. She knew it was juvenile to sleep with a guy just because she was lonely, but she told herself that it would be okay. She told herself, that it would be just one night and she wouldn't get trapped. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously, thinking maybe she should cut and run.

The door opened and Tristan stood there, leaning against the doorway. His eyes glinted hungrily when he saw the woman of his carnal fantasies standing in front of him. The outfit she wore hit her in all the right places. "Can I help you?" He said flashing a suave grin.

She felt the lust rolling from his aura, tingeing his eyes scarlet, and lengthening his fangs. Hiding the doubt that lingered within her she pushed past him and entered his home, sweeping her eyes over his loft. The décor was characteristic of a bachelor pad complete with shag carpet and liquor cabinet. She swayed around the room examining his décor, fully aware that he was ogling the plunging back of her dress.

He closed the door, locked it, and walked towards the wine cabinet. "So what brings you here?" He picked out a bottle of wine and was about to open it when she stopped him. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you zonked so I can take advantage of you," he said, punctuating the sentence with a sexy grin.

She inched closer to him until her breasts rubbed against his arm and directed a hungry gaze up at him. "Let's skip all the pleasantries, there's no need to pretend this is anything more than what it is." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, caressing his fangs with her skillful tongue while one hand played in his air and the other went down his pants. A sense of satisfaction went through her when she felt him shudder. She drew back, panting heavily, body aching for the carnal pleasure she'd been missing for almost four years. "Where's the bedroom?" she asked, voice husky with want.

His nostrils flared and he swept her up in his arms, carrying her to his lavish bedroom. Needless to say that Tristan got his wish ten-fold, not only getting the chance to sleep with her but he also drank her blood, twice. He rolled off her, panting, sweat forming a sheen on his pale skin, and licked the ruby drops from her neck. Gently he cupped her cheek in his hand, nuzzling her nose. "You are indeed a gem Umeko," he said, running his hands through the inky hair that concealed his silk pillows. He chuckled when she gave a small smile before falling asleep. "Asleep already eh?"

Umi was not asleep, she was wide awake. She didn't want to talk to or look at him. She felt dirty, like she had become one of his many whores, one of his conquests. In her drunken pleasure she had allowed him to suck her blood, twice. She was worse than dirt. She felt him cuddle next to her and soon, he was sleeping. Momentarily she waited until finally she was sure that he was sleeping, and not just playing possum, before cautiously sliding out of bed and tiptoeing to her clothes. She reached for her lace panties but decided to just pull on her red charmeuse dress when he stirred. She picked up her shoes and endeavored to put them on while simultaneously trying to get to the front door. When she finished strapping on her shoes she exited the home, picking up her purse on the way out (making sure to place her undergarments in the brown clutch).

_Ohgodohgodohgod_, she repeated in her mind. She couldn't believe she just did something so foolish. "Jeez Umi-chan, how stupid could you be?" She got in the nearest coach, silently demeaning herself the entire trip to the townhouse. Once inside the home, she dashed upstairs to her bedchambers and stumbled into the bathroom. She stood over the luxurious bathtub and cut on the water, waiting until the hot water steamed before turning the cold knob. She poured all sorts of bath oils and crystals into the running water. After the tub was almost filled she stepped into the hot water, sinking down to the sitting position. She needed to get clean, to wash away her mistake, to purge her body. Tristan probably thought she was some kind of whore that slept with random men when she felt lonely or horny.

Despite the pleasure that she had experienced with Tristan, she still felt empty and unfulfilled. There was nothing she could do to feel complete. She gathered her knees to her chest, causing the water to stir, and wept, her sobs echoing throughout the bathroom walls.

* * *

Aidou walked into his quarters surprised to find Umi cuddled up in his covers. He smiled and crossed to his bed, swiping a hand through her dark hair. He undressed in his large closet, finding a suitable pair of silk pajamas, and climbed in next to her. Fighting the urge to avail himself of a few feels he snuggled close and was just about sleep when she turned and looked at him with eyes full of suffering. "_Imouto_ what's wrong?"

He touched her cheek gently. "People that are fine do not cry Umi-chan."

She shook her head, pinching her lips in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "Nothing, I'm fine."

She lay on her back looking up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "I said I'm fine."

Aidou blinked at the harsh tone, but refrained from pouting. "Akatsuki," he called when his kinsman passed the door.

Kain backpedaled and stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Aidou sat up in the bed. "Something is wrong with Umi-chan, make her tell me."

Umi growled. Damn Aidou. She could keep secrets from Aidou with no problem, but not from Kain, because no matter how valiantly she tried she couldn't hold her tongue when he turned those penetrating auburn eyes in her direction.

Kain walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. It's not like he was going to get to make love to Ruka anyway, because of her stupid Applied Sciences professor. Was it a crime not to assign homework on the weekend? "What's wrong?"

She sighed helplessly. "It's just… I feel so alone, so incomplete, like I'm the missing piece to a puzzle." A single tear found its way over the brim of her eye and trickled down her cheek. "The only time I feel complete is when I slumber, when I'm with the stranger that plagues my dreams." Her amber eyes developed a distant appearance in them. "Sometimes I wish there were a fushigiri that would make me sleep permanently so I could dream forever."

The shorter male vampire's azure eyes widened. "Don't say that! That is no life for you Umi-chan."

She turned her eyes on the fretting vampire looking down at her. "And this one is? I'm not living Hanabusa-kun, I'm simply existing, like a ghost floating from place-to-place seeking peace and wholeness where there is none." She sat up, folding her hands in her lap. "Living in a world where my mind betrays me, where my dreams seem more real than my reality. What kind of life is this?" She inquired hopelessly, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Aidou averted his gaze when Kain glared at him accusingly and encircled her in his arms. "Shhh…" he cooed softly. "Sleep Umi-chan." He hummed a lullaby that plunged her into a dreamless slumber and eased her down to the mattress. "She'll be fine by tonight."

Kain grasped his cousin's wrist and dragged him into the private study. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up this charade."

Aidou folded his arms and glowered at the taller vampire. "Then you can leave." He walked to his desk, keeping his back to his kinsman so he wouldn't reveal the distressed expression plastering his handsome face.

His words stung, but Kain did not let that stop him. "You're not going to keep this up either."

Aidou stopped in midstride and turned upon his kinsman, indignation in his sapphire eyes. Since when did Kain start telling him what to do? "And what makes you say that?"

"Because this is wrong Aidou." He said calmly. "It's not that I care that much about her, it's that what we're doing is wrong."

"You're no stranger to deception Akatsuki."

He bit his lip, calming his temper, the small temper he had. "That's not the point. Deception is one thing Hanabusa, but we're distorting the girl's memories, things that are divinely entitled to her. It's not right." He began pacing the floor. "Just look at how screwed up she is because of all this."

Aidou's guilt started gnawing at the boundary he'd built on his conscience. "She's fine." He said more to himself than to Kain. He needed to make himself believe she was fine, that deceiving her was not driving her deeper into despair; because that was the only way he could continue with this farce.

Kain stopped and glared at his cousin. "She's not fine. The girl wants to trap herself in her dreams rather than actually live. I would call that screwed up. You may agree with Kaname-sama on this, but I don't and I won't stand by and watch her fall into the abyss. Kaname-sama put you under oath, so only you can do something about this."

Aidou trembled. He knew that everyday Umi slipped away a little more, but he couldn't stand to let her go, because he knew this time it would be forever. "I can't do it."

Kain clutched his kinsman's shoulders, gazing deeply into his eyes. "I know you want to make her happy more than anything Hanabusa," he said softly, "but you cannot fulfill her, only Kiryuu can do that. So let her go and fix this, or both of you will lose her."

The blonde closed his eyes. He didn't want to let Umi go, not when their lives were just starting together. But, Kain spoke the truth and he would rather Kiryuu have her than never see her again. She'd probably hate him when she found out what he'd been keeping from her. He leaned against his cousin, burying his face in his chest. "Okay."

* * *

Zero strode down the street to his residence, letting his eyes roam over the Victorian houses and streetlamps. He shivered when the cool autumn gust breezed past him, tousling his hair. Ignoring the sleek red town car sitting on the curb, he walked into his apartment building and to the second floor to his condo. His hunter's instincts screamed 'vampire' as soon as he touched the knob, but instead of going on the defensive, he merely groaned. Hanabusa Aidou. He started to turn and leave, but his ego got the better of him (what would it look like if a hunter allowed a vampire to run him from his own home?). Dammit. He unlocked the door with the key and entered his condo.

Aidou sat on his dark sofa, legs propped upon his coffee table like he owned the apartment. "Ah, you're home. So how are you?"

Zero grit his teeth, cooling his jets so he would at least be able to hold a decent conversation with the noble. "Fine, you?" He hung his jacket on the coat rack, strode to his kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, taking out a blood orange.

"Oh I'm great." He said cheerily. "How's the hunting?"

Zero growled irritably. "What the hell do you want, Aidou?" He took a knife and started cutting the orange into slices.

Aidou rolled his eyes, he was trying to be cordial and Kiryuu was being rude. "Fine, I'll get straight to the chase, since this matchbox you call a home is making me claustrophobic." He stood and sauntered to the cabinet where Zero stood slicing up his orange. "What is that?"

He finished slicing up the blood orange, throwing the skin in the wastebasket, and poured himself a glass of grape juice. "A blood orange."

"Oh." He made a mental note to buy a bag of those, since he seriously doubted the Hunter was going to let him sample a slice. Then, remembering why he came, he fished around in his coat pocket, following the silver-haired man to the living room. He proffered the cantankerous man a slip of paper. "Here take this."

Zero glanced at it disdainfully. "What's that?" He popped the fleshy orange slice into his mouth.

Aidou folded his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. "It's a ticket."

Zero snorted boorishly. "To what?"

"In two days the newest rendition of the Tchokavsky ballet _Lover's_ _Moon_ will be performed at the Soleil Hall starting at seven 'o' clock sharp. And this…" He held up the ticket. "…is your ticket to that ballet performance."

"I don't want it." He declined snappishly.

Aidou restricted the urge to pop the hunter's head like the gross little zit he was and decided on a different approach. "They're front row." He waved them enticingly.

Zero grunted and took a gulp of juice. "I don't give a shit." He wanted Aidou out of his apartment, now. He could do without vampires in his life

Aidou rolled his lips inward, sighing in vexation. He tapped his lip thoughtfully. Zero and Umi couldn't get back together if they didn't see each other. "Yuuki is going to be there, and it would make her very happy if you came."

He held the red flesh of the fruit prone in his hand. Goddamned vampire knew his weakness. On the other hand, he did want to see Yuuki. "Fine." He snatched the ticket from the vampire's hand controlling a grin when the other worked his jaw.

"It's black-tie only so find whatever suit you have and wear it. Ichijo-san will be here at four to pick you up. Be ready." With those words he exited the home without as much as a goodbye or glance over his shoulder.

* * *

Zero looked himself over in the mirror, his hair was brushed (although it still hung in his face), his dark suit ironed to perfection, and his necktie impeccably knotted. "Looking good Kiryuu." He smiled to himself and glanced at the clock, 3:55pm.

Someone knocked on his door.

He smiled softly. Takuma, the only vampire whose company he actually mildly enjoyed. He stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and strode to the door, opening it for the cheery vampire. "Takuma."

Takuma smiled mirthfully at the Hunter. "It is nice to see you again Kiryuu-san." He hugged him tightly, nuzzling his nose in the beautiful man's jacket. "I've missed you." His emerald eyes sparkled dazzlingly, drawing him in.

The same haze began fogging his brain. "Takuma," he warned.

Takuma chuckled and drew away, smiling merrily. "I can't help it you smell so delicious Kiryuu-san." He turned in the doorway. "Now come, we mustn't linger or we will be late."

Zero followed the noble out of the apartment and to the glossy black limousine. He bent low and climbed in when the chauffeur held the door open for them, opting not to go in before Takuma. The leather seats squeaked when he sat down, settling into them easily. "Shiki."

The aloof vampire bristled in his white suit and gave a nod to him.

Takuma shut the door and settled into the seat, pretending there wasn't a cloud of tension in the air. He put his safety belt on just before the vehicle smoothly accelerated. A smile graced his face when he looked down at the Hunter's feet, his shoes weren't shined. Kiryuu was so predictable at times. He reached in one of the sidecomparments and pulled out a pair of black flawlessly shined dress shoes. "Here you are."

Zero looked at the proffered shoes curiously. "I have on formal shoes."

Shiki snorted. "They're not shined. Gah, don't know any goddamn thing?"

The Level-D growled at the aristocrat, wanting nothing more than to draw Bloody Rose. "Why don't you shut the hell up?"

Takuma quieted them. "Please don't take offense Kiryuu-san, what Shiki means is that you cannot go to a highly esteemed place like Soleil Dancehall without your shoes shined." He handed Zero the shoes, nearly shoving them in his lap. "So, these are for you." He examined them. "Size twelve right?"

"Right." He pushed his feet out of his shoes, putting them aside for the newer shoes. "Thanks Takuma." He flashed a small smile at the blonde.

Takuma found himself slightly blushing that Zero would smile at him. "Oh you're welcome." He calmed himself however when Shiki shot him a dirty look

Soleil Dancehall was the jewel of the city, the center of artistic activity. The elite class from all over crowded into the immense building, all dressed in their overly expensive garb. Zero sighed when they entered the grand Gothic building, enjoying its muted colors and antique ornaments. He followed the nobles in front of him, trying not to seem like a perpetrator amidst the glittering aristocrats pompously attired in their costly garments. The aristocratic vampires and wealthy humans flitted about the lobby engaging each other in small talk and conversation, causing a muted chatter.

Inwardly he frowned. There were enough dead animal pelts hanging around the neck of the wealthy women to start a damned trading post. He caught the dirty looks some of the men and women shot him as he walked past and deduced they were vampires. Damn. Thank goodness he'd brought Bloody Rose.

"Zero-kun!" Yuuki called, waving from her place next to Kaname, who was standing near the entrance listlessly conversing with an older noble.

Zero's eyes lit up, happy to have his dearest 'sister' in sight. He had to admit, she looked rather fetching in the black off-the-shoulder evening gown that snugly hugged her small frame and the white elbow length gloves, little black clutch, black flower headband adorning her upswept locks, diamond necklace and earrings, and stiletto heels she wore to complete the look. She was truly coming into her own, blooming into a beautiful rose. He walked to her, disregarding Kaname, and put an arm around her shoulder affectionately. "Hi Yuuki-chan."

She smiled adoringly up at her brother. "You look so handsome in your suit Zero-kun," she gushed, examining his appearance.

He took the compliment gracefully, giving a polite thank you. "You look beautiful yourself Yuuki-chan." _Too pretty to be with that sadist._ A chill ran through him when said sadist ended his conversation with the noblemen and turned his expressionless gaze upon him. Was that surprise he saw in the depths of those ruby orbs?

Kaname quelled the twitch creeping to his upper lip. How did Kiryuu get here? He sent an inquiring gaze to Takuma who raised an eyebrow, but then seemed to realize he'd made a mistake. His eyes narrowed. Why would Takuma bring Kiryuu along if he did not wish it? This had Hanabusa Aidou written all over it. "Kiryuu, I am pleased to see you."

"Are you sure you're not surprised?" He asked, allowing the triumph to line his gaze.

Kaname chafed inwardly. Damned Level-D. Why did he make it a habit of challenging him in public? "I am. I didn't think you would ever attend an event with this level of _sophistication_."

Shiki coughed to mask a chuckle. He never tired of observing Kaname-sama and Kiryuu rib each other.

Takuma noticed the attention they were getting from the attendees, both vampire and human. He needed to diffuse the situation quick, before Kiryuu lost his temper. He gave an easy chuckle. "You both are so clever," he said merrily, attempting to ignore the small dosage of displeasure his lord projected towards him. He knew he should have spoken with Kaname first instead of just trusting Aidou. That little imp was going to feel his wrath.

Yuuki grasped her stewing lover's arm. "Kaname-kun."

He regarded her, looking down into those eyes that seemed to plead with him to be nice. He shot the hunter a glare. "Very well then." He threw him a half-smile half sneer. "I hope you enjoy your evening."

Zero growled at the pureblood, watching him escort his sister into the crowd. Four years, four goddmaned years, and he still hated that friggin bastard. He stood there alone, since all the other noble vampires that he knew scattered to go mingle with those of their status. With a snort, he found a column to lean against, warily noticing the side-glances the vampires gave him. They knew he belonged to Kaname, and thus would not harm him, but that did not stop them from staring daggers at him. He clicked his tongue and maintained his piss-off demeanor.

"You came," Aidou said to the hunter, not bothering to introduce his date for the night, Hitomi.

Zero sighed. Great, his least favorite vampires.

Ruka, who stood arm-in-arm with her dear lover Akatsuki, rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised Aidou. You know if it has anything to do with his precious sister he's going to come running." She sneered at him nastily. "Tail wagging and all."

Zero's expression darkened and he sucked his fangs, sure that the veins in his necks were visible by now. He beseeched whatever divine deity that even bothered to listen to him to give him strength to control his temper so he resisted the urge to draw Bloody Rose and start blasting vampires to kingdom come. "You three would know, wouldn't you?"

Ruka glowered at the Level-D. "Honestly Aidou, it concerns me that you would keep company with such crude individuals."

Kain patted her hand. They didn't need an instance of violence here, not with all the humans present. "Excuse us." He bowed to his kinsman and strode away with his date in tow.

Zero followed them with angry lavender depths as they disappeared into the sea of people. "So, are you sitting down front too?"

Aidou and Hitomi chuckled as if Zero had just cracked a joke. "No, we're sitting in the balcony." He forced a polite tone. "Do try and control yourself prefect. And, I'll meet you at the door during the intermission." He pointed at the entrance to the building.

A grandfather clock chimed seven times, signifying the program was about to start. After giving his ticket to the rotund man guarding the door he walked down the carpeted aisle of the immense auditorium until he found his seat in the front row. He sat down in the comfortable chair, swiping a hand in his hair to calm his nerves. For some reason, his gut was telling him his life was about to change. The lights in the theater darkened and the lights on the huge stage popped on, drawing all attention to where the evening's spectacle would unfold.

The curtains lifted and two men armed with what looked like katana swords leapt onto the stage and began to dance, making it appear as if they were truly fighting.

Umi stood backstage, watching her fellow cast mates on the stage. She let out a nervous breath, tugging at her kimono-like garment. Okay it was almost time for her first appearance in the ballet. She told herself not to worry, that Aidou was watching from the balcony, silently cheering her on. She imagined herself as a leaf, the stage as the air currents lifting her hither and thither, the audience as all of nature. Koishi, the samurai she was to fall in love with who was played by Tristan, 'killed' his enemy. It was time for her to come and thank him. _Okay here we go, just breathe. _She stepped onto the stage.

Zero's eyes widened and all other things vanished. That walk, that hair, that magnificent odor, he would know it anywhere. Umi. She was alive?! But he watched her die. No, he watched her fade away and just assumed she was dead. He was thunderstruck. Every part of him shouted for him to leap onstage and sweep her up in his arms, but his legs refused to move as if they were nailed to the floor. Was this the reason why Aidou told him to control himself? Did he know that she would be dancing tonight?

He watched her dance upon the stage, leaping and moving in sinuous twirls that were perfectly executed. All others on the stage disappeared, there was only Umi moving to the sensual beat of the music, her movements translating the melody into motion. As Zero studied the beautiful woman gracefully moving across the stage, for the first time in four years, his heart awakened, snatching him from the edge of despair.

* * *

An hour and half later, during the intermission, Aidou walked down the aisle and grasped the hunter's, who was trying to register the fact that his dead lover was actually alive, hand. He flashed before the temperamental man could protest and make a scene.

Zero looked around at his surroundings; they were outside of Soleil Dancehall near the alley. He shuddered off the effects of flashing, and glared at the blonde. "What the fuck is going on?" he snarled. "Umi's alive!"

Aidou nodded. "Yeah."

Zero studied the vampire. Had she been alive the entire time? "The entire time?"

Aidou nodded. "Yes." He gave the hunter his space just in case he decided to lash out at him. "She's been living with me the entire time."

His nostrils flared and his face contorted in anger, his thoughts conjuring up that selfish jerk-off making love to Umi.

Aidou chuckled easily, knowing full well what was going through the man's head. "Don't worry I didn't touch her in that way."

He calmed. Then another question entered his mind. If Umi had been alive the entire time, why hadn't she come to him? She said she loved him. So why did she stay away and allow him to think she was dead all these years? Had she stayed away because she lied about loving him? Had he been just a toy of hers to throw away when she grew tired of it? "Why…?"

Aidou swallowed hard. He understood how much it would hurt Kiryuu to learn the truth. "She doesn't remember you, Kiryuu. To her you're just a man in her dreams."

Aidou's words scored Zero to his crux, poisoning the heart that had awakened only a little while ago. "You're lying," he replied, not wanting to believe what the vampire spoke. If she didn't remember him, then she didn't remember the love they had shared. The thought that he had been forgotten by the woman that saved him from self-destruction surrounded his soul with ice, freezing it until he felt numb inside. The light of the streetlamp glinted off the silver tears glistening in his mauve eyes.

"I'm not." He put a hand on the taller vampire's shoulder.

He glared at the vampire, jerking his shoulder out of his grasp. He refused to believe the vampire. "Yes you are!" He bellowed, voice raw with emotion, ignoring the peculiar glances he got from the loiterers on the street.

Aidou backed away from the man and fished a folded piece of paper from his pocket, holding it up in presentation. "This is a page from Umi-chan's journal." He unfolded the paper, turning it so Zero could see that it was indeed her handwriting, and began to read:

"_October 9__th__. Dearest journal, I dreamed about him again, the man with the amethyst eyes that gaze so lovingly at me. I don't know what to do anymore. Every night I close my eyes I seem him, beckoning me with those lavender eyes, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight. I fear he is an apparition sent to torture me, to rob me of my sanity until I can no longer distinguish between the dream world and reality. I try to act as if it does not bother me that I am only complete when I dream, that I feel abandoned to agonizing loneliness, that there is an emptiness that threatens to consume me, that my heart is dying a slow torturous death. Aidou tells me that if I dance long enough I will be happy. But dearest journal I fear that even if I danced for a thousand years,_ _I would still feel dead inside, I would still feel as if I am the missing piece to a puzzle, that the man in my dreams holds in his hands pieces of me. So journal, every day I shall pretend that I am happy_, _looking forward to my dreams where the silver-haired phantom that haunts them waits to embrace me."_

The blonde folded the paper, thinking about how displeased Umi would be that he and Kain snooped through her journal. "Those are her words Kiryuu. I don't know how her memories of you managed to be turned into dreams during her Cleansing. Actually I don't understand how they survived at all, but they did. And she needs you."

Before he could speak an ominous aura overshadowed them both. He snarled irritably. Kuran. Sure enough, said pureblood glided toward them gracefully.

"Aidou-san, go back inside, Zero and I have a few matters to discuss," he commanded as soon as he was near.

Aidou gulped, wondering when his punishment was going to be handed down, and scurried in the grand building's direction. It hurt him to let Umi go, to hand her over to Zero, but he wanted her happy even if it wasn't with him.

"You did this," he rumbled stonily, resting a withering glare at the brunette standing in the dim streetlight. He should have known that Kuran was behind this, because only a sadistic bastard would take away her memories of him.

Kaname placed a hand in his pocket, his expression impassive. He could relate to Zero's reaction, understanding what it was like to lose love. This was another way they were bound together, for he had already regained his love while Kiryuu had yet to recapture his. Right now, however, he had to deal with the fuming young man in front of him without causing a scene. "You're right."

The veins in Zero's neck rose in rigid cords, his eyes narrowed to nothing, and his face was stamped with unadulterated hatred. "You sonofabitch!" He reached in his inner shirt pocket and grasped his gun. This time, he was going to put a bullet in Kuran's head. Yuuki would probably hate him, but right now he wanted Kuran out of existence.

Kaname's eyebrow twitched dangerously and before the impudent hunter could grasp his gun he had grabbed hold of him and had him pressed against the wall of a dark alley.

Air rushed from his lungs, weakening his limbs but still he bared his fangs at the vampire prince. "I'm gonna kill you," he stated wrathfully, struggling against his grasp.

Kaname smiled at the silver-haired man. It had been so long since he and Kiryuu had been so close, that their proximity caused him to shudder. He missed the scent of the young man's blood. "I'm sure you will try. Now calm down, you'll draw attention to us."

Zero continued to struggle against the older vampire. "Shut up!" Fighting against Kuran was futile, but he didn't care he wanted him out of his eyesight.

Kaname sighed. "I can't talk to you when you're like this." He exerted a sliver of the control purebloods held over lower ranking vampires and calmed the hunter.

Zero felt an unnatural calm wash over him. What the hell was Kuran doing to him now? His limbs relaxed and he leaned against the brick wall, all the spark gone. "Why'd you do this? To punish me? Well you succeeded you sadistic bastard."

The pureblood felt the rising need to harshly discipline the impertinent Level-D, but alas, he was bound by his word. He sniffed Zero's neck and nuzzled his cheek, as if he were reclaiming him as a member of his clan. "I like your cologne Zero," he purred softly, licking the lower vampire's earlobe. "But I am afraid that I do not owe you an explanation for my actions, my little one."

"So you did what you did simply because you could?" He growled when he felt a fang brush over the shell of his ear. If he overreacted to Kaname's unwanted attention he would only give the pureblood reason to intensify his efforts, so he remained as calm as possible.

Kaname looked at the smaller vampire, giving a gentle smile. "Exactly."

He sneered derisively. "Arrogant prick."

The brunette ignored the other's words and pressed against him harder, grasping his neck and tilting his head back so he could tongue his puncture site. "I will tell you how to regain Umi-chan's love, now listen closely. When she comes to you, and she will come to you, mate with her." He whispered sensually, his cool breath tickling that sensitive location. A chuckle escaped him when he felt the young man flinch and lust roll from his aura. "A two-way bond is a powerful thing, Zero. It can even unblock memories." He touched his cheek, gazing into those incredible mauve eyes momentarily. He drew away from the lower level vampire and turned, and swaggered away. He had barely made it to the streetlight when heard an audible click.

Zero held Bloody Rose aimed at the pureblood his grip not shaking in his least, his expression murderous. "I told you I was going kill you tonight."

Kaname restrained his aura so it didn't cause all the windows of Soleil Hall to explode. Kiryuu was such a jumbo-sized thorn in his side. "These past years Umi and I have grown quite close. It would be a shame for you to lose the love of the two people you hold most precious by killing me."

Zero's countenance faltered, but his grip remained steady. Umi not remembering him was one thing, but her hating him was a horse of different breed. There was no doubt he would fall into the abyss if she looked at him with hatred in those beautiful topaz eyes. There was no reason for him to live without the love of Yuuki and Umi. His eyes fell upon the pureblood that stood there with a smug smile, completely aware that Zero would do nothing to jeopardize the love of both women towards him. He growled in frustration. No matter what Kuran did to him, no how matter how he punished him, he could not kill him not when he held the undying affection of both of those he held most dear. He holstered his gun.

Kaname smiled and gestured for him to follow him. "Come along, Zero."

Zero fell in step with the brunette, silently stewing.

"I know that you dislike me Zero but you and I are bound, which is why you must stay in my kingdom." He stated casually. It was true, he knew Zero hated him, but they had to get along because society depended upon them. "When the time comes, you will know everything, just wait a little while longer."

Zero walked in front of the older vampire getting to the door first, knowing the blow he dealt to Kaname's pureblood ego by deliberately entering the building before him. "Fuck you Kuran." He growled before disappearing in the crowd. There were times that he absolutely loved the anonymity the Council of Elders required of vampire society. He could just imagine the livid expression on the pureblood's face. His life was an uphill battle but it was not without its moments.

* * *

He sat in his seat, waiting nervously for it to start. He knew he should have went home to avoid the intense hunger that would ascend into him, but he needed to see her again, to see if what he saw was real and not some hallucination from all that mushroom soup he ate for breakfast. A sigh escaped and he swiped a hand through his silver mane. He would be able to control his hunger. The lights went off, darkening the room, and Zero settled into his seat.

The plot of the ballet was quite intricate. It was about Sakura (Umi), the daughter of the general, a girl who fell in love with Koishi (Tristan), a young samurai. The two courted for weeks and would have gotten married and lived happily ever after dying at a ripe old age after having seen their great grandchildren, if Prince Ryoma had not seen her and wanted her for himself. The plot was filled with intrigue and action when a neighboring kingdom declared war upon the country, but in the end it all ended in tragedy after Ryoma had Koishi killed.

A synchronized gasp went through the crowd when Koishi fell to the ground at the prince's hand and the curtains fell. Silence fell upon the entire room everyone holding their breath in anticipation for the next scene. The melodious combination of the koto, the Japanese zither, and shakuhachi resonated through the theatre, forming a sad, haunting tune. The curtains rose, the bright lights dimming to a shadowy white-blue.

Umi was on the stage alone, kneeling in front of the grave of her lover. Her appearance exuded that of untold grief. She wore a black kimono, her hair was loose on one side but was pinned up on the other by a Japanese hair stick, and she carried a paper umbrella in her hand to shield her from the falling 'snow'. The sound of the Japanese flute faded, leaving only the twang of the zither to set the melancholy mood. She rose smoothly to her feet, the long sleeves of her kimono falling past her hands. This was the crust of the ballet, so she channeled the agony that she felt everyday to convey the pain Sakura felt over the loss of her lover. She looked out into the audience and her heart stopped.

There, sitting on the very first row was the silver-haired man with the lavender eyes. He was real, not a recurrent dream the gods sent to torture her for almost four years and he was gorgeous. She didn't know what it was but for some reason, seeing him eased her distressed soul. Then, she remembered her whereabouts. _Ohmigod._ She looked out into the crowd, regaining her sadness, turned away and began to dance. Gracefully, she moved to the flowing tempo of the music, spinning and twirling fluidly, projecting her character's boundless sorrow through her movements. The tempo sped up as did she, leaping and whirling across the stage moving as if the wind were carrying her upon its meandering current, blowing her hither and thither. Her dancing was in time with the music her motions becoming bigger and more intense building into a magnificent crescendo. She propelled herself into the air, performing a flawless grand jete, and fell to her feet, collapsing onto her knees, bowing with her face to the floor, her hair forming an inky curtain to conceal her face.

The entire audience leapt to their feet, giving thunderous applause to the performance, some people, even men, shed tears.

Zero smiled and walked out of the theatre. He couldn't do it; he couldn't talk to her, because he wouldn't be able to bear her looking at him as if he were some random stranger. There was no way he'd be able to deal with her not staring up at him with unconditional adoration. He caught a coach to the train station, buying a ticket to his city of residence. He boarded the train and sat down in the window seat. She was alive, she might not remember him, but at least she was still living and despite the pain it caused him to know that she had forgotten him, that was all that mattered. But gods did it hurt. He could've dealt with the pain of her just using him as a sex toy, because even though it would hurt, he would've eventually gotten over the betrayal. The fact that she didn't remember him was totally different, because though she had loved him, she had forgotten that love. Knowing that she had forgotten their love, forgotten him, made him feel abandoned, bitter, lost within the storm of adversity.

* * *

Zero strode into a late night tavern, ignoring the unsavory looking patrons and going straight for the bar. He sat on the barstool, taking off his suit jacket, and leaned on the counter.

The barkeep, a tall burly man with a thick beard and receding hairline, strode to his newest customer. "What's your poison?" He asked in gruff voice, using the towel in his hand to wipe the counter.

Zero, who was not much of a drinker, clutched his hair. "What's one of your strongest drinks?"

He eyed the young man. "Talisker scotch."

"Bring me a bottle."

The barkeep walked to the other end of the bar and came back with a bottle of Talisker scotch and chilled mug. He sat the mug in front of the depressed young man, popped the top, and poured the liquid into the mug, leaving the bottle there.

Zero looked at the mug, grasped the bottle, and turned it up. The whiskey burned going down. Good. Maybe it would incinerate his heart so he wouldn't be able to feel again. It hurt too badly, he didn't want to feel this pain anymore, he wanted all of it to go away, at least for tonight. So, he continued to drink and drink and drink, finishing off the mug before hitting the bottle once again. Later, a drunken Zero lay his head on the table, gazing at the small amount of whiskey lingering in the glass bottle. He felt like that bottle, almost empty, running solely because of his duties. With a groan, he sat up, moaning when the world spun, and knocked back the last bit of scotch. He finished off five more shots of bourbon. Soon, the agony finally faded, replaced by the alcohol's numbing sting.

"Alright, I'm outta here," he slurred. Clumsily, he fished around in his wallet and threw a few bills on the counter. He stood, staggered from side-to-side before righting himself, and tottered out of the drinking establishment into the cool night air. He wobbled drunkenly down the street, cutting into an alley to find a suitable place to relieve his full bladder.

The Level E lurking within the shadows of the alley watched its prey as he expelled his bodily fluids. It didn't care if its prey was a Level-D; it wanted glorious blood, to feed off its target until he was an empty husk. It scrambled stealthily from shadow to shadow, careful not to alarm him, and leapt into the air claws extended, fangs elongated.

Zero, whose senses were dulled because of his inebriation, didn't sense the Level End until it was too late. His eyes expanded, hand falling away from the buttons of his pants. It was too late. By the time he drew Bloody Rose, it would've already bit a chunk out of him. He took a sluggish step backwards, readying himself for the attack.

There was a single shot and it burst into ashes.

Toga stood in the shadowy alley, smoke rising from the tip of his gun. He let out a growl. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He stalked to his former student. "Why are you pissing in an alley when you know Ends are running around?"

Zero placed a hand on the building's exterior, trying to support himself while his head spun and his eyes saw double. "N-none of your godda—" His stomach lurched and he fell to the pavement vomiting his stomach's contents onto the concrete ground.

Toga scowled as he watched the young man on the ground retch. "You're drunk." He snarled, trying to remember if he ever saw Zero wasted. "Damn if you're going to go and get wasted at least resist the urge to piss in an alley so I won't have to save your ass from getting drained by a Level E."

Zero finished puking and sat on the grimy ground (away from the vomit), panting heavily. What the hell was Toga's problem? It was his life and considering what happened to him tonight, he deserved to get drunk. Besides, he was an exceptionally strong Level D. The End was not a threat. "I didn't ask for your help so just leave me the hell alone," he snarled, slurring his words. He managed to get to his knees but stayed there when his legs refused to go any further.

Toga looked down at his student in shock. Sure he and Zero usually spoke harshly to each other, but that same coarseness in their voices was always tempered with a hint of playfulness. This time, there was no playfulness in his former student's tone only venom. "Look, I know you really loved Umeko…"

He covered his face, still kneeling. "Shut up," he warned. He didn't want to think about her right now, he didn't want to be reminded that she forgot everything about him.

But Toga didn't shut up. "…and I understand that you were devastated when she died and that you're still hurting but…"

"Shut up," he repeated.

"But the answer isn't at the bottom of a bottle! You're gonna have to move on." Before Toga could react Zero had leapt to his feet and grasped his collar, jerking him to him, his handsome face contorted with anger. Would he have to use his gun on the Level D in defense?

"She's not dead!"

Toga's eyes widened. What? "What?"

Zero's features went from livid to hopeless in a second flat. "Umi, she's not dead." He stated holding on his former sensei's collar for support.

"Then why are you at a bar getting wasted?" He queried, relaxing when he saw that whatever mal-intent Zero had brewing within him had vanished.

He sniffed back his tears. "They did something to her memory and she forgot me and all the feelings she had for me." He chortled bitterly, attempting futilely to mask the tremor in his voice. "Like I was some sort of item she failed to write down on her grocery list."

"Zero-kun," he said softly, then paused, unable to come up with the right thing to say.

Zero fell back against the alley wall, downcasting his eyes so his former sensei did not see the tears swimming in his amethyst orbs. "Like…" Tears strangled his voice and he wept, covering his face to conceal the streams flowing down his cheeks.

Toga took in a hard breath. He understood the young man's anguish; he'd lost many loves in his lifetime, one of which still ached at times. He patted the young man's shoulder, consolingly. "Come on let's get you home and clean you up." He strode towards the entrance of the alley trailed by his former pupil.

* * *

Aidou stood when Umi stepped out of her hotel room, carrying a large suitcase in her hand. She hadn't said a single word to him for two days. "Umi-chan. I'm sorry." This was a big dose of déjà vu, except this time he might just lose her affection.

She averted her eyes, barely able to believe what he'd done. "I understand that you were under orders of Kaname-sama Aidou-kun," she said emotionlessly. She walked towards the stairs, but Aidou stopped her.

"That's not why I did it!" He refuted. Yes he had did it because he was following his lord's orders, but the real reason he did it was because he wanted to be nearer to her and that maybe just maybe…

She turned to him, her eyes wet. "Then why did you?"

He pulled her into his arms and pressed his mouth to hers, tasting her delicious lips for the first and last time. This was all that he ever wanted, to kiss her, hold her, make love to her, but being with her was forever out of his reach. He broke the kiss, looking deeply into those confused amber pits. "I love you Umi-chan, I always have. That's why I did it... I saw it as an opportunity to keep you in my life in hopes that maybe you would love me too." He carded his fingers through her dark hair and traced the curve of her jaw. "B-but, I understand that the love between us can never be anything more than siblings and I accept that your heart isn't reserved for me."

His sincere words touched her. She should have known that he loved her from the way he clung to her when he stayed away for more than a certain amount of time. "Aidou-kun…"

He released her and took a few steps back, licking his lips. "I know you hate me, but I am sorry for deceiving you."

She smiled softly. "I could never hate you Aidou-kun."

He gave a sigh of relief.

"But it may take me some time to forgive you for this."

His shoulders sank. Well, at least she didn't hate him. "I understand." He restrained the impulse to poke out his bottom lip in a pout. Sighing heavily, he produced the piece of paper with Kiryuu's address on it from his pocket and proffered to her. "Here"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

He wanted to say 'nothing' and rip it to shreds, but enough damage was already done. "The address to his apartment."

She snatched it from his hand and read it, her eyes lighting up happily. She raised her eyes to the small male vampire, smiling sweetly at him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much Aidou-kun!" Gently she pressed a kiss to his cheek and darted back into her suite before he could respond.

Aidou smiled sadly and let out a sigh. Umi was not going back to Paris with them, hell she'd probably end up in the sack with Kiryuu. He frowned at that thought and walked into his suite, where Hitomi lay sleeping soundly, her golden tresses cascading over the pillows. He would learn to love her the way she deserved. Carefully, he threw back the covers and slid onto the mattress, drawing her close. Umi said it would take time for her to forgive him, but at least she said she would pardon him, that was enough to salve him. He could live with her not loving him romantically, but he doubted he could bear her not being in his life. So, although he didn't like it he would have to learn to tolerate Kiryuu.

* * *

The sun sank beneath the horizon, its golden rays disappearing behind the mountains. It was dusk, the witching hour for Level Ends. Dusk was when they awakened and went on the hunt for their victims.

Umi sat on the steps of his apartment building, nervously sliding her hands over the hem of her knee-length jacket. She'd practiced what she wanted to say to him when they met, but none of them seemed right. A shiver ran through her when a crisp wind blew past. What could she say? Well, 'hello' was in order, but after she greeted him what should say next? Her belly flopped and she wet her parched throat, shivering again from the chilly weather.

Zero strolled down the sidewalk, carrying two paper bags of grocery. He mused about what he would cook for dinner, maybe chicken fried noodles or maybe some yakitori with a side of steamed rice. Yeah. That sounded good. His acute nose picked up a familiar scent that instantly awakened his thirst, cherry blossom. Umi was nearby. He continued to walk, stopping dead in his tracks when his apartment building came into sight. There, sitting on the entry steps was the object of his enduring affection.

She stood at the top of the stairs and stared at him, her mind telling her to run to him but her legs remained paralyzed. There he was standing down the sidewalk watching her with those mesmerizing amethyst eyes.

Zero sucked in a deep breath, beating back his hunger, and resumed his walk to his apartment. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the striking beauty above him. He wanted to say something, but his mind was overwhelmed with the range of emotions running rampant through him. Kuran had been right, she did seek him out, but that did not prepare him for the medley of emotions flooding him. So, he just stood there staring up at her stupidly.

She ran her eyes greedily over the striking features of his face, marveling at how beautiful he was, and took in a breath, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. "H-hi."

His eyes fell upon hers, but fell away when he perceived that there was only questioning in those amber depths. Anguish snaked through him, consuming whatever hunger he'd experienced. "Hi," he answered glumly. He stepped up the stairs until he was standing next to her.

"Do you know me?" she asked softly, hoping to the gods that he would answer to her liking.

He sat down one of the grocery bags, turning his back to her so she couldn't see his dispiritedness, and opened the door, propping it open with a foot. "Yes."

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and blinked back tears of happiness. "Then, perhaps you can tell me why, for almost four years, I've been dreaming about you every night? Why I only feel complete when I dream of you and I don't even know your name?"

He smiled softly to himself. It was going to hurt helping her remember him, but it was going to hurt even more that she would not recall her feelings for him. He controlled the sad expression plastering his face and threw a tiny smile over his shoulder. "It's cold out, come in and I'll tell you everything." He smiled when he heard her give an elated sigh.

"What's your name?"

He picked up the bagful of groceries and used his body to hold open the door as she walked past him. Swallowing the pain that speared him when she asked that question, he answered softly, "Zero Kiryuu." They walked silently down the hall and up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

Umi stole a few timid glances at him, imprinting his face in her mind. What was this warmth that emitted from him? Gods she wanted to touch him, just to make sure he was real. But she was afraid if she touched him, he would vanish and she would awaken alone in her bed. She bit her bottom lip. "Kiryuu…isn't that a Hunter's clan?"

He nodded and stopped at his door. He was about to put one of the brown sacks down when she took the liberty of taking it into her own arms. "Thanks." He focused his brain, restraining the urge to reach out and pull out the pins that restricted her luxurious tresses. He produced his key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, turning the knob and opening the door. "It's not much," he said when he entered his sparsely decorated apartment, "But it's home." He jerked his head towards the kitchen, gesturing for her to follow him, and placed the bag on the marble cabinets.

She sat her bag on the counter, blushing when he held out a hand. "Um…"

"Your coat." His eyes swept over her lovely face, falling to those full lips that taunted him mercilessly, and instinctively dropped to her neck that was concealed behind the high collar of her jacket.

"Oh." She blushed and started unbuttoning her jacket, her fingers shaking when she felt his hypnotic eyes following her movements. Why was she so friggin' shaky?

He greedily ran his eyes over her figure when she shed her coat. Damn did that sleeveless lace-hemmed dress she wore cup and caress her soft curves, reminding him exactly why he could never keep his hands off her when they were lovers. _Kami, help me_. He took the jacket from her hand, glancing his fingers off hers.

A spark ran through her at that simple touch, her body as if for the first time, coming to life. She watched him disappear into the living room and then turned to the refrigerator where a picture of Yuuki lay. "Oh, I met this girl two nights ago." She said loudly, so he could he could hear her. "I think she said her name was Yuuki. Kaname-sama introduced her as his lover."

"Yeah." He walked into the kitchen. "You can make yourself at home."

"Oh." She sat down at the small dining table in the corner, wanting to be near him.

He bent down and opened a cabinet, bringing out a pot. "Would you like some tea?" He filled the pot up with water from the faucet and put it on the stove, turning a temperature dial.

"I would love some. Do you have--?"

"Ginger," he finished her sentence for her.

She blinked in surprise at first, but then smiled girlishly. "Yeah."

"Yeah, I have that." He opened one of the canisters on the countertop and produced a bag of ginger, placing it in the still water. The familiar hunger sank its talons in him, urging him to partake of that which he had been denied for so long. So, he busied himself with putting away his groceries, unable to ignore the amber eyes boring into his back.

Umi watched his every movement, taking in the lean corded muscles in his arms and nice tight butt. Lewd thoughts entered her mind, causing her to blush. She wanted to touch him again, to feel the texture of his skin, to bask in the beautiful glow his aura emitted. "Are you really a vampire like in my dreams?"

He stopped in the process of putting a container of salt in a cabinet. "Level-D." That was another blow, the fact that she didn't remember what he was.

"Oh…I'm a Halfling."

"I know." He resumed his activity, opening the refrigerator to place a bottle of sweet milk and orange juice in it.

"Right." She felt him go cold. Did she do something wrong? "Um…did you give me this necklace?" she asked, fingering the white stone.

He pulled out a carton of eggs and gently placed it in the lower rack of the fridge, leaving out the ingredients for dinner. He turned to her, looking at the necklace a hint of nostalgia accessing him. Against his better judgment, he crossed to her and leaned down, tracing a finger over the shape of the pale pendant. "I won it for you at the Moon Festival." A small reminiscent smile graced his lips. The quickened drum of her heart, rush of blood within her veins, and bewitching scent tantalized him, stirring the vampire that already desired to fulfill its needs. His gaze shifted to her neck, and he imagined himself puncturing that creamy spot and lapping up the warm liquid until he descended into ecstasy.

The hunger stemming from his aura washed over her, its intensity sending a shudder through her. Had he drank her blood before? Or had she drank his? Her questions stopped in mid-run when he touched the soft curvature of her jaw, causing goosebumps to blossom over her skin. She looked into the pink-tinged amethyst orbs that stared back at her, feeling her own hunger start to stir. There they stood drowning in each other's eyes, living a lifetime in that single glance. Then, she screwed up the entrancing moment by speaking, "um…"

As if waking from a trance, he abruptly drew away and straightened, returning to the stove to check the tea. It had yet to boil. Jeez how could he have been so stupid? She didn't know him, there was no way she wanted him like he wanted her. "You danced like an angel in Soleil Hall." He disguised the injury the sting of rejection created within him and retrieved a wok from beneath the cabinet and placed it on an eye, pouring in a bit of sesame oil he fetched from the cabinet to the left of the stove.

She smiled graciously, still reeling from the heat his fingers left on her skin. "Thank you." She fidgeted uneasily silently praying that he would grant her his attentions again. "Did you give me those Stravinsky ballet slippers?"

Before he could turn on the eye he placed the wok on, the tea began to boil. He walked across the smallish kitchen to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and brought out two teacups, both with the blossoms of a sakura tree painted on the sides. He poured the tea into each teacup and walked to the small table, balancing them carefully on their saucers.

She smiled up at him when he positioned her saucer in front of her.

He took his seat across from her, trying to control the urge that sitting so close to her produced in him. "Yeah," he answered her previous question. "I purchased them for you as a gift in Russia. I didn't think you would still have them."

She blew away the steam curling from the beverage and took a small sup, returning it to the saucer when she was finished. "Are you kidding? I love them."

He sipped his tea to keep from frowning sadly. She loved the shoes, but not him.

Perceiving the anguish in his eyes that he was no doubt trying to mask, she shifted uneasily in her cushioned chair. "Were we lovers?"

He looked down into the tea, not wanting her to see the agony in his eyes over that one terrible word at the beginning of that heartbreaking question: were. Past tense. "Yes, in high school," he swallowed when his voice came out hoarse.

"Did I love you?" She asked softly.

"That's what you told me."

She swallowed hard. "Did you love me?"

His aura grew despondent, his eyes shifting downward. "I still do," he admitted quietly, sorrow threatening to break his voice. Timidly he raised his eyes to hers, feeling like he wanted to cry when he didn't see the same depth of feeling reciprocated.

"Oh." She took several more sups from her tea and averted her eyes. He was in love with her, no, he was _still_ in love with her. What should she do? It wasn't like she didn't feel anything for him, hell she'd felt drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

Zero's eyes betrayed him, falling to her bite site, that wonderful spot where her blood flowed fastest. Hunger seized him, constricting his throat, twisting around his chest, and sending knots to his stomach, nearly driving him to insanity. He continued to stare at her imagining his fangs piercing that delectable site and her heavenly blood filtering into his mouth, infusing him with pleasure. The familiar sensation of his fangs elongating went through him, shoving him even closer to the edge. He needed, ached to partake of her essence or else he felt he would wither up and die from thirst. Abruptly, he jumped from his seat. "Excuse me."

He bolted to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door, and frantically searched for his bloodtablets. He opened the medicine cabinet, throwing everything to the floor in his quest, until finally he found them. Unceremoniously, he popped the top and threw his head back to pour them into his mouth, growling when he realized he had only two tablets. It felt like he was in danger of falling to Level E all over again.

"Zero?" She said, peeping into the bathroom. A gasp escaped her when she saw him leaned against the sink, head bent, a hand clutching his chest, body shaking terribly as he slipped into the thrall of hunger.

"Go away," he commanded hoarsely. If she didn't leave now, he was going to attack her.

She watched him briefly, coming to a conclusion. She wasn't sure if she was in love with him, but she knew she only felt complete when near him. And she was not about to sit by and let him suffer, besides, she ached to feel him drinking from her as well. So, taking in her courage, she crossed to him, not exactly knowing what to expect. "Zero."

Her scent overwhelmed his hypersensitive nose, pushing him that much closer to insanity.

"Drink from me."

Those three words shoved him into the abyss. He took her small frame into his embrace and turned her, whatever lucidity he still possessed preventing him from slamming her into the sink. Fervently he nuzzled her neck, drinking in her lovely scent, and slid his tongue over that erogenous site, tasting and tonguing her. A shudder ran through him when he stopped at the chosen spot and, after giving a trembling sigh, pierced her. A rumble stemming from the bottom of his stomach rippled from his throat when her warm blood flooded his waiting mouth.

She flinched, but then relaxed when her vampire body transformed the initial pain into pleasure.

He drank greedily from her, drawing her luscious blood into his mouth in heaving draughts as if her crimson well would dry up if he didn't drink fast enough. Ecstasy launched through him clouding his mind, hazing all thought except the desire to feast upon her and grant his body that which it had for so long craved. The taste of and smell of her blood, the feel of her body shuddering beneath him, and the sound of her moaning stoked the flames of his passion. He needed more. Acting upon that increasing need, he plunged his fangs deeper, desiring more of her crimson essence. His vampire half urged him not to stop, to drink until he was sated.

Umi played her fingers through his silver hair, mewling in pleasure. Craving punctured her, tinting her eyes as the smell of blood permeating the air took its effect. If she bit him, she would form a double bond with him, but she didn't care. She wanted his blood, for what reasons she didn't understand, all she knew was that there was this overpowering desire to taste his lifeblood. And to her, that's all that mattered. "I need…" she managed to say.

He paused momentarily, lifting her slightly, and angled his body, giving her better access to his neck. An instance of fear pricked him when he felt her scrape a fang over his neck, but was quickly drowned out by pleasure when she punctured him.

They both shuddered simultaneously, bliss striking them both with all the intensity of lighting. They stood there for a brief while longer giving and taking, their blood mixing together, linking them in an unbreakable bond. Reluctantly, he dislodged his fangs, devotedly licking the tiny holes until they healed, and drew away, ignoring the blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth to study her.

She smiled fondly at him and leaned forward, licking away her scarlet liquid trickling from the corner of his mouth. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes contentedly, feeling for the first time in almost four years complete. "I remember you, some things are still a little fuzzy, but I remember you." She looked up at him, passing her fingers through his silver hair, and allowed herself to drown in those amethyst depths.

Those three words, _I remember you_, so simple, yet so profound, illuminated his core and melted the hoarfrost that blanketed his heart, rescuing him from the freefall into the abyss. He held her head in his hands, gazing lovingly into those eyes. "I love you."

She smiled affectionately at him. "I love you too."

His heart soared, swelling until it felt as if it might burst with affection. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek just before crushing his mouth to hers. They kissed fervently their tongues playing sensually against each other's fangs, fighting for dominance. Their bond roared, commanding them to seal their newfound relationship, creating within both a lust they had not felt for many years.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her managing to say, "Zero the bed," before he took her on the bathroom floor. This needed to be special.

He looked up at her with mild bewilderment. "What?" He had no qualms about taking her here in the bathroom, as long as he got to make love to her.

"The bed."

Obeying his mate, he turned and walked out of the bathroom and to his bedchambers. They undressed each other in a frenzy of movements and tumbled onto the bed a jumble of groping hands and searching lips, seeking to get reacquainted with each other's sweet spots. The couple made love in frenzies at first, their bodies demanding that they quench the flames of passion threatening to consume them, but then slowed to a steady tempo as they both took time to simply take joy in making love to their mate. Finally, after several sweltering unions, they lay beneath the covers, fulfilled.

Zero dropped a tender kiss to his sleeping mate's forehead and squeezed her gently. At last, after years of agony, he was finally happy. The wounds that he'd carried with him had vanished as had the numbness plaguing him. He smiled and yawned, before falling asleep.

* * *

Outside of the window sat a large owl, its great yellow eyes glowing eerily in the night. After gaining the information it sought, it turned and took flight into the early night sky. It flew for hours nonstop until it came to an estate off the beaten path. It flew through the large open windows of the estate, changing shape into none other than Takeshi Kitogiri.

"Welcome home Takeshi-kun," Misato purred from her place in front of the roaring fireplace. She was no longer an old woman, but a young lady in her late twenties. Her black hair had lost the gray streaks plaguing it, her skin the wrinkles etchingits texture, and her body evenly proportioned, no longer sagging in places it shouldn't . Rosemary's pure blood had done wonders for her; she would have to remind herself to thank the butler later.

Takeshi strutted to the fireplace, pulled her into his arms, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "Indeed," he said with a smile, his eyes roaming over the scant negligee she wore.

"What do you have to report my dear?" She played her hands through his silken hair, enjoying the fact that she was pleasured by her young lover whenever she pleased.

He caressed the shell of her ear. "Umeko is alive. I don't know how, but Kuran managed to hide her from us all these years."

Misato patted his head, walking to their bed. "I know you want her dead, but be patient beloved and focus on the big picture. In the long run, she will die." She crossed her legs, throwing him a sexy smile, and beckoned him with a finger. It had been many days since she had been able to bed him.

He smiled softly and leaned on the fireplace, teasing her. "I know. She and Kiryuu have become one." He closed the large windows to the balcony and pulled off his long coat, throwing it on the wine-colored lounge in the far corner.

Lust rose into her when he shed his shirt, her eyes descending greedily to his leanly muscled belly. She chuckled. "The Hunter, or should I say Protector, and the Halfling together again. It seems that the Prophecy shall be realized after all."

"It seems that way." He stopped a few feet away from the bed, smiling wickedly.

A happy sigh fled her lungs. "Kuran will fall and all of society shall follow, plunging this world into darkness and glorious chaos." She clapped merrily. "Aren't you glad Kuran's little coup against my brothers succeeded as we planned, _draga#?_"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her passionately. "Ecstatic." He eased her down to the bed, sliding his hand up her dress. Kuran was a fool if he thought this was over. If anything, everything was about to intensify. He smiled down at Misato, pleased that he already had his deathblow planned when she finished serving her purpose. He could hardly wait to watch that pureblood bastard Kuran fall, and see the despair etched in his minions faces as their king fell. It would be a glorious day that would forever change the tide of history.

* * *

Zero awakened alone. A twinge of dread pricked him at the thought that last night had all been a dream, a wicked chimera thrust upon him by the cruel deities that had his name at the top of their shit-list. However, their bond told him different. He sat up, sweeping his eyes over the room, and found Umi standing in the window gazing out at the lightening sky, the signal of dawn's approach. A smile passed over his face at her attire; she was wearing his shirt from last night. He continued to watch her, allowing his eyes to take in her statuesque form. She was still a small fry. He blinked when she turned and regarded him, realizing that he had been caught staring. Not missing a beat he shot her a crooked grin. "Good morning."

She smiled and crossed to him, walking in that balletic strut that he had come to love. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

He nodded and planted a soft kiss to her lips, resting a hand in the strands of her thick hair when they came up for air. "Let's watch the sunrise."

She grinned. "Aw, you're being romantic." She chuckled when he playfully rolled his eyes. Her mouth flew open when he climbed out of bed, baring all his masculinity, and gave a stretch. Ravenously she let her eyes fall over his seemingly flawless form, blushing when she looked up to find him staring at her with a smug expression. She turned her eyes away and got up, quickly crossing to the window. A sigh left her when her eyes fell upon the calm waters of the harbor. "A short time apart so in the future we can walk longer together," she whispered to herself, happy that she was reunited with the person destined to walk beside her all the years of her life. She smiled serenely when two strong arms embraced her, and two lips planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. Finally, she was where she belonged, with the one person in the world that completed her.

He stood with her, watching the sunrise, enjoying not only the literal light shining upon him but the figurative radiance that illuminated from the door Umi had opened within his soul. Lovingly, he bent his head and nuzzled her hair, clutching her close, feeling the bond they shared purr from the intimate act. He thanked the same gods he had cursed for bringing her back into his life, liberating his heart from a truly horrible fate. He hugged her close and lidded his eyes, making a silent vow to spend his days showing her how thankful he was that she was back in his life. An utterly content sigh fled his lungs and he smiled when she answered. He opened his eyes when he felt her turn in his grasp, feeling so happy he could weep when he discerned the unconditional adoration dwelling in those lovely amber pits. Now, that mountain didn't seem so insurmountable. "How about I fix you breakfast?"

She nodded, closing her eyes when he pecked her rosy lips tenderly.

He released her and took her hand in his, leading her out of his room and into the hall. As they walked towards the kitchen, Zero looked back at his bondmate, joyfully overwhelmed with the thought that today was the beginning of their lives together.

**Jiendo**

* * *

**A.N.: Well me luvvly jubblies this is the end of this story. Yes I know I left a lot of questions unanswered such as: What happened to Umi's mom? How long is Zero's happiness going to last? And what about the second part of the Prophecy? These questions and more will be answered in my next installment: Crimson Night (I hope that's not the title to someone else's fic). Anyway to anybody that went 'What!' at the end of chappie 14, I told you things would come full circle. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chappie and please don't hesitate to read and review. If you got any ideas about the course you'd like to see the next story take please don't have any qualms about including them in your reviews. Domo Arigatou for all your reviews. * It's good to be home. #my dear in Romanian. TTFN. 8D**

**Bear hugs & puppy dog kisses!**


End file.
